Survivor Battle Royale
by TJBambi93
Summary: 24 returning players from the last several seasons are coming back for the biggest Survivor ever! With the biggest cast yet, and some of the best non-winner players coming back for one intense season! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 23 players to become the Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned! Rated T for language.
1. Cast List

Down in one of the offices at CBS headquarters, Survivor host Jeff Probst was sitting at his desk rewatching old Survivor seasons.

He looked up at the camera, "Oh, hello there! I'm Jeff Probst. With another season just wrapping up, another season is coming around the corner. This time, we're returning back to Kattlelox Island, and bringing back the best of the best!

He then smirked, standing up from his desk, "The people we chose were players that are going to play the game. People that won't back down and do anything it takes to win the game. We have runner ups, medevacs, failed strategists, and lovable characters! I do hope you like the cast we have! Because there they are!"

– – – – –

**Name:** Josiah Shaw

**Season****:** Yoshi Desert

**Placement****:** 12th Place

**Tribe:** Tempura

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** There was zero question on whether or not to bring back Josiah. He was simply a great character, and he was one of the few fans there to actually want to play the game. He also made the best fake idol ever. He'll have to watch his step here, because one wrong move, and he's done.

– – – – –

**Name:** Shulk

**Season****:** Lake Hylia

**Placement****:** 10th Place

**Tribe:** Fogorote

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** During Lake Hylia, Shulk used his sword, the Monado, to his advantage. You'd think he would be an easy vote here, but he's not! He's not bringing the Monado this time around, and without his future telling powers, he believes he'll be less of a threat. We'll see how it works for him.

– – – – –

**Name:** Morrigan Aensland

**Season****:** Kattlelox Island

**Placement****:** Runner-Up

**Tribe:** Laropa

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Morrigan started out as an outcast to the Capcom tribe, but then she managed to turn the tables around, and then became the last Capcom standing. She's devious, she's manipulative, she's everything a true villainess stands for. She could be an early target, or the one who runs the show.

– – – – –

**Name:** Vyse

**Season****:** Kattlelox Island / Unfinished Business

**Placement****: **14th Place / 5th Place

**Tribe:** Tempura

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Vyse came into the game to be the hero, the provider. Sega votes him off first because Reala was ready to play. The next season, Vyse returned, and became the hero he wanted to be, creating a crazy fake idol scheme to further him and Stryker. He's definitely someone to watch out for.

– – – – –

**Name:** Queen Sindel

**Season****:** Edenia / Blood vs. Water

**Placement****:** 4th Place / 8th Place

**Tribe:** Laropa

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** One of the most out spoken women to play the game, Sindel was somebody who controlled her tribe like a true Queen. Though in Blood vs. Water, Will stole the spotlight from her, Sindel still holds true to her word as a strong woman, and will not back down from anything.

– – – – –

**Name:** Dexter Morgan

**Season****:** Aquatic Ruin / Destiny Isles

**Placement****:** 16th Place / 8th Place

**Tribe:** Tempura

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** The first victim of Sweet Tooth's silent betrayal, and then later became his student in Destiny Isles, Dexter is back for one last showdown. He's definitely trustworthy, but cross him, and you'll end up dead, or in this case, voted off. Dexter will have to lay low in the beginning, though.

– – – – –

**Name:** Fon Master Ion

**Season****:** Blood vs. Water

**Placement****:** 5th Place

**Tribe:** Laropa

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Ion is very underestimated in Survivor. He was voted off his tribe first for being a weak link. What does he do next? Dominate on Redemption Island to return to the game. While he wasn't a good player, he was highly lovable, and brought a smile to everyone. Who doesn't like Ion?

– – – – –

**Name:** Coco Bandicoot

**Season****:** Beach Bowl Galaxy

**Placement****:** 3rd Place

**Tribe:** Fogorote

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Coco was a really smart player that I think got a lot more credit then people would give her for. She did make several mistakes in the Beach Bowl Galaxy, but she did well considering her brother was voted off second. Can she do well the second time? Time will only tell.

– – – – –

**Name:** Gadget Hackwrench

**Season****:** Singapore

**Placement****: **4th Place

**Tribe:** Tempura

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** I think I was on the outside of everyone's opinion because I was a huge fan of Gadget during Singapore, and I believe she was one of the key factors why Singapore was such a great season. Gadget's back, and I think she's here to give it her all, and not to quit for anything.

– – – – –

**Name:** Lucina

**Season****:** Lake Hylia

**Placement****: **Runner-Up

**Tribe:** Halo

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Lucina was interesting during Lake Hylia. She was a strong player, but I feel like her social game was lacking. She made too many deals, broke too many promises, and got dragged along as a result of Shulk changing the future. Here, no Monado, so Lucina will be playing differently.

– – – – –

**Name:** Phoenix Wright

**Season****:** Kattlelox Island

**Placement****:** 10th Place

**Tribe:** Fogorote

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Phoenix was a smart man, but I feel like he lacked in the social game a little, and rubbed some people the wrong way. He was in control of his original tribe, Capcom, but lost all of it when sent to Nintendo. This time, I hope Phoenix can control his fate, and learn from his mistakes.

– – – – –

**Name:** Fiona Moore

**Season****:** Yoshi Desert

**Placement****:** 8th Place

**Tribe:** Laropa

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Fiona was another fan we loved during Yoshi Desert. She got inspiration from two of the greatest players of all time; Reala and Will, and made a strategy of her own called the Sleeping Strategy. This time, she might have to be more careful, but given the right players, she can go deep.

– – – – –

**Name:** Serena

**Season****:** Singapore

**Placement****:** 2nd Runner Up

**Tribe:** Fogorote

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Serena went through a lot during Survivor: Singapore. She was close with Glaceon, and got into an alliance, and later formed a new alliance. She wanted to bring her two friends to the end, and while she succeeded in doing it, she did not please the jury. She could do better this time.

– – – – –

**Name:** Barney Stinson

**Season****:** Forest Maze / Destiny Isles

**Placement****:** 16th Place / 7th Place

**Tribe:** Laropa

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Barney was a first boot who came back and greatly improved in some areas. This time, he's really not going to be a flirt as he just got married not too long ago. He will still align with women, but probably won't be eyeing them up like he did before. This new Barney could win.

– – – – –

**Name:** Skarlet

**Season****:** Prison Island

**Placement****:** 12th Place

**Tribe:** Fogorote

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Skarlet was one of those medical evacuations that didn't sound fair at all. Jeff the Killer stabbed her, trying to improve his own chances of going far, and poisoned her. She survived, and we're giving her another chance to see how she does. She might have a hard time, but we'll see.

– – – – –

**Name:** Orbb

**Season****:** Singapore

**Placement****:** 10th Place

**Tribe:** Halo

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Our first genderless contestant was one of our favorites. It is the youngest player to ever play the game, and still is as our players have well aged since they appeared on the show. Orbb is smart, intelligent, but it lacks experience due to its age. It could go early, or slip past the radar.

– – – – –

**Name:** Rheneas

**Season****:** Beach Bowl Galaxy

**Placement****:** 11th Place

**Tribe:** Laropa

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Rheneas is a player that, I bet, regrets how he played. He made too many alliances, and players like Freddy Fazbear sniffed him out, and got him eliminated. We wanted Freddy back, but we didn't expect him to last long. Rheneas returns instead, and I think he's a better choice.

– – – – –

**Name:** Pepper Clark

**Season****:** Prison Island / Blood vs. Water

**Placement****:** Runner-Up / 9th Place

**Tribe:** Tempura

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Pepper was a part of the Bad Girls Syndicate with players like Batgirl and Kasumi. She then returned in Blood vs. Water to improve in her strategic game. Her social game was great, but it was mistakes like giving Daisy the idol that made her fall low. I think she's learned her lesson.

– – – – –

**Name:** Alfred 'America' Jones

**Season****:** Packers / Yoshi Desert

**Placement****:** 8th Place / 14th Place

**Tribe:** Fogorote

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** America's ego is just as big as the country he represents. He's loud, but he's proud. He does talk the talk, because he's a force to be reckoned with in the challenges. I think America's biggest problem will be keeping his mouth shut. It's a Survivor curse, and America has fallen prey to it.

– – – – –

**Name:** Amaterasu

**Season****:** Kattlelox Island

**Placement****:** 4th Place

**Tribe:** Halo

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Amaterasu was meant to be a favorite on Yoshi Desert, but she declined saying she felt content with her game in Kattlelox Island. But, Issun gave us a call, and told us that Amaterasu felt ready to come try again. The fans wanted her, so here she is! I think she'll need to be careful, though.

– – – – –

**Name:** Vixey

**Season****:** Cuties / Destiny Isles

**Placement****:** 16th Place / Runner-Up

**Tribe:** Halo

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Vixey was unfairly booted the first time she played. She was being honest, and she paid the price. She returned, and I think played very well. Social game was great, but I think her strategic game needs some work. She's an odd choice for an All-Star season, but she could impress.

– – – – –

**Name:** Steven Hyde

**Season****:** Singapore

**Placement****:** 9th Place

**Tribe:** Halo

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Hyde was young, hip, and not really wanting to clash with the older folk. He was a good competitor in the challenges, but I also believe that he was aware of the game around him. I think this time, Hyde will emerge as a more serious player, as this is about the best against the best.

– – – – –

**Name:** Soi Fon

**Season****:** Packers / Yoshi Desert

**Placement****:** Runner-Up / 6th Place

**Tribe:** Tempura

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** Soi Fon made a bonehead mistake in Packers in taking Tatsuki to the end over Haruhi. Had she taken Haruhi, she would have been our very first Perfect Winner. No votes against her, and all seven jury votes. I don't think Soi Fon is stupid, so this third chance could finally be her game.

– – – – –

**Name:** Sub-Zero "Kuai Liang"

**Season****:** Edenia

**Placement****:** Runner-Up

**Tribe:** Halo

**Jeff's ****Assessment:** I get a lot of complaints that Sub-Zero should have never returned to the game after he was kidnapped. However, he requested, and we allowed him back in after his transformation. It's been a few years since, and he's regained his humanity. Can he make it work this time? We'll see.

– – – – –

Jeff smiled at the camera, "I hope you like this cast! We had some help from you guys to determine who would be coming back, and who wouldn't be coming back, so I hope you enjoy these 24 all star players! This season will premiere in a few days! Hype up and get ready for our biggest Survivor yet!"

– – – – –


	2. Episode 1 I'm A Married Legend!

Back in a familiar location, Jeff Probst was walking alongside a beach with a big smile on his face.

"After living in the depths of space for 39 days, I think it's about time we return to the beaches, stay away from outer space, returning to Kattlelox Island, and bring you a season to remember!" smirked Jeff.

In four different areas around Kattlelox Island, four different colored boats; blue, purple, yellow, and red, were making their way towards one location.

"People have been pining for an another All-Star season, so that's what we're bringing them!" declared Jeff, "Welcome to Survivor Battle Royale! Our new All-Star season, complete with our biggest cast yet!"

"Our first tribe is the Laropa tribe, always wearing purple! They will consist of Morrigan Aensland, _Survivor: Kattlelox Island._ Fiona Moore, _Survivor: Yoshi Desert._ Barney Stinson, _Survivor: Forest Maze._ Rheneas, _Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy._ Queen Sindel, _Survivor: Edenia._ And Fon Master Ion, _Survivor: Blood vs. Water._"

"_Last season I wanted to be the villain, and didn't get many chances. Now without a little red jester around to mess around, I believe now is my time to emerge and take control of the game. As long as I can find a man to rope along, I'll be just fine." - Morrigan_

"_You know, after doing a good job on your next season, and then receiving hate tweets by Moses for making him look bad ain't such a good look on your resume! But hey, things have changed in the last five years! Got myself a wife, and a new strategy! No Moses copying, time for a real game!" - Barney_

"_The last two times I've played, I was nothing more but a newcomer to the game of Survivor. But now that it's my third attempt out here, I believe now it's time to claim the victory I was meant to have in Edenia. Without my daughter here, I believe I'll be in a safer position to make it far." - Sindel_

"Our second tribe is the Tempura tribe, always wearing blue! They will consist of Pepper Clark, _Survivor: Prison Island. _Vyse, _Survivor: Kattlelox Island._ Gadget Hackwrench, _Survivor: Singapore. _Dexter Morgan, _Survivor: Aquatic Ruin._ Captain Soi Fon, _Survivor: Packers._ And Josiah Shaw, _Survivor: Yoshi Desert._"

"_Hah hah! Don't you see why I love this game? You get to meet all these interesting people, and have a chance to win one million dollars! And my tribe is just full of interesting people! I know I'm gonna be weak, so I'm just keeping my tribe members laughing and loving me, I should be fine!" - Pepper_

"_Well golly, I'm honored to be given another a chance at this game. My first season was so amazing, and I wouldn't lie if I said I was so close to winning that game. I know I need to be on my feet out here, so if I'm just quiet and don't take a power role, I should be fine." - Gadget_

"_This is my chance at true redemption. I don't need to play with careless, star struck fans no longer. Everyone on this tribe, including the others whomever they may be, knows this game is a serious one. They won't just carelessly give it away to someone else. Hmph, I'm ready." - Soi Fon_

"Our third tribe is the Fogorote tribe, always wearing red! They will consist of Serena, _Survivor: Singapore._ Coco Bandicoot, _Survivor: Beach Bowl Galaxy._ Shulk, _Survivor: Lake Hylia._ Alfred 'America' Jones, _Survivor: Packers._ Phoenix Wright, _Survivor: Kattlelox Island._ And Skarlet, _Survivor: Prison Island._"

"_Last time I was mostly focused on the wrong goal; making friends. This time, while I'll make my friends, I need to choose them a lot more wisely. Those were the words my pokemon Braixen told me before she went on her own to help her lover. I will take her advice seriously." - Serena_

"_Notice something different about me? Heh.. I don't have the Monado this time around! Dunban suggested it when I got the call, saying that it wouldn't be as good an advantage like it was. I won't be able to foresee the future, but I suppose now my true skills will show!" - Shulk_

"_Survivor is a game where the more you strategize, the more likely you will go far into the game. But to add to that you must also have a good social game; something that I lacked last time. If I had that social game, I wouldn't of been eliminated at the merge. This time, I'm a new Nick!" - Phoenix_

"Our final tribe is the Halo tribe, always wearing yellow! They will consist of Kuai Liang 'Sub-Zero', _Survivor: Edenia. _Amaterasu, _Survivor: Kattlelox Island._ Orbb, _Survivor: Singapore. _Steven Hyde, _Survivor: Singapore._ Lucina, _Survivor: Lake Hylia._ And Vixey, _Survivor: Cuties._"

"_I was a cyborg for several years after the last time I played this game. Thanks to the help of my Earthrealm friends and fellow former Lin Kuei brethran, I was able to get out of that horrid metal, and become human once more. We shall see if I never needed those powers to win this game." - Sub-Zero_

"_I'm the only genderless contestant to ever play the game, one of the youngest to ever play the game. Yet despite both of those traits, I'm also one of the wisest players here. You must think on your feet, and always keep a sharp eye out... and yes, pun intended. I understand my jokes aren't funny." - Orbb_

"_I didn't make many friends during Lake Hylia. I think I got a little too caught up in getting all the way to the end that I failed to think about the social game. I can be a little outspoken in my ways, and this time I need to watch my tongue. Both of my parents gave me that little suggestion." - Lucina_

"They have absolutely no idea who is on the other three tribes! In a few minutes, they will all be shocked to see and learn who they're facing off against! They must learn to adapt, or they'll be voted off. In the end only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize! 39 days, 24 people, 1 SURVIVOR!"

**Fogorote: America, Coco, Phoenix, Serena, Shulk, and Skarlet**

**Halo: Amaterasu, Hyde, Lucina, Orbb, Sub-Zero, and Vixey**

**Laropa: Barney, Fiona, Ion, Morrigan, Rheneas, and Sindel**

**Tempura: Dexter, Gadget, Josiah, Pepper, Soi Fon, and Vyse**

– – – – –

"Come on in Laropa!"

The Laropa tribe's boat pulled in onto shore, and the purple buffed all stars climbed out and onto their tribe colored mat.

"Hey guys, glad to see you all come back!" greeted Jeff with a smile on his face.

"Glad to be back for another chance Jeff." smiled Rheneas.

"Barney, how does it feel to be back here for a third time and be a true All-Star?" asked Jeff.

Barney chuckled, looking over his tribe.

"Well Jeff, I can say that our tribe is looking very good. Awesome and legendary as I may always say," explained Barney, "And hey, a new Barney Stinson to bring it all together baby!"

Morrigan grinned at him.

"Wanna see who you're all facing up against first? You have no idea who you're playing against." offered Jeff.

"Bring the lambs out to the slaughter Jeff. We're not afraid." remarked Sindel with a smirk on her face.

"Very well. Fogorote! Come on in!" called Jeff.

The red Fogorote tribe's boat arrived at shore, and the six players hopped out of it and onto their mat, sizing up their competition on the purple mat. Morrigan looked less than pleased to see Phoenix on that tribe. Sindel smirked, giving a friendly nod over to Skarlet, while Rheneas and Coco shared a happy glance.

"Sindel, I gotta say. 20 minutes in and you're already got that smirk on your face." noted Jeff.

Sindel laughed, "You're one to talk. But of course, I signed up for tough competition, and that tribe has what I'm looking for."

"On the flip side, Morrigan, you didn't look pleased at all as the Fogorote tribe rolled in." remarked Jeff.

"Probably because of me, Jeff!" called Phoenix with a chuckle.

Morrigan ignored him, "It's all good, Jeffrey. I won't let who's on the other tribe bother me too much."

Jeff nodded, "Alright then. 12 people would be fun, but of course, this isn't Survivor without more players. Let's bring in the Halo tribe! Come on in!"

The Halo tribe's boat arrived at shore, and the yellow buffed players hopped out of the boat and onto their tribe colored mat. Phoenix waved a friendly hello over to Amaterasu, who barked in reply. Serena wasn't too pleased to see her, mostly in due to Issun being there hopping on Amaterasu's head. Shulk and Lucina shared a friendly smile, while Sindel grimaced upon seeing the now human Sub-Zero.

"Ion, any thoughts on this third tribe? You haven't had much reactions besides the calm smiles." asked Jeff.

Ion shook his head, "No. Rather, I am pleased to see such friendly faces on the other tribes. I am not upset to see any of them here, honestly."

Issun hopped on Amaterasu's head, "Man you're too optimistic!"

Jeff chuckled, "Always good to see you two again. Amaterasu, Issun, quite an interesting development. Only Amaterasu is playing, but Issun you have gone through this on your own! How do you two make of this?"

Amaterasu barked a few times, with Issun replying, "Ammy said that she won't let me control her thoughts much like the last time. Hey, can't argue with that! She made it to the Final 4, and I only made Final 8!"

Serena rolled her eyes, only happy that they were on the other tribe and not with her.

"America, are you ready to begin this season, win it all for the Allies?" asked Jeff.

America nodded proudly, "Of course Jeff! Last season was an embarrassment! Just because I was the leader? That's not how I deserve to go down! Let's get going!"

"We should.. but we're not done yet. 18 players have always been nice to start off with, but this time... we're going one step further. Tempura! Come on in!" called Jeff.

The Tempura tribe's boat arrived at shore, and the blue buffed players hopped out of the boat and onto their tribe colored mat. Hyde and Orbb shared friendly glances over at Gadget, whom replied with a smile. Fiona rolled her eyes upon seeing Josiah, taking a deep breath. America waved happily over at Soi Fon, who did nothing but roll her eyes in disgust.

"So Coco, this has never been done before. 24 players in one single season. What are your thoughts on it?" asked Jeff.

"I think we're being set up for one big battle. This is going to be a test to see if we really are good players, or if we were nothing but duds the first time around." replied Coco.

"Sindel, this is your third time playing here, and you've played with returning players, and against newbies as a returnee yourself. This time you're up against all returnees. How does this impact the game for those who never appeared on full All-Star seasons?" asked Jeff.

"Perhaps it'll be a change of plans compared to what we went through the last time," replied Sindel, "But no matter. I believe anyone here would be foolish to play the same way as before."

"Unless you're me," bragged America, "Because I always make the merge unless a bull#%# idol takes me out."

Both Fiona and Soi Fon shared an eyeroll.

"Josiah, being a fan the first time around, how star struck are you this time around?" asked Jeff.

Josiah smiled, "I gotta say, it's a grand honor to be back! Especially against all these great players! I won't get too star struck, though. Nobody should."

"If somebody does, well, that will be their undoing." remarked Morrigan out loud. Josiah nodded in agreement from his tribe.

"Last but not least, Soi Fon, now that the game just got amped up tenfold, how ready are you for this game to begin?" asked Jeff.

Soi Fon crossed her arms, "Anything that will get me and my tribe out of the air of delusional entitlement here."

"Note taken. It's time to get to your first reward challenge of Survivor Battle Royale! Just like we did in Survivor Ultimates, we will start this off with a sumo wrestling challenge. For today''s challenge, there will be six rounds, one for each member of your tribe. You will attempt to knock the other players off the platform and into the mud. Last one standing earns 3 points, second place gets 2 points, third gets 1, and first off the platform gets you nothing. The tribe with the most points wins reward."

Jeff pulled the cover off what appeared to be a fire making kit.

"The winning tribe will go come with a fire making kit. Comes complete with everything you'll need to start a fire, including a bar of flint. This will give you a huge advantage going into the next immunity challenge. In addition, the winning tribe will be allowed to give two other tribes a single bar of flint for fire. One tribe will leave today with nothing. Let's get started."

All four tribes set up their orders, and they all got ready for the challenge.

"For the first round! We have Coco, Hyde, Barney, and Josiah squaring off against eachother! Survivors ready? GO!"

Almost immediately Hyde gunned for Barney, shoving him straight into the mud with the heavily weighted bag all players had to use for the sumo challenge. Coco and Josiah pushed into eachother, and Hyde decided to hop into the battle, gunning for Josiah, but Josiah easily step sided, causing Hyde to shove Coco into the mud instead. The two men then squared off...

…

…

...and it was Josiah who triumphed over Hyde.

"Josiah wins the round! Tempura leads with 3 points, Halo with 2 points, Fogorote with 1 point, and Laropa currently with none."

Josiah nodded with a big smile on his face. Hyde shrugged off the lost, while Coco shook her head, a little disappointed. Barney was completely embarrassed, but refused to show it.

"For the second round, we have Shulk, Orbb, Fiona, and Pepper squaring off! Tempura leads at the moment, but this challenge has only begun. Survivors ready? GO!"

Pepper knew she was at a clear disadvantage being one of the weakest players, so she used her speed to her advantage to slip and slide underneath her opponents. Shulk fought off Orbb easily, and knocked it into the mud. Then he and Fiona pushed into one another, focusing on eachother before going for Pepper. In the end, Shulk pushed Fiona off into the mud, and then went after Pepper. Pepper ran between his legs, and gave a mighty surprise push in the back, pushing Shulk into the mud.

"Pepper wins the round using her nimble appearance and speed! Tempura takes an early lead with 6 points. Fogorote is second with 3 points, Halo with 2 points, and Laropa is still lagging with 1 point."

Pepper cheered happily, high fiving all of her tribe members. Shulk was impressed, nodding his head. Both Orbb and Fiona didn't mind the loss, although Fiona was hoping to do better.

"For the third round, we have Phoenix, Lucina, Morrigan, and Dexter! Tempura holds a mighty lead, so here we go. Survivors ready? GO!"

Both pairs of genders were facing off against eachother first off; Lucina against Morrigan, and Phoenix against Dexter. Lucina managed to knock Morrigan into the mud first, and then focused her attention on Dexter. Dexter caught her coming towards him, and step sided away from Lucina. Lucina missed her push, and clumsily fell into the mud. Dexter lost his footing with Phoenix, and Phoenix was putting up a good fight...

…

…

...and in the end he won that fight, knocking Dexter into the mud.

"Phoenix wins the round! Tempura still leads with 8 points! Fogorote is second with 6 points, Halo with 3 points, and Laropa still only with 1 point."

Dexter smirked a little, rubbing the mud out of his eyes. Phoenix was impressed with himself, and cheered with his tribe members. Morrigan rolled her eyes at his little celebration while Lucina didn't mind the loss.

"For the fourth round, we have America, Vixey, Ion, and Vyse all going up against eachother! Tempura still holds the lead, and Fogorote is right behind them. Survivors ready? GO!"

America hooted and hollared out a victory chant, rushing out towards Vyse whom he considered his biggest threat in this round. Vyse laughed a little, and pushed strongly against him, turning the tides quickly against the boastful America, knocking him into the mud. Vixey ran up against Vyse and pushed against him as well. Ion stood back and was prepared to tackle back, but didn't want to go full out. This appeared to be good for Ion, as not only did Vixey knock Vyse over the edge by pushing him off, he also took her down with him.

"Ion wins the round by doing absolutely nothing! Interesting method! Tempura still holds the lead with 9 points. Fogorote is still second with 6, Halo with 5, and Laropa catching up with 4 points."

Ion scratched the back of his head, but shrugged it off with a smile. America grumbled his way out of the mud while Vyse and Vixey had a good laugh over their little battle.

"For the fifth round, we will have Skarlet, Sub-Zero, Rheneas, and Gadget! Anything can happen in these last two rounds. Survivors ready? GO!"

Skarlet immediately wasted no time and gunned for Gadget, knocking her clean off the platform. She didn't want the weak small one avoiding all the conflict just like Pepper did. Sub-Zero and Rheneas were facing off against eachother, and despite no longer being a cyborg Sub-Zero still had his strength within him. He managed to push Rheneas onto his back, but not off the platform. He then noticed Skarlet coming after him, so he ignored Rheneas, and focused on Skarlet, easily overpowering her and knocking her into the mud. Then he finished off Rheneas, using the bag to push the older male off.

"Sub-Zero wins the round! Tempura still leads by 9 points, but Halo is just one point away with 8 points! Fogorote has 7 points, and Laropa has 6!"

Gadget shook her head, a tad frustrated but still glad that her tribe held the lead. Sub-Zero nodded, and fist bumped Hyde upon returning to the mat. Skarlet wasn't too happy about the loss, shaking her head, while Rheneas didn't mind it.

"Now it's time for the final round. Everyone remaining has a chance to tie it up for their tribe, or win it hands down! Competing will be Serena, Amaterasu, Sindel, and Soi Fon! This is for keeps! Survivors ready? GO!"

Almost right after Jeff said "GO", Sindel let out one of her famous screeches, immediately causing Amaterasu and Serena to be distracted by the loud sound. Soi Fon, on the other hand, ignored it, used to far worse. Sindel went after Amaterasu first, knocking her off without any hassle. Once she was off, Soi Fon left Serena on her own, and pushed for Sindel to knock her off. Sindel put up a good fight against the other older woman, but Soi Fon won the battle, knocking Sindel into the mud. With Serena still dazed by the screech, Soi Fon finished the deed, knocking her into the mud.

"With my ears still ringing like crazy, Soi Fon wins the round! With 12 points to spare, TEMPURA WINS REWARD!"

All of Tempura hugged and cheered.

"Great job Tempura! Clearly you are one of the tribes to look out for this season! All of you put up a fair fight, using various strategies. With your first win, you will bring out this fire making kit, along with flint. Before everyone leaves to begin their 39 day adventure, Tempura, you need to make a decision. Which two tribes get flint for fire, and which tribe gets nothing? Make your decision."

The six players discussed it quietly amongst themselves, before coming to an agreement.

"Jeff, we decided that we're going to give Fogorote and Halo flint." confirmed Dexter.

Jeff nodded, and tossed both pieces of flint over to Skarlet and Amaterasu. After that, he tossed a map over to Phoenix, Lucina, Fiona, and Pepper each.

"Alright then. Here's a map to your new home, and Tempura has chosen to give both Fogorote and Halo fire on Day 1, and not Laropa. Should be interesting to see if this move pays off, or if it backfires. All I know is, this game has just begun, and all of you are in for a season to remember. I will see you all back here for the first immunity challenge. Have a fun 39 days!"

– – – – –

Tempura Day 1

Upon arriving at their new home, the six blue buffed tribe members cheered and hugged eachother.

"Fantastic job on our first victory today." smiled Vyse with a thumbs up.

"Yeah you got that right!" smiled Pepper brightly, "Speed wins out over brawn in my case!"

"_Hey, I'm still going to be one of the weakest players out here, but one thing that I did manage to learn over two seasons is that if you're not strong, nor good at puzzles, you might be good at something else! For someone my size? That would be called speed, kid!" - Pepper_

Soi Fon crossed her arms, looking up at Dexter, "Although I must ask. Why not give the flint to Laropa? Clearly they're the weakest tribe."

"Then you keep them weak," replied Dexter, "Not like I'll be crying a few tears to see them cut a few people. Perhaps it'll be good favor for the other tribes."

"_What would you do in my stead? Give flint to tribes you might be able to defeat later on? Or to a tribe full of dangerous foes that could make your life miserable once this four tribe foley is done. They have Sindel.. Fiona.. even Ion. Keep them weak, and they will perish quickly." - Dexter_

"Well golly, the sun's about to set soon enough after the big day we just had," commented Gadget, "Maybe we should get started on building ourselves a shelter?"

Josiah nodded, "That would be for the best, yeah!"

"_I don't know about you, but I look back on Yoshi Desert and just grow disgusted by my edit. Like, was I really that Josiah back then? Maybe I got a little too cocky and creepy as a villain for my own tastes. This time, I'm playing the same game, but I'm going to be a little more aware of myself this time." - Josiah_

While Gadget and Pepper decided to help Vyse with the shelter, Dexter, Soi Fon, and Josiah put together a fire pit outside of where they would build their shelter.

"So let me get this straight, you're not a murderer anymore?" asked Josiah, looking at Dexter.

Dexter nodded, "You got that right. After my step-sister's death, I couldn't let the same thing happen to my son. So I escaped my former life. Now instead of chopping up those breaking the rules... I chop up trees."

"Good to know," laughed Josiah, "Because when I first saw you, I was a little afraid to be a tribe with you."

"_I'm still going to be playing this game with the mind of a psycho, of course. But open minded, and aware of what's going on. Once you find an opening, take it, and run with it. Run very far with it. It was a tactic I learned in Aquatic Ruin as a lesson. Thank you, Needles Kane." - Dexter_

Dexter was about to strike the machete at the flint to start the fire, but noticed something odd about the flint. He then nodded and looked up at Josiah, "Say Josiah? Could you perhaps get more firewood?"

Josiah blinked, before shrugging and getting up and leaving to find more fire wood, "Fair enough!"

After Josiah was out of earshot, Dexter quietly read the engraved note on the piece of flint. It was a clue to the hidden immunity idol. He then passed it over to Soi Fon, "Here. You might appreciate this."

Soi Fon noticed the engraved note, and nodded before she read it for herself, "And I believe I do, Dexter."

"_Dexter choosing to share the immunity idol clue with me was interesting to say the least. He shooed Josiah away, which was clever of him. Josiah is a snake, in and out. Ponderosa may have been fun with him, but in the game Josiah can't be trusted. For a fan, he's learned our way quickly." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 1

The six red buffed tribe members arrived at camp, before beginning to introduce themselves to one another.

America shook Serena's hand with a big smile, "I saw you roll your eyes like a machine back there Serena! What's up?"

Serena shrugged with a chuckle, "Oh well, nothing too serious. Don't worry!"

"_When I saw Amaterasu on the Halo tribe, I just didn't like the idea. I know she's very sweet, very loving. But it's Issun that worries me. He shouldn't be here, as he's had this experience and he could influence Amaterasu's mind for the worst. Maybe I shouldn't worry, though. It's unlikely we'll meet." - Serena_

Shulk smiled with his hands behind his back, "Well, we may have lost, but I think this is a strong tribe. Definitely proved that today by coming in second, right?"

"Of course," replied Phoenix with a smile, "We have the brawn, the brains, and a little in the middle, and I think we're a force to be reckoned with."

"_I don't have the Monado this time around. I might be on the equal playing field with the other players, so I think makes it all the more fairer. I don't need some silly future telling powers to win one million dollars. Come on, I'm better then that anyway." - Shulk_

"Then enough talk," noted Skarlet, "The sooner a shelter is built the less work that needs to be done today."

America smirked holding a thumbs up, "Count on me for that! Hah ha!" Skarlet rolled her eyes and walked away.

"_I only applied for Prison Island to prevent the wretched Quan Chi from getting what he wanted. His slave, Scorpion, was on the season, and I made sure he did not last long. I have returned, and with less enemies to fret about. Although this America moron is getting on my last nerves." - Skarlet_

America got right to work using the flint to start a fire in a pit that Serena and Skarlet dug up. Phoenix, Coco, and Shulk were out collecting fire wood and wood to build a shelter.

"Do you want me to get a fire going?" asked Skarlet.

America shook his head, "Nah, I got this! Leave it to your leader!"

"...who made you the leader of this tribe, may I ask?" asked Skarlet, with a raised eyebrow.

"Me, of course! Look, my track record on Survivor as leader is through the roof! Fogorote would be nothing without me!" declared America, boastfully. Serena kept quiet while Skarlet bit her tongue to argue with him.

"_The Allies? Awesome leader. Finnick? #%%# Cynthia, but yeah, I lead amazingly! Bikal! Did a great job before the bitter bitches took me out in Allison and Soi Fon. What can I say? They were jealous of me. This time, Fogorote? We're looking fantastic! I'm on the right tribe once again!" - America_

America whacked at the flint with the machete, and within minutes got a fire going in the pit. While Serena threw in more sticks and twigs, America stood up with the flint and walked away, seeing the clue engraved in it. He immediately pocketed it.

Skarlet didn't let him get away without a comment, "And just where do you think you're going with that flint?"

"Just for save keeping!" called America, "We don't want to be known as the tribe that lost the flint, now do we? Hahaha!" And he continued walking away, likely to assist Shulk, Phoenix, and Coco. Skarlet was clearly annoyed.

"_In what right mind does America think he'll be getting away with that? He wants to be our leader? Well why doesn't he go and act like one? Pocketing our only fire source? Oh well.. if he loses it, he'll be the first one voted out. Good riddance. In fact, I hope he does lose it." - Skarlet_

– – – – –

Halo Day 1

Upon arriving at their beach, the yellow buffed tribe members shook hands and paws with one another, just happy to be on the right foot Day 1.

"We have fire, so that's all we need to make it at least the beginning of this game." remarked Vixey quietly.

Amaterasu barked in agreement, with Issun chirping afterwards, "Ammy and I agree! As long as we have that fire, and then some fish? Set and sold!"

"_What's that? You're not happy to see me? Well too bad, because without me, Ammy couldn't even be here!" (Amaterasu barked a few times.) "Yeah, I know Ammy! This is your second chance, not mine, and I intend on making it worth it!" (Amaterasu growled.) "Ugh, fine Ammy. I won't interfere." - Amaterasu via Issun_

Hyde patted Sub-Zero's back, "Man, Sub-Zero, I gotta say bro. I thought it was badass that you were a cyborg. Why the change, man?"

Sub-Zero closed his eyes, "You haven't the idea what it's like to lose your soul... to become a literal machine. Blindly following the Lin Kuei like a slave."

"_I may not have the strength I gained as a cyborg, but I'm well aware of my own strengths as a pure whole human. I still have the skills learned from my brother, as well as the oath of the Lin Kuei. I will be as stealthful as the night, and deadly as the dawn." - Sub-Zero_

"Well those times should be over now. You are back to the way you are." noted Orbb cheerfully.

"Not only that, but I am the new grandmaster of the Lin Kuei," replied Sub-Zero, "The Special Forces managed to save some of my brethran, and got them to turn against the grandmaster and his son. Both under custody for their crimes."

Hyde shook his head, "Well, hell or not, you're here with us, dude. And hey, I like the sound of having an assassin grandmaster on our tribe as well!"

"_Sub-Zero's just awesome, man. He was once a cyborg, but he broke free of that, and he's back here as a regular old human. If I were him, I'd stay a cyborg, man. But hey, that's his decision, and I'm cool with that. Heh.. gonna be a lot of ice puns with me as long as he stays." - Hyde_

A few moments later, while Amaterasu and Vixey were assisting Sub-Zero with the shelter, Hyde, Orbb, and Lucina were busy making the fire.

"I do wonder why Tempura chose to give us fire over Laropa." wondered Orbb to itself.

Lucina shrugged, "Whatever their reasons are, I'm grateful that we at least will have fire and water to start off. I can't imagine how Laropa will survive."

"_My only ally in this game right now I guess would be Shulk, who's on the Fogorote tribe. However, our fates may not bring us back together, nor can we guarantee an alliance. So for the time being, I must find someone to trust. If you can't find someone to trust, you won't last long." - Lucina_

Lucina reached over to grab the flint to strike a fire. But before she did, she noticed the engraved note on it; the clue to a hidden immunity idol.

Hyde raised an eyebrow, "Something catch your attention?"

Lucina nodded, and passed the flint over to Hyde for him to read, "Yes. It's a clue to the hidden immunity idol. You two can read it too if you wish."

Hyde nodded, accepting the gesture and reading the note on the flint, before letting Orbb read it as well.

"_I found it odd that Lucina chose to share the clue, but I do suppose she wants us to trust her. At this point, I find it wise to align once again with Hyde, but keep our alliance... subtle to say the least. If we can do that, and control the votes, we'll do just fine out here." - Orbb_

– – – – –

Laropa Day 1

The six purple buffed players arrived at their beach. Without flint to start the game off, the Laropa tribe was going to have to do their best to survive without it.

"I believe with enough confidence, we can make a fire before even needing to win the flint." noted Ion.

Sindel crossed her arms with a nod, "Hah. That's the spirit. Tempura may regret their decision soon enough."

"_A win was stolen from me years ago in Edenia. But no matter, with my daughter failing miserably to win not too long ago, it is now my turn to seize victory for our nation. I will attempt to rebuild an empire, just like I did with the Outworld tribe!" - Sindel_

Barney clapped his hands together, "And then we'll cream them in the immunity challenge! Today? Pssh, that was nothing but a warm up! We got a strong team, we just need to prove it."

Sindel noted quietly to herself within earshot of Morrigan, "Strange. Isn't that human supposed to be a woman lover? He isn't staring at us."

Morrigan giggled softly, "Oh, you underestimate my powers, Queen Sindel. Just watch me."

"_Being the flirty succubus that I am, I will attempt to get the men to trust me in this game. Last season, it worked with Dante, and to an extent Phoenix Wright himself. This tribe... not so sure yet. Ion and Rheneas seem too innocent, or old to be swayed by my ways. Barney on the other hand..." - Morrigan_

"Let's get camp set up first," said Rheneas, "Then we can worry about the fire a little while later."

Everyone agreed with Rheneas, and soon split off into two groups; fire and shelter. While Ion, Barney, and Morrigan stayed behind on the fire making, Sindel, Fiona, and Ion wandered out into the forest to collect wood for the shelter.

"This must be all new to you, Ion," smiled Fiona softly, "Getting to spend Day 1 on a tribe, and not on Redemption Island?"

Ion nodded with a smile, "Oh yes, it's very nice. It's a little different without Anise, but maybe for my game that's what I need."

"_Anise watches over me day and night. Treating to my wounds, or illness, or whatever happens to be wrong with me. Even outside being the Fon Master itself, I think Anise's overprotective nature is more then just that. She's a real geniune friend to me, and I will be thinking of her while I'm out here." - Ion_

Sindel floated up from the ground to tear off a tree branch with her powers. Once she had done so, she landed perfectly back on the ground, "Don't mind me saying this, Ion, but you're a sight for sore eyes rather than seeing that brat again."

"No offense taken," smiled Ion, "I understand that Anise can get on people's nerves at times."

"And yet despite all that she's a big favorite in the fan community," remarked Fiona, "But that's just fine with me. Not everyone has to dislike or like the same person."

"_Going into this game, I'm still going to be employing the Sleeping Strategy, and maybe pull off a few more moves. I got careless in Yoshi Desert; got too comfortable with my position. I need to be careful choosing my allies from the get-go, and just... play it nice and cool." - Fiona_

"I know the feel. Your kind apparently liked my daughter more than me," replied Sindel, "But Kitana allowed me to return in her place. What a loyal and honorable daughter. Clearly meant to be a great Queen."

"I'm sure she will be." smiled Ion over at Sindel.

"_But how should my empire begin? Or should it even grow from the Laropa tribe? Even I know we won't be together for very long. Whatever I build will be destroyed if we get mixed up. This game isn't so clever when it comes to the twists and turns. Especially for a veteran like myself." - Sindel_

– – – – –

Tempura Day 2

A decent shelter had been built before dark. Vyse and Soi Fon took credit for the simple shelter. Despite how cold the tribe was last night, there was little to complain about.

Gadget rolled up from the shelter and yawned, "Oh golly... I sure hope there's better nights up ahead."

"_Last night, well gee, that's one of the worst nights I've spent on Survivor. Singapore was never this freezing at night. We all pretty much huddled up together side by side, cuddling. Pepper and I were likely the coldest, since we were on the outside of the cuddle, not wanting to be squished." - Gadget_

Everyone else was up aside from Dexter who was still asleep. Josiah, Soi Fon, and Pepper were somewhere else, and Vyse was tending to the fire. Gadget got up and took a seat on one of the logs they set up around it.

"Hey Vyse, did you sleep last night at all?" asked Gadget.

Vyse shook his head, "Not at all. Actually, I was more concerned about you and Pepper."

"Worst night ever on Survivor," groaned Gadget, "But I know there's better nights up ahead. That's what keeps my motivation up."

"_Coming into this game, I feel kinda powerful in a way. I'm the only one from Unfinished Business surprisingly, and nobody from Kattlelox Island here played with me long enough. I'm kinda the free agent in a way. It could help me or cost me, depending how I play it." - Vyse_

"You got that right. Hopefully in a few days we can win comfort items. That will surely help." noted Vyse quietly, poking at the fire with a stick.

"Yep. I think we should be fine in the challenges. I don't really wanna go to tribal council at all." noted Gadget quietly.

"_I'm already feeling the heat. In Singapore, I was able to get into a good alliance, and not worry about anything! But in a tribe of six? Golly, I need to find somebody to align with, or else I'm going to be mincemeat! Pepper and I are the weakest links, and knowing how I played, I'm definitely in trouble." - Gadget_

"Say uhh, Vyse? Wanna team up? See how far we can go?" suggested Gadget, "Out of everyone here, I trust you the most, honestly."

Vyse nodded with a smile, "I trust you too, Gadget. You were a smart player, and with someone like me, I think we can take it pretty far."

"_Gadget is small, but her performance in Singapore is no laughing matter. No doubt she's one of the physically weakest members on the tribe; especially with smaller numbers and no room to hide. However, with Gadget on my side, we could make something happen. One can only hope!" - Vyse_

The two of them shook hands in agreement for the alliance, and sat around and talked for a little while longer.

Meanwhile, Josiah and Pepper were out in the forest by themselves talking over a few things.

"Look at it this way," explained Josiah, "I want to change as a player, and right now I feel like you're the one I want to work with the most."

Pepper chuckled, "Well shucks, I can't blame you for asking me. I usually do end up with the bad guys in the end."

"_C'mon. Jeff the Killer? Anise? Somehow, for whatever reason, I align with the bad guys, and only once has it worked out for me! Not sure why it wouldn't be different the third time around, but someone like Josiah could use someone like me, ya know? A brilliant tag team!" - Pepper_

"Have anybody on your radar?" asked Pepper.

"Clearly Gadget at the moment. I can feel a Singapore remake in the making here." explained Josiah.

"Sure looks like it," agreed Pepper, "Everyone from that season was aligned at one point or another. Heck, even throw in Issun in that bunch if ya like!"

"_The biggest threat on our tribe is Gadget. As much as I respect her, she's proven to be a very smart player, and someone who just slips by with that brilliant brain of hers. If we lose the immunity challenge, we have, I mean we have to take her out now before anything else happens." - Josiah_

Pepper climbed up onto Josiah's shoulder, "And hey, doesn't sound that bad to begin with! Gadget's not even that strong! Aha!"

Josiah laughed a little, "That's true, that's true. I hate having to do it, but like, you know what? I came here to win a million dollars. Not hand it away like paperweight."

"_I'm still going to play deviously, but this is a game for a million dollars. My edit back then... I don't even know what became of me out there. Almost like I lost my mind out there trying to win the game. This time, I won't lose focus of the prize, and it'll be all mine this time." - Josiah_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 2

It was a slow day over at the Fogorote beach. They had built a pretty decent shelter for starters; likely the best one of the four.

In the forest, America, Phoenix, and Coco were walking along the trail to fill up their water canteens.

"You had no idea what it was like to be in outer space for 38 days," explained Coco, "But it was so exciting, I can't even explain it!"

"Dude, that'd be awesome! Why'd we have to come out here anyway?" laughed America, "The Beach Bowl Galaxy would have been a better all-star location in my opinion!"

"_Let me tell you something, Fogorote is already off to a good start! We have a good shelter, a fire going, and water! Still need the fish, but the fish will come to us when we're ready! Now the game begins on Day 2. And already have my two allies picked out!" - America_

Phoenix smiled with his hands behind his back, "I will say, I got a good vibe from the two of you when we all boarded that boat to come out here. With your leadership, America, and your head, Coco, and my skills as a lawyer, I bet we could go far."

"Hey-hey, I love that idea!" smirked America with a thumbs up, "Team PAC! How about that name huh?"

Coco laughed a little, "I don't mind a name, but sure I think this could be a good alliance."

"_The one mistake I made last season was not keeping around the annoying players a little while longer. I grew tired of them, and just wanted them to go home. That was a harsh reminder when Gardevoir pulled the rock. I'm not letting America out of my sight. For my sake, I need him on my side." - Coco_

"Any ideas for the first boot?" asked Phoenix.

America shrugged, "I'd say Skarlet first, since she's already not fitting in with the tribe. But we'll have to see what happens, man. She may be needed for the challenges."

The three then shook hands, and continued their trek to the water well.

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Shulk and Serena were having a conversation.

"Do you miss the Monado at all? It seems like it would be a drastic change for you in the game." asked Serena.

Shulk shook his head, "Nah, not right now at any rate. I changed the future too much during Lake Hylia, rather then letting it come down to fate. I think my early elimination had karma written all over it."

"_If I had the Monado on me, no doubt in my mind that I would be the first one voted off. However, now I think I'm in a good position right now. Strong member of the tribe, and I don't think Skarlet's making many friends at the moment. So that's a good start for me, at any rate." - Shulk_

Serena nodded, resting her head in her hand a little, "I miss Braixen a lot... I haven't seen or heard from her at all since she left to go to Hoenn with Greninja. Do you think they're okay?"

"Hard to tell, but from what I saw of them in our season, I'm sure they'll fight through any tough times. I'm sure Braixen is missing you as much as you're missing her." reassured Shulk.

Serena nodded, "I'm sure.. it's just I haven't spent much time with her since she evolved. After evolving from her Fennekin stage, a few weeks later she applied and got onto Lake Hylia, and then... about a week or so later, was off with Greninja."

Shulk patted her shoulder gently, "Everything will be fine. You got us as a shoulder to lean on if you need one."

"_Braixen encouraged me to come back for another season if the opportunity presented itself, and I took it. I took it immediately. My head isn't completely in the game right now, but.. give or take a few days, and I'll be back in the swing of things. Won't be so bad after a few more days." - Serena_

– – – – –

Halo Day 2

Sitting around the fire in the early morning, Vixey and Amaterasu were sitting around relaxing while the rest of the tribe worked.

Issun hopped on Amaterasu's nose, "Oh man! This is the life! Aren't ya happy we're back out here, Ammy?" Amaterasu merely barked in agreement.

Vixey smiled at the pair, "Just remember Issun, you're not the one competing for the prize. Amaterasu is."

"You don't think I know that?" chirped Issun.

"_Hey, clearly Ammy did better than I did, but does that matter? We're a full force team now! With my 31 days out in Singapore, and her 38 days out here on Kattlelox Island, we can't lose!" (Amaterasu barked a little.) "I know, I know Ammy! I keep forgetting! I just wanna be important this time!" - Amaterasu via Issun_

Vixey smiled, "You know Amaterasu, I think we could form a good alliance; the two of us. Maybe bring in Lucina? I can't help but imagine that there's already a team in Hyde and Orbb already."

Amaterasu barked in agreement, while Issun chirped, "Oh yeah! Ammy likes that idea! But why Lucina? Like, if we're going to take out strong players, let's align with Sub-Zero! At least he's strong!"

"I just don't know if I can trust Sub-Zero fully. He is still an assassin after all, and his game in Edenia is no laughing matter." remarked Vixey.

"_It is a little hard wanting to work with Amaterasu mostly because of Issun. I am a little surprised they got as far as they did despite how annoying he could be. Now that Issun has played, it may be a harder road for them as it is close enough to being a true two in one player." - Vixey_

"Well hey!" replied Issun, "We take Orbb or Lucina out first, and then we pretty much are set to go! Right Ammy?" Amaterasu barked in agreement.

Vixey sighed a little, before nodding, "Then we shall see if it works out as you expect it to."

"_That said, I fear that Issun... since he had his time in Singapore, he'll be even more of an influence to Amaterasu than he once was. Like I said.. almost a true two in one player. While I will agree to our alliance, if it comes down to having to vote off Amaterasu, then I will." - Vixey_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Hyde and Orbb were collecting firewood and extra wood to expand their shelter.

"How tell me, man," said Hyde, hauling a log on his shoulder, "How's that plan of yours going to work?"

"It's simple, friend. We keep this alliance as subtle as possible," explained Orbb, "Bring my name up for elimination, among others for an example."

"_At least in the early stages of the game, I need to rekindle my old alliance with Hyde. Being physically weaker than the other players here, I believe it is in my best interest to work with him, and hopefully get myself a little farther in the game. Whether or not we stay together is unknown." - Orbb_

Hyde shrugged, "Well, alright then. Remember, it's your own funeral if it ends up happening."

"Not if you do it correctly. For instance.. bring up my name first... and then bring up another name. Like say... Amaterasu's." replied Orbb.

"Unless what you're saying isn't what I think you're saying, man, then that's who should go first." said Hyde.

"_Amaterasu, man... she's tough as all nails. Fights to the end to get what she wants. I wouldn't mind her so much if not for the fact that Issun has to be here with her again. Issun's experience with us back on Singapore could cost my life in the game if I don't do something about it, man." - Hyde_

Orbb nodded it's eyeball, "Brilliant then. Should we lose today's challenge, that's who we will cast off first. Do you think we can get the numbers?"

"I can get Sub-Zero no doubt. Maybe Lucina as well. Not sure if we need Vixey or not. It'll depend on if Lucina joins us or not." replied Hyde.

"Very well. That's what we'll do." confirmed Orbb.

"_Issun has a habit of costing other players the game. In Singapore, that was Shuichi. Here, it will be Amaterasu; the wolf that's supposed to be playing the game. I suppose that's not a big deal in of itself, because after all, I don't want it to be me." - Orbb_

– – – – –

Laropa Day 2

It was a good morning out at Laropa beach. Despite having no fire at all, spirits were still high despite a little bit of dehydration.

Ion was suffering from the worst of it, as his sickly body was not strong enough.

Ion rubbed his head a little, "If there's flint, we... we need to win it today. Or even if we go to tribal council and get fire there. So.. it shouldn't be too long, then."

Fiona and Rheneas were with him in the shelter. Rheneas smiled down at him, "Either way we are a team, and we will watch over you, Ion."

"_Ion's been a little dehydrated since this morning, and he's struggling to keep up with the rest of us. He keeps saying he's fine, but I know he's not. Which is a shame because I don't think this needs to cost him the game. With water, I'm sure he'll be back to his normal self." - Rheneas_

"Well at least you have Rheneas and I who will care for you," smiled Fiona, "The rest of them..? Probably will just take it as a good sign that the first boot won't be them. But I want to prove them wrong."

"I don't want to be a drag on your team if I'm going to be weak at this time.." sighed Ion.

"Nonsense, Ion," smiled Rheneas, "Once you have water in your system, you'll be fine I'm sure. Which will be tomorrow night or even today, depending on how the challenge goes for Laropa."

"_Last season, I was the first one voted out of the tribe based on first impressions. This time, there was no such vote, but without flint or water to boil, it's taking a toll on my weak body. I know it won't be long before we get fire, but it's still not making me feel any better..." - Ion_

"At least I believe we can agree on an alliance together?" asked Fiona, "I got a good vibe from the two of you from the moment we stepped off that boat. Especially over someone like Barney, or Morrigan."

"Oh most definitely. Both of you are really good people, and after all the nonsense I got myself into last season, a little redemption is what I need." replied Rheneas with a nod.

The trio then all shook hands with one another before tending back to Ion before the challenge.

"_I have no idea where my loyalties will lie this season. But what I do know is that I am trying out a new strategy next to my Sleeping Strategy; Operation Observe and Destroy. My alliance with Ion and Rheneas will only last as long as I feel safe with them, and they stay loyal." - Fiona_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Barney was relaxing by himself with a grin on his face. Just day dreaming about winning the show.

"Oh yeah, who's the most legendary man on Earth?" grinned Barney with his eyes closed, "That's right.. Survivor Battle Royale winner Barney Stinson."

A few moments later, Morrigan was walking along the beach in her bikini, and noticed Barney laying down by himself. She grinned to herself, and walked her way towards him in a rather seductive manner.

"Oh Barney, there you are, sweetie," giggled Morrigan with a flirty grin, "I was wondering where you went off to."

Barney opened his eyes, and let his jaw drop upon seeing Morrigan in that bikini, "Oh! Well uhh.. huh... well uhh... ahem! I'm a married legend, I won't stare!"

Morrigan giggled again, "I'm very sure that wife of yours won't mind if you stare at a woman like me. Probably bustier than she is." She winked playfully with a giggle.

"_I could care less if someone is married. If I recall both Phoenix and Dante had girlfriends I believe. I almost had my way with Dante.. such a shame he got the boot before I could do anything. With Barney, well... knowing how much of a woman lover he is, shouldn't matter if he's married or not." - Morrigan_

Barney gulped with sweat down his face, "Now listen Morrigan uhh... busty and sexy as you might be, I won't fall to your... but then I... listen..! Want an alliance?"

Morrigan giggled, "Just the words I was looking for, sweetie... heehee! Perhaps if you keep me safe for the first ten days.. I won't wear this bikini." She gazed into Barney's eyes with a sultry gaze, and almost like it was magic, Barney nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely! Do as you wish, my lovely succubus!" grinned Barney with a thumbs up.

"_Please, no succubus could ever get me to... well then again those knockers are just... no no! Robin would never approve! But then again, remember Barney, you're doing this for her! Perhaps you must deal with the boobs! For I, as this season's most legendary player ever, must endure anything!" - Barney_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Kattlelox Island, you will start on a floating platform out at sea. You will then dive into the water, and release your raft from the bottom of the ocean. Once that's done, you must push the raft back to shore, and along the way, use the torch and the pit of fire on your raft to light three other torches along your path. First two tribes to reach the finish both win immunity."

"Only two tribes?" asked Lucina.

Jeff pulled the cover off of the immunity idol, which appeared to be a 'Mount Rushmore' version with four winner heads; Reala, Aladdin, Zatanna, and Dixie. Jeff then took it apart into two pieces; one with the men heads, and one with the women heads.

"First place gets one piece of the immunity idol, second place gets the second piece. That does mean, yes Lucina, two tribes will be visiting tribal council tonight. Fourth place will go to tribal council first, and vote the first person out of Survivor Battle Royale. Third place will then follow, and vote off the second person out. In addition, Laropa, should you win today's challenge, you will win flint for fire. Let's get started."

Everyone was competing in this challenge, but one person had to sit out from each tribe. Fogorote sat out Coco. Halo sat out Orbb. Laropa sat out Ion, while Tempura sat out Pepper. In addition to the sitouts, just like in Kattlelox Island, Issun had to sit out in all immunity and reward challenges.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All twenty players dove into the water and swam out to their rafts. Shulk, Vyse, Hyde, and Barney dove underwater to unhook their rafts. Shulk, Vyse, and Hyde resurfaced and all of their tribes started to swim out towards the first torch. Barney was having difficulty unhooking the raft, and slowed Laropa down. Of the other three tribes, Fogorote and Tempura were slightly ahead of Halo due to their faster swimmers in Shulk, Skarlet, Vyse, and Soi Fon, and both tribes lit their first set of torches.

While Barney continued to struggle down underwater and wasting Laropa's time, Fogorote and Tempura pushed forward. America started to hoot and hollar, pushing Fogorote ahead of Tempura, lighting up their second torch and taking the lead. Gadget was getting worn out over on the Tempura tribe, slowing them down a little. Halo caught up, as Sub-Zero lit the first torch.

But Tempura wasn't giving up, and the combined efforts of Soi Fon, Vyse, and even Dexter got Tempura to make up for Gadget's weak pushing. They managed to light their second torch, but were very far behind Fogorote as they reached their third and final torch. All Fogorote needed to do was reach the shore and cross the finish, but that raft was going to be heavy.

Eventually Barney gave up, and swam back up to the surface. This set back pretty much was forcing Laropa go to tribal council first, but there was no room to give up. Sindel dove underwater and finished Barney's work, finally getting Laropa out of the gate. Halo eventually reached their second torch, trying their best to catch up, seeing a weaker Tempura tribe. Tempura lit their third and final torch, and Dexter convinced Gadget to get up onto the raft so that she didn't slow them down, and she did so, worn out.

As Fogorote and Tempura were slowed down to the heavy weight of the rafts, Halo finally managed to close in the gap, as Hyde lit the final torch for Halo, with all three tribes minus Laropa near the end for a close finish. Laropa finally lit their first torch, but it didn't seem to matter for them any longer.

In the end, only two tribes finished...

…

…

…

"It's FOGOROTE! Who's going to be second!"

…

…

…

"It's TEMPURA! FOGOROTE AND TEMPURA WIN THE FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

All of Fogorote and Tempura hugged and cheered happily.

"Great job! Both tribes did a great job from start to finish! Fogorote, already proving to be a strong tribe. Tempura, slowed down a little but a little teamwork paid off! Both tribes will be safe tonight! Laropa, Halo? Not the same news. Both tribes will attend tribal council tonight. Laropa will vote off the first person; Halo the second person. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Laropa Day 3

With their pitiful performance costing them immunity and even worst the distinction of voting off the first person out of the game, nobody on Laropa was happy at all.

"Today was absolutely dreadful." remarked Sindel with her arms crossed.

"I can't hide that I sucked today. My bad. I should have had somebody take my role." confessed Barney.

"_In Forest Maze, I cost my tribe the immunity challenge, and I was voted off! The first one in fact! Am I the weakest link? Hell no! That's clearly Ion! He's physically not holding up well with the rest of us, and in my eyes, gotta get the sickly one off first." - Barney_

"Don't worry about it, Barney," replied Fiona, "Next time we'll be at our strongest."

"I hope so as well," replied Ion, sighing a little, "I don't mean to be a big burden on the rest of you. But I assure you that if I stay tonight, I should be feeling better."

"_Whatever the meaning, this tribe is once again set in it's ways, and we're headed back to tribal council. Hmph. No matter, I suppose I can begin my little empire now. Barney and Morrigan seem to be likely candidates because I do not trust that Fiona woman at all. And tonight Ion is finished." - Sindel_

A few moments later, Sindel, Barney, and Morrigan were talking in the forest.

"Are we all in agreement to send home Ion tonight?" asked Sindel.

"He's too sick, and I doubt even if he gets better he'll be any better than he is now." replied Morrigan.

"_Barney did poorly in the challenge today, but I can't afford to lose him now like I did Dante. So tonight, we hope to send Ion home. We already brought in Sindel, so that's a third vote. Flip Fiona or Rheneas over, and that's a done deal." - Morrigan_

Sindel nodded firmly, "Very well then. Barney, I do hope you perform better in the challenges. Today was absolutely pathetic of you."

"Hey, that was only a slump! I won't lose another!" boasted Barney proudly. Sindel didn't believe him but nodded anyway.

Meanwhile, by the fire, Ion, Rheneas, and Fiona were talking about the vote.

"Pretty clear that Barney needs to go first," explained Fiona, "Not strong in the challenges... attraction to women can be a bad thing. He's been following Morrigan around like a dead puppy dog."

Ion nodded, "Despite being married, his mind is still focused on women. Although I feel bad for wanting to vote him off first twice."

Fiona laughed a little, "Come on, it could be fun, after all! Being a super fan, I love seeing new things happen!"

"_I feel like Morrigan will be a threat later on in the game, because of her succubus ways. Many men will fall to her if she needs them to. But Fiona and Rheneas see more of a need to send Barney home. I won't argue their cause, because I know I could be voted out tonight." - Ion_

The trio shook hands in agreement, and split off from the fire. Fiona went to go looking for Sindel. When the two women met, Fiona started to talk.

"Listen, Sindel?" began Fiona, "Are you on board for potentially voting off Barney tonight? I don't think we need him right now."

Sindel raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now? Over the sickly Ion? Nonsense, it's out of the question, Fiona."

"I believe that Ion will be back at full strength tonight once we get fire. I'm confident that once we go to tribal, we'll have fire." replied Fiona.

"_I've never trusted Fiona from the moment I saw her on my tribe. That sleeping strategy will never work on me, young woman, for this Queen is hard to make a fool out of. I would take this night to take care of you myself, but for now... your time will wait." - Sindel_

"Not to mention," continued Fiona, pointing over at Morrigan and Barney laughing and talking to one another, "Those two are as tight as can be. I don't think you'll be able to split them up at all."

Sindel looked over in their direction, and blinked, putting the pieces together, "Hmm... you may have a point there, Fiona. I will need to think long and hard over this."

Fiona nodded, and watched as Sindel wandered off on her own.

"_If Morrigan so thinks she can take control of my own empire, then that demon has another thing coming. I won't allow anyone else to take away my power. Not even a seductress like her. I may have to send her a friendly reminder to not mess with Queen Sindel.." - Sindel_

– – – – –

Halo Day 3

With tribal council looming for the yellow tribe, there was a lot to think about in regards for tonight.

Hyde and Sub-Zero were standing by the fire, and talking about what should happen.

"We were so close man. We were not fast enough or something?" asked Hyde.

Sub-Zero shook his head, "We did the best we could today. Today's loss may mean nothing for the next one we face. We could win."

"_I know very well I'm not going home tonight. I believe my challenge record from Edenia may be seen as a threat, but if this tribe has any hope of winning immunity challenges, they will definitely need my strength. Never doubt a Lin Kuei assassin's power." - Sub-Zero_

Hyde shrugged, "Well, if we need physical strength then... I suggest Orbb should go first, man. I hate to do it but it has to be done."

Sub-Zero eyed Hyde suspiciously, "...no, I don't believe that. Orbb's physical strength is an issue, but I feel like we will need it soon."

Hyde's hopes went up after Sub-Zero denied Orbb as a target, "Oh, well uh... I dunno... Amaterasu then? I don't really care who goes, man, I just don't want it to be me."

"That's what I was thinking of, actually," replied Sub-Zero, "I do not believe it's fair that her little translator played this game. And it's not like she has any strengths or weaknesses that will hurt our tribe."

"_So, wow, man... I threw Orbb under the bus like it asked me to.. and Sub-Zero outright denied me! Guess its plan worked better then what I imagined it to be. Then threw out Amaterasu's name, and just sealed the deal right there, man. Heh, guess the little eye dude did good!" - Hyde_

The two men shook hands in agreement, and separated to go talk to other players. Meanwhile, Amaterasu and Vixey were having a small chat about who to vote off.

"So what do you think we should do tonight? I haven't heard any names yet. Kind of concerning to be honest." noted Vixey.

Amaterasu barked a few times, with Issun replying, "Ammy suggests that we vote off Lucina tonight. Once she's gone, bring in Sub-Zero, and then split apart Orbb and Hyde. Orbb is weak, but like... he's got brains. Lucina's neither strong or weak."

Vixey blinked, "Yeah, that's true but you know... I feel like we'll need Lucina early on more than Orbb.."

"_It is rather weird to vote off Lucina before voting off Orbb. I just feel like Lucina might be more useful than Orbb early on. I did promise Amaterasu my word, but it's becoming hard to really want to stick with her... mostly because of Issun to be honest.." - Vixey_

Amaterasu barked a few times, with Issun saying, "Ammy just said that it's for the best for the tribe both physically and mentally. Also, foxy lady? This is all coming from her, not me. I ain't got nothing to do with Lucina going home tonight."

Vixey blinked once more before nodding, "Oh well... very well then, Amaterasu. Lucina it is."

"_Ammy, I don't know if I trust Vixey all that much! She seems to not like me very much!" (Amaterasu barked followed by a growl.) "Well, yeah, yeah I know, not many people like me anyway! But they should like you! It's you that's playing, not me!" (Amaterasu barked again.) "Fair enough." - Amaterasu via Issun_

After agreeing to the plan, Vixey wandered into the forest, and ran into Lucina.

"Oh, hello Lucina. What's up?" asked Vixey.

"Nothing right now, but have you any idea who's going home?" asked Lucina.

Vixey shook her head a little, "Um.. no not off hand no. What names are up?"

"I've heard both Orbb and Amaterasu tonight, and Sub-Zero told me he's voting for Amaterasu tonight," explained Lucina, "While I like Ammy herself, I don't like the fact that Issun is there. Almost feels like a two in one player and.. you know how vocal Issun can be."

"_Sub-Zero and I had a talk, and basically said that Orbb and Amaterasu's names are up in the air, and that he would like to send home Amaterasu. I had to agree with him because... I don't know. Maybe I'm not as tolerable with Issun as Phoenix or Toadette were." - Lucina_

"Interesting... what about Orbb?" asked Vixey.

"Only Hyde brought his name up, according to Sub-Zero," replied Lucina, "But I think both Hyde and maybe Orbb are voting Amaterasu. I'm just coming to tell you so that you're not out of the loop."

Vixey nodded, "Alright.. thank you Lucina." Lucina smiled at her, and the two split off in opposite directions.

"_I don't really want to betray Amaterasu, but it seems like no matter what I do, she's going home. It's kind of unfair for her, since it's mostly being blamed on Issun for the most part. But... nothing she can do without him. Without him, we couldn't understand him. So... we'll see." - Vixey_

– – – – –

The Laropa tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"So let's talk about these first three days out here! Sindel, coming back for your third season, what's different this time around compared to Edenia or Blood vs. Water?" asked Jeff.

"Perhaps it's being around people you've never known of before. When I played Edenia, I had some loyal friends and followers. In Blood vs. Water, there was Kitana. But no matter, I will adapt to the changes." replied Sindel.

"Ion, you're not looking so healthy, from what I saw of you at the challenge. But here you are at tribal council with a smile on your face. What's up?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, it's true that I have been a little sick for about two days now. But I know that... once we get some fire that I'll be back and healthy. Just a little dehydrated." replied Ion.

Jeff nodded, "Well I can confirm that tonight, you will have flint before you leave."

Everyone on Laropa smiled, glad for it.

"Fiona, what is the vote based on tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I believe we need to keep the tribe strong. We weren't strong at all today, and tonight that needs to change in order for us to improve moving forward." replied Fiona.

Sindel nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Barney, you're up."

– – –

Barney's Vote: Sorry kid, but when you're as legendary as me, someone has to go. (Ion)

Fiona's Vote: Even when married, clearly you're still a pervert. Won't miss you very much. (Barney)

Sindel's Vote: Nothing personal. Just a friendly reminder that this Queen isn't to be messed with. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ion. (He nodded.)

…

Barney. One vote Barney, one vote Ion.

…

…

Barney. Two votes Barney, one vote Ion. (He shrugged it off with a smile.)

…

Barney. That's three votes Barney, one vote Ion. (Morrigan looked over at Fiona curiously.)

…

…

Ion. That's two votes Ion, three votes Barney, one vote left. (Sindel nodded with a smirk.)

…

…

…

First person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, Barney Stinson. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Barney dropped his jaw a little, very shocked to be voted off first again. Morrigan glared at Sindel as Barney gave his torch up.

"Barney, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Barney waved a hand lazily as he walked out of tribal council, still shocked.

"I believe this is what they call a Francesqua, or something like that. Too bad it's not a full one, since Barney did do well in Destiny Isles. Regardless, he's voted out first, and you have gained fire as a result."

He tossed the flint over to Fiona.

"Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Halo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"So Laropa has already been to tribal council, and they just voted out the first person from the game. Vixey, being on the losing team is never fun, but now you have to make sure you're not even third! Today was close, wasn't it?" asked Jeff.

Vixey nodded.

"It was very close Jeff. I looked over and noticed Tempura had Gadget lay down on the raft to prevent her from slowing down the tribe.. I thought we had them beat, but I guess they were just faster and stronger." replied Vixey.

"Hyde, do you think Halo will bounce back as a tribe, and be able to beat Tempura or Fogorote?" asked Jeff.

Hyde nodded.

"Oh absolutely, man. We're not the weakest tribe by far. That title belongs to Laropa. With how close today was, man? I bet next challenge, we're taking it home." replied Hyde.

Both Lucina and Sub-Zero nodded.

"Amaterasu, are you worried at all tonight? Or is there a little concern?" asked Jeff.

Amaterasu barked a few times, before Issun replied.

"There's a little concern, Ammy said, but like... she did so well on a six person tribe before! Capcom, where she survived two votes before they were absorbed! I know I may be a factor, but if I was, then Dante or Jill would have made it to the merge over her. No doubt." replied Issun for Amaterasu.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Amaterasu, you're up."

– – –

Amaterasu's Vote: (She barks a few times after using her brush to write down a name.) (Lucina)

Hyde's Vote: So long, Ammy. Hey, this wouldn't be you tonight. But... unfortunately it is. (Amaterasu)

Vixey's Vote: I'm sorry, but I need to do this. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Lucina. (She nodded, a little confused.)

…

Amaterasu. One vote Amaterasu, one vote Lucina.

…

…

Amaterasu. Two votes Amaterasu, one vote Lucina. (Issun stopped bouncing on her nose.)

…

…

Amaterasu. That's three votes Amaterasu, one vote Lucina. (Vixey closed her eyes with a frown.)

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, Amaterasu. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Amaterasu whined a little, but kept her spirits up with an angry Issun as she brought her torch up.

"Amaterasu, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you both to go."

Amaterasu walked out of tribal council without much to say, but Issun was complaining, "That was so stupid!"

"From what I gathered, you voted Amaterasu off based upon the fact that she had Issun with her. Could be a good strategy or a bad one. Either way, this is only the beginning, so anything can happen from here on out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Barney's Final Words**

"So here I sit again! I was supposed to be the grand prize winner, but once again, I fall short and become the first person voted off! Again! What an dishonor! Not for somebody as legendary as me; Barney Stinson! I don't know what happened, but whatever the case, hope this season can improve."

VOTE

Barney – Fiona, Sindel, Ion, and Rheneas

Ion – Morrigan and Barney

**Amaterasu's Final Words**

"So okay, uhh... what just happened?! Everyone should have loved you out there Ammy, so why were we just cast aside like cannon fodder? Was it because of me? Because hey, I survived 31 days in Singapore! I will never understand this nonsense! We just wanted to have fun in the end anyway!"

VOTE

Amaterasu – Lucina, Orbb, Hyde, Sub-Zero, and Vixey

Lucina - Amaterasu

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Glad they returned!:

They're pretty cool:

Eh, don't care:

Ew seriously, why bring them back?:

Probably the LONGEST EPISODE I've ever written before; even longer than the Lake Hylia finale! Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Curse My Optimism

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_24 All-Star players from previous seasons were coming back for the biggest showdown yet in Survivor! They come from various seasons, and all of them came close to winning it all. Now they were coming back for their second, or even third chance at the million dollars!_

_They were separated into four unique tribes; Fogorote, Halo, Tempura, and Laropa! At the first reward challenge, Tempura dominated and won a fire making kit. In addition to winning reward, they got to give two other tribes reward, and they chose to give reward to Fogorote and Halo._

_At Fogorote, America once again took full control as leader. Only Skarlet seemed to be against this idea, but nobody else much minded it. America also pocketed the flint after finding an immunity idol clue on it. He also made an alliance with Phoenix and Coco. Meanwhile, Serena felt a little depressed and worried for her pokemon Braixen, but kept her head in the game thanks to Shulk._

_Over at Halo, the tribe got off to a good start. Lucina found the clue on the flint and shared it with Hyde and Orbb, hoping to align with the former Singapore allies. Vixey and Amaterasu also made an alliance, but Vixey was a little worried about Issun's influence over Amaterasu._

_On the Laropa tribe, despite not getting any fire from Tempura, they kept their spirits up high. Morrigan flirted with Barney, and attempted to get him to trust her. Despite being a married man now, Barney easily fell into Morrigan's trap and agreed to work with her. Meanwhile, while Ion was getting a little sick, he promised that he would feel better soon and made an alliance with Rheneas and Fiona._

_At the Tempura tribe, with a great performance ahead of them, the tribe easily got fire, and built a decent shelter, although it was very cold. Various pairs came up all over Tempura, from Dexter and Soi Fon, to Josiah and Pepper, to Gadget and Vyse. Dexter and Soi Fon also had a clue to the hidden immunity idol._

_At the immunity challenge, it was revealed that two tribes would attend tribal council, and two tribes would win immunity. Ultimately, with Barney slowing down the Laropa tribe, they pretty much lost from the word 'Go'. In the end it came down to a close race between the other three tribes. Despite Gadget slowing down Tempura, Tempura prevailed along with Fogorote, winning immunity and sending Halo and Laropa to tribal council._

_Before Laropa's tribal council, Barney was immediately on the oust, as Fiona, Rheneas, and Ion targeted him. Fiona also wanted to send him home first just as a joke; being the first boot twice. Sindel also brought in Morrigan and Barney into her little empire, but got jealous of their relationship. After a talk with Fiona, Sindel considered voting with them to boot Barney._

_Before Halo's tribal council, Hyde threw Orbb under the bus to Sub-Zero, as asked to. Sub-Zero disagreed with the idea to boot Orbb, and instead suggested Amaterasu for being a two in one player. Hyde agreed to the plan, making a deal with Sub-Zero. Amaterasu considered booting Lucina, and Vixey was caught in the middle._

_At both tribal councils, Sindel turned on her own empire within 24 hours, voting out Barney in a 4-2 decision, angering Morrigan. For Halo, Vixey voted with the rest of the tribe to vote off Amaterasu in a 5-1 decision. 22 are left, who'll be voted off tonight?_

**Fogorote: America, Coco, Phoenix, Serena, Shulk, and Skarlet**

**Halo: Hyde, Lucina, Orbb, Sub-Zero, and Vixey**

**Laropa: Fiona, Ion, Morrigan, Rheneas, and Sindel**

**Tempura: Dexter, Gadget, Josiah, Pepper, Soi Fon, and Vyse**

– – – – –

Laropa Day 4

Upon returning from tribal council, Fiona and Ion immediately took a seat around the fire pit they made a few days ago, and Fiona struck the flint they received to make a fire.

"There we go... we should be back into the game tomorrow." smiled Fiona, looking at Ion.

Ion nodded, "Oh yes, I agree."

"_Last night, I did receive two votes, but it looks like I made it through and Barney did not. My alliance holds the numbers and right now that's a good thing. Between Sindel and Morrigan.. I'd rather Sindel leave, but she's very strong, and we're not in a position to lose anymore challenges." - Ion_

Morrigan crossed her arms, furious, and glared at Sindel, "So. What the hell was that, Sindel? You so badly wanted an empire, and yet you turn on it immediately?"

"Do not question me, succubus," snapped Sindel, "I merely limited your options. You now have little options in men to flirt with and manipulate."

"But why now? It's too early for crap like that." growled Morrigan.

"_Thanks to Sindel, I am once again repeating a situation I went through on Kattlelox Island; where Dante was voted off, and I was left alone. Back then I was able to flirt with Phoenix and convince him to boot Jill off... now I don't know if I have that luxury with either Ion or Rheneas." - Morrigan_

Sindel shrugged, "Better than watching Barney fail to make a fire in a challenge. He would lose to Ion and you know it."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Ion would have lost, Sindel! He was too weak! Even if we were there for hours on end, at least Barney isn't dehydrated enough to not make a fire."

"Enough with your nonsense," muttered Sindel, "Just be pleased Barney was annoying. You may not be so lucky should we lose again." And with that said, she left Morrigan to her own devices.

"_I have nothing more to say to that succubus. Had I kept her around, she and Barney would easily overthrow my empire. Now Morrigan has two options: either submit to me, or be the next one voted off. She should be smart enough to figure that out. But she relies more on her breasts than her brain." - Sindel_

Rheneas took a seat with Ion and Fiona and shook his head, "I don't know about you, but you don't want to be between two angry women."

Fiona nodded, "No kidding. At least I think Morrigan's tactics won't affect either of you, right?"

"Heavens no," chuckled Rheneas, "I have no time for a woman manipulating me with her looks."

"It helps that I am asexual. So there's nothing she can do to me." replied Ion, nodding his head at Rheneas' words.

"_I don't want to lose another immunity challenge. Thankfully with Barney gone and Ion getting his strength back, I think we may get back into the fray. If we lose again... Laropa may not survive much longer, and I didn't return to play Survivor to be on the losing tribe." - Fiona_

– – – – –

Halo Day 4

After returning to tribal council, most of the players were pleased to see Amaterasu go home.

"Nothing against Amaterasu herself, man," said Hyde, "But I'm sure glad we won't have to hear Issun's mouth ever again."

"It certainly will be more peaceful." agreed Sub-Zero with a nod.

"_Man, Amaterasu... I don't get why you came back out here. I like ya... I just don't think many would tolerate Issun a second time around. Hell, I sure didn't! He screwed you out a second chance, and I'm sorry for that. But hey, one less competitor for me to take down, dude." - Hyde_

Vixey looked up at everyone, "I wanted to trust Amaterasu, but... I feel like it was better for me to vote with the tribe. Just being honest with the rest of you."

"Honesty is very good. It helps to not begin on the outside after a vote." replied Orbb, looking at Vixey.

"_I did believe my name was thrown about last night, but it didn't come up on any votes. Either Hyde ignored my plan, or he did, but nobody listened. If it's the latter option, then I might be sitting in a good spot. I'll either be cursing my own optimism or be impressed in a few days." - Orbb_

A few moments later, Lucina, Vixey, and Hyde all wandered off to go do chores around camp, leaving Sub-Zero and Orbb at the fire pit to talk.

Orbb looked up at Sub-Zero curiously, "If I may ask, did my name come up at all?"

Sub-Zero kept quiet for a moment, before replying, "Hyde did, but I didn't think it was a good idea. I believe I spared you last night if anything."

"Oh... interesting. Didn't think Hyde would be after me so early." noted Orbb quietly. Sub-Zero eyed it carefully.

"_With Amaterasu gone, the next target is between Vixey or Orbb. I wanted Orbb around because of its brains, but I can't trust a word it says. If Vixey performs well at the immunity challenge, I may not save Orbb the next time we vote." - Sub-Zero_

Orbb continued to talk, "Since you were so kind to save me, Sub-Zero, I want to tell you about a hidden immunity idol clue." And he repeated what Lucina told him and Hyde about the clue itself.

Sub-Zero raised an eyebrow, "Well, I am honored to receive this information. Did you find a clue?"

Orbb shook its eyeball, "Oh no. Lucina found it and shared it with Hyde and I. I believe she wanted to work with us, but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon."

Sub-Zero nodded quietly, thinking about it in his head, still not wanting to trust Orbb.

"_I want to bring Sub-Zero onto my side. I don't exactly trust Lucina right now, nor do I trust Vixey. We cannot afford to lose another immunity challenge, so I am hoping we win. Otherwise I might find myself in trouble. I am a moron if I think I'm safe." - Orbb_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 4

Walking along a trail towards tree mail, America, Phoenix, and Coco were talking to one another.

"Thanks for sharing the immunity idol clue with us America," smiled Coco, passing the flint over to Phoenix, "I think with just one more clue we'll be able to find it!"

America smiled proudly, "Got that right! Oh man, I never found an immunity idol before in my many times playing this game! Would be an honor to finally find one!"

"_Right now, my alliance is half the tribe, so that's pretty awesome to start off on the right foot! Serena, Shulk, Skarlet? They ain't got a clue what's coming for them! Who's going first? I don't know yet, might as well flip a coin because it doesn't matter to me." - America_

Coco nodded her head, "Honestly, I think it would be best to just hold onto the flint, y'know? That way no one else finds out about the clue on it."

"Or hey, better yet, let's just say we lost it?" suggested Phoenix.

Coco blinked, "Wait, what? That's an insane idea, Phoenix!"

"Of course it is," smiled Phoenix, "But what harm will it do us, really?"

"_I'm always thinking in this game. After my failure as a strategist in Kattlelox Island, I need to take a step forward and show that I am no moron! I am a successful lawyer after all, and I don't want to let my friends back home down!" - Phoenix_

"So you're saying we lie about losing the flint," asked America, "And then blame it on one of the three? How will we explain our fire still being up?"

"Just wake up early enough to keep it going for as long as possible," suggested Phoenix, "Trust me, America, I think this will be genius."

"_Lying about losing the flint could make or break our alliance in the end. I don't think Phoenix knows what he's doing, but am I going to stop him? No, because if it fails, it'll end up being bad for him, and not America or I. I can't afford to get into trouble right now." - Coco_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire, Shulk and Serena were talking about a few things.

"You seem to be feeling a lot better, Serena," noted Shulk, "What's up?"

Serena smiled, "I just have to keep my spirits up about Braixen. I know she'll be safe out there with Greninja by her side. Poachers never win in the end anyway... at least that's what I'm telling myself constantly."

"_I need to get my head in the game and to stop worrying about Braixen's safety. I signed up to play the game, and I need to keep focus. We won the first immunity challenge, but Halo or Laropa could make a comeback and knock us down a peg. So I need to be careful." - Serena_

Shulk nodded, "Either way, I think there's nothing to worry about. I have your back Serena, and I know you have mine."

Serena nodded with a smile, "Absolutely, Shulk." And the two shook hands firmly.

– – – – –

Tempura Day 4

Dexter and Soi Fon were talking about the fire, eating some rice.

"Have you been noticing what's been going around Tempura lately?" asked Dexter.

Soi Fon shook her head, "No. Is there something I am forgetting about perhaps?"

Dexter smirked, "Simple observation is all it takes to learn who's paired up with whom."

"_I'm always thinking from Day 1 to Day 39. I never made it to Day 39, and that was my fault for not taking closer notes at my competition. For my third season, I am doing just that. Soi Fon is my only ally at this point. Do I trust her? Of course not. But you need somebody." - Dexter_

"Do share." nodded Soi Fon, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, for example... Pepper makes it very obvious who she's working with," explained Dexter, "Just watch who's shoulder she sits on the most. From Kasumi and Anise... now it's Josiah."

"She has been real chummy with him, I'll admit," agreed Soi Fon, "Does that mean Vyse and Gadget are a pair?"

"Perhaps. They do hang out together quite often." replied Dexter.

"_I never spent much time with Josiah on Yoshi Desert, but I do know he's a snake and somebody to keep an eye on at all times. Personally, if I had my way, he'd be the first person voted off the Tempura tribe. The less snakes hanging around here the better, I'd say." - Soi Fon_

"You know what I would like to see happen," replied Soi Fon, eating some rice, "Break up Josiah and Pepper first."

"That's what I'm thinking as well. But of course... anything can change in the next couple of days." smirked Dexter, "Just know that I have your back. My word is as good as anyone else's."

Soi Fon nodded, "I do believe that, having seen your last season. But that can easily change."

Dexter laughed, "Maybe it can. Good instincts, Soi Fon." The two players then fist bumped eachother.

Meanwhile, taking a stroll along the forest trail, Josiah and Vyse were having a chat.

"Here's what I'm thinking," explained Josiah, "You, me, Pepper, and Soi Fon. We can control the votes from here on out. I need to work on Soi Fon though.. she may end up being a wild card."

Vyse nodded, "I do think Gadget's more trustworthy than Soi Fon, honestly. Just saying."

Josiah sighed, "Yeah, I know dude, but like... this is a big season, and big moves need to happen. We let Gadget stray around long enough? She'll run the show with her old alliance and season."

"_Josiah seems fixated on eliminating Gadget for the sole reason that she's a strategic threat and that she's going to return to her old alliance from Singapore. I find that BS because, well, it's a new game. In a new game, you need to adapt, and I think Gadget will do just that." - Vyse_

"Well," replied Vyse, "Why not Dexter first? Take a power player out now?"

"Dexter can't hide though. He's too strong and makes his presence known," explained Josiah, shaking his head, "Gadget can. I know I sound obsessed Vyse, but hear me out, I love Gadget. She's a great player. But... we all came to win again. She's a huge threat."

Vyse nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Just give me time to think about it. Who knows... we might not have to lose any challenges for a while."

"_I want to work with Vyse, but he's one of those players that just wants the good players, the heroes, to win. Well sometimes that's not always the right solution. You can't play with your heart in this game and if you do, you're a big fool. That's all I can say." - Josiah_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Fogorote, Tempura, getting your first looks at the new Laropa and Halo tribes; Barney and Amaterasu voted out at the last two tribal councils."

Nobody was surprised to see Barney go, although Dexter wasn't entirely pleased. Some were surprised to see Amaterasu voted off.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Packers, you will select your strongest member to hold a pole on their shoulders. Two other members from each tribe will be in charge of distributing weighted bags to the strongest players. Each bag weighs 25 pounds, and you will get two bags at a time, equaling 50 pounds. This will be a difficult challenge. If you can't maintain the weight any longer, drop out and you lose reward. Last person left standing wins reward for his or her tribe."

Jeff revealed three large barrels of water.

"Fresh water is hard to come by in this game. So win today's challenge, and you will win 50 gallons of fresh water. In addition, your tribe will then get to give two other tribes 25 gallons of fresh water. Let's get started."

Fogorote

Strongest: America

Distributing Weight: Coco, Serena

Halo

Strongest: Sub-Zero

Distributing Weight: Lucina, Vixey

Laropa

Strongest: Sindel

Distributing Weight: Ion, Rheneas

Tempura

Strongest: Soi Fon

Distributing Weight: Gadget, Pepper

"Time to begin the challenge, and let's pass out weight!"

"We'll give weight to Sub-Zero." confirmed Coco.

"America needs some weight." replied Lucina.

"We're giving weight to Sub-Zero." said Ion.

Gadget eyed all four players, "Sub-Zero."

America received 50 pounds, Sub-Zero got 150 pounds right off the bat. Sindel and Soi Fon got nothing. Sindel smirked, looking at Sub-Zero.

…

"Time to add more weight."

"We'll share the wealth. Sindel." said Serena.

"As will we," agreed Vixey, nodding at Lucina, "Soi Fon."

"We're sticking with Sub-Zero." noted Rheneas.

"Same with us! Sub-Zero!" smirked Pepper, hopping in place.

Sub-Zero now was holding 250 pounds on his shoulders. America, Sindel, and Soi Fon each had 50 pounds. Hyde shook his head on the sidelines, not liking his tribe being picked on.

…

"Time to add more weight, guys."

Coco nodded, "Soi Fon."

"We're giving weight to America." said Lucina.

"Same as us. America." replied Ion.

"Sindel will get our weight." said Gadget.

America had 150 pounds, Sindel and Soi Fon each had 100 pounds, and Sub-Zero was carrying 250 pounds still. He liked not being picked on for a third round, but he feared he wouldn't last much longer.

…

"Time for some more weight."

"Sindel this time." replied Serena.

"We'll give America some weight." said Vixey.

"Soi Fon for this round." replied Rheneas.

Pepper shrugged, "Sub-Zero looks weak. Finish him! Heh heh.. get it?"

Sub-Zero was now at 300 pounds, and his legs were trembling. He was tempted to freeze his own feet into the platform, but knew that would be cheating. Sindel and Soi Fon were struggling the least, having the least amount of weight; being 150. America had 200 pounds and was struggling a little.

…

…

"Okay, time for more weight."

"Let's do Sindel." replied Coco with a nod from Serena.

"Give weight to America." noted Lucina.

"Sub-Zero." said Ion.

"I think the boys will drop out this round.. give it to Sindel." replied Gadget.

Sub-Zero now had 350 pounds on his shoulders, and America had 250 pounds. With Soi Fon still at 150 pounds, and Sindel having 250 now seemed to tip the scales...

…

…

...and Sub-Zero was the first one to give up, the weight becoming too much to bear.

"Sub-Zero's out of the challenge! Halo's out of the com-"

Another player dropped, this time it was...

…

…Sindel! Her hands were straining to keep the pole on her shoulders. And soon after another player dropped out seconds later...

…

...and it was America.

"Sindel and America drop the pole, and it's all over! SOI FON WINS REWARD FOR TEMPURA!"

All of Tempura hugged and cheered.

"Great job Soi Fon! Clearly up against tough opponents, but you prevailed with only 150 pounds, so great job! Your tribe has won 50 gallons of fresh water, and you must now pick two tribes to get 25 gallons of fresh water. Who will those tribes be?"

After some discussion...

…

"Uhh.. we're keeping it the same, Jeff. Fogorote and Halo." confirmed Pepper.

Both tribes were grateful for what Tempura did. Sindel could only glare in frustration.

"Okay then! All three tribes can come over here and take the barrel of water you won or were given, and enjoy it! Remember, you only have 50 or 25 gallons, so make it last if you're going to drink it or use it for showers. Laropa, sadly, once again, got nothing for you. See you all once again for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Tempura Day 5

Upon returning back to camp with the 50 gallons of water, the tribe agreed to keep the barrel in their shelter for safe keeping.

"That way we don't have to make that long trek to the water well." chuckled Vyse.

"_Today, I have to give Soi Fon a lot of props. She stepped up to the plate, and definitely pulled it through for us. I would have stepped up myself, but Soi Fon wanted to be the hero. Hey, she won it for us, and it only puts us ahead of the other three tribes by a long shot!" - Vyse_

Gadget shook her head, "I don't know, Dexter, I don't think we need to be picking on Laropa. They're not threats at this point."

"What do you mean?" asked Dexter with a raised eyebrow.

"I understand your idea before," explained Gadget, "But we need to focus on Fogorote now. Just my two cents really. They're so strong compared to us."

"_Dexter kept with the idea of giving nothing to Laropa in hopes they eliminate the threats like Sindel or Fiona. But golly, we can't predict what they'll do at the vote! They voted off Barney of all people, so uh.. I don't know, I just feel like Laropa's already weak enough." - Gadget_

"I see what you mean," noted Dexter quietly, "But even still, that's one less tribe to worry about. I don't see the big deal."

Gadget shook her head, "Dexter, we were all tied up at the last second for immunity yesterday. I almost cost you guys the win, just for your information. We're not invincible."

Dexter chuckled, "Well, you're brave to admit your weaknesses."

"_I admire Gadget. But let's not be blinded by how sweet she is. Soi Fon wants to see Pepper and Josiah split up first, but I see more of an opportunity to take Gadget out first. Nobody wants to see the cult of Hackwrench reform again this season." - Dexter_

"Well hey, either way, we proved that today we're a force to be reckoned with," reminded Vyse, stepping forward, "Let's just keep up the good work."

Gadget and Dexter both agreed, and soon the tribe split off to go do other things. Gadget and Vyse took a seat in the shelter.

"Golly, Vyse, you know how worried I am if we lose the immunity challenge." noted Gadget with a worried look.

Vyse nodded, "It'd be between you and Pepper, that's for sure. But you know what..? I don't see us losing for a while now. We're gonna go far."

"_For the time being, I'm aligned with Gadget. I would like to bring this alliance as far as I can, but I know very well that this game anything can happen. With tribe swaps and all that coming up, or maybe even a Triple Twist! We can't predict this game." - Vyse_

"That's what I think too. I'm keeping my hopes up." smiled Gadget.

Vyse nodded, leaning back against the edge of the shelter, before noticing something attached to the barrel. A little white note squished between two pieces of wood in the barrel.

"Hey, Gadget, check this out," noted Vyse quietly, reaching forward to get the note out from the barrel, "It looks like a clue to the hidden immunity idol.."

As he showed the clue with Gadget, Pepper was walking behind the shelter towards the forest before hearing Vyse talk. Her ears perked up and she listened.

"Any help we can get we have to take it, Vyse," smiled Gadget, after Vyse whispered the clue out loud, believing no one was around, "And golly, I think this is good for us!"

"_Heh heh! I was just being casual, ya know? All a sudden.. I hear Vyse from behind the shelter and he mentioned an immunity idol clue! Aha, and he shared it with Gadget! I got to hear a bit of it myself before making my escape! Sneaky skunk Pepper Clark? More likely than you think." - Pepper_

– – – – –

Laropa Day 5

Sindel was not happy upon returning to camp. She didn't like the fact her tribe was being denied everything.

"Hmph. What scum on that Tempura tribe, I'd say," declared Sindel, "What about us do they hate? We're not even that threatening to them!"

Ion shrugged, "They must have their reasons. Even I have no idea why they would make us the weakest tribe."

"So what?" asked Fiona, "We have fire. We don't need fresh water. Sure it'd be nice, but like.. it's not like we're going to be any stronger with fresh water."

"_I don't see the disadvantage in not getting fresh water. Sindel and the others are little mad at Tempura, but I don't care! Like... it would be nice, yeah, but we won't be stronger with or without it. For now, all we can do is just perform better in the challenges. Hey, maybe without Barney, we're stronger!" - Fiona_

Morrigan crossed her arms, not speaking at the moment. Sindel shook her head, and wandered off into the forest. Fiona took a seat with Ion and Rheneas around the fire.

Morrigan sighed and walked off to follow Sindel with a plan in mind.

"_I don't have any options right now. I need to get Sindel back on my side to potentially get a coupe going. Personally, we're on the brink of getting dismantled quickly and it's only Day 5. So I would like to take down Fiona now when we can. She's the biggest threat out of those three." - Morrigan_

After catching up with Sindel, Morrigan began to talk, "You and I both know that we're a lost cause of a tribe. Without a miracle coming to bless us, neither of us are going to make it far."

Sindel crossed her arms, "Just spit it out, succubus."

"If we're going to lose challenge after challenge... let's take out the power players while we're losing." planned Morrigan with an evil grin.

"_It appears Morrigan has come to her senses! What a pathetic little wench, but the more the merrier. She would like to take out Fiona if we lose the next challenge, and get one of the boys to turn on her. Now if that could possibly ever happen, then Morrigan would redeem herself!" - Sindel_

"Then which boy do you suggest we work on flipping?" asked Sindel.

"Between Ion and Rheneas, it has to be Rheneas," replied Morrigan, "He had a habit for betraying his old alliances last season, and Ion is undoubtedly loyal. We'd have higher chances with Rheneas."

"_I do not see myself lasting long in this game, so if I can ruin the games of others who might do well in this game, well...I see nothing wrong with that trade off, really. I would rather send Sindel off, but really if I come crawling back to her, she'll be back on my side!" - Morrigan_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Ion, Fiona, and Rheneas were talking to one another.

"I just feel like Sindel's more of a threat than Morrigan," said Ion, "I don't see either of them being helpful in the long run, though."

"See, that's the big issue. Both are villains in a way, and will do anything it takes to stay in the game. We have to make the right decision." replied Fiona.

"Not to mention, I think we need Sindel right now," replied Rheneas, "We're not getting any rewards, haven't won anything yet, we need all the strength in the world right now."

"_Right now, I believe the one that needs to be voted off is Morrigan. Sindel will be dangerous later on, but right now, with Tempura leaving us in the dust for whatever reason, we're going to be so weak moving forward. Sindel proved today that she is our strongest player." - Rheneas_

Fiona nodded, "Yeah.. we'll just see how immunity goes. Anything can happen, right?"

Both Ion and Rheneas nodded in agreement with her.

– – – – –

Halo Day 5

Sub-Zero and Lucina were carrying the barrel of water over to the water well to set it up for future use.

"I have to say, Sub-Zero," remarked Lucina, "300 pounds can't be easy on anyone's shoulders."

"The Lin Kuei train for fierce battles, and long journeys. I am more than prepared for anything." replied Sub-Zero with a firm nod.

"_I grew a lot of respect for Sub-Zero today after the reward challenge. He's definitely proven to be one of the strongest players out here, and I think for me personally a good ally. Right now, I haven't made any alliances, and I think now's a good time to form one." - Lucina_

As they reached the water well, Sub-Zero spoke up, "I must ask you however... do you trust Orbb at all?"

Lucina blinked at the question, then shrugged, "I really can't trust anyone at the moment. I haven't made any alliances yet, if you want my honesty."

Sub-Zero nodded, "I see... then you wouldn't mind if I tell you it showed me a clue to the hidden immunity idol. A clue you gave it."

"Wait what? Really?" replied Lucina in surprise.

"_I do not trust Orbb at the moment. After the little talk we had, I wouldn't be surprised if it's going around and telling everyone the same story. It knows aside from its brains it's the weakest link physically, and I'm sure it wants to stay as safe as possible. Well, now it's been caught." - Sub-Zero_

"It's likely going around and telling everyone. Hyde, me, and perhaps Vixey as well." noted Sub-Zero.

"Well, I told Hyde and Orbb the clue... that's it. Not sure if Hyde is involved or not." replied Lucina.

Sub-Zero shook his head, "I don't believe he is. Orbb would have mentioned him in our talk."

"Then how about we do this then," explained Lucina, "You, me, Hyde, and Vixey team up together and vote off Orbb. I think I can get Vixey to trust me and.. I think you and Hyde are getting along well."

Sub-Zero nodded, "I believe we are. I'm not into the troublemakers, but Hyde is not at all obnoxious compared to the likes of the Black Dragon."

"_So Lucina and I made an alliance to stick together. We might also bring in Hyde and Vixey, and make a move against Orbb. I believe nobody trusts it at all, as Lucina and I no longer trust it, and Hyde has expressed a want to vote it off. So the next vote should be simple as ever." - Sub-Zero_

"Also," smiled Lucina, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a rolled up white note, "I managed to sneak the immunity idol clue from the barrel. I was gonna keep it to myself, but.. I think you deserve to read it too."

Sub-Zero nodded, "I am honored, Lucina. Thank you. I suggest we keep this clue a secret. Even from Vixey and Hyde."

Lucina agreed to his idea, and passed the clue over for Sub-Zero to read.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Hyde and Orbb were talking by themselves under the shelter.

Orbb turned its eyeball over to look at Hyde, "Just so that you're aware... I spoke with Sub-Zero. I think we're set for the three of us."

Hyde nodded with a yawn, "Yeah man... probably. If not, then I'll just keep the guy in check."

"_I think the alliance that I'm most comfortable with, man, is myself, Orbb, and Sub-Zero. At this point.. it just seems like a decent alliance to get through the first 6-9 days of the game, man. Orbb's plan seems to be working, and I think we'll boot one of the girls next, sadly." - Hyde_

"Still, immunity would be nice to win today." reminded Orbb.

Hyde nodded once more, "Yeah, man... I think we'll win it this time. It was so dang close at the last immunity. Can't imagine it'll stay that way, dude."

"We should have a strong tribe. You and Sub-Zero are the muscles... and I'm the brains. Vixey and Lucina are in the middle and have their uses as well." noted Orbb.

"_When I battled in the Arena, I was Tier 1. Also known as Training. I have grown sentient after being a camera for so long, but likewise, I am not one to mess with. My brain proceeds most combatants back home. Hossman, Grunt, Biker? Peanut-sized brains. Must be embarrassed that a camera eyeball has a higher IQ." - Orbb_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 5

America and Coco were sitting in the shelter as America was filling up water canteens with the fresh water.

"Yo! This is so awesome! Thank you Tempura for giving us more of an edge to kick your ass!" laughed America in a boastful manner.

"_I wasn't expecting Tempura to give us more rewards, like we're your competition! We shouldn't have this fresh water right now! But hey, we do, and right now Coco and I are busy looking for the immunity idol clue that I'm sure is hidden in here! Me? Well, I'm non-chalantly filling canteens!" - America_

While this was going on, Skarlet was walking around camp, looking for something.

Serena looked up at her from the fire, "What are you looking for Skarlet?"

"The flint.. but I'm going to assume America still has it," remarked Skarlet quietly before speaking up in America's general direction, "America! Do you still have the flint?"

America overheard her, and shook his head, "Hmm? Oh the flint? Nope, not anymore. I placed it on the log near the fire. Might have fallen into the fire by accident."

Skarlet blinked in disbelief. Serena and Shulk also were very concerned.

"_Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I was hoping the idiot would lose the flint, and guess what, he did! Absolutely will pay for his crimes, and will become the first person voted off of our tribe. How can he call himself a leader after a crime like that?" - Skarlet_

"So you're saying we lost our fire for good?" asked Shulk, a little frustrated.

"I don't think it's entirely America's fault," replied Coco, shaking her head, "Maybe he just misplaced it."

"Oh sure! Sure he misplaced it!" snapped Skarlet, "It's probably burned to a crisp as we speak right now!"

"Look, why do you even need fire right now?" asked America with an eye roll, "We still have a roaring fire going."

"Well then, you better make sure this fire keeps going for as long as you can without flint, Mr. Leader." growled Skarlet.

"_I gotta say, I'm shocked America lost the flint. I figured he wasn't all that careless really. Maybe conceited, but not careless. Guess I misjudged the man, and it looks like if he doesn't find it soon, then he will be voted off first from our tribe." - Shulk_

Coco eventually found the note in behind the barrel, tucked between two strips of wood. She immediately pocketed it, whispering to America, "Finish up the canteens and come join me in the forest.." And then she walked out of the shelter.

Skarlet watched her, angry, "And where do you think you're going? We have important matters to discuss!"

Coco waved her off, "We can worry about it later. Besides, we still have a fire!"

"I can't believe everyone's just so laid back about it!" groaned Skarlet, "Shulk, Serena, Phoenix? Who's really upset about this? Once that fire is out, that's it!"

Shulk shook his head, "I'm not happy about it at all, Skarlet. Trust me, I am caring about this."

"As am I," agreed Serena, "You don't just lose the flint and act like it's nothing."

Phoenix gave no response, leaning back against the shelter, watching the fire works.

"_I feel like a bad guy watching all this drama, knowing full well I was the mastermind behind this idea. Now, trust me, the flint won't be gone forward. It's in my pocket, and I'm more reliable than America. Once we can remove the clue from the flint after enough uses... then it'll be back." - Phoenix_

America filled up the last canteen and tossed it over to Skarlet, "Look, I'm sorry about the flint! I will look for it as best as I can! Just remember, you cry baby, if I get voted off for a silly reason like that, you will regret it! I'm the muscle that will keep Fogorote alive!"

Skarlet rolled her eyes, "Please. Threaten me more, America. I'm not afraid of you." America shook his head, and wandered into the forest to find Coco. Skarlet was still upset about how few people cared.

"_To me, it looks like only Shulk and Serena want to speak up against America! Coco doesn't seem to care at all.. and neither does Phoenix. Are they in cahoots with America? Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest, really. It's 3 against 3, and if they want to split the tribe up like that, that's on them." - Skarlet_

After America arrived in the forest, Coco unrolled the clue, and gave it over to him, "Okay... I think I know where it is. I still want to show Phoenix though before we begin our search. I don't know America... I think Skarlet isn't that stupid."

America shrugged, reading the clue and giving it back to her, "So what if she isn't? I could give a rat's ass if Skarlet finds out it's a ploy. Like Phoenix said, we need to neutralize the immunity idol and allow nobody else to get the clues."

Coco nodded in agreement, "Right.."

"_Honestly, I think this whole plan of Phoenix's isn't working. I think Skarlet will realize that Phoenix and I are working with America, and probably plan a coupe with Shulk and Serena. If we can get the immunity idol, then I think we'll be 100% better moving on." - Coco_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Forest Maze, 3 members from each tribe will be facing off against one another in a game of water hoops. Reason we call it that, is because you'll be playing with water going up to your waist. We will be competing in several rounds. First and second rounds will determine a winners round and a losers round. Loser of the losers round goes to tribal council first tonight, while the winner of the winners round wins the first immunity piece. Then the loser of the winners round and the winner of the losers round will face off in one last round, and determine the other loser and the other winner. Let's pick our teams and get started."

Fogorote and Tempura each had to sit out one person. Coco and Gadget were the players whom sat out.

ROUND 1: LAROPA VS TEMPURA

"Okay! Laropa and Tempura drew the first two spots, so they go first! For Laropa it's Ion, Sindel, and Fiona! For Tempura, we have Dexter, Pepper, and Soi Fon! First to score wins the round! Survivors ready? GO!"

Pepper immediately sped out to collect the ball first. Knowing that Sindel and Fiona were after her, immediately Pepper tossed the ball over to Dexter before Sindel toppled over on top of her. Dexter caught the ball, and attempted to fake out Ion. Ion dove for him, but Dexter step sided. He tossed the ball over to a completely free Soi Fon, who easily tossed the ball into the hoop.

"Soi Fon scores for Tempura! Tempura moves onto the winners round, while Laropa moves onto the losers round!"

Soi Fon high fived Dexter with a firm nod while Pepper cheered. Sindel was frustrated, as was Fiona. Ion wasn't that happy.

ROUND 2: HALO VS FOGOROTE

"Okay it's time for round 2! Halo will be facing off against Fogorote! Lucina, Vixey, and Hyde are going up for Halo! For Fogorote, they have Shulk, Skarlet, and Phoenix! Survivors ready? GO!"

Skarlet decided to be a distraction for the Halo tribe, immediately tackling Lucina and Vixey down into the water. Phoenix grabbed the ball first, and ran with it as far as he could. But Hyde managed to tackle him into the water, and released the ball from his hands. Hyde then made a lunge for the ball, but Shulk managed to steal it out from under Hyde's nose, and he managed to make a shot for Fogorote.

"Shulk scores for Fogorote! Fogorote will be facing off against Tempura for the first immunity! Halo will be facing off against Laropa to stay alive in the game!"

Shulk nodded, and high fived Phoenix and Skarlet. Hyde shook his head in frustration, while Vixey and Lucina weren't too happy.

ROUND 3: TEMPURA VS FOGOROTE

"Okay it's time for the winners round! The winner of this round will win immunity! The loser will get one more chance to win immunity. For Tempura we have Dexter, Pepper, and Vyse! For Fogorote, we have Phoenix, Shulk, and America! Survivors ready? GO!"

Pepper once again raced out to claim the ball first for her tribe. However she did not hold onto it very long as America and Shulk were gunning after her. Pepper immediately tossed it over towards Dexter. Vyse ran out ahead to camp one of the hoops. America noticed his tactic, and chose to not allow him to get a free shot. Dexter faked out both Phoenix and Shulk, and tossed the ball quite a ways over towards America and Vyse. America stole it from Vyse and made a shot...

…

...and missed! Vyse grabbed the ball next and...

…

…

...made the shot!

"VYSE SCORES FOR TEMPURA! TEMPURA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Tempura hugged and cheered. America shook his head, while Phoenix patted his shoulder gently, reminding him it wasn't over.

ROUND 4: LAROPA VS HALO

"Okay! Tempura has won immunity! Laropa, Halo, this round is to stay alive in the game! If you win, you will face off against Fogorote in one final round. If you lose.. you will be attending tribal council first, and vote off the third person from the game. For Laropa we have Fiona, Ion, and Sindel! Halo is sending out Orbb, Sub-Zero, and Vixey! Survivors ready? GO!"

Sindel immediately went for Sub-Zero, knowing full well he was their strongest member. This gave the faster players in Orbb, Ion, and Vixey to race out for the ball. Ion pushed Orbb gently out of the way to grab the ball for Laropa. He needed to keep it in his hands and not give Halo any chances to score. Vixey ran behind Ion and tripped him backwards. As Sindel was focusing on Sub-Zero, Fiona raced out to help Ion, and fight off Vixey and Orbb. She managed to swipe the ball away from Vixey, and raced over towards the hoops...

…

…

...and Fiona made a clear shot.

"Fiona scores for Laropa! Laropa stays alive in the game, sending Halo back to tribal council!"

Sindel laughed successfully, watching Ion and Fiona high five and hug eachother. Vixey and Orbb were not happy at all about the loss.

ROUND 5: FOGOROTE VS LAROPA

"Okay, this is it! Our final round! Fogorote will be taking on Laropa! The winner will win immunity, and the loser will be voting off the fourth person from the game. Let's get started! For Fogorote we have America, Phoenix, and Shulk! For Laropa, we have Fiona, Morrigan, and Rheneas! Survivors ready? GO!"

Fiona and Morrigan made a beeline for the ball as best they could, while Rheneas fended off Shulk from advancing further. America raced forward to tackle both Morrigan and Fiona into the water, giving Phoenix a chance to swipe the ball for himself. Morrigan broke free of America's grasp and chased after Phoenix. Shulk fought off Rheneas easily, and ran ahead to help America with Fiona. Morrigan tackled Phoenix, and released the ball. After Shulk came to help America, America left him behind with Fiona to help Phoenix. With Morrigan and Phoenix down after the tackle, America grabbed the ball and made a shot...

…

…

…

...and made it.

"AMERICA SCORES FOR FOGOROTE! FOGOROTE WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Fogorote hugged and cheered.

"Another victory for both Tempura and Fogorote! Nice work guys, for another three days, both tribes are safe! Halo, Laropa? Sadly not the same news. Same two tribes returning to tribal council, only a flipped order from before. Halo will attend first, followed by Laropa. See you all tonight for the votes."

– – – – –

Halo Day 6

With yet another tribal council heading their way, it was certainly going to be a big one.

Lucina and Vixey were sitting down in the shelter discussing a few things.

"What are your thoughts about the vote tonight?" asked Vixey, looking up over at Lucina.

Lucina didn't waste her breath, "I believe tonight it's going to be everyone putting down Orbb's name tonight. Nobody can trust it right now. Sub-Zero's gone to talk with Hyde about it."

"_After Amaterasu was voted out, I felt a little nervous about losing another immunity challenge because now I didn't have a close ally. Thankfully, according to Lucina, I'm not in any danger tonight as Orbb is the one going home tonight, and I won't complain about it." - Vixey_

"Do you think Hyde would vote off Orbb? I thought they would be allies." replied Vixey.

Lucina shrugged, "We'll see tonight. Sub-Zero believes he will vote it off, but I won't believe it until I see it. Either way, you, me, and Sub-Zero are already 3 votes. Hyde's vote ultimately doesn't matter."

"Alright, thank you Lucina." smiled Vixey.

"_I don't have any close alliances with anyone. I wanted to trust Orbb and Hyde, and Orbb betrayed my trust in the end. Sub-Zero I do like, but he'll become very dangerous later on. Vixey... she's no threat at all, and is a total sweetheart. I think we could do well together as a team." - Lucina_

Meanwhile, Hyde and Orbb were taking a stroll along the forest for a quick moment.

"I feel very nervous about tonight," noted Orbb, in a worried tone, "I believe the right vote tonight is Lucina. She has allies on the other tribes whereas Sub-Zero and Vixey do not. But even then, will it be enough to send her home over me?"

Hyde shrugged, "I don't know man. I'll probably go out there and look for that idol. If I find it, I could give it to you before we leave for tribal council, dude."

"_Orbb doesn't feel so hot about the vote tonight, man. We'll be down to four after tonight, and I need to see where Sub-Zero's head is at. As long as the three of us stay strong, we'll be good. I need to go find that idol as reassurance, though, dude. Dang, wasn't expecting to be on the losing side.." - Hyde_

Orbb nodded its eyeball, "Right. Listen, Hyde? Do what you need to do, got it? If it comes down to having to save yourself? Do it. I have a bad feeling tonight."

Hyde blinked, before shrugging, "If you say so man." He patted the top of Orbb's right leg, before wandering off into the forest to begin his search for the hidden immunity idol.

"_I knew that if we lost the immunity challenge tonight, my odds of survival were lower than they were the previous night. So tonight, I'm relying on Hyde to find that immunity idol. If he fails to get it, then he needs to do what he needs to do to stay alive." - Orbb_

As Hyde began his search for the immunity idol, a voice called out for him. He jumped a little, not expecting to be followed. He turned around and noticed Sub-Zero walking towards him.

"Dude, Sub-Zero, literally chill out man," laughed Hyde, standing up straight, "Don't need to sneak up on me like that."

Sub-Zero smirked, "Heh, that's the way of the Lin Kuei. But I must ask you, what are your thoughts on voting off Orbb tonight?"

Hyde sighed, crossing his arms, "Ya know man.. I was thinkin' about that... but then I thought about Lucina. Look, my relationships from Singapore? Gone. Orbb is likely the same. Vixey has nobody. But Lucina? She's got Shulk. Do you actually trust her to stay loyal to our tribe?"

"You may have a point about that, now that I think about it." replied Sub-Zero.

"_I do want to trust Lucina, but Hyde warned me about her old alliance with Shulk from the Fogorote tribe. Shulk was quite the warrior. You could say he changed the events to bring Lucina closer to winning the game. He may not have that sword, but that bond with Lucina is still there." - Sub-Zero_

Hyde shrugged, "Either way man, it's up to you. I'll vote Orbb. I'll vote Lucina. Whatever you want, and I'll do it."

Sub-Zero nodded, "Very well then."

The two strong guys discussed a plan, and confirmed their vote before splitting off and agreeing to look for the hidden immunity idol together...

– – – – –

Laropa Day 6

With another loss for the Laropa tribe after coming so close to winning it over Fogorote, it was time to plan out a strategy.

Once again, Ion, Rheneas, and Fiona were sitting around the fire discussing who to vote off.

"Like I've said before," said Ion, "I think Sindel would be more of a threat moving forward. She's very strong, and she's shown that."

"But again, we keep Morrigan, she might be able to weasel her way back into the fold on another tribe," reminded Fiona, remembering Morrigan when she got absorbed into the Sega tribe, "Sindel has too much of an expressive personality to even last long once she's on a new tribe."

"_We're still in a massive debate about who to vote off next. Considering that Morrigan voted with Barney last time and not Sindel, I think it's fair to vote off Morrigan. But Ion would like to see Sindel voted off because of how dangerous she is in the long run. There's just a lot to think about." - Fiona_

Rheneas smiled, "Then I suppose we should make the rules 'Majority Rules', huh? Fiona wants Morrigan out.. Ion wants Sindel out. Comes down to me. Does that sound good?"

Ion nodded with a smile, "Oh, that works for me. I like that idea, Rheneas." Fiona also nodded her head, liking the idea.

"I do think both need to be voted off at some point, but if we're nearing a swap or something soon.. then maybe we need to make the right decision." noted Rheneas.

"_This game is about setting yourself up for success. I failed to do that last season, because I was mostly focused on trying to set up a cross tribe alliance and betrayed my original alliance that, no doubt, I could have done very well with. This time, I won't make such a mistake." - Rheneas_

After a little more discussion, Rheneas agreed on a target, and both Fiona and Ion nodded their heads, confirming their target for the night.

A few moments later, Rheneas and Sindel were talking down by the beach.

"Let me ask you something," began Sindel, "What are the odds of eliminating Fiona tonight? Get that little snooper out of here?"

Rheneas chuckled, "Well, what are you offering me? I know she's a threat if she makes it deep."

"_After Morrigan easily crawled back to my side, I decided to reel in Rheneas into my little empire. Get him to betray his alliance just like he did before! Why not make it anyway? Fiona will be dangerous later, and cannot be trusted. Not to mention a silly little snooper." - Sindel_

"Think about this," explained Sindel, "The two of us and Morrigan. Take Fiona out tonight, and then Ion the next. I will promise you a Final 2 deal, to perhaps sweeten the deal."

"Well, how about that, huh? Gotta say Sindel, I'm tempted." smiled Rheneas.

"_Sindel offered me a Final 2 deal in return for voting off Fiona. I do see Fiona as a threat moving forward in this competition. She's very smart, knows the game very well, especially when compared to me. I do want to keep my word this time around but then again..." - Rheneas_

"How about this," continued Rheneas, "Vote off Morrigan tonight.. and then convince Ion to take Fiona out the next?"

Sindel eyed him weirdly, "Is that who your alliance is voting off tonight?"

Rheneas shrugged, "I cannot tell you for sure, honestly." Sindel grimaced a little, crossing her arms.

Off by herself, Morrigan was sitting by the fire and watched the duo talk, feeling a little out of the loop lately.

"_Sindel has not come back to me to talk ever since yesterday. Either she's keeping her distance, or she's planning to take me out tonight anyway. Whatever, I don't really care anymore. I know that this tribe never wanted to give me a chance, and if they want to hand Fiona a million dollars, then that's on them." - Morrigan_

– – – – –

The Halo tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Hasn't been very long for you guys, but here you are once again at tribal council. Orbb, did you expect your tribe to be this weak compared to the other tribes?" asked Jeff.

Orbb shook its eyeball.

"I did not expect to be on the losing tribe right away. On Singapore I was fortunate enough to be on the winning tribe. I suppose two years makes a difference after all." replied Orbb.

"Sub-Zero, you were one of the best challenge performers back in Edenia. Now whether or not that was a benefit of your cyborgification, still haven't figured that out, but what do you think is wrong with Halo?" asked Jeff.

"The real question isn't why we're so weak, it's more of why we can't keep up with the top tribes. I agree, we need a strong tribe moving forward, and tonight's vote will see that plan through." replied Sub-Zero.

Orbb's eyeball twitched a little.

"Lucina, has there been any talk of immunity idols so far?" asked Jeff.

Lucina shrugged.

"There's been a little bit yeah. I haven't gone out looking for one, but I don't feel like it's necessary for one quite yet. I feel safe tonight, honestly." replied Lucina.

Orbb looked over at her curiously, as did Hyde.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Orbb, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: Sorry man, gotta go what's best for me. Good luck to you. (?)

Lucina's Vote: You lost my trust. You can't win it back. (Orbb)

Orbb's Vote: You seem a little overconfident. Hope it doesn't cost you. (Lucina)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Orbb noticed Hyde not standing up to play an idol, so it figured he didn't find one.

First vote, Lucina. (She nodded.)

…

Orbb. One vote Orbb, one vote Lucina.

…

…

Orbb. Two votes Orbb, one vote Lucina. (Orbb nodded its eyeball, not surprised.)

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, Orbb. That's three, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Orbb nodded, getting up from its seat, grabbing its torch, and handing it over to Jeff without much to say.

"Orbb, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out its torch.

"Time for you to go."

Orbb nodded, and turned around to face the others, "Good luck to you all. Play smart." And then it left.

"Halo is down to four players, and soon so will Laropa. You will need for a miracle to happen very soon. Otherwise, you will fall apart and be a tribe no more. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Laropa tribe arrived at tribal council.

"So you did better in today's challenge, just not enough to win it, sadly. Fiona, do you think voting off Barney helped this tribe in a way?" asked Jeff.

Fiona nodded.

"I believe so yeah. I do think Barney was good in challenges, but sometimes.. he can be a little prissy and self absorbed. I feel like he was holding us back, so I think it was good for us." replied Fiona.

"Rheneas, what do you do for tonights vote? Because it looks like to me your only competition will be the Halo tribe." asked Jeff.

"I do feel like not only Halo, but also Fogorote and Tempura have their weaknesses. I mean, you saw Gadget holding back Tempura in that one challenge Day 3, so they're not invincible. We just need to have that lucky win, and I think it's coming." replied Rheneas.

"Ion, how should tonight's vote go for you, then?" asked Jeff.

"We need to be as united as possible going into the next challenge. If we're all willing to work together, there's no way we can lose." replied Ion.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Morrigan, you're up."

– – –

Morrigan's Vote: Hmph. (?)

Rheneas' Vote: I'm sorry, but I'm going with the majority tonight. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Morrigan. (She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.)

…

Morrigan. Two votes Morrigan. (Sindel didn't look at her, smirking.)

…

…

Rheneas. One vote Rheneas, two votes Morrigan. (He blinked, but didn't mind it.)

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, Morrigan. That's three, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Morrigan shook her head, grabbing her things and her torch, "Morons..." She gave her torch up.

"Morrigan, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Morrigan didn't say goodbye, and simply disappeared in a flurry of bats as they flew away with her.

"With that, the succubus leaves the game, and you're down to only four players. You need to bounce back in this game, or it will get only tougher on your chances of winning this game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Orbb's Final Words**

"I sort of saw tonight coming in a way. I knew that being the weakest link despite having a good brain wasn't going to get me far on a failing tribe. I don't mind Hyde voting me off tonight, because like I told him, he needs to do what he needs to do. I admire him for that, and I hope he can win this thing."

VOTE

Lucina – Orbb

Orbb – Lucina, Hyde, Sub-Zero, and Vixey

**Morrigan's Final Words**

"I was expecting this game to be a little better the second time around. As it turns out, nobody wanted to play the game with me, aside from Barney I guess. I was casted out as a threat, and Sindel didn't like that I didn't want to play her way. Whatever, I already came in second, and that for me is good enough."

VOTE

Morrigan – Fiona, Sindel, Ion, and Rheneas

Rheneas – Morrigan

Alright! In Episode 3, one of Halo or Laropa will be ABSORBED! Fogorote will get 1 player, Tempura will get 1 player, and the tribe that doesn't get absorbed will get two players! Which tribe will get dissolved? Find out in two days when I post the Preview!

Also, regarding that fake cast Deadpool posted for April Fool's Day. It's a joke cast. I know most of those players would have been nice, but sadly, none of them will be appearing in the REAL Season 29. Trust me, the REAL Season 29 will be a dandy one, mate.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Change All You Want

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Morrigan was on the outside after Sindel betrayed the alliance in order to stay safe in the game. Morrigan warned her she would be next, but Sindel didn't seem to mind, and gave Morrigan a similar warning._

_Over at the Halo tribe, Vixey explained she had an alliance with Amaterasu, but chose to vote her out to be with the team and not on the oust. Meanwhile, Orbb told Sub-Zero about the idol clue Lucina shared with it and Hyde. This caused Sub-Zero to be a little weary of Orbb._

_On Fogorote, Phoenix came up with an idea to lose the flint in order to keep the idol clue within his alliance with Coco and America. While Coco thought this was stupid, America thought it was a genius idea. They were going to put it into effect the next day._

_On Tempura, Dexter and Soi Fon knew that there were three pairs within the tribe; themselves, Vyse and Gadget, and Josiah and Pepper. Dexter also pointed out that he and Soi Fon were likely the swing votes, as he figured the two other pairs were focusing on eachother. Meanwhile, Josiah tried to strike a deal with Vyse, but Vyse wasn't willing to bite._

_At the reward challenge, Soi Fon held on the longest out of her, Sindel, America, and Sub-Zero, giving Tempura yet another reward. They also once again gave a smaller reward to both Fogorote and Halo, keeping Laropa weak._

_Back at camp, Gadget spoke out about the tribe's decision to isolate Laropa, saying that they were the tribe to weaken. Dexter didn't agree with her, and had to laugh when Gadget admitted to being the weakest link in the tribe. Later on, Vyse and Gadget found a clue to the hidden immunity idol. However, Pepper caught them in the act._

_Over at Laropa, Sindel complained about Tempura's decision to continue to keep them from having rewards. Fiona wanted to remain positive, and kept the tribe's spirits up before the immunity challenge. Morrigan later spoke with Sindel to form a plan to blindside Fiona, and take her out while they were weakened. Sindel liked the idea, but didn't know if she could trust Morrigan._

_Back at Halo, as Sub-Zero and Lucina brought the water barrel to the water well, Sub-Zero let out what Orbb told him about the clue. This cost Orbb both of their trust as Lucina was irritated with Orbb. Meanwhile, Orbb was confident that he, Hyde, and Sub-Zero held all the numbers._

_At the Fogorote tribe, a fight broke out between America and Skarlet about the missing flint. It only angered Skarlet when only Serena and Shulk spoke up against America with her, but Coco and Phoenix stayed quiet. As they argued, Coco took the clue for the idol that was lodged in the barrel, and snuck away with America and Phoenix._

_At the immunity challenge, once again Fogorote and Tempura proved to be the powerhouses in the challenges, sending Halo and Laropa back to tribal council one more time._

_Before Halo's tribal council, Lucina made a deal with Vixey, and told her that Orbb was the target for being the weakest physical link, as well as being untrustworthy. Orbb, fearing that its game might be over after losing the challenge, told Hyde to do whatever it took to stay in the game. After a talk with Sub-Zero, he and Hyde agreed on a target, and went on an idol hunt._

_Before Laropa's tribal council, while the alliance of Fiona, Ion, and Rheneas was stuck between who to vote off, Rheneas had a chat with Sindel about the possibility of voting off Fiona. However, Morrigan was never informed of any plans, and assumed Sindel wasn't going to keep her loyalty._

_At both tribal councils, Orbb was voted out of Halo in a 4-1 vote, with Hyde joining the majority in voting his ally out of the game. For Laropa, Morrigan was sent home in a 4-1 vote. 20 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Fogorote: America, Coco, Phoenix, Serena, Shulk, and Skarlet**

**Halo: Hyde, Lucina, Sub-Zero, and Vixey**

**Laropa: Fiona, Ion, Rheneas, and Sindel**

**Tempura: Dexter, Gadget, Josiah, Pepper, Soi Fon, and Vyse**

– – – – –

Halo Day 7

Upon returning from tribal council, there wasn't much discussion about the vote, as it went as planned.

"Thankfully, the right person went home," noted Lucina, looking at her tribe members, "We need to get our act together now before we're decimated."

Sub-Zero nodded, "It is indeed not looking good for us."

"_Last night, Orbb was voted off. I have no problem with taking it out anyway. Thankfully it looks like both Vixey and Hyde voted with us, so I know I can trust them, but if we go back to tribal council, someone has to go... and right now I'm leaning more towards Hyde to send home next." - Lucina_

"I liked Orbb, man, but like... even you guys were saying not to trust it. Going around and telling everyone a different story? Dang, man.." commented Hyde with a shrug.

Vixey smiled at him, "At least you don't feel like an outsider. Good on you, Hyde."

"_Orbb told me to like... save myself if things weren't going right. Sub-Zero and I talked, and he was dead set on voting off Orbb, so I really had no choice, man. Thankfully, we solidified our alliance, the two of us are moving forward as a pair. We just have to hope that the girls don't team up, man." - Hyde_

After everyone had split off into their own thing, Hyde and Sub-Zero rested in the shelter.

"The question now is... how do we convince Lucina to vote off Vixey, man?" asked Hyde.

"She either agrees to the plan, or I use the idol on you. Lucina has my loyalty and vice versa," explained Sub-Zero, pulling out the hidden immunity idol he found right before tribal council. It was a unique looking idol that was shaped like the head of Isabelle, winner of last season, "So if it's not Vixey, it's you."

Hyde smirked, "Dude, you have no idea how lucky I am to have the idol holder as my ally."

"_It is quite a quaint looking idol, I must say. I don't recall her name, but the shape of it is similar to that of the last season winner's head. I secured this idol yesterday evening before we left, and for the second immunity idol found by me, I believe I'm sitting in a good spot right now." - Sub-Zero_

Meanwhile, down by the water well and barrel, Lucina and Vixey were filling up canteens while talking.

"So Hyde is the next to go?" asked Vixey.

Lucina shrugged, "Well, we don't have a choice really. It's either Sub-Zero or Hyde, and I think Sub-Zero is stronger in the long run."

"Wouldn't that make him more of a threat?" asked Vixey, raising her eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but... someone has to go, and we're definitely in need of a stronger tribe. I know, backwards logic, but still," sighed Lucina, "You're the only one I trust at the moment, Vixey, we need to stick together."

"_I need Vixey on my side to feel comfortable. As long as I hold majority, I should be fine as long as we're still a solid tribe of four. Sub-Zero has my back, and hopefully Vixey has my back as well. It shouldn't be that big of a deal to vote off Hyde next... although we'll definitely be weaker." - Lucina_

Vixey nodded, "Alright then... I trust you too, Lucina. We'll see how this all works out."

Both Vixey and Lucina nodded at eachother, and soon brought the canteens back to camp, all full.

– – – – –

Laropa Day 7

After returning to camp after tribal council, everyone was feeling good about voting off Morrigan.

"I must wonder how she got far in the first place," remarked Sindel with her arms crossed, "Big breasts and showing them off is never a healthy way to win this game, my little succubus."

Fiona laughed a little, "Especially when the only man interested got voted off first!"

"_Between Morrigan and Sindel, we agreed to send home Morrigan because she was just... I don't know, she really didn't try to fit in with the group at all. Sindel at least tries to be a part of the tribe, and not to mention she's our strongest player. Without her, we might as well be dissolved." - Fiona_

Sindel flipped her long hair back a little, "No matter. Knowing my fate if we lose this upcoming challenge, I will show you all that I am worth keeping around!"

Rheneas laughed a little, "Now Sindel, nothing's set in stone! Always remember that."

"Oh of course, Rheneas," smirked Sindel, "Nothing is set in stone, indeed."

"_Rheneas and I agreed to a little devious deal. I vote off Morrigan last night, and then we bring Ion into the mix and vote off Fiona! Fiona's the biggest threat on this tribe by far, and as long as she remains in the game, she'll be my biggest threat. I don't mind the superfans. I just mind the crafty ones like her and the orange haired kid." - Sindel_

Rheneas stood up and grabbed a bucket, "Alright, I'm going to get water. Ion, care to join?"

Ion nodded with a smile, "Oh, of course!" He quickly got up and followed Rheneas into the forest, leaving Sindel and Fiona by the fire.

As the duo walked along the trail, Rheneas spoke, "Listen, we cannot continue to work with Fiona for much longer. Either we're split up, or we vote her off next. You should very well know she'll get all the credit for things we did as an alliance."

Ion nodded, with a sigh, "Well, yeah I guess so, but I also feel like the jury this time will be more critical."

"You can't guess that though," reminded Rheneas, "Look.. I wanted to remain loyal to the alliance for once.. but then I remembered that I need to win the game. If we don't make a power move, Fiona will walk away with the game."

"_I look like a hypocrite, but hear me out first. I did want to keep my loyalty to Ion and Fiona this time, I really did. But having listened to a few things from Sindel, as well as observations... it's clear that Fiona is the leader of our alliance, and will suck up all the credit for things we did together." - Rheneas_

"I think it's just better to wait until we have a swap or something," reminded Ion, "But I can see what you're saying."

"Look, Ion," sighed Rheneas, "Whatever you want, I'll follow. I'm just speaking my mind out against this. You're right, maybe we do need to wait on it. But wait long enough, you will no longer have any chances to do it."

Ion nodded in agreement, dunking the bucket into the water well.

"_I do feel like Rheneas is playing his cards to where he's in a position to win the game. He has every right to do so, but I feel like it's too early to betray Fiona or our alliance. I won't tell Fiona, though, because then she'll likely want Rheneas out, and I don't want that to happen either." - Ion_

– – – – –

Tempura Day 7

Sitting around the fire, Soi Fon was talking with Gadget and Vyse about a few things.

"So that's what Josiah wanted to do," explained Vyse, "It would be me, him, Pepper, and you Soi Fon. Presumably Gadget going first. He didn't tell me who, exactly."

"Probably me," agreed Gadget, nodding her head, "Because I'm weaker than Dexter. Or maybe there's more to it."

"Could be because of how good you are at this game." replied Soi Fon.

"_Vyse and Gadget came to me, and told me that Vyse was approached by Josiah for an alliance of them, Pepper, and me. Personally I wouldn't align with Josiah ever. Our interests don't collide with one another, and frankly he's only in the way. Change all you want, you're still a threat." - Soi Fon_

Gadget shrugged, "You know... I don't see it being bad at all if we just vote Josiah off at our first tribal council. We're strong enough to keep Pepper around longer, honestly."

Vyse nodded, looking at Soi Fon, "Would you join in on that? Maybe get Dexter in as well?"

"I'm all for it. Dexter I'm not sure about. But I doubt he's with them." replied Soi Fon.

"How are you sure he isn't with them?" asked Gadget.

Soi Fon shrugged, "I just know he isn't. If you observe carefully, you'll know who's aligned with who."

"_Golly, this game is moving fast. Day 7 even! Didn't really go this fast on Singapore, last I remember. I think Josiah and Pepper plan on voting me off first, and that's just based on common logic. Physically I'm the weakest link, and I know if I don't get something going, I'm going home first!" - Gadget_

"We don't even have to make an alliance," suggested Vyse, "We just need to work together to vote off Josiah."

Soi Fon nodded, "You've got my vote. Just talk to Dexter, and we'll get this done and over with."

Both Gadget and Vyse smiled, and thanked Soi Fon for the talk.

Meanwhile, deep in the jungle, Pepper and Josiah were talking. Pepper was telling Josiah what she had heard the other day between Vyse and Gadget.

"So they have one of the idol clues huh? Damn... did you manage to hear any part of it?" asked Josiah.

Pepper nodded excitedly, "Yuh huh! Here, it goes a little something like this!"

"_Pepper managed to overhear a clue that Vyse and Gadget found a few days ago, and it opened a reality check for me; the hidden immunity idol is back in play. We've been so busy winning that the game's still being played! Pepper and I need to get that idol if we're going to guarantee our safety." - Josiah_

After telling him what she remembered, Pepper continued to talk, "Ya know... why not make another fake idol? You made a brilliant one last time! Didn't Jeff call it the best fake idol ever made?"

Josiah nodded, "Yeah... yeah he did! You're brilliant Pepper! That's what we need right now.. if we can't find the real one... we'll make a fake one! I just need to get supplies to make it first..."

"_I need to be careful if I make another fake idol. They know who I am to begin with, but hopefully with my little speech that I've changed and all that, it makes them think I won't play a devious game. I'll still be searching for the hidden immunity idol... but until then, I'll need to bide my time." - Josiah_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 7

Inside the shelter, Shulk and Serena were laying down, relaxing from the work they've done. Skarlet was still angry over the missing flint as she sat by the fire tending to it. The fire had been burning non-stop since they've lost the flint, all thanks to Skarlet's persistence to keep it going.

She complained about the situation as she tended to it, loud enough for people to hear, "This is all America's fault... and by extension Coco and Phoenix! How dare they make something so carefree out of a serious situation!"

"_It's been two days, and I've been hard at work keeping that fire going. I'm close to just letting it die, because quite predictably America is an idiot. He doesn't know how a leader works, nor does he even act like one. The sooner he's gone, the more sane I become.." - Skarlet_

Shulk leaned up in the shelter, and looked at Skarlet, "If you're trying to get their attention, they're not here right now."

"Of course they're not!" muttered Skarlet, "They're probably off gloating over their little prank, likely! What have it you two... should I just let this fire burn out?"

Serena spoke up, ignoring Skarlet's last comment, "I think they might be out looking for the idol, especially since I didn't see them carry any canteens."

"_I think it's clear that the Fogorote tribe, while strong, is dealing with inner turmoil. America lost our tribe's flint, and Skarlet's been busting her butt trying to keep it going. Phoenix and Coco... don't seem to care, and neither does America. They're clearly a trio, and myself, Shulk, and Skarlet have to counter them." - Serena_

Skarlet rolled her eyes, "I swear to the Elder Gods if they so even lay their hands on a stupid idol..."

"Calm down," reassured Shulk, "Even if they find one, it's not the end of the world. We'll just not vote for America. Tie it up 3-3 and force a tiebreaker."

"That sounds like a better idea." smiled Serena.

"_Originally, I think Skarlet was going to be the first person voted off. She didn't really fit in with the others, and distanced herself. Now? Definitely the scales have been tipped, and Serena, myself, and Skarlet need to stick together against the trio. No other way around it." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Coco shared the idol clue with Phoenix, and America was there with them.

"Okay, let's make this quick," explained Phoenix, after reading the clue, "They're going to suspect something's up if we're not back in time.."

"I'm afraid if you expected those results, rethink." sighed Coco.

"_Right now, I have no doubt that it's us three against the other three. Whether they've figured it out or not, I don't know, but common sense says that we're three against three. We do have the upper hand with the idol clues, and today we're going to find it!" - Coco_

"Alright soldiers!" declared America, before laughing, "Heh.. I always wanted to say that... begin your search!"

Both Coco and Phoenix nodded and dashed into the forest, searching everywhere in the locations specified on the clues.

Coco looked through trees, while Phoenix tore through holes and bushes.

"_Maybe once we have the idol I'll 'magically' find the flint. But you know what... nah, I won't. It's more fun that way, don't you agree? If they want that fire to keep going, gotta keep me in the game! If I'm voted off, this little piece of flint right here leaves in my pocket! Try me now, Skarlet!" - America_

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

...Phoenix dug through the third bush of the day, and noticed a wrapped object, "Hey! Coco, America! I got it!"

Both America and Coco ran over to where Phoenix was, and America high fived him as Phoenix unwrapped the idol.

"Great job dude!" hooted America. Phoenix unwrapped the idol to reveal a unique looking idol that was shaped in the form of Batgirl's head; winner of _Survivor Prison Island_.

"_Our alliance has the hidden immunity idol. So far my plan is working to utmost perfection. Now we just need to keep the target on America. He should be good at doing that as long as he continues his arguments with Skarlet. If we lose the challenge, we'll be in full control of the game!" - Phoenix_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the area. Strangely, there was no challenge set up.

"Tempura, Fogorote, getting your first looks at the new Halo and Laropa tribes; Orbb and Morrigan voted out at the last two tribal councils."

Nobody seemed surprised to see either of them leave the game. Phoenix felt a little better knowing that Morrigan was gone.

"As you can see, there's no challenge today, but I brought all four tribes here for a little... update." explained Jeff.

"Oh, here it comes." smiled Fiona.

"Laropa, Halo, I need both tribes to call out a representative. This person will hold your tribe's fate in their hands. Make your decisions now." explained Jeff.

Both tribes were surprised, while Fogorote and Tempura's members were interested in why they weren't included. Josiah whispered that this was likely a tribe absorption.

In the end, Laropa chose Ion, and Halo chose Sub-Zero. Both approached Jeff cautiously.

Jeff held out a bag to them, "I want both players to reach in here, and pull out a rock. Do not look at it. If you pull the white rock... your tribe is safe. If you pull the black rock... your tribe will be dissolved. Choose now."

Ion gulped, reaching into the bag first, and pulling out a rock. Sub-Zero nodded, and reached in to grab the other rock.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1, reveal."

…

…

…

...Ion had the white rock, while Sub-Zero had the black rock. Hyde, Lucina, and Vixey appeared disappointed.

"Sadly, it appears that the Halo tribe will be dissolved. So Sub-Zero, Vixey, Lucina, Hyde, drop your buffs, and step off your mat."

Everyone frowned as they dropped their buffs to the floor, and awaited their new tribe assignments.

"Okay, here's how it will work. Laropa, since you are the tribe that's less in numbers, this will be an opportunity to give your tribe an advantage. You will be deciding the two members who join your tribe, and who the other two tribes get. You'll still be low on numbers, but you'll make all of the decisions."

Everyone on Laropa nodded, liking this idea.

"So, you'll get first picks. Which two members will you take from the Halo tribe?"

All four members of Laropa discussed this heavily. They all agreed on one player, but was split on two others. Fiona shook her head as she begrudgingly agreed to the two.

"So we've agreed to bring in Vixey and Lucina." replied Fiona.

Both girls smiled as Jeff tossed purple buffs over to them. Lucina and Vixey would join the Laropa tribe on their mat.

"Okay, now it's time to split up Sub-Zero and Hyde. Who goes to Fogorote, and who goes to Tempura?"

The discussion turned into how to keep those two from getting back with old allies. With Sub-Zero, there was nobody else from Edenia aside from Sindel. But for Hyde... he had Gadget and Serena...

…

…

"We will send Hyde to the Fogorote tribe! And Sub-Zero to the Tempura tribe!" declared Sindel.

Hyde shrugged as he caught the red buff tossed by Jeff, and joined the Fogorote tribe on their mat. Sub-Zero made no comment as he took a blue buff and joined the Tempura tribe.

"Okay! We have our new tribes! This should be interesting moving forward. Everything from Halo's beach will never be seen again. Rewards will be gone, but personal items will be sent to their new homes. If there was an idol there, it's gone for good if it wasn't found. With that out of the way, I'll see you all at the upcoming immunity challenge."

**Fogorote: America, Coco, Hyde, Phoenix, Serena, Shulk, and Skarlet**

**Laropa: Fiona, Ion, Lucina, Rheneas, Sindel, and Vixey**

**Tempura: Dexter, Gadget, Josiah, Pepper, Soi Fon, Sub-Zero, and Vyse**

– – – – –

Laropa Day 8

Lucina and Vixey were pleased to be on the same tribe once again, and they were happy it was Laropa they were sent to.

"I won't lie, I actually like the results, believe it or not." smiled Vixey.

Ion nodded with a smile, "Wouldn't have it any other way." On the flip side, Fiona wasn't too happy about the decision to bring both Halo women.

"_The tribe agreed to bring in Vixey, but then they also wanted Lucina. Now, I have nothing wrong with Lucina, because she's a great player and fun to be around, but we're a weak tribe. We needed the strength of... say Hyde. I had to ride with the majority, but... I wasn't too happy." - Fiona_

Lucina looked over at Fiona, noticing something was wrong, "Are you okay, Fiona? You've been quiet since we left.."

Fiona looked up and shook her head, "Oh, nothing much. I'm just a little.. shaken up. I hope this is the tribe that wins immunity for once."

"_I don't really know, but I didn't really get much of a greeting from Fiona when Vixey and I joined their tribe. I don't know if she wasn't happy to have me, or if she was hoping for one of the men. I mean, I understand her pain from losing so much, but lighten up! Who knows, we might win." - Lucina_

Sindel looked at her tribe with a grin, "That I agree with, Fiona! Lucina, I have admiration for you, being fellow royalty and all. And you're a true warrior like my aspiring daughter! And you, Vixey, you... you've got something special."

Vixey blinked with a laugh, "Uhh... thanks I guess."

"_I'm a little nervous being on a new tribe. Especially one where we're in the minority. I don't know if there's many cracks or not, but I hoping Lucina and I can find a way into the mix. Maybe they want to vote off Sindel or something. It's our only hope at this point." - Vixey_

A few moments later, the tribe split off to do chores and other things. Walking into the forest, Rheneas and Sindel were having a conversation.

"What did Ion say about our little plan?" asked Sindel.

Rheneas sighed, "He's still on the fence about it. He thinks it's too early to make a move."

Sindel rolled her eyes, "Too early... that's what he and his annoying guardian said the entire time in Blood vs. Water! Ion doesn't have the balls to make moves. Just thought you should know.."

"_I knew Ion wouldn't have the guts to make a move against Fiona! Why, I'm a little appalled at him. No matter, Fiona can bide her time for now. It appears that we'll just have to focus on removing the likes of our Halo guests! Shouldn't be too hard.." - Sindel_

"I think it's best to just stick to Laropa 100% for the time being," explained Rheneas, "And then make the move. I'll still talk with Ion and try to see where his head is at. But for now... keep it under the radar."

Sindel nodded, "Of course."

"_This game isn't getting any easier. Sure, we welcomed Vixey and Lucina with open arms, but sadly they might have to pay the price. What a shame too, because I was hoping to make a bond with Vixey and bring her into a three-man alliance with Ion. That's Survivor for you." - Rheneas_

– – – – –

Tempura Day 8

The Tempura tribe showed Sub-Zero around their camp proudly, happy to have the Lin Kuei grandmaster on their tribe.

"It's a nice change of pace," remarked Sub-Zero, looking around, "But I like it."

"_Having been separated from my allies isn't easy. But thankfully I do have the hidden immunity idol from Halo, so it's still in play. I can only hope that these players don't realize it is I who have it. I might be the next one to go, so I must keep alert." - Sub-Zero_

"I have no idea what Laropa was thinking," chuckled Dexter, "Giving up the chance to have one of the strongest to play the game? I would take it."

"Hah! The lack of rewards must be eating away at their sanity!" giggled Pepper, sitting atop Josiah's shoulder.

Josiah laughed with her, softly, "We can only hope. Thankfully, this means we might stand an even better chance against Fogorote. Laropa won't be any stronger, obviously."

"_I don't really understand the logic in picking Vixey or Lucina. Especially when you were losing every single challenge, coupled with not getting the rewards thanks to Dexter's silly plan. Oh well, it's a loss on them, and more of a victory for us. Hey, I'll take it any day of the week!" - Josiah_

A few moments later, Vyse and Gadget crawled into the shelter to chat, Pepper dove into the water to swim, and Josiah wandered off into the forest with a plan in mind. This left Sub-Zero, Dexter, and Soi Fon around the fire.

"What was it like over at the Halo tribe?" asked Soi Fon.

"It was peaceful. After Amaterasu and Issun were voted off, it became quieter," explained Sub-Zero, "And once Orbb was gone, the paranoia had left. As of right now, I have no one to rely on."

"_Having Sub-Zero as an ally wouldn't be too bad. Not only is he strong, but he's loyal to a fault. I believe his time of becoming the grandmaster might have earned him a lesson in loyalty. In Edenia, his reputation wasn't known for loyalty. Maybe this time, it will." - Dexter_

"And to prove that I want you to trust me," continued Sub-Zero, reaching into his pocket, and handing out the clue he got from the water barrel, "Have this. A clue to the hidden immunity idol. I believe the location is the same for every beach."

Soi Fon nodded in agreement, "Saves them time to think of unique ways to hide it." She looked over Dexter's shoulder to read the clue with him.

After Dexter read it, he smirked, handing it back over to him, "Well, it's a nice gesture Sub-Zero. Thank you for the clue."

"_That's fine with me. Let the power fall into my lap. I believe you made the right decision to give me the power as well as the idol. I don't think anyone has had time to look for the idol. Not even Josiah, I believe. I will begin my search when the time is right." - Dexter_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Vyse and Gadget were having another talk.

"Did you notice Josiah walking into the forest alone?" asked Vyse.

Gadget shook her head, "No I didn't. Think he's out there looking for the immunity idol?"

Vyse nodded, "He's got to be. I mean, I think he's slowly becoming aware of his position. He's not stupid, having likely studied the show before applying."

"_I noticed Josiah walking into the forest strangely without Pepper following him. It makes me question a few things, you know, such as if he's going to find that immunity idol? If he does, then Gadget and I might be in some serious trouble. I've dug myself out of the minority before, but two times the charm may not be enough for this pirate!" - Vyse_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 8

Upon returning to camp, there really wasn't much talking going on, which made Hyde a little nervous.

Hyde clapped his hands together, "Okay! Break the silence time? Dang, man, why's everything so quiet?"

Shulk shook his head, "You don't want to know.."

"Oh, inner turmoil, man? Dang, that must be rough." commented Hyde.

"_You know, what perfect timing, dude! Orbb goes home, lost my best ally, and hey, Halo gets dissolved and I'm back at square one again! Yeah man... wasn't so happy until we stepped foot into Fogorote's camp. Then my spirits got lifted back up thanks to... some random occurrence." - Hyde_

Skarlet crossed her arms, and nodded over towards the roaring fire, "America, being the bumbling idiot that he is, lost our flint. Now we have no way to make another fire. If this one dies, we're out of luck."

Hyde was a little stunned, "Wow man... what a dumbass, that's what Red would say for sure. I'm surprised this hasn't kept you all from losing, dude."

"If we did lose," continued Skarlet, shaking her head, "It would have been 3 against 3. Coco and Phoenix seem to have no ill feelings nor care about the flint. I believe they are on America's side."

"_When Hyde got our red colored buff, I was pleased. We finally have a way to take control of the game, and remove these troublemakers! America for losing the flint, and Coco and Phoenix for just being mere sheep! I will rest easy once they are gone from my tribe." - Skarlet_

"Well add in my vote, man," smirked Hyde, "I don't have the time to deal with morons. Not in Survivor."

Serena smiled at him, "Good to hear. Glad we could work together again, Hyde."

"Feelings are mutual." replied Hyde with a soft smile.

"_Now for my favorite part of the game... double dealing! That's right! With a tribe this divided, man... ain't no way they'll exchange stories! Once I have both sides understood, and targets chosen... I decide the fate of the Fogorote tribe. Dude... I came here to win a million dollars. I ain't #%#%ing around." - Hyde_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, America, Coco, and Phoenix were talking.

"They're talking to Hyde right now as we speak," reminded Phoenix, "What do you suggest we do, America?"

America smiled brightly, "Well! Let them talk! Then we'll just sweeten the deal, and make Hyde see our side of the story! Once he knows the truth, then maybe he'll side with the stronger side!"

"_Hyde's the main man right now on Fogorote! There's the three of us, and there's three of them! We not only have the idol, but the flint in possession as well! Once Hyde sees that we have both, he'll definitely side with us for sure. Haha! I'm so awesome at what I do!" - America_

"I don't know if telling him would be the right thing to do..." worried Coco.

"But if we tell him, he might be able to get the information we need to use the idol correctly." reminded Phoenix with a smile.

"I suppose you're right... but we'll just have to see what happens." noted Coco.

"_Phoenix and America have a plan, and for once it seems logical. Strange, I know, but telling Hyde the truth will get him to trust us. Not to mention, we'll be able to know who they're targeting just in case we need to use the hidden immunity idol. It sounds plausible, so I hope it works!" - Coco_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Tempura and Fogorote."

Pepper and Serena did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, two tribe members at a time will work together and race around, through, and under various wooden hurdles to retrieve a ball. Once you have it, shoot it into the middle hoop. First tribe to score three points wins immunity, and guaranteed three more days. Losing tribes will face tribal council, someone going home from each tribe. Let's get started."

After deciding on the first pair, all three tribes were ready.

"Okay, for the first round! Fogorote will be sending out Hyde and Serena! Laropa is sending Sindel and Rheneas! Tempura is sending out Gadget and Josiah! Survivors ready? GO!"

Gadget and Josiah were out of the gate first, with Gadget grabbing the ball before anyone else. Sindel and Rheneas were struggling to keep up with the Tempura players, while Hyde and Serena were doing their best to block shots made by Gadget. Eventually Gadget gave up and passed the ball over to Josiah. Josiah avoided a block from Hyde, and shot the ball through the middle hoop.

"Josiah scores for Tempura! Tempura leads with 1 point!"

Gadget and Josiah high fived, pleased with their effort despite what seemed to be a strategic rivalry between the two. Sindel shook her head, frustrated as she and Rheneas returned to the mat. Hyde and Serena weren't too happy.

"Okay, time for Round 2! Fogorote is sending out Coco and Skarlet! Rheneas is heading back out with Lucina for Laropa! Dexter and Soi Fon going out for Tempura! Survivors ready? GO!"

Rheneas and Lucina worked a little bit better together compared to when Rheneas was with Sindel, as Lucina was more nimble, collecting the ball first. Coco and Skarlet were not working together very well, while Dexter and Soi Fon were in sync with one another. Soi Fon managed to swipe the ball out of Lucina's hands, knocking her down as she passed the ball over to Dexter, whom made the second shot for Tempura.

"Dexter scores for Tempura! Tempura continues their lead with 2 points!"

Dexter and Soi Fon high fived eachother, as Coco and Skarlet didn't seem happy at all. Lucina patted Rheneas' back as they returned to the Laropa mat.

"Time for Round 3! Serena and Shulk are going out for Fogorote this time! Vixey and Lucina are going out for Tempura! Josiah and Sub-Zero for Tempura. Should Tempura score, this game is over in a blow out. Survivors ready? GO!"

Vixey and Lucina were the most nimble in this round, just like the last round, but it didn't take long for a tumble for the ball to begin. Lucina, Shulk, and Josiah were all wrestling for the ball. Sub-Zero stood back and sprayed a little ice at the ground, making it slightly slippery. Having warned Josiah, Josiah managed to swipe the ball from Shulk's grasp, and turn towards the middle hoop...

…

…

…

...and it was all over.

"JUST LIKE THAT! THIS CHALLENGE IS OVER! TEMPURA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Tempura hugged and cheered.

"Yet another victory for the Tempura tribe! I guess you guys have been the dominant tribe no matter what challenge is thrown at you! Sadly, Laropa, Fogorote? Not the same news to you. Laropa will go to tribal first, vote out yet another player. Fogorote will then follow suit, where you will vote off the first member from your tribe. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Laropa Day 9

With tribal council once again coming their way, there was a lot of things to discuss before the vote, especially for a tribe as ailing as Laropa.

Ion and Rheneas were having a quick chat down by the beach.

"Any new thoughts on making a move tonight? Or stick to the plan and vote off a Halo member?" asked Rheneas.

Ion shook his head, "Again, Rheneas... it's too early. I know your concerns, but the time for a big move is far. I think tonight we stick to Laropa and vote off one of the girls."

"_Rheneas wants to make a move, but I feel like right now it's not the best timing. If we take out Fiona now... what's next? I mean, do we make a new alliance with Sindel, or the Halo tribe members? We need to think it through before doing it. Which is why tonight isn't the time." - Ion_

Rheneas nodded, "Alright, fair enough. I'm with you tonight."

A few moments later, Fiona wandered down to join the duo by the beach with a smile.

"So uhh... got any ideas for tonight?" asked Fiona.

Rheneas shrugged, "Well... Lucina or Vixey first? It's clear we need to stick together, and we can't boot Sindel with as bad as we're doing in challenges."

Fiona nodded, "Right. We need to look at the positives and negatives. Either way... whoever stays is going the next night anyway."

"_Laropa continues to lose, and it's not a great morale booster in my eyes. So tonight, someone has to go home. Thankfully, it won't be anyone from the old Laropa tribe. It'll either be Lucina or Vixey that go home. I'm leaning more towards Lucina, but she is stronger than Vixey..." - Fiona_

"Vixey's a lot more kinder than Lucina," commented Ion, "But also weaker. Lucina also has potential to find her way back to Sub-Zero, Hyde, and Shulk. Vixey really doesn't have anybody on the outside."

"True enough." nodded Fiona.

A few moments later, the trio agreed on a target, and split off from the beach. A few moments later, Fiona was pulled to the side by Vixey and Lucina to have a chat.

Vixey looked at her, "What are your thoughts on Sindel? She's strong, but she's also pretty abrasive at times... not to mention she'll be dangerous at the merger."

"We're voting for her tonight," explained Lucina, "It might be for the best for our tribe."

"_Once again we lost the immunity challenge, what else is new? Vixey and I are likely on the outside and if we don't make a move, one of us is going home. I feel like it's a toss up, because I feel like the old Laropa tribe can go either way with us tonight." - Lucina_

"She is our strongest member though," reminded Fiona, "Can we be strong without her? Especially in the physical challenges?"

Lucina nodded, "I'm not a quitter, Fiona. If you fight hard enough, you can win just about anything if you try."

"What do you think?" asked Vixey.

"I'll talk to Ion and Rheneas about it," replied Fiona with a smile, "Thanks for the talk, girls." After giving them a friendly nod, she walked away from them. Neither Lucina or Vixey were convinced she was joining them.

"_We made our peace, made our cases, and I think no matter what one of us is still going home. I feel like Lucina has more of a future in this game than I do, but I do think it'll be her that leaves tonight if it's not Sindel. In which case, I will do my best to survive in the game as long as I can." - Vixey_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 9

With two sides of three vying for the vote of Steven Hyde, anything was possible for tonight's first vote for the Fogorote tribe.

Hyde was deep in the forest with America, Phoenix, and Coco, discussing their side of the story.

"Listen," began America, looking at Hyde, "We can be trusted. Those three...? Who cares what they say? They'll say anything to get their way. We... we can be trusted. Bet on it."

Hyde crossed his arms, "Yeah, and you lose the flint. If you can be trusted, why can't I trust you to keep a hold of a key item for survival, dude?"

America smiled, "Because it's not really lost. We feigned it's loss to forge our control over the tribe. Get Skarlet riled up, and ready to be voted out tonight."

"_The plan tonight is to lure Hyde into the fold, and convince him that hey, we're the good guys! Those three? Serena, Shulk, Skarlet? They're the bad guys, and that's just not fun. Hey, in World War II, it was us against the Axis powers! We came out on top there, and we do it again here!" - America_

"Wait... hold on... you do have the flint.. you're just holding onto it for absurd reasons, man?" questioned Hyde.

Phoenix nodded, "I know it sounds insane, but you must believe what we tell you. Those three will spread lies, while we will reveal them."

"Yeah, only because I'm the swing vote," chuckled Hyde, "But I get what you're saying, man. Just... a little coo-coo up in that head of yours."

"_They lost the flint on purpose.. and lied about it to do whatever I guess. Man, I figured this trio would be the brains, not the idiots. But hey, they do have a point: they were being honest with me, man. Can't blame them for trying that, at least." - Hyde_

"Want even more reason to trust us?" asked America, "We have possession of the hidden immunity idol. We can hold all the power not only in the tribe, but in the entire game!"

Both Coco and Phoenix were caught off guard by America exposing the idol, thinking he would only expose the truth behind the flint.

"Oh really? Well, then I guess don't have a choice but to work with you guys." laughed Hyde, nodding his head.

"_Oh dear. America, what the hell did you just do? I mean, yeah, I get it, you need his loyalty. But telling him about the idol doesn't exactly mean he'll side with us. Now I have no choice but to either use it tonight, or risk our alliance being a target because of it! Gaaahh... this sucks!" - Phoenix_

Hyde continued to talk, "Well, I know America is without a doubt their target. That's just common knowledge. Listen dude, if you want my vote, vote with my terms, 'kay? I don't want Skarlet out tonight."

"Then who do you want?" asked Coco.

Hyde grinned, "...vote for Shulk tonight. He may not have that blade with him, but he's quite a threat, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice," shrugged Phoenix, "We vote Shulk out tonight, then we vote Skarlet the next night. Deal?"

Hyde nodded, "Deal, man." He then shook the hands of all three players before leaving the area to listen to the other trio.

"_I don't want to trust what Hyde is saying. Then again, if he does hold true to voting Shulk, and we don't join him, we still tie anyway." (She sighs) "Not off to a great start for our first tribal council, but we do have the idol, and if we think Hyde won't join us, it's getting played." - Coco_

Coco turned to look at Phoenix, "We need to think about who to use the idol on. He says America, but who knows what he'll tell the others. We need to think about it before we leave tonight."

Phoenix nodded in agreement, and after America left to go for a swim, he began strategizing with Coco.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Hyde was talking with Skarlet, Shulk, and Serena about the vote. He had just finished telling them about the idol.

"So they do have the idol? Oh, that's not sounding good at all..." worried Serena.

Skarlet scoffed, "They're going to use it on America anyway. We'll just vote for Coco or Phoenix tonight! Let them waste their idol, and we'll come out on top tonight!"

"_Hyde's been a good spy since he stepped foot into our camp, and I admire his duty to interrogate and get the information we need to destroy America and his sheep! With the idol in their hands, and America likely receiving it, we switch the vote, and take out one of his brains." - Skarlet_

"I do think Coco's been more close with America than Phoenix ever was," replied Serena, "Coco spoke up in America's favor, while Phoenix barely spoke a peep."

"Not to mention physically Coco's weaker. If we're going to vote out one of our mental players, we need to take out the physically weaker one." reminded Shulk.

Hyde shrugged, "I'll vote however you choose. Just know that it's not guaranteed, man. I still have a lot to think about."

"_I don't feel nervous at all, honestly. If Hyde doesn't vote with us, Skarlet goes home, and then Serena and I will need to work our way back up. There's still a hidden immunity idol, and Hyde confirmed they have it. Without Hyde around, this would have been a pleasant time to have the Monado right about now.." - Shulk_

Skarlet nodded, "Then just remember who you're siding with. Us, the ones doing the best we can to withhold a standard. Or them, the posers trying to sabotage our camp and our Survivor games."

Hyde nodded, "You got it, ma'am. Thanks for the talk guys." He then wandered off towards the beach.

He laughed to himself, "Boy oh boy... what a night, what a night..."

"_Will I vote Shulk off? Who knows, man. I want to surprise them with a vote that wasn't Skarlet. For the flint... well that will remain a secret. Besides, the more chaos that erupts in this camp, the better it is for me. Hey, even if I get exposed, I should be fine, man. Just watch me." - Hyde_

– – – – –

The Laropa tribe arrived at tribal council.

"No matter what happens, you guys still take a beating at the immunity challenges. Fiona, being a superfan, how does it feel to be at tribal council for a third straight time?" asked Jeff.

Fiona shook her head.

"It's embarrassing, Jeff, it really is. I feel like we started at the bottom, and until we can get our act together, we'll remain at the bottom of the totem pole. I have hope, though. I don't give up, and I doubt the rest of Laropa will either." replied Fiona.

"Lucina, really the only person from the old Halo tribe that gets to avoid tribal council tonight is Sub-Zero. Do you feel nervous tonight about your safety?" asked Jeff.

Lucina nodded.

"Absolutely. I walked into a tribe and... kind of felt alone. Sure I have Vixey, but I knew that if we lost, we were going home. All we can do is prove our worth." replied Lucina.

Rheneas nodded in agreement, as did Sindel.

"Vixey, if it's you tonight, satisfied with the way you played, or wish you could have done better?" asked Jeff.

"I wouldn't be proud of myself. I feel like I've been the underdog from the beginning of Halo's days. I've done my best to get back up to the top, and to leave now would be disappointing." replied Vixey.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Sindel, you're up."

– – –

Fiona's Vote: I'm sorry, but one of you has to go home tonight. Again, sorry! (?)

Lucina's Vote: I respect your title as a Queen. I'm sure your country is proud. Goodbye. (Sindel)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sindel. (She nodded.)

…

Sindel. Two votes Sindel.

…

…

…

Vixey. One vote Vixey, two votes Sindel. (She blinked, not expecting to be the target.)

…

Vixey. Tied two votes Vixey, two votes Sindel. (She sighed, looking over at Lucina, who frowned.)

…

…

Vixey. That's three votes Vixey, two votes Sindel, one vote left.

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, Vixey. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Vixey nodded sadly, grabbing her things and her torch, "That's disheartening.. but good luck guys!" She gave it up to Jeff.

"Vixey, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Vixey nodded, giving her tribe a smile before leaving the tribal council area.

"Laropa is desperate for a miracle. You've survived three tribal councils each, but trust me, any more, and there may no longer be a Laropa tribe winner possible. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Fogorote tribe arrived at tribal council.

"For the exception of Hyde, behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Everyone took a seat.

"So Fogorote had a great start since Day 1, but with only one tribe able to win immunity, Tempura edged you out in a big blow out today. Serena, what's life been like the last nine days?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, it's been a complete mess over here at Fogorote. I've been surprised we've been able to win immunity the last time because I feel like we're fractured as a tribe." replied Serena.

"Hyde, being a newcomer to Fogorote, what was the mood like switching over from Halo?" asked Jeff.

Hyde laughed a little.

"Like Serena said, it was completely fractured. Two sides fighting against eachother, man, it was not fun. Very quiet too. When it's too quiet, man, something's up." replied Hyde.

"America, surely being the leader, you'd have something to say about this, right?" asked Jeff.

Skarlet rolled her eyes as America laughed proudly.

"Well I sure do! See, I lost the tribe's flint, but I will admit to my failure this time around! All Skarlet wants to do is bitch and moan about the situation rather than try to help it!" replied America.

"To hell with you!" snapped Skarlet, "I've been the one fighting to keep the fire going since you lost it! You're the one laying back and not doing anything about it!"

America shrugged, ignoring her yelling. Hyde tried to hold in his laughter.

"Shulk, what must be done tonight to restore Fogorote back to it's glory?" asked Jeff.

Shulk shook his head.

"You know, part of me believes that Fogorote will never be back to it's glory. That's a bold statement, and I think it'll ring true." replied Shulk.

"Okay, it's time to vote, America, you're up."

– – –

America's Vote: If this is what Hyde wants, wish granted. So long Monado Boy! (Shulk)

Coco's Vote: Please let this work tonight... (Shulk)

Hyde's Vote: In the end, the other three offers more options. Can't argue with that, man. (?)

Shulk's Vote: We can't let the idol come into play. We're playing it safe. (?)

Skarlet's Vote: Begone with you. Ignore America's failure? Then you will pay for his crimes. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Before Jeff could read the votes, Phoenix stood up, pulling out the Batgirl head immunity idol, giving it to Jeff.

"Play this idol on...

…

…

…

"...America, Jeff." confirmed Phoenix. Coco nodded in agreement.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against America, will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

…

...Coco. One vote Coco. (Phoenix hung his head low, while Coco cupped her mouth in shock. Skarlet smirked.)

…

Coco. Two votes Coco. (She shook her head, now only praying for Hyde's vote.)

…

…

Shulk. One vote Shulk, two votes Coco. (Shulk blinked, raising an eyebrow. Skarlet and Serena looked shocked, not expecting Shulk's name.)

…

Shulk. Tied two votes Shulk, two votes Coco.

…

…

Shulk. That's three votes Shulk, two votes Coco. ("Wow.." muttered Shulk, shaking his head.)

…

Coco. We're tied three votes Coco, three votes Shulk, one vote left. (Hyde nodded, holding his hands together.)

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Coco. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me torch.

Coco sighed, grabbing her things and her torch. She shook Phoenix's hand as she gave up her torch.

"Coco, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Coco nodded, leaving tribal council without much else to say.

"Probably marked as the first blindside of the season. A misplay of an idol, followed by a clearly shocking vote. I wonder if this is the wake up call Fogorote needs to get back in the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Vixey's Final Words**

"I would be lying if I said I was expecting tonight to end the way that it did. I thought Lucina was more of a threat, but clearly they had different thoughts in mind. I know it wasn't the best showing I had, but I feel like it was a better ending then what happened in Cuties, that's most certain. Good luck!"

VOTE

Sindel – Lucina and Vixey

Vixey – Fiona, Sindel, Ion, and Rheneas

**Coco's Final Words**

"This season I came in wanting to keep the distractions, and I think tonight I left because I got a little too close to the distractions. Having spent nine days with America, I can say I'd rather spend those days with Freddy Fazbear. He at least knew how to play the game. America hasn't a clue in the world."

VOTE

Coco – Serena, Hyde, Shulk, and Skarlet

Shulk – America, Coco, and Phoenix

As for those polls posted on StrawPoll, those will stay on the wiki for a little while longer. Also, in case you are wondering when the double boot twist will end... next episode. Then we return to one boot per episode starting Episode 5.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Good Luck Leader

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Hyde and Sub-Zero confirmed their alliance to one another, and Sub-Zero had found the Halo hidden immunity idol that only he and Hyde knew about. Meanwhile, Lucina's next target was Hyde, wanting to bring Vixey into her alliance with Sub-Zero._

_Over at Laropa, Sindel knew of her position within the tribe, but knew about her plan with Rheneas to blindside Fiona. Rheneas tried to get Ion on board with the plan, reminding him that Fiona will be tough to beat later on. Ion was not fully on board, and didn't like it._

_At the Tempura tribe, Vyse and Gadget spoke with Soi Fon, and managed to get her vote on board to vote off Josiah at the next tribal council. Meanwhile, Pepper warned Josiah about the clue that Vyse and Gadget found, and Josiah knew he was likely in danger soon if he didn't find that idol._

_At the Fogorote camp, Skarlet was complaining still about the missing flint, lambasting America's poor leadership. Their plans to oust America might be on the downside as Phoenix managed to find the Fogorote idol._

_On Day 8, Laropa and Halo had to draw rocks to determine which tribe stays alive, and which tribe is dissolved. In the end, Laropa stayed, and Halo was eliminated from the game. Laropa gained Lucina and Vixey as tribe members, while Hyde went to Fogorote, and Sub-Zero was sent to Tempura._

_At the new Laropa tribe, only Fiona wasn't happy with the selections of both women, as she wanted Laropa to grow stronger, and she didn't think they did. Both Lucina and Vixey knew their days might be numbered unless they find a crack in the Laropa tribe._

_At Tempura, Sub-Zero observed his new tribe, and attempted to form a bond with Dexter and Soi Fon. He didn't tell them about his idol, but shared one of his clues from Halo. Meanwhile, Josiah continued his search for the idol, and made Vyse and Gadget even more suspicious in the process._

_Over at Fogorote, Hyde's inclusion as a swing vote made both sides very happy indeed. Once he learned about America losing the flint, he agreed to join Skarlet, Shulk, and Serena in on taking him out. Secretly, Hyde was planning to play both sides to get what he wanted done before making up his mind. Meanwhile, America, Coco, and Phoenix thought about what to do with Hyde._

_At the immunity challenge, Tempura's strength and Fogorote's split apart tribe was a key factor in the challenge as Tempura dominated and absolutely destroyed the competition, sending Laropa and Fogorote to tribal council._

_Before Laropa's tribal council, Ion told Rheneas he was not willing to vote off Fiona, and said that one of the Halo girls should be sent home first. Meanwhile, Vixey and Lucina knew it was hopeless, but tried to make a plea to Fiona about voting off Sindel for being such a threat._

_Before Fogorote's tribal council, Hyde started his grand plan. He learned about the idol thanks to America, and got his alliance to vote against Shulk rather than Skarlet, seeing him as a bigger threat. He then exposed the idol to the other alliance, and told them that they should vote off either Coco or Phoenix._

_At tribal council, Laropa sent home Vixey, seeing her as a weaker competitor than Lucina. For Fogorote, Phoenix used the idol on America, but all the votes went towards Coco and Hyde's was one of them, sending Coco home. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Fogorote: America, Hyde, Phoenix, Serena, Shulk, and Skarlet**

**Laropa: Fiona, Ion, Lucina, Rheneas, and Sindel**

**Tempura: Dexter, Gadget, Josiah, Pepper, Soi Fon, Sub-Zero, and Vyse**

– – – – –

Laropa Night 9

Upon returning to camp, Lucina took a deep breath and was relived to still be in the game despite feeling like the bigger target than Vixey.

"_Last night, I was for sure thinking that I was going home. But as it turned out, Vixey was sent home, and I'm still here fighting for my chance at the million dollars. I guess I should be thankful, but I know very well that with one more loss, I am gone for sure. I need to find a crack, and fast." - Lucina_

Fiona shook her head, "That was a tough vote to be honest. I really liked Vixey."

Ion nodded, "Yeah, I agree. But it needed to be done. She was sweet, nice, but not strong."

"I am honored you see me as worthy and strong," smiled Lucina, bowing gracefully before them, "I won't let you down and dishonor your decision."

Fiona laughed softly, "You're welcome Lucina. It's a game, after all."

"_Hopefully we can get Laropa back into shape and attempt to win an immunity challenge for once. Or even reward to weaken Tempura. I'm sorry, but we need to win something. Otherwise nobody here has a chance to even win this game." (She sighs) "Hopefully Fogorote voted Hyde off at least..." - Fiona_

"Well I'm going to crash for the night guys," said Fiona, stretching out a little, "See you in the morning."

"Sleep well Fiona!" smiled Ion cheerfully, watching as she climbed into the shelter. Sindel watched from afar, and rolled her eyes before walking away.

"_Fiona is a formidable player. Do I really believe she's really going to bed every night? Of course not. She's trying to pull that Sleeping Strategy of hers. I've been mindful of my conversations to not be around that sleeping girl. I trust Rheneas to do the same." - Sindel_

Rheneas and Ion were sitting around the fire talking quietly about the game.

"I've thought about your offer from earlier," began Ion, "And I think if you're going to pull it off... it has to be the next vote. And you gotta reel in Lucina."

Fiona tilted her head over towards them, eyes still closed.

"We don't need Lucina if we have you," reminded Rheneas, "Are you still not sure?"

Ion bit his lip, "Well... I don't know. I want to remain loyal to the alliance that I made. I don't know.. I'm entirely new to betraying people. It's not a concept I hold dear to me..."

"_I do agree with Rheneas in every aspect of his and Sindel's plan. Fiona is really clever, and a smart girl, and that's why I aligned myself with her. At the same time, she's also a fan and willing to make big moves. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to pull a fast one on Rheneas or I." - Ion_

Rheneas sighed, "Oh well... either way, if it's me, Lucina, and Sindel, we have votes to take her out anyway. So you can do what you wish, Ion, okay? Don't feel bad." He smiled warmly at the fon master.

Ion nodded with a smile, "Thank you Rheneas."

Fiona grew a little worried after Rheneas mentioned a 'take her out'.

"_Well, see this is why I employ the Sleeping Strategy in the first place. I need to keep track of everything going on in the game. I had my doubts about Rheneas, knowing how he played last season. He's still double dealing, and I think I'm his next target. Thankfully, it looks like Ion's on my side for the vote... still don't trust him at the moment either..." - Fiona_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 10

With a big blindside at the last tribal council, there was a lot of tension in the air upon returning to camp.

America was the first person to talk, pointing a finger at Hyde, "So Hyde! The hell was up with that, huh? Telling us to vote for Shulk, only to stab us in the back?"

Hyde blinked dumbly, "Uhh... what do you mean man? Oh, you mean that? Hey, I'm the swing vote, dude."

"So? Doesn't mean you gotta throw people under the bus! I bet you even told them about my idol!" sneered America.

"_Last night pissed me off so much! Like, Hyde totally screwed us over! He tells us to vote for Shulk, not Skarlet, and then doesn't do it, and he even told them about the idol! At least I'm sure he did! And now Coco's gone, and it's down to Phoenix and I. Just what the hell happened!" - America_

Skarlet interrupted Hyde's next words, glaring at America, "Why should we believe what you have to say, 'Leader'? You lost the flint, and now you expect us to believe your lies? Hyde was playing both sides, what did you expect? For him to pander to your nonsense?"

"I expected him to not play us for fools, damn it!" snapped America, "Whatever, believe what you want Skarlet, because I swear. If I get voted off, you'll never see the flint again!"

"At this rate we're never going to see it again you buffoon," muttered Skarlet, crossing her arms, "Because you think it's fun to play hide and seek. Why did anyone believe you were a good leader?"

"Uhhh... duh, challenges? What else?" replied America.

"_I'm through with America. We got what we wanted last night, and Coco was voted out. Such a pity. Coco had a big, juicy heart. Pity she had to ruin her game by associating herself with that wretched beast America. Whatever. I care not for him anymore, or the flint for that matter. Like I said, if it's lost forever, along with our fire, so be it." - Skarlet_

Shulk, Serena, Hyde, and Phoenix stood off to the sides, watching the two argue back and forth about the vote and the flint.

Phoenix shook his head, "This is entirely my fault guys..."

"_I really have no one to blame but myself. I came up with the idea to lose the flint, and uhh... as they often say: you reap what you sow. America and I are at the very bottom of the tribe, and thankfully I think I have more days ahead of me, if America keeps running his mouth..." - Phoenix_

Hyde shrugged, "That's what you get man, for aligning with that moron."

"Not that," replied Phoenix, "I was referring to the fact that-"

Skarlet's words interrupted Phoenix as she declared, "Well then, America, you better find that flint immediately because..." She stomped off into the shelter, picking up the barrel of fresh water, and popping the top off the tap. Everyone watched as Skarlet poured all the fresh water out over the fire, before promptly throwing the barrel aside.

Skarlet glared at America as she walked off, "Good luck, 'leader'." America shook his head in disgust, not happy at all, but he knew Skarlet's threat meant nothing as he had the flint in his pocket.

Hyde clapped his hands, trying to break the awkward silence after Skarlet left, "Well! That was something, huh man?" Shulk shook his head, trying to make sense out of what happened.

"_I really have no idea what's going on right about now. This is where having the Monado would be really helpful, but alas it's not with me. Looking at my position right now, I feel like my only true ally is Serena. I don't know if I can trust Hyde or even Skarlet right now or not." - Shulk_

– – – – –

Tempura Day 10

It was early in the morning over at the Tempura camp. Soi Fon and Pepper were busy doing other things around camp. The rest of the tribe was laying down in the shelter. Sub-Zero was asleep, but the rest were somewhat awake.

Josiah leaned up a little, and looked around before crawling out of the shelter, knowing what he needed to do.

"_I only have one hidden immunity idol clue. I know it's not enough, but I need to find that idol. Coming into this game, I wanted to change everyone's view of me. I'm not that creep from Yoshi Desert. I'm a human being. But I still want to play this game, and play hard. I'm not going to give up." - Josiah_

Josiah walked out of camp and into the forest, trying to be as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't possible as Dexter and Gadget noticed him moving into the forest.

Dexter stretched a little, "Where do you think he's going, I wonder?"

"He's probably out looking for the immunity idol. Pepper is too, I think.." replied Gadget.

"Can't be," replied Dexter, pointing over to the side, "She's with Soi Fon helping with fire wood. I think Josiah's out by himself. Guess I'm going out to follow him then. Just to make sure he doesn't get that idol."

Gadget nodded, watching as Dexter left the shelter and followed Josiah into the forest from a different entrance. Dexter had a clever smirk on his face.

"_A few days ago, Sub-Zero surprised me with a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Of course, what I tell Gadget doesn't mean anything. I'm going to make sure Josiah doesn't get that idol... by ensuring that I have the idol myself. Nothing can go wrong from that." - Dexter_

After Dexter and Josiah were out of sight, Gadget spoke to Vyse, "Golly, they're both out there... looking for the idol."

"Dexter just said he's going to spy on him. Don't worry." replied Vyse with a yawn.

Gadget rolled her eyes, "Please, he's probably looking for it too, Vyse. Don't be silly!"

"_I don't want the idol going into Josiah's pocket or even Dexter's. I can't trust either of them, and I know that despite a lot of talk about voting Josiah off, there might still be a target on me! I should be out there with them, but right now I need to lay low, and hope that I can get by one vote." - Gadget_

Deep in the forest, both Dexter and Josiah were searching in multiple areas, using the clues they know from earlier to look for the idol.

Josiah noticed Dexter was also out there with him, and kept an eye on him whilst searching for the hidden immunity idol.

"_Of course, not five minutes later does Dexter come out to begin a search as well. I think I caught him looking at me a few times. So I did the same, keeping a lookout for him just in case I see him finding the idol. Then I'll be able to craft my strategy around depending on who finds this dang idol." - Josiah_

Dexter was searching through trees, and underneath rocks, while Josiah was doing the same thing, but also going through bushes and the dirt. He was also going through not as many trees as Dexter was.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Dexter stuck his hand up the tenth tree of the day, and noticed a wrapped package. He smirked as he pulled out the Tempura immunity idol. He unwrapped it to see an idol shaped in the form of Garrus Vakarian's head; the winner of _Survivor: Unfinished Business_.

"Perfect. Now we know he doesn't have it... but they too won't be able to find it." remarked Dexter with a grin on his face.

"_Very interesting idol design, I won't be lying if I said this looked like an elaborate fake. I mean, really? The head of Garrus Vakarian? But I suppose for an All-Star season, they want to throw all the punches out at us. There was also no note with the idol. Interesting." - Dexter_

Josiah saw the whole exchange, and even caught the design of the idol in his sight. He looked very confused.

"Wait... that doesn't look like an idol," he whispered to himself, "A idol shaped like Garrus? At least I think it was Garrus... the shape was right... it looks like a fake to me." Suddenly a click when off in Josiah's head, "Looks like a fake... hey! I got an idea!"

Josiah dropped what he was doing, and left the forest towards the beach. There he found Pepper's seashell collection she had been finding on the beach for the last couple of days. He looked very giddy about what he was about to do.

"_If I can convince those guys that I made a fake idol that resembles Garrus' head, then maybe, just maybe, I can throw them off guard when I make my own fake idol. This is the difference between leaving the game in three days or more, or making it to the Final 12. I choose making it to the Final 12." - Josiah_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Tempura, getting your first looks at the new Laropa and Fogorote tribes; Vixey and Coco voted out at the last two tribal councils."

Vixey going home wasn't a large surprise for everyone but plenty were shocked to see Coco gone, especially since many thought Hyde was gone. Sub-Zero nodded.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Yoshi Desert, you will slide down a slippery, oily course. Each round, one member from each tribe will do so, and along the way, you must grab a numbered ball, and get over to the basket area, and try to make a score. First person to score earns 2 points, second earns 1 point, while last gets no points. Tribe with the most points at the end of five rounds, wins reward."

Jeff revealed fishing gear, complete with hooks, tackle, line, and a fishing spear.

"Time to return to some classic fishing! With this kit, you'll be able to catch many fish out here on Kattlelox Island! Winning tribe will also get to award one other tribe a single fishing spear. Let's get started."

Tempura had to sit out two people, while Fogorote had to sit out one player. These players ended up being Dexter, Josiah, and Phoenix.

ROUND 1

"Okay for Round 1 we have Hyde for Fogorote! Fiona for Laropa! And Soi Fon for Tempura! You're going to Ball 7! Survivors ready? GO!"

Soi Fon dove to a strong start, grabbing her ball first. Hyde and Fiona were a little slow out of the gates, but Soi Fon had some trouble getting her ball through the hoop. Fiona slipped a few times on the oil but did not fall. Hyde slipped his way to his hoop and started to throw. Both he and Soi Fon managed to make a point even before Fiona reached her hoop.

…

…

"Hyde's ball was in first! Fogorote scores 2 points, Tempura 1 point, and Laropa no points!"

Hyde nodded with a fist pump, while Soi Fon shrugged it off. Fiona wasn't too happy to lose.

ROUND 2

"Okay for Round 2 we have Serena for Fogorote! Ion for Laropa! And Pepper for Tempura! You're going to Ball 2! Survivors ready? GO!"

Just like Soi Fon before her, Pepper leaped out of the gate, sliding her way down the oily course. She used her tail to knock all the 2 balls off, whilst grabbing her own. Serena and Ion had a lot of ground to make up for as Pepper already made it to her hoop and made a clean shot. This skunk had definitely improved in challenges, speed wise. Serena grabbed her ball first, while Ion was taking it a little easy. Both made it to their hoops, and shot ball after ball, and in the end, Ion managed to make a goal after two tries.

"Pepper and Ion score for their tribes! Tempura leads with 3, Fogorote still with 2, and Laropa has 1 point!"

Pepper did a back flip, giddy and excited. Serena sighed a little, while Ion congratulated both girls on their performances regardless.

ROUND 3

"Okay for Round 3 we have Skarlet for Fogorote! Sindel for Laropa! And Gadget for Tempura! You're going to Ball 8! Survivors ready? GO!"

Sindel and Skarlet were far more athletic than Gadget as they slid out further than she did. Sindel managed to get to the 8 balls first, and used her levitation powers to push both Skarlet's and Gadget's balls out of reach. While Gadget had to go out of her way to get hers, Skarlet nimbly leaped to grab hers before losing time. Sindel started to make some shots of her own, but didn't make any. This gave Skarlet some time to catch up before both managed to make a shot.

…

…

"Sindel was first, followed by Skarlet! All three tribes are evened up 3-3-3!"

Sindel smirked proudly, laughing to herself. Skarlet glared at Sindel, showing off how good she was, while Gadget shook her head in disappointment.

ROUND 4

"Okay for Round 4 we have America for Fogorote! Lucina for Laropa! And Vyse for Tempura! You're going to Ball 3! Survivors ready? GO!"

All three players were evenly matched in this battle, all three of them grabbed their balls before slowly making their way down the course to the hoops. Vyse and America were making sloppy shots, while Lucina was timing her shots and eventually made a good shot, scoring first. It then became a battle for second between Vyse and America. In the end, America's ball shot off the rim and out of his reach, while Vyse scored.

"Lucina and Vyse score! Laropa leads with 5 points, Tempura with 4, and Fogorote is at 3!"

Lucina smiled proudly, nodding her head. Vyse was pleased, happy to not be losing. America grumbled at his loss

FINAL ROUND

"It's time for the final round! We may have a winner, or have a tiebreaker. We have Shulk for Fogorote! Rheneas for Laropa! And Sub-Zero for Tempura! You're going to Ball 9! Survivors ready? GO!"

Sub-Zero had no difficulty with the oily course. He did not slip on the oil, as if the traction was stable for him. He managed to get his ball first after diving for it, and then simply walked to make his shot. However, he made some sloppy shots, giving time for Shulk to catch up, as Rheneas was too slow out there. Shulk made it to the hoops with his ball, and made a shot...

…

…

…

"Shulk scores! Fogorote has five points! Laropa can win if Rheneas hurries up before Sub-Zero scores!"

Rheneas finally had his ball, and slipped over to the hoops, but was too late to beat Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero scores! We're tied 5-5-5! Which means we go into a tiebreaker."

Everyone listened closely.

"Okay, so we're going based off of who scored first in every round. Hyde, Pepper, Sindel, Lucina, and Shulk. This means its 2-2-1, with Tempura out of the running. Fogorote, Laropa, you will compete in one last round to determine the winner. Choose who the opposing team will send out."

In the end, Serena and Rheneas were the two players chosen by Laropa and Fogorote respectively.

"Going to Ball 5! Okay! For reward! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Serena and Rheneas dove out onto their bellies to retrieve the last ball of the challenge, and once again Rheneas' age and speed played a factor in Laropa coming up short. Serena got up on her feet, and took baby steps to reach the hoops. She did miss a few times, giving Rheneas time to catch up to her to make more precise, although missing, shots.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Serena crawled out on top as her ball went into the hoop.

"SERENA DOES IT! FOGOROTE WINS REWARD!"

All of Fogorote hugged and cheered.

"Great comeback Fogorote! You did well in today's challenge, and through it all, you defeated the unbeatable Tempura tribe, and won your first full reward! With fishing gear, you should be able to get what you want with ease. Now for a bonus, will you give a fishing spear to either Laropa, or Tempura?"

The six members of Fogorote discussed the matter and wasted zero time.

"Okay, we're giving it to Laropa." confirmed Serena.

Jeff nodded, and handed the spear over to Fiona.

"Alright then. Laropa gets their first reward of the season, so enjoy that fishing spear, and Fogorote, enjoy that full fishing kit. Sadly, Tempura, nothing for you for the first time this season. I'll see you all at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 11

The spirits of the Fogorote tribe, for the most part as Skarlet was still bitter over the flint, were largely lifted over the fishing gear.

"We're going to be eating big tonight!" hooted America.

Skarlet rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we would be. Oh yeah, that's right, we have no fire, you idiot."

"_I'm not happy we won this reward. For one, we don't have any means of making a fire, so how are we going to cook fish if we can't even make a fire? Just eat it raw? True, for a blood spawn like me, it doesn't matter, but these people that I do like need to eat." - Skarlet_

America laughed, "Leave that to Phoenix and I! By my name as the United States of America, we will have fire for fish!"

Skarlet yawned, unamused, "Good for you. Get to it."

Hyde, Shulk, and Serena's attention was to their new fishing boat. They decided to leave the fire making to America and Phoenix, and go out for a fishing trip with their new gear.

As they rowed out with the boat, Hyde spoke up, "Like... am I the only one who would be opposed to voting off Skarlet next?"

Serena shook her head, "To be honest, I wouldn't mind either. She's really not a thinker. She's totally all for herself. I remember watching her opposing everything the Bad Girls Syndicate said just to get out Scorpion."

"_I never liked Skarlet since we began the game. She isolated herself early on in the game, and we only made an alliance because our interests were shared. Now? Shulk is the only person I trust at the moment, and I think we should bring in Hyde as a third. After all, he did vote with us." - Serena_

Shulk was setting up some fishing traps while he spoke to Hyde, "I must ask Hyde. What happened at the last vote? Did you throw my name for elimination?"

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, I did, and they totally went for it. Look, man, I was never going to vote you off. I was 100% on board with booting Coco. I got them to vote Shulk just to throw you both signs that they could give a rat's ass about you. Think they only wanted Skarlet out? Wrong, man."

"I see..." noted Shulk quietly.

"_Shulk was a threat, yeah, but listen man, he was never going home. I knew that once they agreed to boot Shulk, they were putty in my hands, dude. They were willing to send home Shulk, and that's the message I wanted to send him. I think it was received loud and clear, man." - Hyde_

Hyde spat out into the ocean, "Listen man, I wouldn't mind forming a big alliance between the three of us. Bring in Lucina and Sub-Zero from Halo, and like.. just take control of this game, man. We control the votes here. We can decide if America's ass is out next.. or Skarlet's."

Serena nodded, "Honestly, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, Hyde. I'm down for it. Shulk?"

Shulk didn't say much, but then he nodded in agreement, "Sure, why not. Could be fun for all we know. Let's just forget about what happened at tribal council. Let's start fresh."

He then shook hands with Hyde, firmly.

"_I still don't trust Hyde like I do Serena, but I'm willing to forgive and forget. It's not like he can flip back to America and Phoenix anyway. He made his move, and he's stuck with it, and I think he's totally aware of that. Right now, I'm feeling loads better about my game now than I did two days ago." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, back at camp, with everyone out of camp and out of sight, America took the flint out and struck a flame before quickly putting the flint back in his pocket.

"I think we should just tell them we have it America," sighed Phoenix, "Just get it out of the way."

America shook his head, "Dude, I'm not about to be killed on national television by some psychopathic blood loving woman. If I'm voted out, the flint's gone with me."

Phoenix sighed a little, shaking his head.

"_Listen dude, this game is far from over! Skarlet may think she's tougher than me, but I assure you not, this nation is stronger than we look! If I tell everyone I was hiding the idol, I think Skarlet would present my head to her emperor. That's a no go, dude!" - America_

– – – – –

Laropa Day 11

The Laropa tribe was also in good spirits after finally earning a reward of their own, thanks to Fogorote.

"I do hope Tempura learns how it feels when you are deprived of rewards for too long!" taunted Sindel with a laugh.

"_While we did not win today's challenge, we put out a strong performance today! That was the strongest I've seen the Laropa tribe in 11 days of this game. Perhaps now it is our turn to win the immunity idol, and not return to tribal council for a fourth time!" - Sindel_

Fiona nodded with a somewhat fake smile, "Yeah, I know. Hopefully we can win the next immunity challenge, and take a day off tomorrow to fish or something.

Lucina smiled, "I'm with you on that, Fiona. I'm just about done with tribal council to be honest.."

"Right, exactly. Say Lucina, let's go see what this spear can do, shall we?" offered Fiona. Lucina nodded, grabbing the spear as they walked down towards the beach.

"_Right now, I need to find a back up plan. I'm not feeling good at all after overhearing Ion and Rheneas' conversation yesterday morning. If I can get Lucina's vote, that's three if Ion remains... well 'fake loyal' I guess, something like that. It'll be us against Rheneas and Sindel." - Fiona_

As the duo walked along the beach, Fiona turned to look at Lucina, "Do you want to stay in this game, Lucina? I can offer you a better deal than being the next one voted off."

Lucina perked up at the offer, "Do share, I'm listening..." Fiona nodded, and explained to Lucina about her concerns regarding Rheneas and Sindel, leaving Ion's name out of it entirely.

"_Yesterday I was feeling like I was the next to go, but then Fiona shows up and reveals that there is a crack in the Laropa alliance! She found out that Rheneas and Sindel are plotting to take her out soon, and... I couldn't of asked for something better to have happened." - Lucina_

"So you're telling me if we go to tribal council, it's one of them out next?" asked Lucina.

Fiona nodded, "I want it to be Rheneas, but Ion might be more likely to join us if we vote for Sindel. I think Ion's on board with me regardless, but he's close with Rheneas. I do know that he's not on board with their plan, though."

"Alright, that makes sense. Thank you for the talk, Fiona. I'm glad to still have a chance to be here and play Survivor," Lucina smiled warmly at her, shaking her hand firmly, "Now, about that fishing spear?"

"_Aligning myself with Fiona could net me a strong potential ally, or it could be saving a very dangerous player from potentially getting ousted at the next tribal council. The next move I make will probably have a serious consequence one way or another, so... game's definitely on!" - Lucina_

Meanwhile, Sindel and Rheneas were walking along the trail towards tree mail.

"Ion's on board with the plan, somewhat. We just need to bring in Lucina." confirmed Rheneas.

Sindel nodded, crossing her arms, "I do hope you were at least quiet when you were speaking with Ion yesterday. Fiona did go to bed early. You know her 'sleeping' habits, right?"

Rheneas rolled his eyes, "Of course I do. I kept quiet as best I could. If she heard us, then we need to get to Lucina fast."

"Leave her to me, then," replied Sindel, "A queen can win her way to a princess' heart easily."

"_Rheneas and I are the oldest members of the tribe, and unlike me his age shows more weakness. I still have my powers as a powerful Queen, as well as influence over others. Lucina may have written my name down before, but I believe I can sway her over onto my side. Perhaps my empire can begin after all..." - Sindel_

– – – – –

Tempura Day 11

Without fish to cook at all, the seven members of Tempura were sitting around the fire having a quiet conversation while eating rice.

"Hah! Hey Vyse," giggled Pepper, "Are you an Air Pirate because you can't 'see'? Hehehe, get it?"

Vyse couldn't help but laugh at the terrible pun, and nodded, "Well when you put it that way, I guess so! Terrible pun, though Pepper!"

Dexter tried hard not to laugh at the bad pun himself, merely just cracking a smile, while eating his rice quietly.

Josiah kept quiet for most of the afternoon lunch, trying to come up with a way to announce his plan.

"_I've made my fake idol and.. it's not as good as last seasons, but it looks believable. So now I need to think, "Okay, what do I do now? How will I get them to believe my story"? If I fail at this, there's no recovery for me in this game, and I'm going home. It's now or never." - Josiah_

After a while, Josiah spoke up, "Hey guys? I just wanted to let you guys know of something just so that you're all aware."

"What's up?" asked Vyse, looking over at him curiously.

Josiah smiled warmly, "Well, I decided to make a fake immunity idol, and I hid it out there. So if you find something that's just.. abnormal.. leave it there. It's a fake I planted."

Dexter blinked, feeling a little confused. Soi Fon raised an eyebrow, "Why would you plant a fake idol rather than hold onto it?"

"You see, like I said before I don't want to be a big villain anymore," explained Josiah, "And I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart. If we're going to get anywhere in this game as the Tempura tribe, we need to catch our enemies off guard. If they find that idol, boom, they'll be tricked, and one of us will claim the million dollars."

"_So Josiah out of nowhere comes out and explains to us all that he planted a fake immunity idol out in the forest. Right now, I'm immediately distrusting him because I'm wondering what he's up to. This isn't just a simple pick up and go. What's he really planning in that super fan brain of his?" - Soi Fon_

Dexter took another bite of rice, trying to maintain his cool, "What does it look like, just in case one of us comes across it?"

"Oh, uh, I modeled it after the head of one of my favorite winners; Garrus Vakarian," explained Josiah, looking over at Dexter. Dexter immediately became paranoid, but he didn't show it.

Soi Fon blinked, "...how's anyone going to fall for something like that, Josiah? It's the worst idea ever for an idol design."

Pepper nodded, "Yeah! And you made the best idol ever! Why did ya sink so low after something like that?"

Josiah laughed softly, "Well, I can't say I didn't try. But hey, remember, there have been far worse players who thoughts sticks, statues, and all that were idols. So hey, anything's possible, right?"

"_I went into panic mode after Josiah explained his fake idol. It all makes sense now. There was no note that came with the idol because Josiah didn't have it with him, or simply forgot to put it in with the idol. Either way, it's in my hands, and it's not good. Not one bit." - Dexter_

Sub-Zero blinked, before shaking his head, and merely continuing to eat his rice, "Well, we'll just have to see how this plan of yours works, Josiah."

"Listen guys, I want the winner of this season to come from the Tempura tribe," explained Josiah, "Even you Sub-Zero, because you're just as awesome like the rest of us! We can't win on strength alone. Mind games have to come into play as well."

"Well, golly Josiah," noted Gadget, "I'm with Sub-Zero on this one. I like this plan of yours, but we won't know until we can make it work. Maybe a swap will happen soon enough."

"That's what I'm predicting as well." replied Josiah.

"_I noticed Dexter's reactions, and even though he didn't show it, I could tell he was paranoid. He should see that idol of his as a mere fake and... well... I don't know what he'll do with it. If he puts it back, I know where to find it at any rate." (He clasps his hands together) "Survivor gods, please make this work!" - Josiah_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All four tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tempura."

Soi Fon did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Blood vs. Water, three players will paddle out with their boat to retrieve three crates tied to the bottom of the ocean. Once you have collected all three crates, you will use those crates to build a staircase. Then two other players will be in charge of solving a ship wheel puzzle at the top of the staircase. First tribe to solve their puzzle, and spin the wheel to raise their flag, wins immunity. Losing tribes attend tribal council to vote off the seventh and the eighth players from this game. Let's get started."

Fogorote

Paddling: America, Hyde, and Shulk

Puzzle: Phoenix and Serena

Laropa

Paddling: Fiona, Lucina, and Sindel

Puzzle: Ion and Rheneas

Tempura

Paddling: Dexter, Sub-Zero, and Vyse

Puzzle: Gadget and Soi Fon

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three tribes started to paddle out in their boats towards each crate out in the water. Laropa and Fogorote got off to an early lead as Hyde and Lucina untied the first crate each for their tribes, while Tempura was slow out of the gate due to a slow start.

Laropa had Sindel calling out commands for the tribe, and she was trying her best to ensure a Laropa victory. Her means of commanding seemed to be working as Laropa pulled ahead of Fogorote to retrieve their second crate, taking an early lead.

Tempura finally reached their first crate as Vyse untied the knots to pull the crate onto their boat. Fogorote was beginning to slow down to the rough waves of the evening. Shulk and America battled the waves for dominance. Laropa continued their unity by reaching the final crate. With the final crate, now they had to get back to shore.

Tempura battled the waves better than Fogorote did as Sub-Zero was freezing the calm waters ahead of them to make smooth ice for their boat to slide over easily. They reached the second crate, and Vyse pulled it onto their boat.

Laropa was taking a heck of a time getting back to shore, what with the rough waves finally coming in hard for them as bad as it was for Fogorote. Sub-Zero continued his strategy with his ice powers, freezing smooth waters for Tempura to ride over. Eventually the final crate was on Tempura's boat.

Tempura continued with their strategy of using Sub-Zero's ice to their advantage, easily passing Laropa as Sindel angrily got annoyed with Sub-Zero's cheap tactics. Regardless, as they weren't harming the others, it was still all fair. They reached shore, and began to assemble their staircase with the crates. The crates had to spell out the tribe name perfectly before Gadget and Soi Fon could race up to do the ship's wheel puzzle.

Fogorote was having no luck with the waves, and America trying to shout out orders was not helping Fogorote at all. Eventually Tempura got their staircase together thanks to the likes of Vyse and Dexter. Soi Fon and Gadget raced up the crates to begin the puzzle. Laropa was seconds away from the shore.

But it was no use once Laropa arrived on shore, as Gadget and Soi Fon wasted no time in putting the ships wheel together, and using it to roll down the Tempura flag.

"JUST LIKE THAT! TEMPURA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Tempura hugged and cheered.

"When the going gets rough, you need to do what you need to do to win the challenge, and once again immunity is going home with Tempura yet again. Four times in a row, nice job. Fogorote, Laropa, sadly, not the same news. Yet another player leaving your tribes. Fogorote will go first, followed by Laropa. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 12

With yet another tribal council looming following a terrible challenge performance from Fogorote, it did not leave a good taste in Skarlet's mouth.

"Absolutely pathetic. Do you see where your 'leadership' has brought us, America?" snapped Skarlet.

America rolled his eyes, "Please, it's not entirely my fault!"

"It's never your fault, is it? If I had my way, you wouldn't just be voted off, I'd have your head off this instant." threatened Skarlet.

"_Skarlet can whine all she wants because she's just a whiny little bitch! Yeah, that's right, a bitch! She doesn't understand what it's like to be someone like me! You gotta maintain power, and maintain control over everyone in your tribe, and if she doesn't like it, too bad for her." - America_

"If you're threatening me, you can be ejected from this game, y'know!" replied America.

Skarlet shrugged, "Only if I'm trying to kill you. Am I? Didn't think so."

"_I can't stand America any longer. I could care less what Shulk, Serena, Hyde want really. I want America gone this instant before I kill him with my bare hands. Phoenix can wait one more vote before we vote him off. Right now, we need America out." - Skarlet_

Sitting around the fire, Phoenix was talking with Shulk, Serena, and Hyde about the upcoming vote.

"Please, do not tell Skarlet this but... we do have the flint. We've always had the flint," confessed Phoenix, "It was my genius, and I take full responsibility for it. I did not expect it to take the turn of events that it did."

Hyde shook his head, "Well, what you did was stir some #%#% up, that's for sure, man."

"_So Phoenix just told us that he and America have the flint right now, but were hiding it from us to maintain control over the tribe. I assume that since we got rid of Coco, Phoenix is coming out and telling us the truth knowing that the power has shifted." - Serena_

Phoenix shook his head as well, "I know full well what I did. But I'm begging you, don't vote off America. He means it when he says if he's gone the flint won't be found. If his torch is snuffed, he leaves with the flint. I promise you that."

Shulk nodded, "Then I suppose in return for that, you want Skarlet to go home instead?"

"Exactly. Skarlet's not a team player anyway," explained Phoenix, "Once America's gone, someone else will become her next problem. Likely it'll be me, or even Hyde. Trust me, we don't need that bad energy around."

"_I'm staying loyal to America, because I made this mess, and I'm going to clean it up. Right now, we need to send Skarlet home. She's been on the oust since Day 1, and had we not done the stupid flint thing, she would be gone and not Coco. Guaranteed." - Phoenix_

Phoenix eventually left the trio with a lot to think about, regarding the vote.

"Should we appease America? Keep him around so that we have fire?" asked Serena.

Hyde scoffed, "Man, I could care less. It's not like there's no unconventional ways to make fire. I'll vote whatever you want, though. What's the verdict, man?"

Eventually, the trio agreed on a target.

"_Whatever the case may be, we can decide who stays and who goes home. America and Skarlet both have to go home eventually, so who's less of a threat to keep around, and who's more of a threat to vote off tonight? Guess we'll be finding out tonight." - Shulk_

– – – – –

Laropa Day 12

With tribal council looming in a few hours, Fiona was doing her best to rally support to stay in the game.

She started off by speaking with Ion about the vote tonight.

"You know, I was doing some thinking yesterday," explained Fiona, "And uh... I think we should make a move and send home Sindel. She's too big of a threat, and unlike Lucina, it's unclear if she'll remain loyal or not. With Lucina, we can guarantee her loyalty by making her promises she can't refuse."

Ion nodded his head, "I'm okay with that, actually. Like I said before, I feel like we should have voted off Sindel instead of Morrigan anyway."

"_Tonight, I'm pretty sure Rheneas and Sindel are going to make a move to blindside Fiona, and.. I think she's already figured it out, so I guess it's not a blindside if it works. Either way, I'll feel good about it, because if it fails, Sindel goes home, and that's someone I wouldn't mind seeing leave." - Ion_

Ion looked over at her, "Can you secure votes to get rid of her, though? I worry about Lucina, since she and Sindel could have that royalty bond."

Fiona shook her head, "Lucina wrote her name down the previous vote, so I don't see why it would be different a second time."

"You have a point." nodded Ion.

"_Tonight is my make or break point. If I can eliminate Sindel tonight, then Rheneas will see that I'm not one to be tricked, and will be the next to go. I should send him home tonight, but I feel like I won't be able to get Ion to vote him off, so Sindel's the next best choice." - Fiona_

After shaking on the vote, the duo split off. Down by the beach, Sindel and Lucina were taking a stroll together, talking about the vote.

"Trust me, princess," explained Sindel, "Fiona is not one to keep long term. She will a mastermind, and the less of them the better, I'd say."

Lucina nodded, "I get what you're saying, Queen Sindel, I really do. What can you offer me if I join you?"

Sindel thought about it for a moment, "How about this? I can be your mentor in this game. Both in life and in the game. I'm sure your father taught you a lot, but I believe I can show you a little more if you allow me to. My own daughter allowed me to go into this game solo, and I would be honored to have a fellow princess take her spot by my side."

"_Both Kitana and I were asked back to play Survivor again, and Kitana turned the offer down because she knew we would be targets once this game started. I believe without my daughter around, I wouldn't of made it past Day 3 or 6, so I am grateful for her sacrifice." - Sindel_

Lucina smiled at her, "It's a very generous offer, Queen Sindel. I don't think you can be my mentor forever, of course, but I wouldn't mind it in the game, actually. Of course, in the game, I still beat you."

Sindel laughed, "Hah! As did my own daughter. Both of you came up short. But perhaps with a little work from me, I can make that second place into a true first place victory, Lucina! Just think about that offer, princess. Can't hurt."

"I will. Thank you, Queen Sindel." smiled Lucina softly. She watched as Sindel left the area, leaving Lucina by herself.

"_Tonight, I can either vote off Fiona, or vote off Sindel. I've already made up my mind, though. The decision I am making is an important one, but also the best one for me. I need to make the right move in order to win the game. With opportunities and cracks showing up, the game has changed." - Lucina_

– – – – –

The Fogorote tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Another loss for you guys, and this time it was ultra embarrassing. America, how does it feel to be on the losing tribe since the dissolving of the Halo tribe?" asked Jeff.

"It's not fun Jeff! Let me tell ya, I'm not used to losing! I always won challenges! In my own season back in Packers world, and on the Finnick tribe in the Packers season! Here, it's not looking good at all." replied America.

Skarlet rolled her eyes, mumbling softly.

"Hyde, clearly the swing vote last night, where do you stand right now?" asked Jeff.

"Probably in a good position. Honestly, the vote tonight is straight forward. It's one or the other going home, man. Anyone else goes home but them, I'll question life as we know it, dude." replied Hyde.

Serena giggled softly.

"Phoenix, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"We got to get rid of the major problems in the tribe. Period. We're a tribe that's falling apart, and without stability, we're going to fall apart." replied Phoenix.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Skarlet, you're up."

– – –

America's Vote: Bye bye, bitch! (Skarlet)

Shulk's Vote: It's the right move for us. Sorry. (?)

Skarlet's Vote: Begone with you, fool. We need no more of your foolery. (America)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, America. (He nodded.)

…

Skarlet. One vote Skarlet, one vote America.

…

Skarlet. Two votes Skarlet, one vote America. (She didn't seem surprised.)

…

…

America. Tied two votes America, two votes Skarlet. (He let his head fall low, shaking it softly.)

…

America. That's three votes America, two votes Skarlet, one vote left. (He gathered his things, not happy at all.)

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, America. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

America nodded, gathering his things, and his torch, and bringing them up to Jeff.

"America, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

America turned to face the others, "Guess you'll never find the flint again. Smart idea, I'll be watching you back home!" And then he left.

"With tonight's vote, you took out of the biggest threats in challenges. With Fogorote clearly in a mess, I can only hope for the best for this tribe moving forward. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Laropa tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Four straight tribal councils, and no break in sight. Rheneas, what do you think was wrong with Laropa as a whole?" asked Jeff.

Rheneas shrugged.

"Overall, it's still a mystery to me. We do have a more older tribe than Tempura or Fogorote, but I don't think that would be the biggest factor. I think it's... just been more so bad luck." replied Rheneas.

Ion and Fiona nodded in agreement.

"Sindel, would you agree with Rheneas? Do you think it was entirely luck based?" asked Jeff.

Sindel shrugged.

"It's a start to figuring out the problem, but I believe it's more or less not picking a strong enough tribe when we had the chance. Lucina is good enough. But we could have brought in Hyde for instance." replied Sindel.

Fiona nodded again.

"Fiona, how do you vote tonight? Is it to help Laropa?" asked Jeff.

"I think tonight's vote will help Laropa in it's unity and it's loyalty moving forward. I want to start winning again Jeff. I'm tired of losing every challenge. It's just not the same." replied Fiona.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Fiona, you're up."

– – –

Fiona's Vote: I need to strike first, before you get to me. Sorry. (Sindel)

Ion's Vote: I'm very sorry, but I made my decision. (?)

Lucina's Vote: I'm sorry, but this is better for my game. (?)

Rheneas' Vote: I did not mean to make this vote in the beginning, but I realize if I don't, I will pay the price myself. I admire you greatly. (Fiona)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sindel. (She crossed her arms, looking a little peeved.)

…

Fiona. One vote Fiona, one vote Sindel. (She nodded, expecting the votes.)

…

…

Fiona. Two votes Fiona, one vote Sindel.

…

…

Sindel. That's two votes Sindel, two votes Fiona, one vote left. (Lucina closed her eyes.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Fiona. That's three, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Fiona nodded, sighing softly as she gathered her things, "What a shame.. but I had fun in a weird way!" She brought her torch to Jeff.

"Fiona, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Fiona nodded, and turned to face the others, "It was a good move, good luck." She then left the area with a smile.

"One of the big strategists is out Day 12, and with only 16 players left, the time will be coming soon to begin making big moves in order to see yourself a future in this game of Survivor. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**America's Final Words**

"Well, they get what they deserve! I still have the flint, and I guess they'll just have to find another way now. To be honest, this game sucked the life out of me, really. It wasn't fun dealing with a blood demon all 12 days, and I wish we just got rid of her the minute we could have. Phoenix, good luck, dude!"

VOTE

America – Serena, Hyde, Shulk, and Skarlet

Skarlet – America and Phoenix

**Fiona's Final Words**

"I guess I can't be mad, because if I wanted to go out, I want to go out in a big move, and I did. While I wasn't entirely blindsided, just like last time, I was prepared going into it. That's why I like the Sleeping Strategy. At least if I use it, I will know when a blindside is coming. I wish the best for Laropa."

VOTE

Fiona – Lucina, Sindel, and Rheneas

Sindel – Fiona and Ion

Next episode will be the tribal swap, not to mention single player boots only! So only one person will be voted off next, instead of two. The full tribe swap will be confirmed after the preview is posted on Tuesday.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 Be Selfish For Once

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Lucina knew she was on the hot seat, and could only hope for something to go wrong with the former Laropa tribe members. Thankfully, that turned out to be the case when Fiona finally figured out what Rheneas and Sindel were planning thanks to her sleeping strategy._

_Over at Fogorote, America and Skarlet got into a fight over leadership once again. As Phoenix regretted the decision to hide the flint in the first place, Skarlet dumped all the fresh water out over the fire, forcing America to find the flint before he was voted off. Although, Skarlet did not know that Phoenix and America were hiding the flint to begin with._

_At the Tempura camp, Josiah decided to go for an idol hunt. However, Gadget, Vyse, and Dexter caught him walking into the forest, and Dexter decided to go out and spy on him. However secretly, he was going out himself to search for the idol. In the end, Dexter managed to claim the Garrus-shaped idol. However, Josiah caught him in the act, and decided to make a big plan of his own._

_At the reward challenge, it came down to Fogorote and Laropa, and in the end Serena pulled it off for Fogorote, earning them fishing gear. To weaken the already strong Tempura tribe, they gave a fishing spear over to Laropa._

_Back at Fogorote, a brand new alliance was hatched between Hyde, Shulk, and Serena. They knew they held the numbers over America, Skarlet, and Phoenix. Hyde also promised to pull over Sub-Zero and Lucina from the Halo tribe, knowing that Lucina and Shulk were former Lake Hylia allies._

_At Laropa, Fiona and Lucina made a small little alliance, and told them about Rheneas and Sindel's plan. They agreed to vote out the bigger threat in Sindel, but Lucina was still in the middle because she knew that Fiona would be a dangerous player later on. Meanwhile, Sindel pledged to make her own deal with Lucina._

_On the Tempura tribe, it got crazy real fast during lunch. Josiah spoke up and told his tribe about a fake idol he had planted out in the forest. He told them that it was meant to be for the tribe, and meant to confuse their enemies during a swap. When asked what it looked like, Josiah perfectly explained Dexter's idol. Dexter was already feeling stupid, especially since even he questioned the idol's appearance. However, Sub-Zero had the Isabelle idol from Halo, so he knew Josiah was lying._

_At the immunity challenge, Laropa started out strong, but Tempura managed to come back from behind using Sub-Zero's ice powers to propel them to the finish. With Tempura winning their fourth immunity challenge in a row, Fogorote and Laropa were sent back for another night of tribal council._

_Before Fogorote's tribal council, Phoenix admitted to hiding the flint from the tribe with America, and told Hyde, Shulk, and Serena that it needed to be Skarlet tonight, saying she was a vengeful player and does not make smart decisions. This put the new trio in a pickle about who to send home; Skarlet, or America._

_Before Laropa's tribal council, Fiona told Ion about the plan to vote off Sindel, seeing her as a threat in challenges later in the future. While Ion was aware of Rheneas' plan to blindside Fiona, he was going to stay loyal for the sake of his integrity. Meanwhile, Sindel promised Lucina to become her mentor in the game should she vote Fiona off the island._

_At tribal council, Hyde, Serena, and Shulk decided to vote against America as originally planned, and he was sent home in a 4-2 vote, leaving Phoenix all by himself. For Laropa's vote, Lucina decided to vote against Fiona, sending her home in a 3-2 vote. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Fogorote: Hyde, Phoenix, Serena, Shulk, and Skarlet**

**Laropa: Ion, Lucina, Rheneas, and Sindel**

**Tempura: Dexter, Gadget, Josiah, Pepper, Soi Fon, Sub-Zero, and Vyse**

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 13

Upon returning to camp, Skarlet was just feeling relieved to see her enemy out of the game. It was a similar feeling like last season when she had finally eliminated Scorpion.

"_America is gone. I can finally rest easy for a little while, for my sanity was wearing thin with him around the island. Now all that remains is Phoenix Wright. Then... then we'll have to see what happens after. Still, we're without flint, but I feel like I have a way to fix that." - Skarlet_

Phoenix shook his head, a little disappointed to be alone without any allies, but knew now that his game was up for grabs and if a swap occurred, he wouldn't be screwed.

"I don't harbor any grudges against you guys for voting off America," said Phoenix, looking at everyone, "Fact is, he was annoying you guys, and I can't blame you for booting him."

"You should have flipped when you could have Phoenix," noted Serena, "I mean, you saw what he did to Coco, after all."

"Likely, I should, but it's too late now, and I will sit in the chair I made." remarked Phoenix.

"_When all is said in done, we're down to 16 players left in the game. I believe a swap should be happening any moment now. It would be the one thing that could save my game. If I can get into a new tribe with new people, I can form a new alliance, and perhaps give my game new life." - Phoenix_

After Phoenix left the area, Skarlet shook her head, and turned to look at the others, "Listen, I have an idea. There's no chance in hell we're finding that flint."

"Well, you got that right." shrugged Hyde with a yawn.

"So here's what I propose," continued Skarlet, "Next immunity challenge, we either throw it, or we give up immunity. In exchange for giving up immunity, we will ask Jeff Probst for flint as well as voting Phoenix off the tribe."

"What? That's kinda... silly, Skarlet. Why not just waste a reward challenge?" asked Serena.

"Because then we kill two birds with one stone," replied Skarlet, "Get a new flint, as well as remove Phoenix from this tribe. Might as well finish off that trio of idiots, correct?"

"_Skarlet came up with this strange idea of throwing the immunity challenge, or winning it and giving up immunity in exchange for flint and tribal council. I just don't think it's right. I think if we really want to get flint, we should just give up a reward challenge. That's not as wasteful, quite honestly." - Serena_

Shulk sighed, "Well, what choice do we have? Without flint, we're weaker. We can't cook anything, and we don't have any fresh water. We could try making a fire from scratch but... I remember how that worked on Lake Hylia early on.."

"We'll just have to see what happens then, man." shrugged Hyde.

"_Skarlet, I dunno if you want to throw the challenge. After all, through all the crap we've been through since? I think keeping Phoenix is more worth our time then keeping you. But what do I know, man. I think we're gonna switch tribes anyway, so maybe we'll get a new flint then." - Hyde_

– – – – –

Laropa Day 13

Upon returning to camp, there wasn't much to say since the blindside went as planned.

"Glad to see that super fan gone," noted Sindel with a smirk, "Now we can freely have conversations without someone listening in on us."

"You have that right." replied Lucina.

"_I chose to vote off Fiona over Sindel for many reasons. One, she did not give me a fair welcome when Vixey and I arrived at the Laropa tribe, almost like she didn't want me there. Two, she was a dangerous player. Three, I am the author of my own fate. I will do as I please in this game if the power is in my hands." - Lucina_

Ion scratched his head, "Either way, the four of us are going to stick together, right?"

"Absolutely," smiled Rheneas with a nod, "We're four strong, and I believe a swap is coming up soon, given that there's 16 players left."

"_Last night, I did vote with Fiona, and I had no pressure doing so. Especially after Lucina pulled me aside to let me know she was voting against her. Had she said otherwise, I might have flipped myself to ensure Rheneas wouldn't be upset. Thankfully I was able to keep my integrity a little longer." - Ion_

"If that's the case, then we should search for the Laropa idol," suggested Lucina, reaching into her pocket to pull out her idol clues from the Halo tribe, "If we look for it together, one of us will be able to secure it. It is unlikely Laropa will stay a tribe after a possible swap."

Everyone nodded their heads, and accepted the clues given by Lucina.

"_This is my new alliance now. It's me, Ion, Rheneas, and Sindel. Of course I still have my deal with Sub-Zero from the Halo tribe, but I have no idea if we'll even be together any time soon. For now, I need to make a new alliance, and this one is the one I have the most faith in." - Lucina_

After Sindel, Ion, and Rheneas each read the clue, the new alliance set out into the forests of Laropa beach to search for this hidden immunity idol. All four players were split up. Rheneas and Lucina were far off from everyone else, and were looking underneath rocks.

Sindel was doing a thorough search of the forest, going through trees and bushes. One part of the clue said it was hidden by a tree.

"Finding the idol? No problem at all. I've done it once before." declared Sindel to herself, before walking up to the fifth tree of the day, and screaming at it with one of her famous screeches. She had been doing that to many of the trees, hoping to shake something out of it.

Sindel shook her head, "Hmph. Nothing. Then I'll just... hold on?" She saw something in the bushes near by the tree she had just screamed at. She found a wrapped object, smirking to herself, she unwrapped it.

"There we are.. the hidden immunity er... idol?" She raised an eyebrow once she unwrapped it. It was an idol shaped like the head of Rain, the winner of _Survivor Destiny Isles_. She also noticed no note in with the idol.

"_So I found the idol... or so I thought was the idol! It was shaped like that traitor Rain's head! He's from my world, and while he's Edenian, he's been trying to claim the throne for himself! Hmph... but enough about that fool. This idol looks like a fake... no note came with it as it is! Perhaps Barney or that whore planted it." - Sindel_

While that was indeed the hidden immunity idol, Sindel did not believe it to be so. So she wrapped it back up, and placed it back within the bushes. She then continued her search for the real one.

A few moments later, Ion came across the same area as Sindel was just at. He reached a hand up the tree, and noticed nothing there.

"Huh... nothing up here either. Let's try the bushes..." said Ion to himself quietly as he looked through the bushes, and soon enough he too found the hidden immunity idol that Sindel discarded. He unwrapped it to find the Rain head idol in it.

"Is this the hidden immunity idol..?" questioned Ion to himself, looking over it, and finding it odd there wasn't a note saying such, "Maybe it's a trap... oh well.. I'm taking this. Better then nothing."

He placed it into his pocket, and went to go find the other players.

"_So I found the hidden immunity idol... I think. I'm still not convinced, but either way an idol is an idol. I'm actually going to try a new approach, and not tell my alliance about the idol. I believe I need to take a page from my guardian, Anise, and be selfish for once. It might benefit my own game." - Ion_

– – – – –

Tempura Day 13

Inside the shelter, while everyone else was out working, Dexter and Soi Fon were talking about a few things. Dexter had just shown Soi Fon the idol.

"Well.. for once I'll admit Josiah was telling the truth," noted Soi Fon with a groan, shaking her head, "But seriously, what are we supposed to do with this?"

"I have real no plan right now," commented Dexter, "I could always put it back where it was. But I see more worth in this idol."

"_According to Josiah, he made a fake idol shaped like the head of Garrus Vakarian. Of course, I had to be the one to find such an idol. Right now, I'm not sure what I need to do. I can't do anything with a fake idol. It won't be any use to me in a situation where I really need a real one." - Dexter_

Soi Fon thought to herself for a moment, before sighing, "Well... do what Link did in our season. Hand it back over for him to deal with. It's his idol, let him hide it. We don't have to be doing his dirty work."

Dexter blinked, giving Soi Fon a weird look, "Now that's not the plan I had in mind. I don't exactly trust Josiah even with a fake."

"Well, we can't keep it for ourselves. We need the real deal. Not a clear fake." reminded Soi Fon sternly.

"_Dexter found Josiah's fake idol, and I believe we should just let him have it back while we go out looking for the real one. Especially before Josiah gets his hands on it. Although given the trouble we've put ourselves through, he might as well already have it." - Soi Fon_

"Give me a day to think about it, alright?" replied Dexter. Soi Fon nodded in agreement, and leaned back against the shelter.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Josiah and Pepper were walking along the shore talking.

"Alright Pepper, everything's set." smiled Josiah, giddy about his plan.

"What do ya mean?" asked Pepper, still unaware of Josiah's lie.

Josiah looked down at her, "Pepper... it's all a lie. I never made that fake idol! I'm trying to get Dexter to put it back where it belongs so I can grab it for myself. I did however.. make this!" He pulled out his seashell inspired fake idol which the quality of it was similar to that of his idol from Yoshi Desert, but a tiny drip in quality.

Pepper blinked at his story, and was about to make a funny remark before seeing his fake idol, "Wait, hold on there buster! Aren't those my seashells?"

"Yeah, sorry," sighed Josiah, "I had to use something, though! I didn't have much to work with but those!"

Pepper grumbled, crossing her arms, "Pfft. You owe me more seashells, man. Those were for Sunil."

"_Hey, I don't mind if he uses my seashells, but he stole them! Ah well, what can you do about it anyway. We're in a pickle and without doing something, anything, we're done in this game! It's funny how the tables turned on us so quickly, just because he's Josiah, y'know? Hey, he's not that bad of a guy!" - Pepper_

Josiah looked over his shoulder, and noticed no one coming from behind, "Look, I'm suspecting a swap anytime soon... and right now, you're going to need something more than I do. So take my fake idol, please. And hey, if you don't need it, you can keep it for Sunil. Is that okay?"

Pepper smiled brightly, and hopped up onto Josiah's shoulder, "That's just fine with me, Josiah! Thank ya a bunch!" She then took his fake idol with her bushy tail.

"_I gave Pepper my fake idol to basically give her more time in the game. I know I'm more of a threat, but Pepper's physically weaker in challenges. Sure, she's done way better thanks to her speed, but if it doesn't need speed, well.. it's out of the question. It's a risk I'm willing to take." - Josiah_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Tempura, getting your first looks at the new Fogorote and Laropa tribes; America and Fiona voted out at the last two tribal councils."

Soi Fon sighed of relief to see America voted off, while Josiah nodded as he noticed Fiona gone. Sub-Zero was glad to see both of his Halo allies remain in the game.

"Okay guys, we're going to do something a little different today. Fogorote, Tempura, I need you both to come to a consensus on who should represent your tribe. Laropa, hang tight for the time being.

After a light discussion between the tribe members on both Fogorote and Tempura, it was decided that Shulk and Vyse would be the representatives of their tribes.

"Okay, Shulk, Vyse, step forward. As for the rest of you... drop your buffs, and separate into one group of men, and one group of women."

Everyone was expecting a swap at this point, and nobody was really caught off guard. Everyone dropped their buffs to the ground and awaited Jeff's rules.

"Okay, Shulk, Vyse, you're going to partake in a rock paper scissors duel, and the best 2 out of 3 gets to make the first pick in this schoolyard pick'em. Whoever you pick, man or woman, the other person must then pick the gender you didn't start with. Let's get started."

After three rounds, Shulk bested Vyse in a 2-1 battle of rock paper scissors.

"Okay! Shulk, you get the first pick for the new Fogorote tribe. Who's it going to be?"

Shulk looked to both groups of players and nodded his head, "We're going to start off strong. I'll pick Hyde."

Hyde smirked, walking over to high five Shulk.

"Okay, Vyse, you get to make the next pick. This time you will pick a woman to join the new Tempura tribe."

Vyse didn't waste much time, "Gonna go with the brains, Gadget."

Gadget smiled happily as she ran over to join Vyse on the blue mat.

"Okay! Now the people you pick will now take over, and so on and so forth. Hyde, you'll pick a woman, and Gadget will pick a man."

Hyde nodded his head, pointing over at Serena, "I'll be picking Serena, Probst."

Serena smiled, and joined her two allies on the Fogorote mat.

Gadget looked among the men, and made up her mind, "I'll take Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix nodded, happy to get a new start on a new tribe after his alliance was wiped out.

"Umm.. I suppose I'll take Sub-Zero." said Serena.

Sub-Zero nodded calmly, stepping over to join the Fogorote tribe.

"Hmm... well we already have enough brains over here," commented Phoenix, "So I'll take Lucina for some strength."

Lucina smiled softly, chuckling a little at Phoenix's comment as she joined Tempura.

Sub-Zero looked at the remaining women, and knew his decision immediately, "Soi Fon."

Soi Fon nodded, crossing her arms behind her back, joining the other four players on Fogorote.

Lucina overlooked the remaining men, and nodded, "I think I'll bring over Rheneas, Jeff."

Rheneas smiled proudly, walking over to greet his brand new tribe.

"Dexter." said Soi Fon immediately, knowing exactly her option to bring over the last three guys.

Dexter nodded, smirking softly as he stepped onto Fogorote's mat.

"Well Jeff, three real capable women left untaken," commented Rheneas, "But I'll have to take the queen herself, Sindel."

Sindel smirked, laughing softly as she stepped over gracefully onto Tempura's mat.

"Okay, now we're down to the final decisions. Dexter, you must choose between Skarlet and Pepper. Whoever you don't pick goes to Tempura. Sindel, you must choose between Ion and Josiah, and whoever you don't choose goes to Fogorote. Make your decisions now."

Ion didn't seem bothered by being one of the last to be picked, while Josiah was a little confused over it, but didn't show it. Pepper was not pleased at all to be one of the last, while Skarlet was just as peeved, crossing her arms.

Dexter looked at both Pepper and Skarlet, and then he took a gaze at Sindel, thinking carefully in his head. He had a feeling what Sindel would do, and decided to make sure it wouldn't backfire. Especially with the plan he had in mind.

…

…

"I'll pick Skarlet, Probst." confirmed Dexter.

Skarlet sighed a "Finally", as she stepped over to join Fogorote. Pepper muttered to herself as she joined the Tempura tribe once again.

It was now Sindel's turn, and unlike Dexter had no idea about the alliances made over at Tempura. But she did know what kind of a player Josiah was compared to Ion, and knew Ion would prove useful to her.

"Ion." declared Sindel.

Josiah sighed softly, stepping onto the Fogorote mat, a tad frustrated at being picked last. Especially now that he and Pepper were separated. He was only glad he gave her his fake idol knowing in advance they might get split up. Ion meanwhile join Tempura with a smile.

Jeff then tossed out a bag of buffs to Sub-Zero and Vyse.

"Okay! We have our two new tribes! The new Fogorote tribe consists of Josiah, Shulk, Hyde, Skarlet, Serena, Dexter, Soi Fon, and Sub-Zero. The new Tempura tribe consists of Vyse, Pepper, Ion, Gadget, Sindel, Phoenix, Lucina, and Rheneas. Now you will head back to your camps, and get to know one another before the next immunity challenge. See you all then!"

**Fogorote: Dexter, Hyde, Josiah, Serena, Shulk, Skarlet, Soi Fon, and Sub-Zero**

**Tempura: Gadget, Ion, Lucina, Pepper, Phoenix, Rheneas, Sindel, and Vyse**

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 13

As the brand new Fogorote tribe arrived at camp, Skarlet was the first to speak up.

"I would like to welcome you all to the Fogorote camp," declared Skarlet, before motioning a hand over towards a basket overfull of mangoes, "Please enjoy our fruit rations as you can, for we have no flint or fire."

Josiah blinked, "Uhh.. excuse me? No flint?"

"Yeah, about that man," muttered Hyde, scratching his head, "America lost the flint about ten days or so ago, and we haven't found it since."

Soi Fon rolled her eyes, "Typical."

"_Of course, a new tribe means a new game. Thankfully I'm with my allies Dexter and Sub-Zero.. or at least Dexter. Sub-Zero's loyalty will be tested soon enough. I am only thankful that America was voted out. That eliminates one potential problem." - Soi Fon_

"So regarding that, what's your plan to get fire?" asked Dexter, crossing his arms.

Skarlet looked over at him, "You leave that to me. Since nobody else gave a care until I did, I will be the one to fix this. Some of you... may not like it."

Dexter chuckled, "If you say so."

"_I am pleased that Josiah is on the tribe with me. I made sure that Pepper did not join us, because I knew Sindel would not be picking Josiah. I could care less for Skarlet, and would have picked Pepper over her, but there was no way I was reforming Pepper and Josiah's duo. That's a no no." - Dexter_

A few moments later, Skarlet wandered off to go do something else, while Dexter and Josiah went off into the woods, and Soi Fon left to go get wood on her own. This left Hyde, Shulk, Serena, and Sub-Zero alone.

Hyde spoke up, looking at Sub-Zero, "So, welcome back ice man. I hope you're still on my side, because I picked up some new allies for us, dude."

Sub-Zero nodded, looking at both Serena and Shulk, before looking at Hyde, "You chose wisely, Hyde. I assume the fifth vote is Skarlet?"

"For now," replied Shulk, "We're a little sick of her to be honest. For now, we'll just keep her for votes while we pick off the Tempura tribe."

"_Almost immediately did we get Sub-Zero in our alliance. With Hyde and Serena already with me, and Skarlet loyal to Fogorote, we have five votes now. Dexter, Josiah, and Soi Fon are on the chopping block, and that is really good. Time to knock Tempura off their high horses." - Shulk_

"Very well. I am dedicated to this new alliance then." replied Sub-Zero, bowing before the trio.

"_I did give Dexter clues to the hidden immunity idol, and I suspect he found it. For now, I will keep my options open, but I will stay close to my original deal with Steven Hyde. I will still bleed Halo yellow in this Survivor game before I bleed Fogorote red." - Sub-Zero_

Meanwhile, Dexter and Josiah were having a small chat while walking through the forest.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about a few things." began Dexter.

"As did I actually," replied Josiah, "I'll start off. I don't know if I was really on the outside to begin with, but if you and Soi Fon try to get rid of me next, you'll be the next couple of players voted off. Fogorote is strong right now with four of their players here! We can't dillydally!"

"_I wanted to speak with Dexter privately after the swap to give him a sharp reminder that now we need to work together. It's Tempura against Fogorote on this tribe, and if we do not stick together, we may all pay a price in the end. I need Dexter, Soi Fon, and Sub-Zero to stay on my side." - Josiah_

"I promise you Dexter," continued Josiah, "I will not stab you guys in the back. Yoshi Desert... that wasn't me. I'm not a real villain like you were. I was portrayed like one. You got to trust me on this. Like I said the other day; Tempura needs to stick together once we get separated."

Dexter nodded softly, "You do make a good argument. If you're gone, all three of us will stand out as targets. With that in mind, I did want to give you something."

"_I decided that it would be for the best to give Josiah back his fake immunity idol. I might be a fool for doing this, and not using the fake idol for myself, but perhaps its for the best. And it will gain Josiah's trust, I believe. He's not stupid. He's a superfan." - Dexter_

Dexter reached into his pocket, and handed him the Garrus-shaped idol, "I found this the other day. I figured something was off about it when there was no note attached."

Josiah blinked, unsure of what to do about this situation, "Oh well uhh... wow, Dexter." He then facepalmed, "Why does everyone gotta hand me back my fake idols..."

Dexter chuckled with a smirk, "Because one might say they trust you enough." He then placed the idol in Josiah's hands.

"_What the.. I can't... huh... WHAT!?" (He was trying to maintain his giddiness) "Holy crap, I was not expecting this! I was just half expecting Dexter to rehide the idol for me and letting me know, but this... this is just... what the hell!? He literally just handed me a real immunity idol! Wow..." - Josiah_

– – – – –

Tempura Day 13

Upon arriving at the Tempura beach, the new tribe members walked around and got a good look at their surroundings.

"I hope you like your new home guys," smiled Vyse proudly, "We put a lot of dedicated work into that shelter!"

"Oh, it's very nice, Vyse. I can say I'm happy to be here." smiled Ion warmly.

"_A new tribe means new opportunities. After America and Coco were voted off I figured my Survivor life was done. But then the swap happens, and I just was so happy! I'm with new people, new players, and no one from old Fogorote. This might be the day that I needed!" - Phoenix_

"Laropa's beach was hell enough," declared Sindel, hands on her hips, "Here we have fresh water, although no fishing gear."

"Vyse and I have tried our hand at it a few days ago after we lost the reward challenge," replied Gadget, "but, golly, no luck at all sadly."

Sindel shook her head, "No matter. If what that lawyer said is true, the other tribe has no fire to sustain themselves. We might as well get our merge buffs now!"

"_Laropa was one of the worst tribes that I ever had the displeasure of being a part of! At least with my Outworld tribe on Edenia, I was living there with my peers. No matter the case, I along with the rest of Laropa got placed over here, and I believe the numbers are in our favor." - Sindel_

A few moments later, sitting down in the shelter, Vyse and Gadget were talking about their new situation on the new Tempura tribe.

"All four members of the former Laropa tribe are here," noted Vyse quietly, "We're in a small pickle right now. Especially if those four stick together."

Gadget nodded, "You got that right. I believe the only way we have hope of staying in the game is by bringing in Phoenix and Pepper. I know we've been trying to get Pepper and Josiah out the last 13 days, but golly without her, we're done."

"_Vyse and I are still together which is a very good thing, but we're also on a tribe full of former Laropa tribe members. If we do not bring in our own foursome we won't last long. Phoenix might be easy to bring over, but Pepper... gosh I don't know if she'll see reason or not." - Gadget_

"She'll see it our way I think. It's either staying in this game the next several days, or being voted off in the next couple of days. Her choice." reminded Vyse.

"Maybe... golly, Vyse, maybe we're better off looking for a crack in that Laropa group." suggested Gadget.

Vyse nodded, "We'll have to do that as well, as to not have a rock draw this season. Those are never fair, and those who pick them likely deserve it for not flipping, or paid the price for someone who didn't."

"_I don't like having it to come down to a purple rock deciding my fate. I had to draw a rock in Unfinished Business, and it wasn't in my alliance's favor! I don't want it to come down to it again, so if we can get Phoenix, Pepper, and a Laropa to flip, we'll be as true as blue!" - Vyse_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Phoenix and Pepper were taking a stroll.

"Haha! Listen Phoenix, I think we're both in similar positions!" said Pepper with a grin, "We're both alone without any allies. At least, I think you are, being here without anyone from Fogorote."

Phoenix nodded his head, "Oh of course, I am on the bottom of Fogorote. My allies were the ones voted off, and I'm not ashamed to say that."

"_The first person to approach me was Pepper. She's a joke happy skunk, although quite weak physically. However, knowing my position in the game, any alliance is worth having, and I cannot let these opportunities slip from my fingers this time." - Phoenix_

Pepper smirked, hopping onto Phoenix's shoulder, "And hey, who would think we would be allies? The comedian skunk, and the super serious lawyer! Catch them all off guard! Haha!"

Phoenix chuckled, "You have a point there, Miss Clark. Let's make this work, got it? I'll never write your name down as long as you never write my name down!"

"Done and done!" agreed Pepper, high fiving Phoenix with her bushy tail.

"_I got an ally in Phoenix, so that's at least a start! I won't show him the fake idol quite yet, 'cause I don't know if I wanna show him and tell him it's real or a fake. I want to see where this alliance goes first, ya know? Am I able to trust him, or is he going to flip on me? We'll just wait and see!" - Pepper_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tempura."

Vyse did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Yoshi Desert, one person will be the tribe's eyes. Their goal will be to lead two pairs of blindfolded castaways to pick up four very heavy blocks for a cube puzzle. Once all six blocks have been collected, the five players must then work together to solve the puzzle, making sure the symbols match up on each side, and making sure the outer parts are darker then the inner. This may have only four pieces, but it is very difficult. First tribe to finish, wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losers, tribal council tonight, another player going home. Let's get started."

Fogorote

Leading: Skarlet

Blindfolded: Serena &amp; Shulk, Soi Fon &amp; Sub-Zero

Tempura

Leading: Sindel

Blindfolded: Ion &amp; Rheneas, Lucina &amp; Phoenix

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Skarlet and Sindel started to shout out orders to their blindfolded tribe members. Sindel was a little sloppy with her work, separating her two pairs, while Skarlet kept her pairs together as she directed them to the first piece. Despite different strategies, both Fogorote and Tempura managed to claim their first block, and Skarlet and Sindel motioned each pair to bring them back to the mat.

Sindel's strategy proved to be more effective in the beginning as her other pair managed to get the second block for the Tempura tribe. Lucina and Phoenix followed Sindel's loud voice to bring the second block to the mat, pulling Tempura in the lead while Skarlet's strategy appeared to keep Fogorote back.

Sindel's other pair in Ion and Rheneas were being directed to the third block for Tempura, and easily claimed it from afar. Skarlet got her pairs to grab the second block for Fogorote as Sub-Zero and Soi Fon grabbed it and brought it back to their mat. However, they were still behind Tempura as Ion and Rheneas brought back the third block. They only had one more block to grab, and Lucina and Phoenix were nearing it.

This was also the farthest piece for both tribes, and the farther Lucina and Phoenix moved from Sindel, the harder it became to hear her voice. It didn't help that they were walking into posts and trees. Skarlet managed to get Serena and Shulk over to the third block, and got them to bring it back to the mat, evening up the score.

Skarlet's pairs were now separated as she copied Sindel's strategy. She kept Serena and Shulk back, and had Soi Fon and Sub-Zero go out to claim the final block. Unlike Lucina and Phoenix, Sub-Zero and Soi Fon managed to get to their block first, giving Fogorote the lead for the first time in the challenge. Both players brought the block back to the mat, and Fogorote got to work on the block puzzle.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Phoenix and Lucina to finally get their hands on the puzzle block, and followed Sindel's only voice back to the mat. With Skarlet now helping her tribe with the puzzle, it was easier to hear Sindel's voice from afar without Skarlet's drowning her out.

Both tribes were now working hard on the puzzle, and both were pretty even right out of the gates. With good puzzle people in Shulk, Soi Fon, Phoenix, Ion, and Rheneas, both tribes were doing a great job trying to put the puzzle together, and correctly.

In the end, only one tribe prevailed...

…

…

…

…

"Jeff! Come check!" called Rheneas, stepping back with the rest of his tribe.

Jeff ran over to confirm or deconfirm victory.

"Correct! TEMPURA WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Tempura hugged and cheered.

"Turns out the results stay the same, no matter who's on the tribe! Tempura once again wins the immunity challenge for the fifth straight time, and once again no tribal council. A first for some of you. Fogorote, sadly, another tribal council tonight. One more player will be going home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 14

With a big vote coming their way tonight, all eight players were in a frenzy to attempt to keep their numbers in tact, and to stay alive in the game.

Skarlet was pleased with her work today at the immunity challenge.

"_I believe that was a worthy attempt at throwing the immunity challenge. It's for the best, when you think about it. We need flint, or we're not going to last long in this game. It's either that, or waste our energy trying to make one by hand. Tonight, my alliance has the numbers, so we're set." - Skarlet_

Sitting down in the shelter, Serena, Shulk, Skarlet, and Hyde were talking about whom to vote off.

"So. Got any ideas?" asked Hyde, laying down rather lazily.

"Dexter's likely the head honcho over on Tempura," suggested Serena, "I mean, it only makes sense given how he played his other two seasons."

"_This is a big vote. Probably the first one in the game thus far. Because this vote will either ruin our chances at progressing in this game, or we'll be going far in the game. It all depends on Sub-Zero's vote, and if he's as close with Hyde as he says." - Serena_

"Well before we even discuss whom we're voting off, are you absolutely sure we have Sub-Zero?" asked Skarlet, looking down at Hyde.

Hyde shrugged, "The hell am I supposed to know? Don't worry, I'll talk with him before we go to tribal, man."

Skarlet sighed, shaking her head, "Then I propose we vote for Josiah. The lesser threat of the three. If he goes home good. But if Sub-Zero doesn't vote with us, and forces the rocks, then we can have a shot at Dexter or Soi Fon."

"_Of course, the purple rock comes into play as a huge factor in tonight's vote. In the end, Sub-Zero and I are the wild cards. Like, Tempura is probably looking at me as their fifth vote, being a Halo member and all, man. I don't know... we'll observe our options before we leave." - Hyde_

"Oh #%#%, I forgot about the purple rock. Damn it..." muttered Hyde, before shaking his head, "Alright, yeah, Sub-Zero's definitely on our side. He's not risking that."

"Still not worth assuming he will. We will vote for Josiah tonight." confirmed Skarlet, looking unwilling to budge her vote.

Shulk nodded, "Very well then."

"_Another instance where the Monado would have been useful for once. But I don't feel like I'm in any danger tonight really. I might get Tempura's votes tonight for being a physical threat. I think it's between Skarlet and myself, at any rate. If we tie, and I got their votes, I'm safe." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, with the other group of four, Sub-Zero, Dexter, Josiah, and Soi Fon, were talking in the forest about the upcoming vote.

"Listen, I say we put our votes on Serena," explained Josiah, "Not only does she need to get on the board with votes cast against her, but she's not a threat. I have no faith in Hyde that he'll flip to our side."

"Never trust a troublesome young buck, after all." commented Soi Fon.

"_I have the idol tonight, but I do not want to use it. I still want to keep my story going just a little bit longer. I like Hyde, but I know he's very unlikely to flip. So we need to keep the threats vulnerable in the event a rock appears. Hey, if Serena does go home, more power to us, right?" - Josiah_

Sub-Zero held his hands behind his back, "I will keep my focus on bringing Hyde over into our group. If all else fails, our fates will be determined by a rock. The chances of us winning this round then become a half chance."

"Hyde isn't that dumb as he tries to make himself look," replied Dexter, "He'll see the purple rock as a threat and vote with us."

"_Tonight, we shall see who comes out on top. The Tempura tribe, who have come together despite being split apart in the time of need. Or the Fogorote tribe, who have gone through hell and back due to a crazy man and missing flint. If I were a betting man, my money would go to Tempura." - Dexter_

Moments before tribal council, Sub-Zero and Hyde were talking by the beach about what to do tonight. Both of them knew who the targets were, and they had to make a decision.

Sub-Zero pulled out his Isabelle-shaped idol, staring into it a little bit before looking up at Hyde, "...actually, I want you to hear my idea. Because there is a secret I don't think you know."

"I'm all hears, man. What did I miss?" asked Hyde.

"_I know Josiah is a liar. He claims to have planted a Garrus-shaped idol, in the form of his head. I know he did not make that idol, because my immunity idol is shaped like last season's winner. I want to expose him tonight, and perhaps send him into a state of panic." - Sub-Zero_

After explaining the whole deal with Josiah and saying that the Garrus idol was fake, Hyde just had to laugh.

"Damn, man, that sounds very clever when you think about it," replied Hyde, "But lucky for us, we have proof he's full of #%#%."

Sub-Zero nodded, "Listen, I'm going to expose him tonight, and play the idol on you. Then we keep our votes the same. I vote for Serena, you vote for Josiah. We force the purple rock. That way, Josiah stays in the game, we expose his lie, we keep our current loyalties, and send an even bigger threat home. That could be anybody."

Hyde blinked, "Okay, well, cool man. But what about you? You'd be vulnerable, dude."

"That concerns me not. I would rather leave with my honor and integrity still strong rather than it broken. I am the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei now, and I believe I should set a good example compared to the likes of Sektor and his father." replied Sub-Zero, closing his eyes.

"_Sub-Zero has a crazy plan in order man, and he's offering to put himself in danger and keep me safe! Dude, you have no idea how happy this makes me. No need to draw a damn rock, and watch the horror on Josiah's face as we expose his little lie. Rock on, Sub-Zero. You rule, dude." - Hyde_

Sub-Zero handed the Isabelle idol over to Hyde, and then shook his hand firmly, "Be stealthful than the night."

Hyde blinked, before saying, "Oh, uhh... be more deathly than the... day? Sorry man, don't know the Lin Kuei motto."

Sub-Zero didn't mind, and the two split off with their plan set in motion.

– – – – –

The Fogorote tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Dexter, Soi Fon, Josiah, behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

They all did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

They then took a seat with the other players.

"Even though it looks like the new Fogorote tribe is clearly stronger physically, it looks like puzzles aren't your strong point. Hyde, would you agree with that assessment?" asked Jeff.

Hyde nodded.

"Sounds about right, Probst. We got Shulk, we got Skarlet, we got Soi Fon and Sub-Zero, and even me! We just don't have the brains. Tempura's got Hackwrench, Phoenix Wright, and even Ion and the old dude. But eh.. once a physical challenge pops up, we got it." replied Hyde.

"Skarlet, clearly you were outmatched by Sindel today at the immunity challenge. Do you feel responsible for the loss today?" asked Jeff.

"Actually, Jeff, I wanted to lose today's immunity challenge. We need a new flint. America lost ours over ten days ago, and we've been surviving only on fruit for the last couple days. Without flint, we will perish." replied Skarlet.

"Alright, I see what you're saying. Why didn't you ask at the other votes?" asked Jeff.

"Because America insisted he would look for it every day. Turns out he was lying and doing squat." replied Skarlet.

"Very well then. After tonight's tribal council, you will get a second bar of flint. But that's all you get. Lose it again, and you're cut off." warned Jeff.

Everyone nodded at his words.

"Josiah, how do you feel about tonight's vote?" asked Jeff.

"I do feel a little nervous. I mean, come on Jeff, I know how I was back on Yoshi Desert, but it's all a lie. I was portrayed differently there than who I really am in real life. What you're seeing now is the new and improved Josiah." replied Josiah.

"Just remember we can only show what you show us." chuckled Jeff.

"Right, right, I know, but again, that wasn't me. You'll see what I mean in the next couple of days." replied Josiah.

Soi Fon scoffed at that.

"Sub-Zero, do you expect any surprises tonight?" asked Jeff.

Sub-Zero closed his eyes, and then reopened them after a while.

"I believe there will be some surprises. Surprises not many would expect." replied Sub-Zero.

This confused a few of the players, giving some weird expressions.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Soi Fon, you're up."

– – –

Dexter's Vote: You seem very sweet, but sweet girls are dangerous. (Serena)

Josiah's Vote: I guess we get the honor of writing down your name for the first time. Sorry. (Serena)

Serena's Vote: I believe what you're telling us, but you're still a dangerous player. Sorry! (Josiah)

Skarlet's Vote: Just like Jeff Probst said; they can only show what you give them. Pathetic. (Josiah)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the-."

"Jeff!" called Hyde, standing up from his seat. Everyone was caught off guard by him standing up for the exception of Sub-Zero. Josiah started to sweat a little, fearing the worst. Especially after Hyde pulled out the Isabelle head idol.

"Whether I should be or not, I need safety tonight," explained Hyde, giving the idol to Jeff, "As well as to.. in other words.. let some steam out, man." He smirked as he sat down.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Hyde, will not count."

Dexter and Soi Fon both looked at eachother, and Soi Fon let out a soft curse word, knowing they screwed up. Both Sub-Zero and Hyde were pleased and bumped fists with one another. Josiah was split on his reaction. One on hand he was angry he was irritated that his lie was no longer able to hold truth, but he also didn't care as he already got the idol in his hands from Dexter. He was, however, worried about the other player's reactions.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Josiah. (He crossed his arms, letting loose a sigh.)

…

Josiah. Two votes Josiah.

…

…

Serena. One vote Serena, two votes Josiah. (Both Serena and Shulk were surprised, as they weren't expecting Serena to get votes.)

…

Serena. Tied two votes Serena, two votes Josiah.

…

Serena. Three votes Serena, two votes Josiah.

…

…

Josiah. Tied again three votes Josiah, three votes Serena. (Josiah looked over at Hyde hopefully.)

…

…

Josiah. That's four votes Josiah, three votes Serena, one vote left. (Josiah sighed, and grabbed his bags, believing his game was over.)

…

…

…

Serena. We have a tie. Four votes Serena, four votes Josiah.

Josiah was somewhat surprised, as were the other players sans Sub-Zero and Hyde. Both sides just assumed the Halo member they were trying to get the vote of stuck with their original deal.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Serena, Josiah, since you were voted for, you are safe. Hyde, since you played the hidden immunity idol, you are safe. Shulk, Skarlet, Soi Fon, Dexter, and Sub-Zero, each of you will draw a rock."

Shulk, Skarlet, Soi Fon, Dexter, and Sub-Zero all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Dexter.

Dexter shook his head, completely upset about not only drawing the rock, but also being played by Josiah and giving up his idol to him.

"With that said, Dexter, you are now out of the game. You need to hand me your torch."

Dexter nodded, shaking Sub-Zero and Soi Fon's hands, but did not shake Josiah's hand when offered as he gave his torch up.

"Dexter, this time, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

He turned his head to look at everyone, "Josiah has the idol. Don't trust a word he says." He then left the tribal council area.

"Clearly this turned out to be one big vote. An idol was played, another idol was exposed, and a big power player was eliminated from the game. How will this effect the next couple of days? We will soon find out. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Dexter's Final Words**

"Damn you, Josiah. I believe I deserved that. All three seasons, I was betrayed by someone who I got too close to. Sweet Tooth, Ashton, now Josiah. I at least exposed Josiah having the idol. I hope he has fun trying to get himself out of the pickle he's in. It'll be fun to watch once I'm home with my son."

VOTE

Josiah – Serena, Hyde, Shulk, and Skarlet

Serena – Josiah, Soi Fon, Sub-Zero, and Dexter

Another teaser finds its way onto Season 29 mates! Crikey it's gonna be a big hot one! Might wanna get my flamethrower out for this one!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Holy Chimichangas!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With America gone and the flint gone for good, Skarlet proposed an idea to throw the immunity challenge in order to barter with Jeff Probst for flint. In exchange for flint, they would vote off Phoenix just to be rid of him. The trio of Hyde, Serena, and Shulk didn't really like this idea._

_Over at Laropa, Lucina shared her immunity idol clues from Halo to help out a new cause; finding the Laropa hidden immunity idol. Sindel came across it, but placed it back, believing it to be a fake idol. Ion, on the other hand, found it as well, and pocketed it for safe keeping._

_On the Tempura tribe, Dexter and Soi Fon discussed the Garrus idol that Josiah had claimed to be his and a fake meant to deceive the enemy tribes in the event of a swap. Soi Fon suggested to Dexter to give the idol back to Josiah and let him deal with it. Meanwhile Josiah handed his fake immunity idol over to Pepper, fearing they might get separated._

_At the challenge, many fears were confirmed when the three tribes were mixed up into two brand new tribes. Dexter, Josiah, Soi Fon, and Sub-Zero joined Fogorote, while Ion, Lucina, Phoenix, Rheneas, and Sindel joined Tempura._

_At the new Fogorote camp, Sub-Zero joined the trio of Hyde, Serena, and Shulk as planned. Meanwhile, Dexter and Josiah made an alliance of their own, and after handing the Garrus idol over to Josiah, Josiah warned Dexter that if they don't stick together, they won't last long. All the while he was giddy that his fake idol plan had surprisingly worked._

_At the new Tempura camp, Gadget and Vyse knew that without Pepper and Phoenix on their side, the old Tempura members were basically outnumbered by the four players who came from Laropa. On the flip side, Pepper and Phoenix made an alliance of their own, coming together as former outsiders._

_At the immunity challenge, Skarlet put her plan into action as she subtly threw the immunity challenge with very lazy strategy compared to Sindel on Tempura. At the puzzle section, Tempura easily won the immunity challenge, sending Fogorote back to tribal council._

_Before tribal council, both sides of the tribe were relying on the votes of Sub-Zero and Hyde to be in favor of either side. The Fogorote side was planning on voting for Josiah, while the Tempura side planned to vote Serena. Minutes before tribal council, Sub-Zero told Hyde about Josiah's lie, and planned to expose him at tribal council with a plan of his own._

_At tribal council, Sub-Zero gave Hyde the Isabelle immunity idol to play for himself. This shocked Josiah as it exposed his lie to Dexter and Soi Fon. Both Halo members voted with their original alliances and caused a 4-4 tie vote. With the purple rock drawn, it ended up being Dexter who was eliminated from the game, leaving a torn apart Tempura alliance. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Fogorote: Hyde, Josiah, Serena, Shulk, Skarlet, Soi Fon, and Sub-Zero**

**Tempura: Gadget, Ion, Lucina, Pepper, Phoenix, Rheneas, Sindel, and Vyse**

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 15

Upon returning from a very interesting tribal council, the remaining players of Fogorote returned to see their new bar of flint attached to their tribe flag. Skarlet immediately unhooked it and took it for herself.

Hyde grabbed the fishing spear, and looked to the others, "Sub-Zero and I will be back in a few. Gonna catch some breakfast for you all, man."

Everyone waved him off with a smile as he and Sub-Zero left the area down to the beach.

"So Josiah has the idol now..?" whispered Hyde quietly.

Sub-Zero nodded, "We'll just have to avoid that when the time comes."

"_Last night went exactly as planned, man. Sub-Zero gave me his idol, we exposed whatever bull#%#% lie Josiah made.. and Dexter went home. That's one less threat to worry about man, and now we got ourselves another vote to figure out where we go from here." - Hyde_

Back at camp, Skarlet immediately started a fire with the flint, and stood back, "From now on we keep this in a safe place. I trust you all outside the game to not steal this."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Both Josiah and Soi Fon were silent since returning from the last vote. Josiah knew his lie was out in the open as Dexter had exposed him, and Soi Fon was doing nothing but glaring daggers at him.

"_I don't know if Hyde realizes it or not, but he just completely screwed me over in this game. It's not like I stole the Garrus idol from Dexter, like, he gave it to me! I had zero intentions of screwing him or Soi Fon, or anyone from Tempura over, but now it looks like I did!" - Josiah_

Soi Fon kept silent for a while longer, before speaking up, "So. Josiah. Care to explain what you did? How you completely destroyed our games with a senseless lie?"

"Okay, first of all, how did I destroy our games? Like, seriously, how?" declared Josiah, holding his hands out, "Dexter gave it to me, I didn't do anything else!"

Soi Fon nodded, "I know he did, and that's my fault. I should have trusted my instincts about you from Day 1. I blame myself for what he did."

"_Josiah getting the idol from Dexter was my fault. I knew Josiah was a snake from before, and even though he kept on babbling about how he changed his ways, I still didn't buy it. It was likely sucking us into a trap. I should have struck first tonight, and booted his ass. Oh well... the next night." - Soi Fon_

"So what? Now I'm the villain all of a sudden?" snapped Josiah, "For trying to do whatever it took to stay in the game when you know you're on the outside? Might as well chalk up Maria as a villain! I mean come on, we're outsiders. We'll do anything to stay in the damn game!"

"You know you didn't have to do such tactics," replied Soi Fon, "I believe with a different strategy you might have not been on the oust."

"Bull#%#!" snapped Josiah once again, "I was going home first no matter what! Don't even lie to me! Just because I'm Josiah Shaw! The jackass from Season 25! No matter what I did, I was going home first. Pepper and I both!"

Serena, Shulk, and Skarlet sat back and really didn't say anything. They were just caught in the middle of a massive fight, and just kept their mouths shut.

"_It was kinda awkward. Both of them were shouting at eachother, and airing out all the secrets in the open. I suppose it's been out in the open after Dexter was eliminated, but still, there's more to the story, and today we sort of learned it all this morning." - Serena_

A few minutes later, Hyde and Sub-Zero came kept with freshly caught fish for the tribe. They had heard shouting from the boat, but didn't seem to question it once they stepped into camp.

"Alright guys... time to eat something other than fruit." commented Hyde, holding a netful of fish.

Josiah shook his head, sitting down on a log, and sighing a little as he watched the others cook and handle the fish before having some for himself after it was done.

"Thanks guys." commented Josiah quietly, before coughing a little after a few bites.

"_I just... I really hate this tribe that I'm on right now. If I could be on the Tempura tribe again, I'd be a happy guy. I mean.. I don't care for Shulk. I don't like Sub-Zero. I hate Hyde. I hate Skarlet. I hate Soi Fon even more. I don't know.. maybe one of us needs to get a reality check soon.." - Josiah_

– – – – –

Tempura Day 15

Down by the beach, Vyse, Gadget, and Phoenix were having a conversation about a few things.

"Do you see the Laropa tribe as a strong alliance?" asked Vyse, looking at Phoenix.

Phoenix nodded, crossing his arms, "Well, I wouldn't be blind to assume so. Lucina seems like a wild card to me, but all of them stayed strong together."

"_Coming from Fogorote, I find myself as the wild card of this tribe! A classic move for me would be to go to where the numbers are, Laropa. However, I made an alliance with Pepper, who was another outsider on Tempura. To me, having a partner is better than having no partners at all." - Phoenix_

"Either way, we can't let it go to the rocks. I don't think the idol has been found here, so that's a good thing," remarked Vyse, "Just be careful, Phoenix, Josiah hid a fake idol here. Best bet Laropa finds it."

"Ah, noted!" replied Phoenix, nodding his head, "Also I must ask, do you think you have Pepper? She told me she was on the outside over on the old Tempura tribe."

Gadget nodded, "She was, but she wasn't going home first from our tribe. It would have been Josiah. But golly, she better not flip on us."

"_I'm worried about Pepper, and have been since we've swapped tribes. She and Josiah were on the outside of the old Tempura tribe, and I just hope that she's not over thinking her paw right now. We've come this far from a successful tribe, and I don't want to lose now!" - Gadget_

"I will talk with Pepper, so leave her to me," replied Phoenix, "After that, we also need to think about who to bring over from Laropa. Who would most likely flip? Lucina?"

Vyse nodded, "For me, that's the best guess. She's a former Halo, not a former Laropa. It would only make sense, in my mind."

"_I think we have Phoenix on board with our alliance, but Pepper's still a worry for me. I just hope she can side with us for now to stay alive in this game. As for getting numbers, Lucina is really our only bet. She's from the former Halo tribe, and I think it would be easy to bring her over." - Vyse_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Ion and Pepper were talking to one another.

"I won't lie, Pepper, it's good to know that there's someone not willing to let it come down to rocks." smiled Ion.

Pepper laughed a little, sitting on her bushy tail, "Ya got that right! Listen up, Ion, Phoenix and I are willing to jump ship. Dude, we were on the bottom, why wouldn't we flip and get rid of two big threats in Gadget or Vyse?"

"_Pepper was one of our allies back in Blood vs. Water. I was a stranger to comedy back in my world. We don't normally have time for that. Thankfully Pepper brought me some laughs and opened the door to all of that fun. Is it sad that I trust her more than most of the other Laropa players?" - Ion_

"Hey, Pepper? Do you trust me to show you something?" asked Ion, reaching into his pocket.

Pepper blinked, watching Ion, "Well yeah, of course! Why do you as-" She noticed Ion pull out the Rain idol from Laropa. Her big eyes widened, "Holy chimichangas! Is that the idol?"

"I believe so, yeah," replied Ion, showing it to her, "I'm not too sure myself, because it didn't come with a note."

"Ion, that has to be the idol! Josiah said he saw Dexter with a Garrus head idol a few days ago! That's gotta be the real idol and the theme!" remarked Pepper.

"_When Ion shows me his idol, I was a little caught off guard. Who'd a thunk this sickly fon master would step up his game the second time around. Even better, none of the others know about it, so it's perfect! Shows that hey, I'm the one he trusts the most. That says a lot about Ion there." - Pepper_

"You're the only one who knows about it. Anise taught me that on Survivor you need to bring out a more selfish side. Honestly, I don't trust anyone from my Laropa tribe. The one person I could I allowed to be voted off, and I feel horrible about it." replied Ion.

Pepper nodded, "Well now you've got me 100% on your side now, bud! Hopefully Phoenix will join us moving forward!"

"_Rheneas is the only person from Laropa I sort of trust, but even then he's slowly getting closer to Sindel as the days go by. Lucina, I've never trusted, and Sindel... I haven't trusted as well. She's too dangerous, and has proven that in the previous seasons, including my own." - Ion_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Tempura, getting your first look at the new Fogorote tribe; Dexter eliminated at the last tribal council."

Most players on Tempura were a little shocked, especially Pepper as she thought he had the immunity idol.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Lake Hylia, two members of each tribe will use a puzzle log to break through two wooden walls. After breaking through the walls, you will then pass the puzzle log over to two other tribe members who will use the log to push and pull through a maze that is worked into the surface of the log. Once your clear of the maze, use the log to bang into the gong. First tribe to finish wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed coffee, a coffee maker, and a huge variety of sweet treats.

"You've had 15 days without much sweet treats or even caffeine. So win today's challenge, and the winning tribe will get something sweet to get their minds off rice, fruit, or even fish. Let's get started."

Fogorote

Breaking walls: Hyde and Sub-Zero

Log maze: Shulk and Soi Fon

Tempura

Breaking walls: Sindel and Vyse

Log maze: Phoenix and Rheneas

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Hyde, Sub-Zero, Sindel, and Vyse all rushed forward into the first wooden wall nearly the same time. Sub-Zero was tempted to freeze the walls to make it easier, but he decided against it, as it was for reward and not immunity. Despite this, both tribes managed to make it through the first wall, and made their way towards the second and final wall.

Sindel screamed out one of her famous screeches at the upcoming wall, forcing it to crack a little, but not fall completely. This also effected Fogorote's wall, but not to the extreme as Tempura's. Shaking his head from the loud noise, Vyse assisted Sindel in smashing down the second wall, and passing the log over to Phoenix and Rheneas for the log maze. Hyde and Sub-Zero were behind a little.

Phoenix took control of the situation before them, and had Rheneas assist him through the maze. Phoenix analyzed the later parts of the maze carefully like a lawyer would a court case. Tempura made good progress at this point, but had to work fast as Fogorote finally smashed through the final wall, and passing the log over to Soi Fon and Shulk.

However, Phoenix's good efforts on the log maze had put Tempura far into the lead, and while Soi Fon and Shulk were working well together, it wasn't merely enough.

Phoenix and Rheneas got to the end of the maze, and pulled the log out from it, minutes before they rushed ahead to bang it into the large gong.

"It's over! TEMPURA WINS REWARD!"

All of Tempura hugged and cheered.

"Great teamwork Tempura! Worked well together, and had an experienced lawyer lead the way to victory. With your win, you continue with a very impressive streak of victories, as well as win coffee, sweets, and your very own coffee maker. Dr. Mordin Solus would be proud. You guys can head back to camp. Sadly Fogorote, nothing for you."

Throughout the challenge, Josiah had chosen not to participate, and it was better that he didn't. He looked pretty weak and out of it. He was rubbing his forehead a little, before getting down on his knees almost about to pass out. Serena and Shulk immediately caught him.

"Whoa, Josiah, are you okay?" asked a concerned Jeff.

Josiah couldn't give a response. He was pretty much almost completely knocked out.

"I'll take that as a no. Medical, come on in quickly!" called Jeff, "Fogorote, you guys can head back to camp, and we will later inform you about Josiah's state. Hope it all goes well."

– – – – –

Medical Camp Day 16

Jeff and Josiah were taken to the medical camp with Josiah still sort of wonked out and was only able to talk in short breaths.

John 'JD' Dorian, the staff doctor and cast member from Redemption Island and Ultimates, arrived on the scene to do a quick check up on Josiah, performing all sorts of tests on him.

"Could you tell me what happened?" asked JD.

Josiah muttered out softly, "Errgh... I don't... know... ughh.. I just... felt a little dizzy before we left for the challenge... and then just... I think I almost blacked out."

"No, you did black out," reminded JD, still performing tests, "At least you had someone to catch you. Anyway... I must ask, what did you eat today?"

"Err.. nothing so far..." replied Josiah, shaking his head, "But yesterday was just... fish and fruit... a little water."

"And we just gave you the flint last night to cook any fish," replied Jeff, "So... are you allergic to fish?"

Josiah blinked, "Umm... no..? Not that I know of... I was a fan of sushi when I was younger but... for some reason my parents told me to.. ughh.. stop eating it. Haven't exactly said why..."

JD nodded, "Well, I'll tell you this... you're not doing this again. You'll just have to stick to fruit and rice and any rewards you might win. Just no fish or any seafood."

"_So according to JD, well... #%#%, I can't get protein for the time being. The only source of protein and I can't have any of it. I knew there was a reason why my parents never let me eat any fish or sushi when I was little..." (He shook his head) "This isn't gonna be any good in the long run.." - Josiah_

"But is this enough to take him out of the game?" asked Jeff.

JD shrugged, "Well... let's see a few more tests first before I can confirm anything."

Josiah leaned his head back against the sand and closed his eyes, a lot of thoughts running through his mind.

"_While I laid in the medical camp for what seemed like hours while JD did tests... I thought a lot about what I've done so far. Soi Fon's right... I should have found a different method. I shouldn't of been a villain again. That's what I promised myself not to do. If I go back into the game.. I need to make things right this time." - Josiah_

– – – – –

Tempura Day 16

The Tempura tribe returned to camp, and set up their mobile coffee maker.

"This was a nice reward, if I do say so myself." commented Rheneas, brewing some coffee right away.

"Definitely!" laughed Pepper, grabbing several doughnuts, "If anything the sugar and caffeine. will give us enough power to continue our winning streak!"

"_I think this has to be one of the best tribes ever in the history of Survivor. More then what I can say for my former tribe on Beach Bowl Galaxy. Even though we don't have the bulk strength of Hyde, Sub-Zero, or Skarlet, we have unity and brains to pull through any situation." - Rheneas_

Standing around the coffee maker were Lucina, Ion, Sindel, and Rheneas, discussing their current situation.

"All it takes is one of them to flip," noted Sindel quietly, "But none of us have played with those fools."

"We've played with Pepper before, Sindel," reminded Ion, "And I think she's our best bet. If not, then Phoenix, being the outsider."

"_According to Ion, the only way we can avoid a potential 4-4 vote and purple rock is to basically get Pepper or Phoenix to flip. Pepper, because she was aligned with Ion before, and Phoenix, who is the lone Fogorote. Whatever happens, I don't want my fate to come down to a rock." - Lucina_

"Just remember, we don't have the hidden immunity idol, so if all else fails, we pay the consequences." reminded Lucina.

Sindel scoffed, "I did find a fake idol over there, but I didn't pick it up. It was so obviously a fake planted by Barney or Morrigan."

Ion looked over suspiciously while Rheneas sighed, "Well, you could of still picked it up. We don't even know what they look like."

"Even then, I know what I found was a fake. Laughably fake!" declared Sindel.

"_That Rain idol is long gone by now. So if it was real, I care very little. We have our alliance secure and no one willing to jump ship. Ion's my only concern, but I believe he's useless enough to stay with the alliance like the dog that he is." - Sindel_

Ion shook his head, "Anyway, that leaves our targets as either Vyse or Gadget. One physical threat, one mental threat. Both also put up good fights to stay in the game once they are on the line for being voted off."

"We'll just have to see what happens. For now, let's focus on continuing our winning streak." replied Lucina, sipping her coffee softly.

"_I think Sindel saw the Rain idol, but didn't grab it for the same reason I almost didn't; because it didn't look real. Unlike her, I still grabbed it. Lucina and Rheneas have no idea because she never told us what it looked like. So maybe I might be able to use that to my advantage.." - Ion_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Pepper and Phoenix were having a chat.

"So yeah! Our side has been picked! Ion has the Laropa idol! I know he does!" explained Pepper.

Phoenix crossed his arms and thought about it, before speaking, "But shouldn't that be a warning sign?"

Pepper shook her head, "Nuh uh, listen! Ion doesn't trust anyone on old Laropa! So like, if we team up with them, take Gadget and Vyse out, Ion can simply idol out the other three, and we'll have the numbers!"

"_Pepper comes to me, and explains that Ion has the Laropa immunity idol. I know they were former allies, but looks can always be deceiving. You never can trust former allies just because you did before. I am already weary about what Ion told Pepper. Especially about trusting her over Laropa." - Phoenix_

Phoenix pondered a little bit more, "You.. don't think Sindel and Lucina are more threatening than Vyse or Gadget?"

"Nah, I don't think so! Dude, Phoenix, I got it all under control! Trust me!" giggled Pepper, "I know you like to be a worrywart, but c'mon man, it's Survivor!"

"And stuff like that is what does make me a worrywart." replied Phoenix, sternly.

Pepper grumbled softly, "Well fine then. I'll just be sure to keep your name out of their mouths. 'Cause I'm not sticking with those two, and that's clear as day."

"_Phoenix doesn't seem so keen about the idea to join up with Ion and Laropa. Like, c'mon! Do ya really wanna pull rocks? I'm not pulling rocks, so if you're not on board, sucks for you, because I'm goin' with Ion. Who knows, if Josiah's okay we can be a strong trio alliance!" - Pepper_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 16

Not only did Fogorote lose the reward challenge, but they might also be losing a second player soon after losing Dexter.

"That just sucks. I wonder what's wrong with Josiah." noted Serena quietly.

Shulk shrugged, "I asked him if he wanted to compete today, but he didn't even give a response."

"_If Josiah has to leave the game, that's really going to put our tribe at a serious disadvantage. Already Tempura is coming back and dominating just like before, and I would like to end that streak once and for all. Shame for Josiah, really. I don't think superfans deserve an exit like that." - Shulk_

Soi Fon shook her head, and wandered off into the forest with plans of her own. Nobody seemed to notice her. They instead kept on talking about Josiah.

"Y'know man? Josiah ain't that bad of a guy," noted Hyde quietly, poking at the fire with a stick, "I was at the Yoshi Desert after party with Deadpool and Trevor. And like.. even Deadpool admitted Josiah was not that creepy as the edit made him look like."

Serena nodded, "I agree. The edit can make you look like someone you're not. I mean.. I was disgusted going on message boards and... seeing endless love for contestants like Allison and just tons of hatred for Josiah."

"What's a message board?" asked Skarlet, coming from the Outworld which had little to no technology.

Serena shrugged, "It's an internet thing from our worlds. I don't think it's in your world. Or at least your part."

"_Josiah's not that bad of a guy. After meeting him three days ago, he's not what the edit showed. Sure, he was a villain, but not in the way the edit portrayed him. Whatever happened to him today, I just hope he's alright. I don't wish that on any of my enemies, or rivals really." - Serena_

"Where's Soi Fon?" asked Sub-Zero, looking around camp.

Hyde shrugged, "Who knows. Quite frankly, if we lose again, regardless of Josiah's fate, we should just send her home, man. This five right here? Strong alliance. Soi Fon and Josiah can go in any order."

Skarlet nodded firmly, "I have no problem with that."

"Let's do it then," agreed Shulk with a nod, "Soi Fon first, then Josiah if he's not gone for good."

"_Hyde and I believed it was best to remain with the old Fogorote tribe. Especially after the fight between Josiah and Soi Fon. A dismantled alliance is worth nothing to bring along in this game. Knowing Josiah has the idol, it would be best if we simply voted for Soi Fon instead." - Sub-Zero_

Deep in the forest, Soi Fon was out by herself looking for the Fogorote idol. She was convinced that Josiah was no longer in the game, and knew that a free vote against Josiah was out of the question moving forward. She needed that idol.

"Let's get this blasted thing..." muttered Soi Fon, beginning her search once far away from the shelter.

"_Josiah's gone. After the way he almost blacked out there's no way he'll be coming back. But it's also a concern for me, because now I need the immunity idol. If we lose again I have no doubt that the target's on me. I'm not wasting time. I'm grabbing that idol. Could care less if they find me right now." - Soi Fon_

Soi Fon spend quite a long time in the forest, but thankfully for her, the rest of the tribe was too busy talking around the fire to be concerned about her location.

After about an hour of searching, Soi Fon took a swig of her water canteen, and looked around the area around her.

"Let's try again..." murmured Soi Fon to herself as she walked over towards a strange looking tree. She had checked this tree earlier, but didn't feel like she had her arm up the hole high enough.

…

…

…

…

Smirking, Soi Fon pulled out the wrapped immunity idol, "Finally..." She said to herself quietly, relieved to have found it. She unwrapped it to find the same Batgirl idol that Phoenix had played before.

"_With the immunity idol, I'm pretty sure that it won't be in my hands for very long. Doesn't matter really, I intend to use it to make some sort of progress in the game. After two second place finishes and a sixth place finish, there's no way my game is ending anytime soon." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tempura."

Sindel did so.

"Okay, before I get to today's challenge, I'm sure you all want to know about Josiah and what happened earlier today."

Everyone listened carefully.

"Josiah had a big allergic reaction to fish that Fogorote caught the other morning. Pretty much made him black out and he had to rest for a long period of time this morning after running tests and giving him some biotics."

Everyone nodded, worried for him.

"Now, I want to say..."

…

…

…

"...that Josiah is doing just fine, and he will be remaining in this competition. Come on out Josiah!"

Fogorote was all smiles sans Soi Fon as Josiah returned with a light smile on his face, greeting his tribe members. Tempura all clapped for him, while Pepper bounced happily in the air.

"Just for future warning, Josiah, I'll ask for you not to compete in today's challenge, or to ever eat fish for the next 23 days and the rest of your life."

Josiah nodded, chuckling softly.

"Okay! For today's challenge, from Survivor Kattlelox Island, you will take turns trying to launch items into a basket. Using a plank, adjust it to how you want it, place the item on one end, and hop onto the other, launching the item into the air hopefully into your basket. First tribe to get all four items in the basket, wins immunity, and is safe from the vote tonight. Losing tribe goes to tribal council where the tenth player will be voted off. Let's get started."

Fogorote

Order: Hyde, Serena, Shulk, Soi Fon

Tempura

Order: Vyse, Lucina, Phoenix, Pepper

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Hyde and Vyse raced out to grab the first item in their basket; canned beans. Both of them set their planks similar to the other, but Vyse jumped on two feet to launch his, while Hyde smashed down with one foot. Vyse's item landed in the basket, while Hyde's did not.

Lucina was next up, and she grabbed the bag of coffee beans next, and readjusted the plank to be able to launch the heavier item. Hyde readjusted his plank, and once again smashed his foot down on the plank. This time the item was launched higher, but still bounced off the rim. Lucina's item barely made it in, giving Tempura an early lead once again.

Phoenix was up next for the Tempura tribe, and already he was remembering his embarrassing failure from Kattlelox Island. He was the second to go, and then just couldn't get the item into the basket, costing Nintendo reward. While he was figuring out a solution to his item, canned beef, Hyde finally managed to launch his canned beans into the basket, finally putting Fogorote on the board.

Serena was next to go, and she grabbed the bag of coffee beans needing to make up time for her tribe, not wanting to return to tribal council for a third straight time after losing America and Dexter. Phoenix finally got his plank set up, and he copied Lucina and Vyse's jump up with two feet, and finally made a point for his tribe. Not minutes later did Serena make a point for Fogorote.

Now it was all down to Pepper for Tempura, and they had such a good lead from here. Shulk grabbed the canned beef, while Pepper dragged the bundle of oranges over to the plank. This was definitely a challenge she wished she didn't agree to perform in. Especially last. She adjusted the plank slightly, and then used her tail as a trampoline to land on the plank. Nothing much happened with the oranges but being launching lightly in the air. Pepper grumbled to herself. Meanwhile, Shulk managed to get his canned beef into the basket, tying up the score between both Fogorote and Tempura.

Soi Fon was last up and she smirked at her competition in the little skunk. She could barely launch the bundle of oranges anywhere. Pepper figured had she gone first this wouldn't be a problem for her. Soi Fon adjusted her plank and...

…

…

…

…

...landed the oranges into the basket with enough force with her feet.

"SOI FON DOES IT! FOGOROTE WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Fogorote hugged and cheered.

"Great job Fogorote! Lots of set backs for several days now. Those days are over as you have finally won immunity for the first time in a long while. Tempura, sadly, nothing for you but a first date with me at tribal council, where you will vote someone out of the game. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Tempura Day 16

With the very first loss for Tempura counted, there was a lot of talk about who to vote off at the first Tempura tribal council.

Ion, Sindel, Rheneas, and Lucina were all talking about who to send home.

"Let me ask you," began Rheneas, looking at Ion, "Are you sure we have Pepper?"

Ion nodded, "Absolutely. I think Pepper's ready to jump and take those two out."

"Then let's see if she's willing to be loyal," suggested Rheneas, "Let's vote Phoenix off tonight. Test her loyalty, and then we take Vyse and Gadget out."

"_Ion's pretty sure Pepper will vote with us tonight, making our numbers five against three. Because of this, we really don't need Phoenix. Phoenix is a dangerous player. Always thinking, always planning ahead. We were planning to keep him around, but if Pepper's on board, we don't need him." - Rheneas_

Sindel smirked, "Not a bad idea there, Rheneas."

Lucina nodded, "Phoenix is also the only Fogorote. Who knows what bonds Vyse and Gadget may have with Soi Fon or Josiah. Phoenix claims that his alliance was eliminated before the swap, but I don't buy it."

"Well, I'll have to see where Pepper's head is at, first," replied Ion, "She seemed close with Phoenix, but you have the right idea on all accounts."

"_The rest of the alliance agreed that Phoenix had to go home first, saying that he's more of a threat and also might be hiding secrets from Fogorote, being a lawyer. I am worried Pepper won't join us, but I think Pepper also wants to make moves, and this is something that can help her." - Ion_

A few moments later after confirming the plan to boot Phoenix, Ion relied the information over to Pepper in the forest.

Pepper grumbled a little, crossing her tiny arms, "Whaddya mean? Vote Phoenix out? I gave the guy my word that we outcasts gotta stick together!"

"Look at it like this Pepper," explained Ion, "Phoenix is a loner, he's got nobody on his side. If he decides to rejoin Fogorote, will he bring you with him?"

"He's not with Fogorote," claimed Pepper, "He said he was on the outside!"

"What if he's lying?" reminded Ion. Pepper blinked, and didn't respond after that.

"_Ion comes to me and says that we need to vote off Phoenix tonight. He's the biggest threat out of the other three, and he might be lying about having no connections from the old Fogorote tribe. Gah, Ion, why do ya gotta make this hard on me!? I was ready to put Gadget's name down tonight.." - Pepper_

"We'll see Ion. Got a lot to think about going into tonight's vote." muttered Pepper to herself as she left the area. This left Ion a little concerned that he may have lost Pepper's vote.

A few minutes later, Pepper, Phoenix, Gadget, and Vyse were talking about the vote in the shelter.

"Okay, so if we're going to try and sway Lucina over to our side," explained Gadget, "Who of the other three do we send home? I'm leaning towards Sindel or Rheneas."

Vyse nodded, "I say we need to keep the team as strong as possible, so we should vote against Rheneas. Sindel's a large target, but she'll remain a large target moving forward. Rheneas won't."

"_Rheneas is one of the weaker players on the Tempura tribe, next to Pepper and Gadget. He's got the brains, but I feel like he'll hold us back in physical challenges, so I think it's in our best interest to vote him off tonight, and then Sindel after." - Vyse_

Phoenix thought a little bit before speaking, "I was thinking about perhaps voting against Ion. He's very likable, very nice, but I'm down for whatever you all agree on. If it's Rheneas, I'm voting Rheneas."

Vyse nodded, "That's what we're likely doing tonight, right?" He looked over to Pepper and Gadget, and only Gadget nodded in agreement. "Pepper?"

Pepper blinked, before nodding, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good with Rheneas tonight.."

"_Yesterday Pepper told me that Ion has the hidden immunity idol. That could of either been seen as our greatest advantage, or our greatest threat. For now, I see it as a threat. But until then, we keep the information under the radar, and spring it when we need to save our skins." - Phoenix_

Pepper spoke up again, "I'll talk to Lucina about joining us, okay? Let's take the old geezer out."

All three players agreed to her plan, and all confirmed the plan to boot Rheneas.

A few minutes later, hours before tribal council had to start, Lucina and Pepper were down by the beach. Both had discussed the plans to boot either Phoenix or Rheneas.

"Listen, I'm not drawing rocks tonight, but I also don't want to betray Phoenix after having given him my word." explained Pepper, sitting on her bushy tail.

Lucina nodded, "My options are also open ended. I'm not a full Laropa like they are, and yet I still feel on the outside, even though I'm close with Sindel."

"_Sindel agreed to take me under her wing as a mentor, but even after voting off Fiona we still haven't really talked a whole lot since. I still want to see where this bond takes us, but if she's not willing to commit to our deal, then I see no reason why I should." - Lucina_

Pepper giggled, "Y'know, we could just go rogue and vote for the biggest threat in our tribe; Gadget, if ya want."

"The rocks wouldn't have to be pulled then," noted Lucina quietly, "It would be a revote according to the rules. But still, it would get us nowhere. We'd still have to make a decision between the two."

"True enough.." sighed Pepper.

After some talk, they agreed to a plan.

"_Lucina and I don't want to pull any rocks tonight, and I really don't want to have to break my word with Phoenix! But this is Survivor, and having played for three seasons now, ya just gotta roll with the darn punches. Time to get down and begin crackin' the code." - Pepper_

– – – – –

The Tempura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Gadget, Pepper, Vyse, behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

They all did so.

"As I'm sure you all know, fire represents your life. If you still have fire, you're in this game. When your fire is gone, so are you."

They then took a seat with the other players.

"So for the first time this season, the Tempura tribe finally gets to sit here at tribal council to vote someone off. Vyse, what do you think made Tempura such a strong tribe in the first place?" asked Jeff.

"I think we had a strong balance of brains, brawn, and tribal unity. Sure, we were a split tribe before the swap, but when it came time for challenges we put our differences to the side and just do our best to win immunity." replied Vyse.

"Pepper, are you nervous about the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, look at me. I'm a scrawny little skunk that had to be rescued by Jeff the Killer nearly in every challenge back then! Of course I'm a little nervous that I'll be voted off for being the weakest link. Not only that, but I'm nervous about making the vote I'll be making tonight." replied Pepper.

Both Phoenix and Ion looked at her a little bit.

"Gadget, how does tonight's vote go for you tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Golly, Jeff, with a first vote, it's gonna always be tough to decide who's going home. I think we should vote off the weakest link, but then again, is it the right move to make? You never really know." replied Gadget.

Vyse nodded in agreement.

"Lucina, you're the only person here who was a member of the defunct Halo tribe. Do you consider yourself a swing vote?" asked Jeff.

Lucina was silent for a moment, before she replied.

"I believe I am tonight, actually." replied Lucina.

Sindel's expression twitched a little, but nothing more.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Vyse, you're up."

– – –

Gadget's Vote: Sorry, but it's for the best. Good luck in the future. (Rheneas)

Ion's Vote: I hope Pepper pulls through tonight. You're a smart man. (Phoenix)

Lucina's Vote: For now, this is the vote I feel most comfortable with making. (?)

Pepper's Vote: Gah.. I'm sorry dude, I didn't want to have to make this vote. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Rheneas. (He nodded, not surprised he got votes.)

…

Rheneas. Two votes Rheneas.

…

…

Phoenix. One vote Phoenix, two votes Rheneas. (Phoenix was a little surprised, looking around.)

…

Phoenix. Tied two votes Phoenix, two votes Rheneas.

…

…

Phoenix. That's three votes Phoenix, two votes Rheneas.

…

…

Rheneas. Tied again three votes Rheneas, three votes Phoenix. (Pepper looked over at Lucina and then Ion)

…

…

…

Phoenix. That's four votes Phoenix, three votes Rheneas. (Phoenix shook his head, before looking at Pepper)

…

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, Phoenix Wright. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Phoenix took a deep sigh, before grabbing his things and his torch, "Well, that was fun while it lasted." He handed his torch to Jeff.

"Phoenix, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Phoenix nodded softly, waving farewell to the others as he left the area.

"The smart lawyer was voted out tonight, and it's clear that the lines have been drawn in the sand from what I see. Will Tempura get off their feet and continue to thrive, or is this the beginning of the end for a once dominate tribe? Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Phoenix's Final Words**

"I completely understand why Pepper chose to turn her back on me. Cowardly as it might be, you can't risk your Survivor life on anything as silly as a purple rock. I would know because I did it once before. I wish her the best of luck, still, because I won't play the bitter card. Wait.. I'm not a juror... dang it!"

VOTE

Phoenix – Lucina, Sindel, Ion, Pepper, and Rheneas

Rheneas – Vyse, Gadget, and Phoenix

So more news for Season 29 will be posted later today! I won't get to update the Wikia entirely right away, might be a slight delay, but it will be updated today!

Season 29 news include a word search! There are many words on that word search that hint at all the players that will be competing in the season. How many are there? Well, I'm not telling ya!

One thing I will tell you, is that for the first time, we're going to Crash Bandicoot's world to play Survivor! N. Sanity Beach? Nah, too easy of a location. Somewhere better! Find out when I reveal the cast in two episodes!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 Take This Cursed Thing Away

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_After Dexter pulled the purple rock and outed Josiah on having the immunity idol, Soi Fon let loose her rage onto Josiah, calling him a liar, a cheater, and a backstabber among other things. Josiah knew he was on the bottom, and pretty much disliked the rest of his tribe aside from Serena._

_Over at Tempura, Phoenix joined Gadget and Vyse in their alliance, and hoped Pepper would join them. They needed to work together in order to avoid a purple rock tiebreaker. On the flip side, Ion and Pepper, whom were former allies, shared some information including Ion's hidden immunity idol from Laropa._

_At the reward challenge, Tempura rammed their way to victory, winning themselves coffee, sweets, and a coffee maker. After the challenge, Josiah fainted off to the side, and needed medical to check him out._

_While cleared to remain in the game, Josiah was told he had a fish allergy, and couldn't eat any more fish for the sake of his health. While he was at the medical camp, Josiah reflected on his game thus far, and knew why he returned to play the game; to avoid the villain backlash and play an honorable game._

_While the Laropa alliance enjoyed their reward, they discussed how to move forward in the game. Ion brought up his relations to Pepper, and also it was pointed out that Phoenix was the sole Fogorote. They needed to break up Gadget and Vyse. Meanwhile, Pepper tried to convince Phoenix to join her and the Laropa tribe, but Phoenix was hesitant._

_Back at the Fogorote camp, as the tribe discussed Josiah and his allergy, as well as pointing out that he wasn't as bad as he was portrayed on Yoshi Desert, Soi Fon went out looking for the hidden immunity idol. She was convinced that Josiah was gone and needed protection. In the end, she found the Fogorote Batgirl idol._

_At the immunity challenge, after Josiah returned to the game with the rest of his tribe, the castaways attempted to launch items into the air with a plank. Tempura held a good lead, but failures from both Pepper and Phoenix caused Fogorote to pull ahead and win the challenge, sending Tempura to their first tribal council._

_Before tribal council, after Ion was sure Pepper was joining them on the vote, Sindel declared that they no longer needed Phoenix and wanted him to go before Vyse or Gadget. After Pepper was informed, she wasn't entirely happy with the plan, having made a deal with Phoenix. With Lucina considering flipping on Laropa, both she and Pepper talked about whom to vote off between Phoenix and Rheneas._

_At tribal council, the girls agreed to vote out the bigger threat in Phoenix Wright, and blindsided him in a 5-3 vote. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Fogorote: Hyde, Josiah, Serena, Shulk, Skarlet, Soi Fon, and Sub-Zero**

**Tempura: Gadget, Ion, Lucina, Pepper, Rheneas, Sindel, and Vyse**

– – – – –

Tempura Day 17

After the tribe returned from tribal council, there were a few people pleased with the outcome, and a few surprised by it.

"Man, I didn't wish to do that," muttered Pepper, setting her torch with the others, "But sometimes ya gotta do whatcha gotta do."

"_I made an alliance with Phoenix, and in the end I had to betray him and send him packing. In the end, I ain't pulling rocks, and Lucina wasn't willing to turn on the Laropa tribe, so I had to vote with her to avoid any purple rock. I hope Phoenix understands, but I gotta play my game this time." - Pepper_

Rheneas nodded, "Phoenix was an intelligent man. He knew the right things to say, and what needed to be done. He was a major threat."

"Couldn't agree more," replied Ion with a nod, "But like Pepper said, you have to do what needs to be done."

Vyse and Gadget were off to the side a little surprised both of them remained in the game. Neither were too surprised that Pepper flipped against them.

"_Golly, last night I totally expected to see my torch get snuffed. But turns out they saw Phoenix as a bigger target and sent him over instead of Vyse or I. With Pepper predictably flipping against us, Vyse and I are on the outside and who knows who'll be going home first." - Gadget_

Ion looked over at them, and gave them a sympathetic smile, "It's only a game, right?"

"Of course, and I respect you guys for having the numbers. We can't take that away from you." replied Vyse with a smile.

Sindel leaned back against the shelter, "I can only say that had you given Pepper more respect and made her feel like a part of old Tempura, perhaps you might have won last night's vote."

"_I have no sympathy towards Vyse or Gadget. They did this all to themselves by excluding Pepper and making her feel on the bottom from old Tempura. We'll pick up the scraps you threw off to the side, and we'll take control of this game." (She laughs a little) "All too easy from here on out..." - Sindel_

"But we tried to, didn't we Pepper?" asked Gadget, a little surprised by Sindel's remark.

Pepper shook her head, "Uhh.. last I remember, Josiah and I were about to be voted off back to back. Like we weren't ever given a chance to fit in."

"You assoicated yourself with Josiah," reminded Vyse, "He was already on the outside."

"Yeah! Because you all pegged him as this villain creep! Something that he's certainly not this time around!" snapped Pepper.

"_I was the only one on Tempura who was willing to work with Josiah, because I liked working with the bad guys! Nobody else wanted to give him a chance, and because I'm guilty by association, I was also on the cutting block. Nuh uh, you're crazy if you think I'm joining back with old Tempura." - Pepper_

Gadget and Vyse didn't reply, and simply sat back. Gadget shook her head, a little distraught about her position in the game.

"_The only help we can give ourselves is the hidden immunity idol. I don't even know if it's even still out there hidden somewhere, or if somebody found it by now. I also have to keep in mind Josiah's fake idol, whether he was bluffing or not. That's not something I want to fall prey to." - Vyse_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 17

Soi Fon was by herself down by the beach. She was having a small moment to herself like she did every other day or so.

Josiah noticed her sitting by herself, and nodded to himself. He knew he needed to get her on board.

"_The other day, as I was laying there sick and just completely out of it, I decided it was time to lay down the hatchet, and bring on the halo and wings. I didn't come out here to be the villain. I just wanted to clean my reputation. After what I did, I need to gain Soi Fon's trust back.." - Josiah_

After Josiah walked down to the beach to see Soi Fon, she looked over her back and ignored him promptly. Josiah spoke up, "Soi Fon, please, we need to talk."

"Not with you I'm not. You're only lucky to be in this game still." muttered Soi Fon dully.

Josiah sighed, "I know, I am lucky, but it opened my eyes to a lot of things. Soi Fon, we need to be on the same page. If we're not, we're both going home back to back."

"So what? You have the idol, play it." replied Soi Fon.

"Yeah, but everyone knows I have it," reminded Josiah, "So who will they vote for instead? That's right, you!"

"_Josiah came to talk to me, and originally I had no more intentions to ever speak to the man again. At least until I can write his name down to send him back to whatever asylum he escaped from. Then he spoke, and he.. ughh... he gave me a good reason to listen to what he had to say." - Soi Fon_

"Think about it, the Fogorotes and Halos? They think we hate eachother! We continue that charade, we can put up a large surprise of our own! Can you imagine that?" explained Josiah.

Soi Fon thought about it, "Hmm, are you sure you would risk keeping me around? Listen, I have no intentions of ever working with you. Let me be clear on that."

"Oh, don't worry, the feeling is mutual, but what I'm telling you is, if we don't work together, neither of us will see the merge. Trust me on that." replied Josiah, sternly.

"Hmm... very well then, Josiah," sighed Soi Fon, standing up from her sitting position, "Let's make this work then."

"_I do have the Fogorote idol. Both of us could theoretically protect ourselves similar to how Angel and I did so in Yoshi Desert. However, I'm not wasting my idol, so I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure he uses that damn idol on me if we return to tribal council. Whether or not that results in him going home." - Soi Fon_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest collecting wood, Hyde and Sub-Zero were having a conversation.

"So what's our status so far?" asked Sub-Zero.

Hyde shrugged, "I dunno, man. Think Lucina survived last night's vote?"

"I believe she did," replied Sub-Zero, "I believe the vote will be against one of those Tempura players, if I were to make a guess."

"_We do have an alliance with Lucina, or rather Sub-Zero does at any rate. We intend on bringing her over to a new alliance with Serena and Shulk once we all make the merge, assuming we all do. There's obviously some dilemmas here and there, man. Biggest one being Skarlet's inclusion or not." - Hyde_

"What's your relationship like with Skarlet back where you're from, dude?" asked Hyde.

"She's an Outworld creation," explained Sub-Zero, "formed with the blood of many fearsome warriors that Shao Kahn had killed. You could say she and the Lin Kuei were allies back then when Sektor had controlled our clan. Now that I had reformed the Lin Kuei, we're not close to being allies."

"Right," nodded Hyde, picking up a log, "Look dude, I was just asking because we might want to add her into the mix. Just so that Shulk and Serena have no reason to betray us."

"You think they might?" asked Sub-Zero.

Hyde shrugged, "Who knows man. Serena did me wrong once before, and Shulk knows I threw him under the bus back before the swap. Plus, with an alliance of five, they will expect to be fourth and fifth. Give them Skarlet, they may not flip, dude."

"_Bringing in Skarlet might not be such a bad idea. We have no solid history together. She has more issues with Hanzo Hasashi than she does me. So I have no ill regards to working with the blood demon. Perhaps Hyde is right, and bringing her in will keep Shulk and Serena loyal." - Sub-Zero_

"We shall see what happens. There is, after all, an idol we need to dispose of." reminded Sub-Zero, referencing Josiah's idol.

Hyde nodded in agreement as the duo returned to camp with the logs.

– – – – –

Tempura Day 17

Inside the shelter, both Lucina and Sindel were sitting around, relaxing after long hours of working around camp.

"This is what being in power feels like, Lucina," explained Sindel, "You have power.. control over your destiny. It does not get much better than this. When you are crowned Queen, or the Exalt, you will feel the same as I do."

Lucina nodded, "Absolutely. Although I do feel a little bad. Pepper agreed to flip against Tempura, and now it seems like it wasn't even in her best interest because we don't need her anymore."

"_I did influence Pepper to join us and vote off Phoenix last night. However, now that I think about it, it wasn't in her best interest. Her best interest would have been to go to the purple rock. Now the Laropa tribe sees no more need in her, and if they wanted to, they'll vote her off next." - Lucina_

"And there's always the chance Pepper is only playing double agent. Although after her little spat with Vyse and Gadget, that seems unlikely," continued Sindel, "Still makes me think she's hiding something from us."

Lucina thought about it, "Well if you're curious, you could check her bag for anything suspicious. It's over there next to Ion's bag."

"How ruthless of an idea there, princess," grinned Sindel with a chuckle, "Hah! I think I should take your advice. There isn't a rule that says you can't go through people's bags, after all!"

"_Lucina gave me the suggestion of going through Pepper's bag if I was that suspicious of her. To be honest I'm really not that suspicious. Hiding something? Sure, could be a possibility. But I'm not suspicious or scared. My alliance holds numbers. We catch her in a lie, she's done like that!" - Sindel_

So Sindel got on her knees and crawled over towards the bags. Her knee accidentally bumped into Ion's bag, and tipped it over onto its side, knocking a few things out including the Laropa Rain idol. Neither Sindel or Lucina noticed this as Sindel looked through Pepper's bag silently.

"Hmm.. nothing... nothing... nothing but a skunk stench," muttered Sindel to herself before her eyes caught on Pepper's seashell idol that was crafted by Josiah, "Ah ha! There's something abnormal!" She then closed up Pepper's bag, and crawled back to Lucina.

"I found the idol. She has it!" declared Sindel.

"_Didn't take very long, but Queen Sindel saw what appeared to be a hidden immunity idol tucked away in Pepper's bag. I'm not sure if this is a legitimate idol, or if it's the standard idol hidden here at Tempura or not. Either way, we know she has something, and it could be dangerous." - Lucina_

Lucina blinked, "Really? What did it look like?"

"Looked like a seashell like idol," explained Sindel, giving off details she noticed, "The middle of it was crafted into the shape of Mega Man's helmet.. connected to a necklace made entirely out of seashells. Clearly looks more real than the one I saw back on Laropa!"

Lucina nodded, before noticing Ion's tipped over bag, "Just make sure to clean up your tracks, Queen Sindel. Don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Ah, of course! How silly of me!" replied Sindel with a laugh. She straightened up Ion's bag back up and placed everything back inside. Still, she did not notice the Rain idol as she placed it in covered by other clothes and things.

"_Pepper might have assisted us before, but I will be keeping a closer eye on her, I'll be sure of that! No stone is left unturned by me, and having discovered that idol, she either must be voted off immediately, or kept under watch at all times from here on out! None of us will fall prey to that idol!" - Sindel_

Meanwhile, down by the beach in the water, Gadget and Vyse were out for a little swim.

"So what do you suppose we do? Try to convince them to vote Pepper off? Find the immunity idol?" asked Vyse.

Gadget shook her head, "I think we're too late for the idol. I think somebody ought to have it by now."

"_Vyse and I really don't have many options left right now. With Pepper not on our good side anymore, we're on the outside and definitely going home. I think I'm more in danger than Vyse simply because I'm.. well.. I'm Gadget Hackwrench. Vyse is a nobody in Survivor compared to me, honestly." - Gadget_

"Then I suppose we need to win the next immunity challenge. The best chances of us staying longer in this game is just by winning the challenges and making the merge that way." explained Vyse.

Gadget nodded in agreement, "Absolutely. If we can't go to tribal council, we'll still be here. Tempura's dominated with us before, and we can continue to do it!"

Vyse smirked, and nodded in agreement. He then high fived Gadget.

"_We're not quitters. We both lost our alliances at the merge, and we both fought back. Gadget managed to slide under the radar and fight back, while I made a fake idol with Stryker and fooled everyone for two straight votes! Neither of us won, but we sure as hell fought back!" - Vyse_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 17

Deep in the forest, walking towards tree mail, Soi Fon and Sub-Zero were having a little talk about the game.

"So are you still with Tempura? Or are you joining Hyde on the other side?" asked Soi Fon.

Sub-Zero didn't make any head motions, "It is rather hard to say, honestly. The one I had a bond with was Dexter. You and I weren't really connected in any way."

"I respect that, won't lie." replied Soi Fon.

"_Right now, I haven't the slightest idea if Sub-Zero is still on our side, or if he's flipping to Fogorote with Hyde. The Halo pair is one to watch out for, but they're also the key players. We need both of them around if we're going to make any progress." - Soi Fon_

"My main concern is Josiah having the hidden immunity idol," explained Sub-Zero, "There is a slim chance they might not vote for Josiah, but rather you to avoid his idol."

Soi Fon's expression grimaced, "You think they would risk all that? Josiah's a tricky player. He might anticipate that."

"That's what I believe to be the case," agreed Sub-Zero, nodding his head, "I want Josiah out of the game. But doing so will be difficult."

"_I trust Soi Fon, but do not trust Josiah. Those two are at eachother's throats, so it would be wise to perhaps vote against Soi Fon, knowing that Josiah might be selfish and use the idol, thus sending home Soi Fon. In the end, all I want is for the idol to be rid of. No more, no less." - Sub-Zero_

"Keep me informed. Just note that I'm voting against Josiah next. Regardless if he plays that idol or not." replied Soi Fon.

Sub-Zero nodded, and the two players separated.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Skarlet, Shulk, and Serena were having a talk by the fire.

"If you had your way, who would you send home first?" asked Shulk.

Skarlet shrugged, "Does it matter? Josiah can't eat the fish, and is a filthy snake. Soi Fon is a threat in her own right. I could care less which one leaves first."

"_Josiah and Soi Fon have been at eachother's throats since the last tribal council. Fascinating in a way that all played out. It shall be very easy to dispose of the waste left behind. Josiah and Soi Fon will vote eachother, and we will do the rest for them." - Skarlet_

"Well, just remember Josiah has the idol. So we might as well just vote Soi Fon and let Josiah's idol be wasted." reminded Serena.

"And if they're planning a counter attack, foiled!" smirked Skarlet.

"Exactly! That's the best part, there's no way we can lose this time." agreed Shulk with a smile.

"_Looking at the numbers, we certainly have our five all mapped out; myself, Serena, Hyde, Skarlet, Sub-Zero. Only two outsiders in Josiah and Soi Fon, and they hate eachother's guts at this point. So really, with Josiah's idol a factor, it looks like Soi Fon is going home next." - Shulk_

Skarlet threw a few sticks into the fire, "Personally Josiah should be the one sent home. He's weaker, and can't even eat the only protein we have."

"Maybe so. Still, I feel bad for him having gone through all of that." sighed Serena.

"_It's Day 17, and I kinda let thoughts of Braixen just subside for the time being. Sure she's out there all alone and with her girlfriend. But still, I trust Braixen to be careful and.. hopefully not get herself captured by poachers. Oh Arceus, that would be terrible..." - Serena_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Fogorote, getting your first look at the new Tempura tribe; Phoenix voted out at the last tribal council."

There was some surprise from the Fogorote tribe, but many just shrugged it off.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Just so that everyone's clear, today you are playing for tribal reward and individual immunity. Because win or lose, both tribes will vote out one member tonight. Two tribal councils, yet two more people going home."

Everyone was caught a little off guard by the double tribal council. For some, they were worried. For others, they were okay with it.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Prison Island, you will be holding onto a metal rod which is connected to a rope, and at the end of the rope is a bucket which contains weights that are 25% of your own body weight. You will hold on until you can no longer do it. Last person standing on both tribes will each win individual immunity. In addition, the last tribe left standing overall wins tribal reward."

Jeff pulled the sheet off to reveal two sets of letters.

"Letters from home. It's been 17 days, but if your tribe comes out on top, you will win letters from home. One for everybody here, but... I do have some upsetting news."

Everyone listened closely.

"It breaks my heart to say this Skarlet. We didn't receive any letters from your home. Either they didn't get in on time, or something got mixed up, but we didn't get anything from your world. I'm really sorry."

Skarlet nodded, not looking distraught at all. Serena placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"You feeling okay?" asked Jeff.

Skarlet nodded, "Yes. Do not worry about me."

"Very well then. Let's get started for this challenge..."

Everyone went up to their stations, each marked with their names, and got ready.

"This challenge is on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

So far, a few people were doing so so for right now. Lucina, Serena, and Sindel were looking the most comfortable, putting in a lot of effort into this challenge. Pepper was using her tail for extra weight against the bucket. She had little weight to hold, but for her tiny arms, it would prove her weakness.

The men were all looking weak for the exception of Ion, Josiah, and Rheneas. Shulk, Vyse, Hyde, and Sub-Zero had a lot of weight and were straining to keep all their weight up high. Gadget was also struggling early with her weak arm strength. Skarlet was also in no rush to win this challenge, feeling safe. Soi Fon also looked decent.

"With immunity on the line for both tribes, one small movement could send you home..."

– 20 minutes in... –

Three people dropped out...

…

…

…

"There goes Skarlet, Gadget, and Hyde! All three players are out of the challenge and we're down to 11. 6 for Tempura, and 5 for Fogorote."

Gadget shook her head, not happy at all, and prayed for Vyse to win, although he was struggling a lot just to keep his bucket up. Skarlet and Hyde didn't mind the loss.

Josiah and Rheneas relaxed a little, and took a deep breath each. Both were looking as comfy as Lucina and Serena. Ion and Pepper began to slip a little on their grip, and Pepper's tail was beginning to work against her. Sub-Zero gained some of his rope back by rolling it back up, lifting his bucket further up. Shulk and Soi Fon's arms were shaking a little, while Sindel closed her eyes.

– 30 minutes in... –

Three more players dropped out...

…

…

…

"There goes Vyse, Shulk, and Pepper! 3 down for each tribe, and we're down to 8 players!"

Vyse hung his head low as he sat down next to Gadget. Shulk was fine with the loss, while Pepper collapsed onto her bushy tail, having used a lot of her energy to keep her weights up.

Soi Fon did was Sub-Zero did a while ago, and rolled some of the rope back to gain more momentum against the others. Serena and Rheneas started to dip a little, losing their grip on the rope, while Josiah and Lucina remained calm. Ion's arms were shaking, as were Sindel's. Sindel's eyes were still closed, but you could tell she was fighting through it. Sub-Zero's grip was beginning to loosen up.

– 40 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out...

…

…

…

"Ion and Sub-Zero drop out! We're down to six, still even in numbers! Anything can happen from here on out!"

Ion relaxed his hands from gripping the handle hard, while Sub-Zero shook his head a little.

Sindel's eyes had opened, and she was trying to roll the rope back up, but was struggling to even do that. Serena had relaxed a little and managed to keep her focus on winning immunity, and she was in an uphill battle against Josiah and Lucina. Soi Fon's arms were shaking a little, as were Rheneas'.

– 50 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out...

…

…

…

"There goes Rheneas and Sindel! This means LUCINA WINS IMMUNITY FOR TEMPURA! She's still in it though to win reward! Can she beat Josiah, Serena, and Soi Fon?"

Lucina and Serena's grips have loosened a little, with Lucina almost losing reward after seeing both Rheneas and Sindel drop out of the challenge. But she kept her grip as best she can. Soi Fon was struggling the most, but was keeping cool and calm. Josiah was looking the best now, closing his eyes and trying to fight through the pain.

– 1 hour in... –

Only one person dropped out...

…

…

…

...as best as he tried to fight through the pain, Josiah noticed that all three girls were not giving up despite having slipped numerous times. He dropped out, knowing he has the idol.

"Josiah, out of nowhere, drops out of the challenge, leaving Serena and Soi Fon to face off against Lucina for letters from home, as well as Fogorote immunity!"

Lucina was looking very unbeatable at this point. She had recovered her low strength and was fighting against the odds. Soi Fon's arms were still shaking as she wanted individual immunity to guarantee something big to happen at tribal council. Serena, on the flip side, did not want Soi Fon winning immunity.

– 1 hour, 10 minutes in... –

In the end, winners were decided...

…

…

…

…

...Soi Fon was the first to drop out, followed by Serena, with Lucina being the last one standing.

"Soi Fon's out, Serena's out! Just like that, SERENA WINS IMMUNITY FOR FOGOROTE, AND LUCINA WINS REWARD FOR TEMPURA!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Lucina and Serena.

"Great job! Lucina and Serena, both of you fought long and hard in today's immunity challenge, and now both of you will be safe tonight at each vote. In addition, Lucina won Tempura letters from home. Tempura, you'll get a chance to read them tonight, and then prepare for the vote, as you will attend tribal council first. Then Fogorote will go and vote somebody off. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Tempura Night 17

The Tempura tribe returned to camp with their letters in hand, and Lucina having the necklace around her neck.

"Today was a good day, really." smiled Rheneas.

"We might have tribal council tomorrow night," replied Pepper, "But we at least got letters from home! Thanks Lucina!"

"You're very welcome." replied Lucina with a light smile.

"_We face another tribal council tomorrow, but so will Fogorote, so there's no ill harm within me. However, I am safe tonight, and guaranteed a 1 in 12 chance of winning this game. Likely after these votes we will be merged, so I'm looking forward to the craziness up ahead." - Lucina_

As for the letters, for the most part, everyone got letters from their family members or significant others. Most of them being former Survivor players. Anise Tatlin; Ion's partner and best friend, Chrom; Lucina's father, Sunil Nevla; Pepper's boyfriend, Skarloey; Rheneas' brother, and Princess Kitana; Sindel's daughter. Only Gadget and Vyse got letters from people who never played Survivor; Chip, Gadget's boyfriend, and Aika, Vyse's girlfriend.

"_Sunil's goofy, but he means very much to me! Hey, the comedian and the magician. Who'd a thunk, huh? But really, he's very sweet and very giving. He was real supportive of me coming back to playing Survivor for a third freaking time! Hey, third times the charm for the million dollars, right?" - Pepper_

"_Anise is someone who means so much to me. She's my best friend, and she'll fight to the death just to keep me safe and alive. I owe a lot to her, and that's why I'm back here on Survivor. I want to win the million dollars, and give most of it to making her life and her parents' lives much better." - Ion_

"_In a few decades, my daughter, Princess of Edenia, Kitana, will become Queen, and I will step down to allow her the throne. Ermac, or at least the Jerrod part of him, and I are proud of her, as we have raised her to be a fine Queen. She will succeed me in high regards in the next hundred years!" - Sindel_

– – – – –

Tempura Day 18

The next morning, with all the letters read and put away for the game to take place, everything was up in the air as to who should be going home.

Ion, Rheneas, Lucina, and Sindel were sitting around the shelter discussing the vote. During this, Ion was rearranging his bag.

"Well, I'm happy to see neither of them won immunity. Which one should we vote off first?" asked Rheneas, looking at Sindel and Lucina.

"Since I'm predicting a merge after these two votes," replied Lucina, "I highly suggest we send Vyse home instead of Gadget. He's not as threatening, but he will put up more of a fight compared to Gadget. Remember his fake idol that got him through two votes."

"_Looking at Vyse and Gadget, one of them is going home tonight, and that's fine by my sake. The less threats the better. For me, I see Vyse as a bigger threat because he will put up a fight no matter what. He will stop at nothing to win, and that alone worries me more than Gadget herself." - Lucina_

"You don't see that Gadget is the brains of the operation, princess?" asked Sindel.

Lucina nodded, "I do, but I feel like Vyse will be a bigger long term threat. Gadget won't be that big of a problem, trust me."

"Sounds like a plan to me." smiled Rheneas.

"_So in the end we agreed to vote off Vyse over Gadget. With Lucina seeing a merge coming after these two votes, I think Vyse is a bigger threat physically. Gadget only excels mentally, and those challenges don't come into play until Final 6 or 7. So all in all, it's the better deal." - Rheneas_

Eventually, Ion perked up and spoke after going through his bag, "Don't mean any offense, but did anyone go through my bag? Everything's out of order..."

Sindel blinked, before speaking up, "Oh, yeah. I accidentally knocked it over with my knee. I apologize for that slight inconvenience."

Ion nodded, "Ah, no worries then." But secretly, he was nervous.

"_Sindel knocked over my bag, but that's what she told me. For all I know, she went through my bag and saw the Laropa Rain idol in there. If that's the case, I'm a little worried about what's to come. If Sindel will use that knowledge against me, or something else. I can't let it happen." - Ion_

After the Laropa alliance agreed to vote for Vyse, and have Ion tell Pepper about the plan, Ion immediately went out looking for Pepper.

Once he found her, he told her everything about the vote, including what Sindel said.

"Are ya sure she went through your bag?" asked Pepper, a little worried herself.

Ion nodded, "She's a tricky one, Pepper. Even if I'm wrong and she's telling the truth, I wouldn't put it past her if she didn't see something abnormal."

"_So Ion tells me that Sindel went through his bag, supposedly, and saw the idol in his bag! Now, from what I'm told, I'm the only one who knows about it, and not a single one of the Laropa group! Look, if I had my way, I'd send Sindel home for that alone. That's no good as Sonic would say!" - Pepper_

"Look Ion, I would love to send Vyse home, but I think we oughta take Sindel out!" suggested Pepper.

Ion shook his head, "I know, but I came out here to play an honorable game, while making big moves. From where I stand, I don't think we can get Sindel out without breaking my word."

There was silence for a little bit. Both Pepper and Ion stood there without saying a word. Then Ion sighed and reached into his pocket, "Actually Pepper... could you do me a favor tonight...?" Pepper perked up a little.

"_Out of my alliance I trust Sindel the least, followed by Lucina. I feel like she has her bases covered in our alliance with Lucina on one end, and Rheneas on the other. If our alliance works and we make it to the Final 4, I think I'm going home. I don't want that... and I think... I found a solution." - Ion_

Down by the beach, Vyse and Gadget were by themselves discussing the upcoming vote.

A few moments later, Pepper came running towards them before promptly bouncing down on her tail, "Howdy guys! Boy, I have news for you!"

"Well Golly, Pepper, this is a surprise," said Gadget, a little surprised to see Pepper come up front to talk with them, "What's going on?"

"Well, I wanted tell ya both that Vyse is going home tonight," explained Pepper, "But I happen to have the hidden immunity idol!"

Vyse blinked, "Wait, you do? Since when?"

"Found it just now!" smirked Pepper with a glint in her eyes.

"Uh huh.." nodded Vyse, finding that a little hard to believe.

"_All of a sudden... the bouncing skunk comes over with a glint in her eyes to tell Gadget and I that I'm the one they're voting off tonight. But she drops yet another bombshell: she has the hidden immunity idol, and she found it just now. That.. I find hard to believe.." - Vyse_

"So I'm going to play it on you tonight, and we're going to vote off Sindel! Send the big Queen herself packing back home to Edenia!" declared Pepper with a smirk.

"Are you sure that's the right choice though? I mean... Vyse and I were talking about potentially voting Ion off." said Gadget.

Pepper lost her smile, "Wait.. what?"

Vyse nodded, "Well, yeah. Sindel's a bigger threat, but she won't be able to hide. Ion will. I mean, everyone loves the kid. He's sweet, lovable, and very kind. Nobody would even dare vote him off unless they had no choice but to."

"_Ion's very sweet, and that's dangerous in the game. Golly, I would feel terrible about using an idol against him, but this is Survivor. You either win, or lose, and I didn't come out here to lose! Sorry Ion, you might have to pack your bags tonight, and that's a darn shame really.." - Gadget_

Pepper stammered a little, "B-but guys listen! I have Ion! He's my ticket to gaining information from the other side!"

"Pepper, we don't even trust you to tell us the accurate information." reminded Vyse.

"If we vote Sindel off tonight, I guarantee you that I will get Ion over here, and we'll be four against two," explained Pepper, "I swear!"

Both Gadget and Vyse looked at eachother for a few moments.

"_Please! Vyse, do the right thing tonight! Now you've got me all scared and nervous about tonight's vote! I wanna.. well I gotta... gah! I'm turning into Sunil now, all nervous and panicky even before we go to vote! I just want the night to go as we planned! Is that so difficult?" - Pepper_

– – – – –

Fogorote Day 18

The entire Fogorote tribe sans Josiah and Soi Fon were sitting around the campfire discussing the vote among other things.

"Are you okay, Skarlet? No letter at all, even if we won today..." remarked Serena sadly.

Skarlet shook her head, "Again, as I said. I'm fine. Do not worry about me, are we clear?"

"_I have no family in Outworld. I only have Shao Kahn, my creator, and Mileena, his daughter. They're not much for letter writing as they call it. So I expected as much when they had no letter for me. Whatever, I'll live. I've made it this far in life without any love." - Skarlet_

"What about you, Serena?" asked Shulk, "I'm sure you wanted to hear a lot about Braixen, didn't you?"

Serena nodded, "Yeah, I know... but it's not a big deal. I'm sure things are going alright over there. I have faith in Braixen to make it through."

"Everything will be fine, man. That's the spirit." smiled Hyde.

"_Tonight ain't looking so tough. We just gotta decide if we're sending Josiah home, or Soi Fon, and considering Josiah has the hidden immunity idol.. we might as well just send home Soi Fon, man. I mean, hey, it's better then letting Josiah decide who's going home tonight." - Hyde_

"Soi Fon told me the other day that she's voting against Josiah tonight," explained Sub-Zero, "So we know where her vote is going. If we vote Josiah and he plays the idol, the odds of him voting one of us is extremely likely. Especially given his position."

Shulk nodded, "If we all pile our votes onto Soi Fon, she goes home. If he randomly decides to play the idol on her, then it's a tie between him and whoever he votes for. Then we just vote against Josiah."

Hyde smirked with a chuckle, "Damn, this is just too easy for us, man. Either way, we get who we want out."

"_While I would love to have the Monado for this vote, we have a really good fail safe set to go! We vote Soi Fon. Josiah plays the idol, she goes home. If he decides to, for some reason, play it on her, he'll be going home after a tie. It wouldn't be a deadlock, so there would be a revote, according to the rules." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Soi Fon and Josiah were talking about the vote.

"So tell me your grand plan for tonight." said Soi Fon rather dully, leaning against a tree.

Josiah nodded, and cleared his throat, "Okay, so listen... we need to keep the Halos. We need to convince them to join us after we take a Fogorote out. If we take Hyde or Sub-Zero out, we only scare the other away from us. We need to vote Skarlet or Shulk out."

"_For me, it makes sense to keep the swing votes around, and those are Hyde and Sub-Zero. It's us against the three other members of Fogorote. Serena being immune doesn't ruin our plans, because we want to send home a bigger threat anyway!" - Josiah_

"Who will you play the idol on? Me or you?" asked Soi Fon.

"Haven't decided yet..." noted Josiah quietly, taking out the Garrus idol from his pocket, "I do think you deserve this idol more than I do, but at the same time, I could be going home if I give it to you. I don't want to make a big risk and pay for it."

Soi Fon sighed, "Well, that's Survivor for you."

"_If Josiah I would love for you to play the idol on me, because honestly, I'm still in the middle of sending you home tonight. While you have seemingly changed up your act since you got sick, you're still a long term threat. Not to mention, I still have my idol, so... I could care less." - Soi Fon_

Soi Fon continued to talk, "But now the bigger question is... who goes between Skarlet and Shulk?"

"Well, for me, that's an easy one. Which of the two is the most obvious leader?" asked Josiah, "Which of the two is stronger than the other? Which of the two is more vocal than the other? And more importantly, which of the two can we afford to lose? That's the person we're sending home."

Soi Fon agreed to the plan after Josiah said the name of their target. Then they split off. Soi Fon, however, was still having some doubts over whether or not she should vote for Josiah or stick with him.

"_Josiah's still one of the biggest threats no matter how you look at it. Besides, we're not even allies. After this vote should we both make it out alive, we're enemies again, so it's like our little partnership doesn't even exist. That's why I'm thinking about writing his name down." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

The Tempura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Yet another tribal council for the Tempura tribe, but you managed to win one more reward challenge, so you can at least take that home with you. Lucina, being the only member of Halo here, did you need immunity today?" asked Jeff.

Lucina shook her head.

"No, I didn't need it, but I felt the need to win it, as well as reward for my tribe. I do hope they appreciate what I've done for them, because since coming here, I've come to like everyone here." replied Lucina.

"Gadget, that's a lot to take from that comment. Do you believe it?" asked Jeff.

"Well, golly, Jeff, Lucina's been on so many tribes. Halo, Laropa, and now Tempura. I do believe her when she says she's come to like all of us, though. It was very thoughtful of her to give us letters from home." replied Gadget.

Lucina smiled a little.

"Sindel, it's Day 18. How do you vote tonight to ensure you make it three more days into the game?" asked Jeff.

Sindel smirked.

"Simple, really, we vote against the threats that are found on the outside. Sounds boring, but if I can keep my alliance together, then there's no need to scramble, is there?" replied Sindel.

Ion's expression twitched a little, nodding in agreement.

"Pepper, you look like you're about to burst. Before we get to the vote, care to let out anything before hand?" asked Jeff.

Pepper nodded a little, taking a deep breath.

"Guys, listen! We need to remember that we're about to merge! There's threats here in the game that you need to deal with now before an immunity run takes place! Not only am I saying this for my alliance, but everyone here! Keep that in mind!" replied Pepper.

Vyse closed his eyes, knowing full well Pepper was indirectly talking to both him and Gadget. The rest paid no mind to her words.

"Okay with that said, it's time to vote, Sindel, you're up."

– – –

Ion's Vote: No comment. Sorry. (Vyse)

Pepper's Vote: (She sits there looking at the voting booth, before sighing and writing down a name.) (?)

Sindel's Vote: You're a worthy opponent, air pirate, but tonight's your last flight! (Vyse)

Vyse's Vote: I'm sorry, but this vote has to be done. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. All of a sudden, Pepper sat up with her bag around her shoulder, lifting her fluffy tail into it.

"Okay uhh.. let me reach in here and..." She fumbled around in the bag before she took out...

…

…

…

...the Laropa Rain idol!

"Here Jeff, please play this on Vyse tonight." explained Pepper before walking back to her seat, hoping she made the right choice. Vyse nodded softly, mouthing a "thank you" to Pepper. Sindel took a look at the idol and was completely floored by it. Ion nodded simply.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Vyse, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Vyse. Doesn't count. (He smiled. Sindel was not happy, wondering how the Rain idol showed up, especially after finding the seashell idol in Pepper's bag.)

Vyse. Doesn't count.

Vyse. Doesn't count.

Vyse. Doesn't count. Still no votes for anybody. (Pepper crossed her fingers.)

…

…

…

Sindel. One vote Sindel. (She shook her head, a little irritated. Pepper looked over at Vyse and Gadget and hoped for the best.)

…

…

…

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, Queen Sindel. That's two, and that is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Sindel shook her head, completely blindsided by the vote as she gathered her things as well as her torch, giving it to Jeff.

"Sindel, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sindel nodded, and without any goodbyes, Sindel left levitating out of tribal council.

"Now that was one of the biggest tribal councils seen thus far in the season. To make things even better, I want you all to drop your buffs."

Everyone was excited after Jeff said that, before he started to pass out black buffs.

"You will return to the former Tempura camp, merged into a tribe of twelve. More information will come later when the six remaining members of Fogorote join you. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Fogorote tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Last time you guys were here, you faced a purple rock drawing. Skarlet, seeing as a Tempura player drew the rock, things must be looking good for Fogorote since then?" asked Jeff.

Skarlet nodded.

"Absolutely. We have the numbers, and we have the advantage of the remaining Tempura players not cooperating with one another. From this point on, we cannot lose the battle." replied Skarlet.

Serena and Shulk nodded. Josiah merely let out a laugh but stopped himself with a cough.

"Oh yeah, and we know he has the idol." remarked Skarlet, motioning a hand over in Josiah's direction.

Josiah shrugged.

"Soi Fon, that might look bad for you then. If Josiah has the idol, they might ignore him and go for you tonight if they want. What do you plan to do tonight?" asked Jeff.

"First of all, Probst, shut your mouth. Second of all, I only plan to do what's best for me. As you know I am a loner in my game play. I still am no matter how you look at it." replied Soi Fon.

Josiah looked over at her.

"Serena, knowing that you're safe tonight, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well, for now I'm sticking to my word and the alliance I made. That's all I can do, and unlike last time I intend to keep my word." replied Serena.

"Sub-Zero, do you feel in danger tonight, being a strong physical threat just days before a possible merge?" asked Jeff.

Sub-Zero nodded.

"Somewhat, yes, I do feel a little in danger. However, I believe I know where the vote is headed, and I do not think it's headed my way." replied Sub-Zero.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Shulk, you're up."

– – –

Josiah's Vote: You're the main lead behind Fogorote, and I've seen it from Day 1 of being here. (?)

Shulk's Vote: You're a strong player, and even if you're still here tonight, Josiah won't be. (Soi Fon)

Soi Fon's Vote: Hmph... no comment. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Then Josiah reached into his pocket, whispering quietly, "Come on sugar..."

…

…

…Josiah then turned to face Soi Fon with a smile, "Soi Fon, would you kindly take this cursed thing away from me?" He handed her the Garrus idol.

Nobody was quite surprised to see Josiah play the idol on Soi Fon, as many suspected he could. Soi Fon smirked as she handed the idol over to Jeff.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Soi Fon, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Soi Fon, doesn't count.

Soi Fon, doesn't count.

Soi Fon, doesn't count. (She nodded her head. Sub-Zero looked over at her curiously.)

Soi Fon, doesn't count.

Soi Fon, doesn't count. We still have no votes for anyone...

…

…

…

…

...Skarlet. One vote Skarlet, one vote left. (Skarlet perked up, a little surprised to see her name on Josiah's ballot. Soi Fon closed her eyes.)

…

…

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, Skarlet. That's two, and that's all I need tonight. You need to hand me your torch.

Everyone was surprised to see a second Skarlet vote, especially after knowing that Soi Fon wanted Josiah out. Skarlet shook her head in anger as she gave her torch up.

"Skarlet, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Skarlet said nothing much of anything as she left the tribal council area.

"Another vote, another blindside. Skarlet definitely didn't see that coming, and ultimately, it might have been worth it. Now for something bigger. Drop your buffs."

Everyone was excited once Jeff started to hand out black buffs.

"For you have made it to the half way point of Survivor Battle Royale. Only 12 of you remain, and you will spend your last 21 days at the Tempura beach. More information will await you there, but I ensure you, it will be one of the biggest merges of all time. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sindel's Final Words**

"It was that Prince Rain idol! I saw that blasted thing at Laropa beach, and I didn't bother to pick it up! The biggest question is.. who found it? Who gave it to Pepper? Ion? Rheneas? Lucina? I suppose I'll never know. Lucina, Rheneas, please do this Queen a favor, and win this in her honor! Do well!"

VOTE

Sindel – Vyse, Pepper, and Gadget

Vyse – Lucina, Sindel, Ion, and Rheneas (never counted)

**Skarlet's Final Words**

"Whatever. This was a silly game that I only signed up to play the first time around to prevent Quan Chi from getting any koins, and I completed that task. This time... merely nothing worth my time and effort. So I could care less that I left tonight. I am rooting for Fogorote, and Fogorote alone. Hmph."

VOTE

Skarlet – Josiah and Soi Fon

Soi Fon – Serena, Hyde, Shulk, Sub-Zero, and Skarlet (never counted)

Okay! Because I decided to deduct the number of episodes from 15 to 14 to still get 39 days and have things make sense in a "Daily" sort of way, I decided to reveal the rest of the cast for Season 29!

This season... was basically spoiled by Deadpool back on April Fool's Day! He talked about Survivor Dingo Canyon...? Well.. that is indeed the season we're doing for Season 29! Although the cast and twists are... eh... slightly different!

As you may or may not have known, Jason Voorhees was confirmed to be the first player competing in this season, but who else is playing? Check out the wiki to find out!

"B-BUT TJ! I SAW _ IN THE PICTURES! AND I NOTICED THE WORD _ IN THE WORDSEARCH, YET HE/SHE'S NOT EVEN IN THE CAST!"

Calm down my veteran readers. Even though they may not be on the island.. err well, canyon this time.. this isn't the end for some of these players... so just keep the numbers 31 and 4 in check, okay?

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Only Theory That Clicks

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Phoenix gone, both Vyse and Gadget knew their necks were on the chopping block as they knew Pepper was on the Laropa's side. Vyse and Gadget both knew that they needed to win immunity as much as possible so that both of them made the merge, as they were convinced that the Tempura idol was already found._

_Sindel, however, was concerned about Pepper's true loyalty. So taking Lucina's advice, she went through Pepper's bag to find anything worth of interest. She accidentally knocked over Ion's bag in the process, but managed to find the fake seashell idol that Josiah made and later gave to Pepper._

_Over at the Fogorote camp, Josiah made a plea to Soi Fon. He warned her that if he was voted off next, that Soi Fon could be next on the block, or even the next to go as Josiah held the idol in his hands. Begrudgingly, Soi Fon agreed to the alliance. Meanwhile, Sub-Zero and Hyde discussed bringing in Skarlet into the main alliance to keep Serena and Shulk loyal._

_Sub-Zero later hinted to Soi Fon that she might find herself in danger, and wanted her to trust him, as he didn't trust Josiah and preferred that he went next over Soi Fon. Meanwhile, the three members of old Fogorote discussed who to vote off between Josiah and Soi Fon in the event they lost immunity again._

_At the immunity and reward challenge, Jeff confirmed to the remaining players that both tribes would vote out one member at tribal council, with individual immunity on the line. Lucina won immunity for Tempura, while Serena won immunity for Fogorote. Overall, Lucina won letters from home for the Tempura tribe._

_After Tempura spent a day alone to read their letters, the game was back on the next morning. Sindel confessed to Ion that she had knocked his bag over and misplaced his items within it. This scared Ion completely, and after talking with Pepper, he decided to pull a major move at tribal council. Moments later, Pepper warned Vyse and Gadget that Vyse was the target, and that she had the immunity idol to give to him. While she wanted Sindel out, Gadget and Vyse wanted to take out Ion, seeing him as a larger threat._

_Before Fogorote's tribal council, the majority alliance had all the power and knew that either Josiah or Soi Fon was going home. After Sub-Zero told them that Soi Fon was voting for Josiah, they agreed to vote for Soi Fon. Either Josiah plays the idol on himself and sends home Soi Fon, or plays it on Soi Fon and ties between Josiah and whoever he votes, with Josiah leaving in the revote. For Josiah and Soi Fon, they were stuck between voting off Shulk or voting off Skarlet._

_At Tempura's tribal council, Pepper played Ion's Rain idol on Vyse, and after convincing him and Gadget enough, she fulfilled Ion's grand plan, and blindsided Sindel in a 3-0 vote. The Queen was speechless, and left without saying a word._

_At Fogorote's tribal council, Josiah gave the idol to Soi Fon, and shocked the majority alliance as Soi Fon was feigning her rivalry Josiah. In the end, they saw Skarlet as a larger target over Shulk, and she was the next to go. With the merge underway after both of these votes, the remaining 12 players prepare for the biggest merge yet. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 12: Gadget, Hyde, Ion, Josiah, Lucina, Pepper, Rheneas, Serena, Shulk, Soi Fon, Sub-Zero, and Vyse**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 18

After two big tribal councils where idols were tossed all around to take out two strong Mortal Kombat females, the two tribes returned to the former Tempura camp for the merge to take place.

The former Tempura tribe was still there, talking about the latest boot while waiting for Fogorote.

"I'm a little caught off guard by the idol, there," remarked Rheneas, "But good on you, Pepper. Once I saw that, I knew Sindel was going home."

Pepper snickered, "Hah! Hey, I gotta play my game, right? Sindel was a threat to me, and I took her out!"

Ion nodded from the sidelines, pleased with the latest vote.

"_Last night was my plan. I gave Pepper my idol to use against Sindel in hopes of getting rid of her. With her out of the way, I believe my position within the alliance is much cleaner. Rheneas has loyalty only to me, and as for Lucina, I don't really know about her. At least neither of them are giving me odd looks." - Ion_

"Although I must admit the idol being of the head of Rain was rather odd," noted Vyse, "Josiah said he made a fake idol based on Garrus' head."

Gadget shrugged, "Ya know what I think? After seeing that Rain idol become real, Josiah was playing us for a fool. He made the whole dang thing up."

"_Golly, I must say Josiah came in strong with that fake idol strategy of his. From what I gather, he saw the Rain idol, didn't pick it up, and claimed that he made a fake Garrus idol. I know that does sound rather.. ehh... strange, but that's the best I can gather! It's the only theory that clicks." - Gadget_

"Josiah's very tricky, isn't he?" noted Ion with a smile.

Gadget nodded, "You sure got that right, Ion. One of the trickiest players this game has ever seen!"

A few moments later, the remaining players from the Fogorote tribe arrived at the merged tribe location, and were greeted by the others almost immediately.

"Hey guys!" greeted Rheneas with a smile, "What happened over there tonight?"

"Skarlet paid the price by an idol. Seemed like a fitting way for her to leave." remarked Soi Fon.

"Well that's interesting," replied Vyse, "Both Sindel and Skarlet get taken out by idols, and they're both from the same world.."

"_Last night I was terrified when Soi Fon got Josiah's idol. Because then I knew that I was likely going home as a result unless they targeted Halo. However, luckily for me, they found Skarlet to be more of a threat, and they took her out. Whew! Dodged a bullet there, really." - Shulk_

"Are we all in agreement that this merge is going to be one of the biggest merges ever in Survivor history?" asked Pepper, grinning excitedly.

"We need to take the crown away from Ultimates, you guys," agreed Josiah, nodding his head, "I want there to be a blood bath full of strategy and gameplay. Do not disappoint!"

Hyde chuckled, "You want a blood bath? You'll get a blood bath, man. Merges always turn out like that at some point."

The remaining twelve players clinked wine glasses they got from the merge crate upon arrival at camp, toasted, and then cheered.

"_My third merge in a row! Yahoo! Never been a pre merge boot, so suck on that haters! Haha! What can I say, this skunk's here to play, and ain't sticking around for anything less than first place! All I gotta do is get Ion and Josiah on the right page, and boom! Final 4!" - Pepper_

"_I believe we have our alliance priorities straightened out. It's the Halos and the Fogorotes teaming up against the Laropas and the Tempuras. We need to take out the Tempura players. There are five of them left. And all five of them are very dangerous opponents. We cannot allow them to escape the vote." - Sub-Zero_

"_Josiah made an honorable move by giving me his hidden immunity idol to play against Skarlet. I'll remember that when I'm voting you out in several days from now. But for right now, there are bigger fish to fry. I still have an idol, I'm a lone wolf, and I highly doubt I'm anyone's target." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 19

As work on the expansion on the shelter began, as well as coming up with a new tribe name, strategy was already in the works for several of the players.

Down by the beach, Hyde, Shulk, Serena, Sub-Zero, and Lucina were talking about the game.

"So this is what you two have set up in the last 13 days?" asked Lucina, looking over at Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero nodded, crossing his arms, "Yes. Hyde had the idea, and brought us together once we had merged. We have the right combination of brains, brawn, and social awareness. We are all seen as equal here."

"_After Sindel was voted off, I saw little point in sticking with Ion and Rheneas. I never really cared for them in any reasonable way. Rheneas bugged the hell out of me, and Ion, well... Ion is too timid of a player to work with. With Sub-Zero being an ally from Halo, I knew he would have something planned for us to move forward with." - Lucina_

"Dude, the first thing we need to do, is start dwindling down on those Tempuras," explained Hyde, "There's freaking five of them. We can't do much about them as long as those five are together."

Lucina nodded her head, "From my time on the Tempura tribe, I can clarify that there are some cracks within the five. It seems like Vyse and Gadget are a pair, and Josiah and Pepper are a pair. We had Pepper's vote when I worked with Laropa, but she turned on us to idol out my only trusted ally."

"And I have no idea what Soi Fon's deal is with Josiah, or vice versa," said Serena, "I mean like... they were shouting at eachother and bad mouthing one another. The next, Josiah's giving her immunity idols."

"_This first vote is going to mean everything, man. Are we going to have the numbers to take out a Tempura player? Or are we going to fall victim to their tricks? They dominated all game until now, and I would hate for this to end with one of them winning, dude. Not letting that happen." - Hyde_

Shulk thought for a few minutes before saying something, "Well, I believe we should focus our first vote on either Soi Fon, Gadget, or Vyse. Lucina, if you can get the Laropa votes, we'll be 7 against 5. That'll be all we need."

"That's what I was thinking." agreed Lucina.

All five players agreed to the plan, and did a small little chant before splitting up from the beach.

"_My only concern about this new alliance is that Shulk and I are at the bottom of the pecking order. Lucina, Sub-Zero, and Hyde are all tight together, and easily Shulk and I are the first two out if we all make the Final 5. But I am in no way going to make the same mistake I made in Singapore. I'm going to make this work and see if something can change." - Serena_

Meanwhile, in the forest talking a walk were Ion and Rheneas, discussing their situation since the last vote.

"I'm a little worried about Lucina," said Rheneas, looking over at Ion, "Without Sindel, she's really got no one from our alliance she's close with. She was the only one she was close with. Plus, I saw her walking down to the beach with Hyde and Sub-Zero earlier."

"She's probably going back to Halo. I don't blame her really." said Ion quietly.

"_Lucina's been a player I've been concerned about since the first day we met her on Laropa. She's a little wishy washy, and will flip to find better grounds. All the power to her, but it doesn't put us in a good position. Right now, the only person I trust is Ion." - Rheneas_

"We need to get Pepper back on our side. I know she turned against us, but please, Rheneas, trust me when I say that I will work to get Pepper back over." explained Ion.

"My only fear is that she's gone back to Tempura, but I trust you will do your best, Ion." smiled Rheneas.

Ion nodded with a smile, "You have my word, Rheneas. Always rely on me."

"_The best alliance I can think of is myself, Rheneas, Pepper, and Josiah. I don't trust Josiah a lot, but Pepper says that she trusts Josiah, so I'll leave him to her. For the first vote, it all depends on who's the biggest threat remaining. For me, it's between Soi Fon, Sub-Zero, and Gadget." - Ion_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 19

After the shelter had been expanded, Josiah and Pepper were now working on coming up with a name and painting in the flag.

"Now how do you spell it?" asked Josiah, putting his artistic skills to use, wanting to know how to spell the name Pepper came up with.

"F-O-L-O-R-O-P-U-R-A. Foloropura. A combination of all four tribe names since the beginning!" smiled Pepper brightly.

"_Back home I'm an artist, and this time compared to Yoshi Desert I got a chance to hone my ability to show off those skills, painting and designing our tribe flag! Our name, as chosen by Pepper, is Foloropura. Combination of all four names, and I think it's kick ass!" - Josiah_

Josiah nodded, painting in the letters of the name in bright white colors while Pepper did a little more on the sides and edges of the flag. Josiah looked around to see if anyone was around before asking Pepper a question, "So, uh.. what's the story?"

"Oh yeah, you need to know, huh?" giggled Pepper, "We need to go straight to Ion's alliance with Laropa. Tempura won't accept us back. Trust me. I did help them for one vote last night, but that was only one vote. I needed Sindel out of here."

"Oh how the tables have turned," chuckled Josiah, "Soi Fon, Vyse, and Gadget? They all wanted us out back on old Tempura. Now we're the ones determining their fates when we could have been allies. It's absolute karma."

"_Josiah's been my ally from Day 1 of this game, and really I was the one willing to work with the guy. The rest avoided him like the plague, like he was some venom that nobody wanted. Like, come on! He's not that bad of a guy! He's proved that so far in this game!" - Pepper_

Pepper nodded, "Best part, those three are some of the biggest targets here right now! Can you imagine if we get all three out in the first three votes? Haha! That would be slick and awesome!"

Josiah agreed, but shrugged, "I know, but I think that's too good to be true. There's probably going to be a mix up eventually. We'll just have to be careful with what we do from here on out."

"Oh true, absolutely." nodded Pepper.

"_So that's our new alliance. Myself, Pepper, Ion, Rheneas, and I think Lucina. I don't know about her, since she's not even Laropa. Oh well, this is our chance to get back into the main game, and just show the former Tempura tribe that they made a mistake in misjudging us. Hey, we could have been great allies. You just chose to be anti-social." - Josiah_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Shulk and Serena were having a small conversation.

"Is it just me, or do you think we need a sixth person? At least for our sake?" asked Serena.

Shulk nodded, "I was thinking about that, honestly. Although I feel like we could potentially break the three apart. After all, I have ties with Lucina from Lake Hylia. You may have ties with Hyde from Singapore."

"But what if we don't, you know? That's what I'm afraid of. With Skarlet we could have helped our cause. Now, I'm not sure." worried Serena.

"_Earlier today, we formed our five man alliance of myself, Shulk, Hyde, Sub-Zero, and Lucina. That's three Halos, and two Fogorotes. I don't want to have to betray my alliance again, because in Singapore that cost me a million dollars. Shulk thinks we can turn it around, so we'll have to see." - Serena_

"For now, I suppose one option is Soi Fon. But I don't trust her enough to bring her into the fold, quite yet." noted Shulk.

Serena nodded, "Neither do I. So yeah, let's just be careful and just see how the game starts out now that we're all merged."

"Exactly." smiled Shulk.

"_My only true ally left in the game is Serena. We've been close from Day 1, and I trust her the most out of everyone remaining in the game. However, I say the best chances of anyone winning this game is to take out the big threats when they least suspect it. I know Serena will be tough to beat later, so I'll keep that in mind." - Shulk_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back individual immunity from both Lucina and Serena."

Both Lucina and Serena did so.

"Okay! Before we get to the immunity challenge, I have a request for all of you. I want to discuss amongst yourselves, and separate into two tribes of six. If you are a Brawn, go to the red mat. If you are a Brain, go to the blue mat. Determine your best asset and go to that mat."

Before long, and much discussion later, the two tribes were determined.

"Okay, on the Brawn mat we have Shulk, Sub-Zero, Hyde, Lucina, Soi Fon, and Vyse. On the Brain mat we have Gadget, Josiah, Pepper, Serena, Rheneas, and Ion. Now we can get to the challenge. Oh wait, we still have more to do!"

Everyone looked at him confused.

"As you know, you've all made it to the half way point in the game. 12 people have been voted off, and 12 of you remain. 9 of you will take up our jury, and 3 of you will become the Final 3. Some of you will go down in history as some of the Survivor Greats to play this game."

Everyone nodded with smiles.

"And it's time to test your worth. I have brought 12 former players from across all 27 seasons of Survivor to come back and take you guys on! Come on out Brawn group!"

Everyone looked forward to see who was coming from around the corner. Among the six players coming from that group, there was a skinny, light brown haired man with a smile on his face, a Native American who wore a bunch of tribal clothing, a young man with spiky brown hair with a smirk on his face, a young orange haired woman with curves, a large shokan with a black mohawk, and a dark hooded female with a cape and orange hair. There were cheers across the board.

"I want you to please welcome the following: Peter Anderson, from Emerald Hill and All-Stars. Nightwolf, winner of Edenia. Jake Bernardi, from Yoshi Desert. Jessica Bradley, from Green Hill. Sheeva, from Edenia. And Barbara Gordon, winner of Prison Island!" welcomed Jeff, clapping his hands.

Jeff continued to talk, "You six former players will be facing off against the six players on the Brawn mat, with a massive opportunity to change the game. Now, Brains, I'm sure you're willing to meet who's coming to face off against you. Well, here they are. Come on out!"

Everyone looked forward to see who was coming from around the corner. Among the six players coming from that group, there was a rather plump orange and blue anteater, a skinny, rather serious looking salarian doctor, a green skinned floating martian, an anthropomorphic yellow fish, an all black dressed thief woman, and a dark haired woman wearing a top hat.

"I want you to please welcome the following: Cyrano, from Distant. Mordin Solus, winner of Virmire. J'onn J'onzz, from Singapore. Freddi Fish, from Cuties and Fans vs. Favorites. Kasumi Goto, from Forest Maze and various other seasons. And Zatanna Zatara, winner of Singapore!" welcomed Jeff, clapping his hands, "You guys got anything to say before we begin?"

Sheeva immediately spoke up, glaring daggers at Sub-Zero, "You watch me, Lin Kuei! You best be prepared to be beaten by the almighty shokan!"

"Like I did before?" retorted Sub-Zero. This only angered Sheeva.

"Glad to see you're holding up well, Pepper," grinned Kasumi, her eyes twinkling underneath her hood, "But on the Brains group, you're no match against a master thief."

"Yeah, we'll see about that, Kasumi!" grinned Pepper, getting hyped up for the challenge.

Zatanna smiled, looking at Serena, "Should be a fun match between us Jeff. I'm sure you remember Nikennef, right?"

"Of course I do," nodded Serena with a smile, "And now she's evolved into a beautiful Braixen. We should upgrade next chance we get."

"Well, Soi Fon, we didn't have much in common, but it should be a fun fight, right?" asked Jake, looking at Soi Fon.

Soi Fon blew her hair out of her eyes without responding to Jake. Jake merely shrugged.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get to the challenge. We will be performing two immunity challenges. One for the Brawns, one for the Brains. Brawns will do their challenge first, then the Brains. For the former players, you are competing to send your opponents to tribal council as well as bragging rights. For the current players, you are competing to win individual immunity, and to prevent from it being revoked by the former players."

Everyone was surprised.

"If one team; Brawns or Brains, lose to the former players, only those six players will attend tribal council to vote someone off. The person who lasts the longest will still have individual immunity for that vote. However, if both teams lose to the former players then individual immunity will be revoked, no one will be safe at the vote, and potentially TWO PLAYERS will be in danger of leaving."

Everyone was shocked at this news, while the former players were gearing up for the challenges.

"However, should both teams defeat the former players, then two people will be safe from the vote; one Brawn, one Brain. Tribal council will go as normal, and someone will become the first member of the jury."

"Brains, have a seat behind me as I explain the challenge to the Brawns. For today's challenge, you will place yourself between two walls, and place your feet on very narrow stands. You will stay there for as long as you can. Every twenty minutes you will move down a peg, and then another peg after forty minutes. You will stay on that peg until the challenge ends. Whichever team is left standing at the end of the challenge wins. Of the former players, whoever is the last one standing wins individual immunity. Let's get started."

All twelve players got situated between the walls, and climbed up to the first peg.

"Okay. This challenge is now on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Right away this challenge was a very solid effort between all twelve players. Jake, Jess, and Peter were starting off on the right foot. Holding strong against the two walls. Those whom weren't built like oxes were already feeling a little weak, such as Vyse, Lucina, and Batgirl.

The other six players were doing decently well. With the threat of two players landing in danger, nobody wanted to throw this immunity challenge. Or at least give up.

– 20 minutes in... –

"Okay, it's time to move to the second foothold. Remember, all is fair game so if you fall off you're out."

During this time two people fell off the pegs.

…

…

"During that, we lost Vyse for the current players, and Batgirl for the former players. Both are out, and we're down to five on each team fighting it out."

Batgirl felt a little embarrassed going out first, but she didn't mind losing, as she knew that Peter and Jess looked great between the walls. Plus, she wasn't playing the game. Vyse felt a little disappointed.

Sub-Zero settled himself well between the walls and closed his eyes, wanting to beat Sheeva again to prove her wrong, as well as show off his skills to Nightwolf.

Shulk's muscles were beginning to twitch a little between the walls, as were Lucina's and Jake's. Sheeva's feet were shaking a little, but she was determined to not quit now.

– 30 minutes in... –

Two more people dropped out...

…

…

…

"There goes Nightwolf and Lucina. Two more players out, and we're down to four against four."

Lucina shook her head, slightly glad she wasn't going to go on an immunity run. Nightwolf nodded, not bothered about his performance.

Peter was once again proving to be a beast at the immunity challenges. He was 12 years older than he was the first time around, but he was still in shape at 37 years of age. Jake calmed down a little and focused on winning for the former players. He knew he, Jess, and Peter were doing miles better than Soi Fon, Shulk, or Sub-Zero.

In fact, Sub-Zero's icy grip was beginning to loosen a little, and he shocked everyone when he fell down from slipping.

"Sub-Zero drops out! We're down to seven, with the former players in the lead!"

Sub-Zero shook his head, and looked at Shulk and Hyde with hope in his eyes to win the challenge. Hyde nodded, and fought back against the pain.

– 40 minutes in... –

"Time to move down to the final foothold. Again, drop out here, you're out of the game."

Again, like before, two players dropped out of the challenge...

…

…

…

…

...Shulk and Soi Fon.

"Shulk drops out, and after showing little to no pain, Soi Fon drops out! This means Hyde wins individual immunity for the Brawn tribe. He's still gotta stay up there to prevent the Brawns from losing. And he's gotta fight against Sheeva, Jess, Jake, and Peter. Three of which have been fighting strong throughout the challenge!"

Jess' feet were not adjusting well to the new footholds, and she was beginning to show some weakness as Hyde and Sheeva struggled to fight against the pain. On the flip side, Jake and Peter were comfortable, although that was beginning to fade away.

– 50 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out and...

…

…

…

…

…

"Sheeva drops out... and HYDE CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER! THE FORMER PLAYERS WIN THE CHALLENGE!"

The former players hugged and cheered with one another, while the current players looked on with dismay.

"Sadly, Brawn team, you did not fare well against some of the best physical players to ever compete in these challenges. However, Hyde, you do have individual immunity tonight at the vote. But that's only good for you if the Brain team wins their challenge, because if they lose, that immunity will no longer be yours. Okay! Brains are up next to play. Let's get situated for the next challenge."

As the Brains got set up and prepared for the instructions, Peter went over to shake Hyde's hand, "You did good today. No matter what happens, be proud of yourself."

Hyde nodded, "Yeah man, I gave it my all. Couldn't beat you though." Peter chuckled a little with him.

"Okay! For the Brains' challenge, I will show you a series of symbols that you must copy back to me. You each have 27 symbols, each one containing an ink photo of all 27 former winners. If you get the order right after I show them to you, you move on. Get it wrong, and you're out. Last team left standing wins the challenge. Current players, you're not playing for individual immunity, because you'll either all win, or all lose. Let's get started."

Everyone nodded and got prepared for the challenge.

"Okay, the first order: Eevee, Isabelle, En-Tee-I, Mickey, Cousteau. Survivors ready? Go."

…

"Okay, show me your cards one at a time."

…

…

…

"Only Gadget and Zatanna got it wrong. The fourth was meant to be Mickey, not Robert. We're down to five for each team."

Gadget shook her head, realizing her mistake, while Zatanna shrugged it off.

"Okay, the second order: En-Tee-I, Mickey, Jiro, Isabelle, Ben. Survivors ready? Go."

…

"Okay, show me your cards one at a time."

…

…

…

"Only Cyrano got it wrong that time, mistaking Jordan for Ben. He's out of the challenge, and we're down to nine."

Cyrano grumbled a little, rubbing his aching back as he sat down with the others, muttering out, "Well that's as best I can do for a 62 year old."

"Okay, the third order: Eevee, Zatanna, Ryo, En-Tee-I, Tatsuki. Survivors ready? Go."

…

"Okay, show me your cards one at a time."

…

…

…

"In that round, we lost Ion, Josiah, and Kasumi. We're down to six players. 3 former players against 3 current players."

Josiah shook his head a little, disappointed but hoping for one of Pepper, Rheneas, or Serena to come out on top. Both Ion and Kasumi didn't mind the loss.

"Okay, the fourth order: Isabelle, Dixie, Andrew, Jiro, En-Tee-I. Survivors ready? Go."

…

"Okay, show me your cards one at a time."

…

…

…

"Only Pepper got it wrong that round. We're down to five players, with the former players yet again dominating between Mordin, Freddi, and the Martian Manhunter."

Pepper grumbled a little, not looking forward to whatever might be in store for tonight.

"Okay, the fifth order: Robert, Reala, Andrew, Zatanna, Jordan. Survivors ready? Go."

…

"Okay, show me your cards one at a time."

…

…

…

"Freddi and Mordin are out of the game now. It comes down to the Martian Manhunter against Rheneas and Serena. It's all in J'onn's hands to revoke immunity from the 12 remaining players. Can he do it?"

Freddi sighed a little, while Mordin watched on from the sidelines, speaking with her, "Interesting compromise. Martian Manhunter very intelligent. Could possible secure victory and cause the major upset?" He took a deep breath, "Intriguing."

"Anything can happen though, Doctor." reminded Freddi.

"Okay, the sixth order: Nightwolf, Samantha, Cousteau, Jiro, En-Tee-I. Survivors ready? Go."

…

"Okay, show me your cards one at a time."

…

…

…

"There's one person who's wrong, and that is... J'onn. I'm sorry. That means THE CURRENT PLAYERS WIN IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED SAFETY FROM TRIBAL COUNCIL!"

All of the current players hugged and cheered.

"Great job! Former players, you put up one hell of a fight. Good job! You will have something to look forward to in your bank accounts when you return home. For the current players, Brains you did well, Brawn you fought hard but not hard enough. Tonight, Hyde is safe from the vote, and one of Soi Fon, Sub-Zero, Lucina, Shulk, or Vyse will be going home after 21 days. Brains, you can return to the merged tribe camp. Brawn, you will head for Fogorote's old beach to strategize for tonight. See you all for tribal council."

– – – – –

Foloropura Night 20

The Brains group returned to camp without the six members of the Brawn group, curious as to what will happen at tribal council.

"Now that's a twist I didn't see coming at all!" exclaimed Josiah, a little surprised himself.

"It's not like they did this before really," noted Serena, "Aquatic Ruin and Ultimates they had split merge votes."

"I wonder who will join Bruce and Ren as people screwed over by that twist." wondered Josiah.

"_Tonight my whole alliance is over there at tribal council, and I'm glad of glad it's them and not us. If we went to tribal council, I think I would have been cornered and voted off. But you never know what can happen, and I firmly believe one of Vyse or Soi Fon will be gone by the end of the night." - Serena_

"At least they have the jury for them like they did. But I think it'll suck to go home like that after coming 21 ones, huh?" remarked Gadget.

Ion nodded, "Well, at least all six of us are safe tonight. That's all we should be happy about, right?"

"Yeah, I agree 100%!" laughed Pepper, laying down on top of her bushy tail.

"_Golly, I hope Vyse will be fine over there tonight. I mean, I know I'm one of the biggest threats here in the game right now, and I think they know Vyse is my closest ally. They might vote him off to weaken me, and I sure hope he can get through the vote so that we can find a backdoor!" - Gadget_

– – – – –

Fogorote Camp Day 21

With one of five people vulnerable at the vote tonight, there was a lot of discussion as to who needed to be the one voted off the island.

Soi Fon and Vyse took a stroll along the beach, talking about their position.

"Listen, I want to make it very clear to you that we're on the block tonight. One of us is going home." explained Soi Fon.

Vyse raised an eyebrow, "Okay... how do you figure that out?"

Soi Fon motioned over back at camp, "There's three Halo members together on one beach, and I bet Shulk is on their side, from what I gathered at the old Fogorote camp. If they're not voting together they're idiots."

"_Vyse and I are on the cutting block tonight, and I really have no chance of attempting to guess where their votes are headed, so I'm playing my idol. I have a good record of finding them anyway, so I'll just find another if I need to. Look, I'm not risking my idol on Vyse and going home for it." - Soi Fon_

Soi Fon continued to talk, "So here's the plan. We need to decide who's a bigger threat between Sub-Zero and Lucina. Both made it to the end before, so they're both equally as dangerous."

"Before we can even agree on that," said Vyse, "How are you sure we can get the votes? Like, I like your plan, but it means nothing if we don't have the numbers."

"I have the hidden immunity idol from this beach. I'm pretty sure they're voting for me tonight. We put our votes on a Halo, they go home." explained Soi Fon.

"_Soi Fon immediately comes up to me just minutes after we came from an embarrassing loss today. She says that one of us is going home, she has an idol, and we're going to vote out one of the Halo players. I'm like... okay, sweet, but what if it's me tonight? Do you care if I'm a victim?" - Vyse_

"Okay, so what happens if I go home tonight?" asked Vyse.

Soi Fon shrugged, "Then that's my fault. I'm sorry Vyse, but I need to protect myself. Last time I played an idol for something selflessly, I went home the very next night. I need to keep my own safety in check before anyone else's. It's Survivor, after all."

Vyse sighed, "Okay, fair enough. It is your idol after all."

"If we both make it through the vote, Final 3. You, me, and Gadget. It'll be a fair fight between the three of us." offered Soi Fon.

Vyse nodded after thinking about it, "Alright, that's fine with me. Let's see how it works out."

"_The crazy thing of the whole night is that I made a Final 3 alliance with Soi Fon! Someone that after she refused to play the idol on me, I hardly even trust! But it's better than having only Gadget to rely on, you know? But damn.. Soi Fon is becoming a selfish player." - Vyse_

The two players then shook hands, and confirmed a target between Sub-Zero and Lucina.

Meanwhile, back at the old Fogorote shelter, Hyde, Shulk, Lucina, and Sub-Zero were talking about whom to vote off.

"I'll tell you this right off the bat," said Hyde, pointing out back behind him, "both of them were walking together, talking."

"Well of course they are," nodded Lucina, crossing her arms, "They're Tempuras. I'm pretty sure both of them know one or the other is leaving tonight."

"_This is beyond lucky for us as an alliance. It's me, Shulk, Sub-Zero, and Hyde against Soi Fon and Vyse. We can't lose this. From what I know from the Fogorote vote, both Soi Fon and Vyse had idols used. There's no way they can have another idol on them. They just can't." - Lucina_

"Well, here's what we do know," explained Sub-Zero, "Soi Fon is stronger, and far less likable. Vyse is weaker, but is better socially. Both have good reasons to be voted out. The question is who's more deserving."

"Well, first off, we all know Soi Fon. Lucina knows more about Vyse," replied Hyde, "So Lucina, what do you think about Vyse going or staying, man?"

Lucina shrugged, "Vyse is close with Gadget, from what Pepper told us a few days ago. Gadget is someone we need to vote out soon before she goes too far in this game. Maybe we do need to vote Vyse off."

"Although keep in mind Soi Fon is someone who will get attention. She's rather annoying at times, and has had fights with Josiah on numerous occasions. Plus, if they pull out a random idol out of nowhere, I think we need to choose our target carefully." reminded Shulk.

"_My alliance, all three of them, are saying that there's absolutely no way we're losing this battle but quite frankly, I think there's a chance one of those two will pull out another idol and shock us all with another blindside. Vyse is clearly more dangerous and might get the idol over Soi Fon. We need to vote Soi Fon." - Shulk_

After a lot of discussion, they agreed on a target.

After Lucina and Shulk left the shelter area, Hyde looked over at Sub-Zero, "Say dude, want me to give you the necklace tonight? As a way to repay ya for giving me your immunity idol?"

Sub-Zero shook his head, "That won't be necessary, Hyde. I appreciate the offer, and you asking me that regardless makes me think highly of you."

"Just saying, dude. I feel like you put your neck on the line, and.. I think I need to put my neck on the line as well." shrugged Hyde.

"_I honor Hyde's request to give me his immunity necklace, as a means of repaying me for giving him the idol during the purple rock. However, I think he doesn't need to give me anything back in return for the idol. He earned that necklace, and I believe he deserves to wear it proudly to tribal council." - Sub-Zero_

As the tribe of six made their way to tribal council, Soi Fon was having doubts about her plan.

"_If I allow Vyse to be voted off tonight, then there's no way I can convince Gadget to an alliance. She's too cautious of a player to accept my offer. Perhaps I need to once again be selfless and give Vyse the idol just to ensure he sticks around. But at the same time... damn it. This is not easy." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

The six members of the Brawn group arrived at tribal council.

"Been a long while since we had one of these in a merge, huh? Hyde, you're the only one safe tonight. Everyone else has a 20% chance of going home tonight. Usually the stakes don't even get that big until the Final 6! What are your thoughts?" asked Jeff.

Hyde nodded.

"Absolutely, man. Here's the thing, we weren't expecting to lose, but I gave it my all, man. But it's all good, man. We won't stay in two groups forever." replied Hyde.

"Shulk, you seem like the odd man out here in this tribe. 1 Fogorote, 3 Halo, and 2 Tempura players. What do you feel about the vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"It may look like that, Jeff, but there's a clear division set in the sand. I may look like someone who might be the one in the middle, but it's far from the truth." replied Shulk.

Vyse nodded in agreement.

"Vyse, you nodded your head at what Shulk said." remarked Jeff.

"Well what he said is absolutely right. Soi Fon and I are the two that are in trouble tonight. I can't really say or do anything to convince them to vote... someone else. All I can do is just be myself, and hope they keep me around." replied Vyse.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Sub-Zero, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: Sorry, man, just playing the game. (?)

Soi Fon's Vote: Hope this all works according to the plan. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Then Soi Fon stood up with a smirk on her face. Shulk nodded, muttering a "Knew it."

Soi Fon walked over with the Fogorote idol in her hand, giving to Jeff.

…

…

…

…"Play that idol on me tonight, Probst." confirmed Soi Fon. Vyse took a deep breath.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Soi Fon, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

…

...Soi Fon. Doesn't count. (Hyde shook his head, muttering a "Damn it.")

Soi Fon. Doesn't count.

Soi Fon. Doesn't count.

Soi Fon. Doesn't count. Still no votes for anyone. (Shulk, Lucina, and Sub-Zero looked a little worried.)

…

…

…

…

…

Sub-Zero. One vote Sub-Zero, one vote left. (He nodded, accepting his fate in the game.)

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, and the first member of our jury, Sub-Zero. That's two, and again, that's enough for tonight. You need to give me your torch.

Sub-Zero nodded softly as he gathered his things, as well as his torch. He shook both Lucina's and Hyde's hands before giving his torch up.

"Sub-Zero, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Sub-Zero nodded, and gave a bow to the others, "Do well. Play with honor." And then he left the area.

"With the first merge boot down for the count, there's still 18 days left of gameplay left, and six people waiting for you back at camp wondering what just happened here. Not to mention, this game is only going to get crazier. Grab your torches, and head on back to Foloropura. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sub-Zero's Final Words**

"Perhaps I should have taken Hyde's offer for the immunity necklace, but I suppose it would be for the best he did not, for he would be sitting here and not I. I believe I honored my clan, and I believe that I earned my title as the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. I will be sitting on the jury, and listening to all."

VOTE

Soi Fon – Lucina, Hyde, Shulk, and Sub-Zero (Didn't count)

Sub-Zero – Vyse and Soi Fon

What twists do I have in store for this merge? Well... three idols will be hidden at camp after the next reward challenge! All three will do different things. One is a traditional immunity idol. The other two... you'll have to figure them out!

Also, the wiki will be updated rather late tonight. Just a little reminder!

_**4...**_

"_**IN MY FUTURE THERE'S A TON OF DRAMA, LET ME GET A CHANCE TO PLAY!"**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Grow Up Please!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With 12 players coming back from two idol played tribal councils, there was a ton of discussion, and a merge ready to erupt with blindsides and many more._

_The Fogorote-Halo alliance was formed when Lucina jumped from her Laropa alliance to them, competing the five man alliance of her, Shulk, Sub-Zero, Hyde, and Serena. The first thing on their to-do list was to take out all five members of the former Tempura tribe, as all of them were major threats in some way. _

_Meanwhile, Rheneas was concerned about Lucina's true loyalty, and were convinced she had moved to her Halo tribe. Ion told Rheneas that they could bring in Pepper and Josiah as extra numbers for later reference._

_Speaking of those two, Pepper and Josiah were once again back together and needed to come up with a plan. They knew the old Tempura players wanted nothing to do with them, and with the merge happening, they knew all three needed to go. Pepper told Josiah that going with Ion was the best move for them._

_Meanwhile, concerned about their future safety should they reach the Final 5, Shulk and Serena discussed bringing in a sixth ranger to go up against the Halo 3. Shulk considered Soi Fon, as she was a major wild card, but until then they agreed to keep calm about it._

_At the immunity challenge, the castaways were divided into two teams of six. Six Brawn, and six Brain. Another shocker hit when twelve former challenge beasts from the past 27 seasons returned to compete against them to take away their shot at immunity. _

_Rheneas and Serena easily won against the Martian Manhunter for the Brains, while only Hyde fared well for the Brawn. He still fell against the likes of Peter and Jake, losing it for the Brawn. Only the six Brawn would attend tribal council, with Hyde safe since he lasted the longest out of all six._

_Before tribal council, Soi Fon told Vyse she had the Fogorote hidden immunity idol and was going to use it on herself. Vyse, however, thought that she should consider using it on him just in case they saw him as the bigger threat. Despite his pleas, Soi Fon ignored them, and made a Final 3 pact with him and Gadget._

_On the flip side, the alliance of Lucina, Shulk, Sub-Zero, and Hyde all needed a target, and had no idea who would be the best option. However, they were all convinced about one thing; neither of them had an immunity idol._

_However, at tribal council, they were shown to be wrong as Soi Fon played a hidden immunity idol once again on herself, negating 4 votes cast against her. She and Vyse chose to vote off Sub-Zero, seeing him as the biggest threat among the votable Halos, making him the first member of the jury. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 11: Gadget, Hyde, Ion, Josiah, Lucina, Pepper, Rheneas, Serena, Shulk, Soi Fon, and Vyse**

**Jury: Sub-Zero**

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 22

As the five players returned from the split merge tribal council, the six who were left behind got a glimpse of who was voted off.

"Damn, that must suck for Sub-Zero." remarked Josiah.

Serena shook her head, "It's not fair, but I guess they pulled out another immunity idol."

"_As everyone else joined us after tribal council, it was clear that both Vyse and Soi Fon were still around. I think one of them played the immunity idol again, and survived yet another vote. Sub-Zero's gone, and my alliance is down by a margin. All in all, it's not good." - Serena_

Hyde threw a few sticks into the fire, shaking his head, "Sub-Zero was a hell of a guy, man. Was an honor to play with him. They knew what they were doing."

Ion nodded, eating some rice off to the side, "Sub-Zero was a large threat, and they took someone out that they knew they couldn't beat."

"Where did the others go? I could of sworn I saw them here a while ago.." asked Rheneas, referring to Vyse and Soi Fon, as well as Gadget.

"I saw them walk by themselves to the beach. Are we all in agreement that all three are the next three players voted off?" confirmed Lucina.

Everyone nodded with her statement.

"_Last night, Sub-Zero was voted off, and he was my only true ally left from the old Halo tribe. I really don't trust Serena or Hyde, but I kinda still trust Shulk. It's hard though, because we haven't been together one time this season, so who knows if Shulk will have loyalty to me or not." - Lucina_

"Listen dudes," began Hyde, "We're not going to let them out of our sights, 'kay? Three freakin' idols man... that's just not right. I'm sure there's a merged idol out there. One of the eight of us has to grab it before they do."

Pepper nodded, "Yuh huh! I've definitely been out there looking for it, just no darn luck so far!"

Ion nodded in agreement as well, eating his rice while pondering a few things.

"_I'm with Hyde and the others. Vyse, Gadget, and Soi Fon are all very good players, and people that if we allow them to could do some major damage. However, there will come a time where we have to make a big move, and with my Laropa alliance, we need to be prepared." - Ion_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Vyse, Soi Fon, and Gadget were talking to one another.

"Listen, I'm not going to be pulling all the weight for the three of us," declared Soi Fon, stretching out her limbs, "Find the idol, and we're good if we keep our ears and eyes alert."

Gadget nodded, "I think I know of a great idea to sort of break into the mix of things, guys."

"_While I'm glad both Vyse and Soi Fon survived the previous vote, it's very clear that it's us three against the other eight. However, I get the feeling that there's a divide between those eight, and it's four against four. Fogorote and Halo against Laropa and Tempura." - Gadget_

"What did you come up with?" asked Vyse, curiously.

"Think about the numbers besides us," explained Gadget, "There's two of every tribe, with Pepper and Josiah being the two from Tempura. I think it's safe to say that Fogorote and Halo are an alliance, and Tempura and Laropa are an alliance. I'm going off of the swapped tribes, so I could be wrong!"

Soi Fon nodded, "No, it's safe to assume that. Lucina, Serena, Shulk, Hyde? Definitely together. I can sense it."

"Plus Pepper and Ion were good friends," replied Vyse, "So I wouldn't put it past them to work together with Josiah and Rheneas. Maybe even Lucina... she's the wild card."

"Definitely." agreed Gadget.

"_Out of the eight, the biggest threats definitely come from the Fogorote-Halo side. Shulk and Hyde are strong males who fight hard in the challenges. Serena's so sweet and innocent that any jury would carelessly award her a million dollars for doing squat. It's clear who we need to target." - Soi Fon_

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 22

Sitting around the fire, Lucina and Rheneas were having a little conversation about a few things.

"What are your thoughts about everything going on, Lucina?" asked Rheneas, "I'm getting the sense that you're drifting from the Laropa alliance."

Lucina nodded, "I won't lie to you Rheneas, but you know where my loyalty originally started at. However, I'm having a little bit of trouble deciding if I should stick with them. I was only ever aligned with Sub-Zero."

"_Lucina was aligned with our Laropa alliance back before the merge. With Sindel and Sub-Zero both gone, I get the sense that she's between two sides and it's hard to pick one that's better than the other. I hope we can get her over to Laropa. We could use her vote in the future.." - Rheneas_

"What about Shulk?" asked Rheneas, curiously.

Lucina shrugged, "Well, Shulk's a good friend of mine from Lake Hylia, but like many have said before; why align with your previous allies from your last season?"

"I know what you mean," nodded Rheneas, "I don't have to worry about that, myself, but you do. So I understand where you're coming from. What I can say is do what's right for you, Lucina."

Lucina looked over at him, curiously.

"Ion and I understand if you return to Halo, as it's a game overall," smiled Rheneas, "I know you had to deal with a bitter jury last time around, and I'll have you know that we have no intentions of being bitter."

"Thank you, Rheneas.. I'll have to think about that." smiled Lucina, warmly.

"_What Rheneas told me made me feel a little bit better about my position. However, I have to solidify my stance at this point. If I stay with my old alliance, I'm good. But if I don't, I'll be seen as untrustworthy. I need to pick the alliance I know I can win against. Not lose against." - Lucina_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Soi Fon was having a chat with Ion and Pepper about a plan she had.

"I understand that I'm one of the biggest threats right now of those remaining," explained Soi Fon, "But you seriously need to look at an opposing alliance ready to take you all out."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Pepper.

"Hyde, Shulk, Serena, and Lucina I think," replied Soi Fon, "Whose loyalty even I can't guess at this point, seeing as those she's been both Halo and Tempura. Whatever. Fact is, they all need to be taken down a peg."

"_I need to keep myself, Vyse, and Gadget around for as long as possible so that we can survive a few votes and claim another hidden immunity idol. Hyde and Shulk are strong physical players, and Serena's one of those players that can sneak to the end and win." - Soi Fon_

"Who would you say needs to go first, then?" asked Ion.

"This is an All-Star season, so it needs to be Serena," explained Soi Fon, "I've played with a lot of players. Prussia, Maria, Casey, Ichigo... know what they all had in common? They never played the game. They had no brains, and just followed around the majority alliance."

Ion and Pepper both looked at one another while she spoke.

"What's absolutely disgusting is that in my latest season one almost won the game. Serena will do just that if we don't strike now. Hyde and Shulk? Strong and threatening, but always will be. Serena will be able to hide." finished Soi Fon.

"Well like I always say, don't leave any stone left unturned!" laughed Pepper, softly.

"_Soi Fon went on a big rant about how she hates the strategy of doing nothing and being rewarded with it because the others didn't do anything about them, specifically referring to Serena. If she's willing to work on our side and eliminate another alliance, then maybe we should consider it." - Ion_

"...either way," said Ion after Soi Fon had finished, "We'll have a talk about it when the time comes, alright?"

Soi Fon nodded, and watched as both Ion and Pepper walked off to collect tree mail. She then walked into the forest to begin a very long, and unwinding search for a hidden immunity idol.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"About time you guys got here. Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Kattlelox Island, you will be divided into two teams of 5. The task is very simple to describe, but difficult to execute. There is a very, very heavy crate waiting for you at the bottom of the ocean floor. In the last season, this crate was heavy enough for three people. Now it's even heavier to carry, as five people need to work together to drag it. After unchaining it from the ocean floor, you must work together to drag it back to shore. First team to cross the finish line with their crate wins reward."

"For your reward you will leave here, and spend the afternoon at a spa. You will wash up, get a massage, have a nice dinner, and return tomorrow for the immunity challenge. Because there are even numbers, one person will not be chosen in the random pick. Let's get started."

Team A: Rheneas, Vyse, Lucina, Serena, Pepper

Team B: Hyde, Shulk, Gadget, Ion, Josiah

"Soi Fon did not get picked to be on a winning tribe. Soi Fon will instead get to choose the winning team, and if she's right, she wins reward as well. She chose to support Team A. Survivors ready? GO!"

All ten players dove into the water from their floating platform, and quickly several of them made their way underwater. Hyde, Shulk, Vyse, and Lucina were all underwater to quickly unhook the heavy crate from the ocean floor, and with the assistance of their team, started to slowly make their way towards shore. Team B was a little ways ahead of Team A, as Team A was struggling with mostly weak players.

Team B made a lot of effort pulling ahead in the challenge, even with Ion and Gadget slightly holding the team back a little. For Team A, it was mostly Vyse pulling all the weight in the challenge, with Lucina being the only one capable of helping. Despite this, Team B slowed down just a little bit to allow Team A to catch up slightly.

Serena wanted to help her team, but even she was struggling to even lift the crate up to help Vyse and Lucina. Rheneas and Pepper were not helping at all. Soi Fon watched from the sidelines and could only chuckle as she watched Team B pull ahead once again. They were half way towards shore, way ahead of Team A.

Despite this, Team A was not giving up at all, and Vyse and Lucina were making a strong push to catch up with Team B. Josiah was only now beginning to struggle, and came back up for a little air. This left Shulk and Hyde with all the muscle now as Ion and Gadget were already tired out due to their weaker muscles. Between the two teams, Team B had more muscle, while Team A had more determination.

In the end, only one team managed to cross the finish line...

…

…

…

...and it ended up being Team B. Shulk and Hyde fell over onto the sand after dropping the chest off.

"It's over! THE TEAM OF HYDE, SHULK, JOSIAH, ION, AND GADGET WIN REWARD!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"Great effort by all ten players. Certainly was a tough challenge, but in the end, Team B came out victorious. You will get to spend the entire day at the Kattlelox Island spa, same one as before. There will be a little bit more waiting for you there, so I hope you look forward to it. Soi Fon, Rheneas, Pepper, Vyse, Lucina, Serena? Got nothing for you, so head back to camp, and I'll see you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

Upon arriving at the spa, all five reward winners were greeted by the staff, and were taken to the dining room area where they were greeted by an envelope.

"Whoa, what is this?" asked Hyde, a little surprised to see a single note on the table.

"Well, it does say 'Reward Winners, please read' on it," noted Josiah, pointing to the sign, "So I guess it's meant for all of us."

"_Today was a difficult challenge. I couldn't give it my all, but I am glad Shulk and Hyde pulled through today to give us a nice little reward to cleanse ourselves for the day. I've never really been to a spa before, so it's a whole new experience for me." - Ion_

Shulk opened the envelope, and read it out loud to the others, "Dear Reward winners, congratulations on winning this amazing reward. You will be the first five people to know about three hidden immunity idols hidden back at camp. All three do unique things. While two are designed to be like two iconic Survivor winners, much like the original four idols, one is not. Please take note of this information and choose how you share it with others back at camp." He then pulled out another note from the envelope, "And here's the first clue to all three of them.."

Gadget widened her eyes a little, "Golly.. three immunity idols? I can already guess a normal idol and the special idol are two, but... the third sounds very strange!"

Shulk shook his head, "If anything when this information gets to the others, I'm expecting a huge idol hunt."

"_Three hidden immunity idols hidden back at camp. That's just insane to tell you the truth! Plus, all three do different things, so there's no telling what you'll find and what it'll do for you in this already crazy game! However, I'm concerned about Gadget. Her trio will now know about it." - Shulk_

"And hey, an idol that isn't shaped like a winner's head, huh? Interesting." remarked Josiah.

Hyde nodded, laughing a little, "Yeah man. Maybe the producers figured they were running out of good winners to use, huh?"

"_When I heard about the non winner head idol, I thought this was perfect for me personally. Pepper has a fake idol that I made for her to protect herself with, and with this information I bet we can use it to our advantage to have a little fun, am I right?" - Josiah_

A few moments later, everyone left the dining area and went to get undressed and into towels to relax in the steam rooms.

Hyde walked over to the women's changing room and knocked on it, "Hackwrench, are you in there?"

"Naked, but yeah, I am." called out Gadget from within.

"Cool, then I'll remain out here, man," replied Hyde, leaning against the wall beside the door, "Listen, Gadg, I know you know we're on separate sides this time. I didn't wish it would have to come down to this, you know? Back in Singapore you were the sister I never had."

"_Listen man, Gadget's still my best bud out here from Singapore. Not saying I'm going to keep her around in the game, but like... I need to let her know that if she's going home, that I'll let her know face to face. I can't just blindside her like that, man. Not Hackwrench." - Hyde_

Gadget smiled inside, "I know, Hyde.. it's silly to think things might look better, but I know I'm already public enemy number one if I don't win immunity."

Hyde nodded, "Listen, I'll give you the curtsy in letting you know if you're going home, 'kay? You don't deserve to be blindsided."

A few moments later, Gadget returned from the dressing room, and hugged Hyde thankfully, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Hyde didn't budge at all, although this didn't bother Gadget, "Thank you, Hyde." she smiled.

Hyde smirked back, "Anytime Hackwrench."

"_Hyde was my first ally back in Singapore, and I know it's impossible to rekindle our alliance by this point. We're on separate sides, and there's no way we can make things work now. At least he came to me to talk to me, which is more than what I can say about the other players minus Ion..." - Gadget_

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 23

Soi Fon and Vyse were walking along the trail towards tree mail, talking a little bit.

"Any luck looking for the idol?" asked Vyse.

Soi Fon shook her head, "Checked yesterday before we left for the immunity challenge. They had the pull me out of the forest because I was running everyone late for the challenge. Couldn't find it."

"_After I spoke with Ion and Pepper, I went for an idol hunt which took all the time I had left before we had to go for the reward challenge. I searched in all the locations it could be located at and... nothing." (She shrugged) "So either there isn't one hidden yet, or someone already has it." - Soi Fon_

Vyse nodded, shaking his head a little after the nod. He then looked up at her, "Gotta ask... what's with the sudden beef against Serena? It seems a little odd to me."

Soi Fon sighed, "...because I was screwed over by someone who wasn't even playing the game, or barely attempted to play the game. She wanted her friends in the Final 3, and that only hurt her game. Serena's the same way. Wasn't willing to betray Glaceon, and lost because of it."

"You just want to get her out because of that alone?" asked Vyse, a tad surprised.

Soi Fon shook her head, "There's more logic behind it than just personal reasons. Serena will be able to hide. Shulk, Hyde? They can't. I already explained this to Ion and Pepper."

"_Soi Fon. You were a day away from winning the first perfect game in Survivor history, and you threw it away. Grow up, please! I mean, come on, I get that you're annoyed at being at the bottom, but really? I understand that it's a pain to have people like that, but I don't think Serena's that bad, really." - Vyse_

"Just relax, please," said Vyse, shaking his head, "We just need to get the numbers, and I hope Gadget is doing just that over at the spa."

Soi Fon nodded in agreement, and continued walking with Vyse down the trail.

Meanwhile, Lucina and Serena were talking to one another around the fire, eating rice and freshly caught fish by Vyse awhile ago.

"Have you thought about who we should vote out next?" asked Serena, looking over at Lucina.

Lucina shook her head, "No. All I know is that those three need to go. Especially Soi Fon before she gets another idol."

Serena nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe she held us up for that long yesterday evening."

"_I believe for our alliance the vote is split between Soi Fon and Gadget. On one hand, Gadget's the big brains and someone who can do some major damage to our alliance if she sticks around. However, Soi Fon's a master at finding these immunity idols. I mean.. that's two idols back to back!" - Serena_

Serena continued to talk, "We still need to play it smart, though. If she does have the idol, she'll definitely play it on herself again."

Lucina nodded, "Yes, I agree with that. We can't lose another member of our alliance."

"_Soi Fon is growing as a major contender and competitor in this game, and we need to stop her before she gets away with it. Serena makes a valid point about voting for Gadget or Vyse to avoid any immunity idol being played. I think it's pointless, but I guess it's worth a shot." - Lucina_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from the spa."

Hyde, Shulk, Josiah, Ion, and Gadget all returned from around a corner, and stepped onto the black mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Hyde."

Hyde did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy, I will show you a series of symbols five at a time. Once I've shown you all five symbols, you must repeat them back to me. If you get even one symbol wrong, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing will earn immunity and will be safe from the vote. This is the same challenge as the Brain challenge from the other day, however, all of you will compete in it, and there will be one winner. Losers head to tribal council, where the game will be over for somebody here. Let's get started."

Everyone picked up their colored stone cards with each symbol on them, and awaited the first line up.

"Okay, time for the first line up... Idol, Skunk, Pokeball, Wrench, and Motorcycle. Survivors ready? Go."

…

…

…

"Pepper, Lucina, and Serena all got the last two wrong. It's Wrench and Motorcycle. All three of you are out of the game. We're down to 8."

Pepper knew she wouldn't last long in the challenge, so she didn't mind. Lucina looked like she threw the challenge, while Serena felt a little confused that she got that wrong.

"Second line up... Staff, Idol, Goggles, Motorcycle, and Sword. Survivors ready? Go."

…

…

…

"Another three players are wrong. Last one is Sword, so you're all incorrect. Josiah, Rheneas, and Shulk got it all wrong. We're down to five players."

Josiah shook his head, a little surprised he messed that one up. Rheneas didn't mind the loss as he knew he didn't need immunity, while Shulk didn't mind it either.

"Third line up... Goggles, Pokeball, Staff, Ship, Wrench. Survivors ready? Go."

…

…

…

"Gadget and Soi Fon got it wrong, mistaking the Ship for the Train. Both have steam coming out the top, so it's understandable why you got it wrong, but it's still wrong, you're both out. We're down to Hyde, Ion, and Vyse."

Gadget was not happy that she got that wrong, having been perfect up to this point in the challenge, completely caught off guard by the similar looking cards. Soi Fon simply shrugged and took a seat back with the others.

"Fourth line up... Ship, Sword, Skunk, Staff, and Train. Survivors ready? Go."

…

…

…

"Only Vyse got it wrong that time around, making the same mistake as Soi Fon and Gadget. You swapped the Ship and Train around, so you're out. Down to Hyde vs Ion for individual immunity."

Vyse shook his head, upset that he failed to win immunity for his alliance. Now it was out of their hands this round for only Hyde and Ion remained in the challenge. Ion was determined to win his first individual immunity challenge in his career.

"Fifth and possibly final line up... Staff, Sword, Pokeball, Motorcycle, and Skunk. Survivors ready? Go."

…

…

…

One got it wrong, and the other got it right.

…

…

…

"Ion, you really wanted it didn't you? I'm sorry, but you misplaced the Staff with the Sword, and vice versa. That means HYDE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Hyde.

"Great job today, Hyde! You pulled through a rather tough mental challenge, and won yourself another three nights of safety. As for the rest of you, not the same promise, as tonight you will face your first tribal council as a fully merged tribe. We'll find out who that will be, so see you all then."

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 24

With only hours before tribal council, there was a lot of discussion about who needed to be voted off to progress forward in the Battle Royale season.

Everyone was gathered around the fire except for Gadget, Soi Fon, and Vyse. The big group of eight needed to come to a decision about who needed to be voted off.

"So I guess it's between Soi Fon and Gadget tonight, then?" asked Shulk.

Josiah nodded, "Seems to be that way, at any rate. I personally just want to send Soi Fon home. I mean, come on... she's been the bane of my existence for the last 10 days."

"_I would gladly send home Soi Fon before Gadget. She's been this mysterious production fave lately where she just goes around and finds idols like magic. Personally, it needs to stop, and I would love to be the one to put her story to an end." - Josiah_

Ion shook his head, "We can't rush into a vote like this, we need to be safe from a third consecutive idol play."

"Well I'll tell you this, she won't be playing it on Gadget or Vyse," replied Josiah, leaning back in his seat, "So let's just vote Gadget out then. Get rid of an idol if she plays one."

Hyde shook his head, "Come on dude, we were literally waiting hours for Soi Fon to come out of that forest. There's no way she didn't find that idol. Especially since production had to cut cameras and pull her out, man."

"Better safe than sorry..." replied Serena.

"_I think our group agreed to vote against Gadget tonight. While I think it's a safe bet that Soi Fon did not find the immunity idol again, it's still safe to vote for someone else just in case she pulls another one out. Besides, not that I think it'll be worth it, but Gadget has the clue we have." - Ion_

After agreeing to vote out Gadget for the night, the Laropa/Tempura side of the group left to go do other things, leaving only the Fogorote/Halo side around the fire.

Shulk reached into his pocket, and showed the clue to everyone, "Lucina, Serena, check what Hyde and I found the other day at the spa. There are three immunity idols out there."

Both Lucina and Serena each read the clue that Shulk gave them, and were surprised to learn of the three idols. Lucina spoke up, "Really? Three? That's... rather interesting."

"If that's the case, we have to get those three out now! Can you imagine if all three of them found each idol? That would just suck!" muttered Serena.

"_Hyde and Shulk told us about three immunity idols hidden out in the Foloropura forest, and immediately my mind jumps straight into action, and that means we have to start knocking these Tempura players out. We can't let them get a single one. Period!" - Serena_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Gadget, Soi Fon, and Vyse were having a quick discussion.

"So Serena, okay?" asked Soi Fon, just to make sure.

Vyse nodded, "Seems like that's the agreed upon plan. Sure, she's not a threat, but it keeps the others in the game and leaves them open as targets."

"_I don't really want to vote against Serena, but I feel like that's the best move to make right now. We have three votes, and if we can get Laropa and the rest of Tempura on our side that will be seven. That'll be the numbers, and right now that's all I need right now." - Vyse_

Gadget nodded, "Also, guys, just in case I get sent packing tonight, you need to be aware about three immunity idols out there in the forest right now. All three do different things, and we need to claim them as soon as possible."

"Noted," nodded Soi Fon, "Don't have the time to be out there again, so we'll worry about that tomorrow after we either succeed or fail this vote."

"I think I'm likely going home tonight if we fail, Soi Fon," remarked Gadget with a soft sigh, "so don't worry about going home."

"_I think it's between myself and Soi Fon tonight. I think Soi Fon playing two idols back to back could get her sent home, but at the same time they might try to avoid that stigma again, and vote for Vyse or I instead. All I know is that Hyde will let me know if I'm going home, so.. we'll see." - Gadget_

A few moments later, Vyse walked towards the group of Rheneas, Josiah, Pepper, and Ion to have a small little talk.

"Hey guys, mind if I have a few words to say?" asked Vyse.

Rheneas shook his head, "We don't mind at all. We were just talking about what Soi Fon told Ion and Pepper the other day."

"Oh yeah, well, we're still on board with the plan," explained Vyse, "Send Serena home tonight, and then Hyde if he doesn't win individual immunity. That's two in a row, I mean, we need to be watching out for Hyde."

"I completely agree with you on that." replied Josiah.

"_I'm just doing some last minute scrambling because I know my head could be on the chopping block, but also Gadget's. I don't know if I could survive the last 15 days with just Soi Fon, honestly, so I'm putting a lot of effort into getting Laropa on my side." - Vyse_

"Hyde's definitely a lot more smart than he lets on, for sure," remarked Ion, "Although we knew that coming from Singapore that he was obfuscating stupidity."

"Definitely, so let's just take out Serena; a player that could bite us in the butt come Final 6 or 7, and then work forward to making said Final 7!" smiled Vyse, giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Quite the offer there Vyse!" replied Pepper with a big grin.

"_There's a lot to think about going into the vote, but like... are we really going to make a big move now and blindside Serena? And keep two players that could really do damage later on in Gadget and Soi Fon? Yeah, okay sure, we're totally not stupid players... at least I hope we aren't!" - Pepper_

After Vyse left, confirming the plan to vote off Serena, Ion looked at everyone else, "So are we going to vote Serena then...? Is it the right move?"

Josiah held up a hand, "Well why don't you answer that yourself, Ion. Remember the information we got at the reward?"

Josiah then explained to both Pepper and Rheneas about the three immunity idols hidden around camp, also mentioning that all three were different from one another in their powers.

"Wow, that's quite a remarkable piece of information right there." replied Rheneas.

"Yeah, it sure is. Honestly, I think the decision should be easy now that I think about it. We need to vote out..." began Ion.

"_With three immunity idols out in the forest and that anything could happen at anytime now, time is of the most essence. If you're not in a good position to make a good move, you're going home, and that was a mistake Anise and I made in Blood vs. Water. I don't want that to happen again." - Ion_

– – – – –

The Foloropura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury..."

"Sub-Zero, voted out at the last tribal council."

Sub-Zero wore his Grandmaster uniform, and did not wear his mask, revealing his face still unshaven.

"Welcome to your first tribal council as the fully merged Foloropura tribe. Josiah, last time you didn't even survive the merge. Do you think your stakes this time are better than before?" asked Jeff.

Josiah laughed a little.

"Jeff, I think they've increased tenfold. Last season, I got ousted by the powers that be, and this time I feel like I am the powers that be. Quite a contrast from the last season." replied Josiah.

"Rheneas, it's interesting to note that every single original tribe is down to only two players, except for Tempura. Are you worried about the numbers?" asked Jeff.

Rheneas shook his head.

"I shouldn't be too concerned about our safety right now. Sure, Tempura holds the numbers, but I feel like Tempura isn't that united as they seem to be." replied Rheneas.

Both Josiah and Gadget nodded in agreement.

"Gadget, you seem to agree with Rheneas on that statement." remarked Jeff.

"Yeah, well it's true. Day 1 it was Vyse and I on the outskirts of the tribe, and Josiah and Pepper trying to get us out. I'm still trying to rekindle those bonds just to stand a shot of surviving the vote." replied Gadget.

"Pepper, do you think there's still a chance that Tempura can get back together, or is it a done deal that no matter what you'll be split down the middle?" asked Jeff.

Pepper shrugged.

"We'll just have to see how it all goes tonight, won't we?" replied Pepper.

"Vyse, how about on your end? Are you trying your best to keep Tempura 5 strong?" asked Jeff.

"You bet I have been, Jeff. We were the strongest tribe during the pre merge phase, and it's just like... why can't we work together when we're clearly the targets? Fogorote, Halo, Laropa? They have threats, just to clarify." replied Vyse.

Both Soi Fon and Gadget nodded their heads in agreement.

"Lucina, how should the vote go down tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Like Vyse said. Threats need to be targeted, and that can go towards anyone from any tribe." replied Lucina.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Vyse, you're up."

– – –

Gadget's Vote: I hope Laropa votes with us tonight, otherwise I'm going home. Sorry! (Serena)

Hyde's Vote: Like I told you before we left to go, tonight's your night, Hackwrench. Sorry. (Gadget)

Ion's Vote: With the three idols hidden out there, we need to start playing the game for real. (?)

Serena's Vote: I respect you immensely Gadget, but you're the biggest threat here.. (Gadget)

Soi Fon's Vote: Hmph. I just don't care for players of your style. (Serena)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Gadget. (She smiled softly.)

…

Gadget. Two votes Gadget.

…

Gadget. Three votes Gadget.

…

…

Serena. One vote Serena, three votes Gadget. (She was a little surprised, but didn't take offense.)

…

Serena. Two votes Serena, three votes Gadget.

…

…

Serena. Tied three votes Serena, three votes Gadget. (Soi Fon nodded, looking over at Ion and Rheneas)

…

…

Gadget. That's four votes Gadget, three votes Serena. (She had a hand on her bag, before taking a look at Ion herself.)

…

…

Gadget. Five votes Gadget, three votes Serena. (At this point, she knew it was her.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, and the second member of our jury, Gadget Hackwrench. That's six, that's enough, you need to give me your torch.

Gadget nodded, smiling despite being voted off. She hugged both Vyse and Hyde farewell as she collected her things and gave her torch up.

"Gadget, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Gadget nodded and waved goodbye to the others, "Keep your eye on the prize!" Before leaving the area.

"The rescue ranger leaves the game on Day 24, and battled hard and well to get to this spot. With Tempura being marked the targets, is it too late for them, or will it be their turn to shine again? Also, Soi Fon, congratulations. Tomorrow morning will be the mark of your 100th day on Survivor. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Gadget's Final Words**

"I can't be mad. Golly, I spent over 60 days playing the game of Survivor and I feel so fulfilled! I didn't win the money, but I did win plenty of friends for life, and to me that's more important than money really! Right now I'm rooting for Hyde, Vyse, and Ion, because they have the most heart and passion."

VOTE

Gadget – Serena, Lucina, Hyde, Josiah, Shulk, Ion, Pepper, and Rheneas

Serena – Vyse, Soi Fon, and Gadget

_The biggest idol hunt is approaching us in Episode 10. Who will get what idol? Will Soi Fon continue to surprise us and get all three idols at once? Because if that's the case... come on production where were you when I needed them, huh?_

_Oh wait, sorry, I'm not supposed to be here. Thank you TJ for snubbing me again! - 3 Deadpool_

_**3...**_

"_**HAVE YOU BEEN TO SHABBONEAU CASTLE IN KALOS, YET? I HEARD THERE'S A MEGA STONE THERE!"**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 The Great Idol Hunt

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_It was eight against three as Gadget, Soi Fon, and Vyse all found themselves at the bottom of the pecking order. However, the three of them were aware about the group of eight being separated into two groups of four; Fogorote/Halo and Laropa/Tempura, with Lucina's loyalty unknown._

_With Sub-Zero gone, Lucina felt that she had no one she could trust with the Fogorote/Halo group other than Shulk, and after speaking with Rheneas she considered rejoining the Laropa alliance. However, she also knew that she didn't want to keep flipping back and forth. Meanwhile, Soi Fon tried to swing Ion and Pepper in her favor against Fogorote/Halo._

_At the reward challenge, it was back and forth but in the end the team of Hyde, Josiah, Ion, Gadget, and Shulk all won a spa reward._

_It was at this reward, the five winners all learned about three individual immunity idols hidden back at camp. All three idols did different things from one another. Meanwhile, Gadget and Hyde promised eachother that if Gadget was going home that Hyde would tell her before tribal council._

_Back at Foloropura, Soi Fon explained to Vyse why she wanted to send Serena home first. She was still bitter over losing Yoshi Desert because of someone who didn't play the game at all. Vyse called her out on her bitterness, despite this, but knew Serena was also someone who could be dangerous later on._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Hyde, Ion, and Vyse. In the end, Hyde pulled out another individual immunity victory._

_Before tribal council, the big alliance of eight planned to vote off either Gadget or Soi Fon, and eventually agreed on Gadget since she was the biggest threat out of the three, and knew there was no way Soi Fon could get another immunity idol. Meanwhile, with their target on Serena, Soi Fon, Vyse, and Gadget all tried to sway the Laropa/Tempura group onto their side. They also warned them about the potential physical threat in Hyde that was growing._

_At tribal council, the trio's odds were stacked against them, and their plans failed as Gadget Hackwrench was voted off in an 8-3 decision, sending her to the jury as it's second member. With three immunity idols out in hiding, it was certainly anybody's game. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 10: Hyde, Ion, Josiah, Lucina, Pepper, Rheneas, Serena, Shulk, Soi Fon, and Vyse**

**Jury: Sub-Zero and Gadget**

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 25

Upon returning to camp, both Soi Fon and Vyse were aware that they were at the bottom and were basically snubbed out by the Laropa/Tempura group of players.

"_Last night, Gadget was voted off. Suppose I can't be totally surprised at that. I should have suspected they wouldn't trust us and vote in our favor anyway. I blame that retched Josiah fool for ruining our plans. Oh well, our only option now is to find that blasted immunity idol. Any one of the three." - Soi Fon_

Both of them were walking along the beach, trying to figure out a reasonable solution to their situation.

"I was sure we had their votes last night," noted Vyse quietly, "I just wondered what got them to change their minds.."

Soi Fon shook her head, "Easy assumption. Josiah likely convinced them to not trust us. I'm telling you Vyse, there's no way we can get those fools to do what we want as long as he's still around. We need him out."

"_Soi Fon has apparently always been against Josiah since Day 1 of this game. I never trusted the guy either, but Soi Fon sort of labeled him as this poison that needed to be snuffed out ASAP. You know what, Soi Fon, keep doing what you're doing. I'm sure you're making tons of friends this way." - Vyse_

"Hyde, Lucina, Shulk, Serena? All of them need to go the sooner the better," explained Soi Fon, "But we can't make it happen until Josiah is gone. We need to go to them next. Convince them to make the big move. Then we return to other three, and make a Final 5 pact. Convince Pepper or Rheneas to flip like the mere pets they are, and then we'll be in the Final 3."

Vyse chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Uhh... boy, you sure have it all mapped out. But are you even sure we'll even make it work? First of all, we have no idols."

"That's the easy part," replied Soi Fon, "Because that's where you and I are going right now. The sooner we get in there, the better chances we have."

"_I did not come here to lose another million dollars. First time, I was robbed. Second time, I let my heart get in the way. Third time... bless Maria, she's a sweet, lovely woman, but she ruined my game. This is my 100th day playing in this series... it's time to make it count today." - Soi Fon_

"Then let's go! No more wasting time." grinned Vyse, before making a subtle beeline alongside Soi Fon into the forest.

Meanwhile, back at camp, the other eight Survivors were sitting around the shelter discussing a few things.

"I think Gadget's one of the better players this season. It hurt to write her name down," remarked Josiah, "But it needed to be done."

Serena nodded, "Absolutely. She took it so well too, so I'm proud of her for doing this well given the reputation she had."

"_I pulled Hackwrench aside right before we left, and like I promised her I told her she was going home that night. Man, I hated doing that, but y'know.. it's a new game. I have my new game now, and I have a mission to complete, dude. Win that million dollars, and just play hard, man. Just play hard." - Hyde_

"But I must ask, why did I get their votes? I didn't really expect my name to be on the ballot..." asked Serena, a little concerned.

Ion looked over at her, "From what I heard from Vyse, it was because Soi Fon didn't want you getting any further and getting credit for doing nothing. I... really don't get why she would say that."

Josiah blinked, as that was the first time he had heard that, "Wait, what? Why would she even do that? Is she still bitter from Yoshi Desert? That's what I'm getting at..."

Serena shook her head, "Flying under the radar is a legitimate strategy. I agree with what Josiah said."

_"Apparently, Soi Fon's actually going around slamming some past players who 'did nothing'. This worries me. Not just because she's just terrible at playing a social game, but everyone else might see her as a goat. I refuse to let someone like her beat me, so I hope we can vote her off next." - Josiah_

A few moments later, Rheneas perked up as he noticed Soi Fon and Vyse running towards the forest, "Oh.. hey guys. I think Vyse and Soi Fon are out looking for the idol know. Just saw them running in there."

Josiah rolled his eyes, "Ugh, of course they are."

Shulk dusted his hands off, "Well, I'm wasting no more time. I'm going in there, guys." He stood up and ran into the forest himself. A few moments later, Lucina, Hyde, and Serena ran in after him. This left the Laropa/Tempura group behind.

Ion nodded, "We'll have a better chance if we work together, don't you think?"

"Uh huh! Let's do this!" smirked Pepper, hopping up in the air with a fist pump. A few moments later, Pepper and Rheneas went in one direction, while Ion and Josiah went in another.

"_Everyone's gone out looking for the hidden immunity idols, and from what I saw, all individually. I believe if you put teamwork to good use, your chances of success will increase tenfold. That's what I learned in my travels around Auldrant. I believe with pairs, we can find them easily." - Ion_

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 25

Within moments, all ten players have rushed out into the forest to begin their search for all three hidden immunity idols. As stated before, everyone was out on their own for the exception of Ion and Josiah, and Rheneas and Pepper, whom were searching together as pairs.

"_This will go down in history as the Great Idol Hunt. And boy, am I excited to be a part of it! Everyone, and I do mean everyone is out here looking for the hidden immunity idols. Nobody wants to be left out of the fun, and there's no way I'm letting it out of my sight!" - Shulk_

Shulk began his search looking through forked trees, and weird looking trees.

"Alright, I remember in the clue from the spa that one of the idols is hidden within a unique tree. Better start there!" whispered Shulk to himself, reaching his hand up several tree holes.

Without the Monado, Shulk had little help besides the spa clue. After looking through several trees, he found nothing of interest.

"Damn..." muttered Shulk to himself.

A few moments later, Hyde ran over to him, "Any luck, dude?"

Shulk shook his head, "Nothing. I'm assuming one is in one of these trees. Keep checking here, and I'll look elsewhere." Hyde nodded in agreement, watching Shulk run off in a different direction.

Hyde got to work searching through the rest of the trees that Shulk didn't go through nearly as well.

…

…

…

…

...and after reaching his hand up the fourth tree he searched, he pulled out a wrapped up idol. He fist pumped in excitement as he unwrapped it.

"Congratulations, you have found the standard hidden immunity idol." read Hyde quietly to himself. His hopes were dashed immediately. He looked at the idol; it was shaped like the head of Squall Leonhart, winner of the fourth season.

"_Of course, I found the regular immunity idol. Dang... well, at any rate, I hope to put this to better use than last time. Last time I wasted it on Gadget when in reality I was the target, and I ended up going home. Either way, man, it's still one idol Soi Fon won't have, and that's a blessing, dude." - Hyde_

Meanwhile, Vyse was digging through bush after bush, and having no luck at all.

"Damn, where could it be?" muttered Vyse to himself. He was really wishing Gadget had survived the previous vote over Soi Fon by this point, as Gadget had more of a clue about the whereabouts of each idol. All they had to go from were her words and no reminder.

Soi Fon was also, surprisingly, having no luck at all. Not to mention several players, notably Lucina and Josiah, were keeping a sharp eye on her.

Both players met up in the middle of the forest, having zero luck in finding an idol. Soi Fon shook her head, "I didn't have many chances. Every time I would look up, I would see Josiah or Lucina watching me. Really uncomfortable."

Vyse shook his head, "I don't want to give up though..."

"_No one's giving Soi Fon any chances at this point. She's been the idol queen the last couple of days. There's no way they'll let her get a third. For me, I know I can find an immunity idol. I just have to believe in my ability as a pirate and as a Survivor player." - Vyse_

In another area, Lucina shook her head, deciding to leave Soi Fon alone. She was confident that Soi Fon was having no luck in finding an idol, so she continued her own search alone.

Lucina knew one idol was inside a tree from a clue that Shulk and Hyde shared. Another idol was in the bushes, and the final one was hidden in the dirt in front of a forked tree.

"_I can only assume one idol is a normal idol. I don't really want to find that one, for I have more interest in the special idol. Yes, I am definitely sure that one of the three idols is the special one from Lake Hylia. Aladdin found that one, and I would like to have it for myself this time around." - Lucina_

So Lucina started to dig through bushes, similar to ones that Vyse was digging through. After about six bushes...

…

…

…

...she felt something beneath the dirt, and smiled brightly as she pulled out a wrapped immunity idol. After unwrapping it was revealed to be the head of Survivor SEGA All Stars winner Beat's head.

Lucina read the note quietly, "'Congratulations, you found the special immunity idol. This idol will act as an immunity necklace at any tribal council up through the Final 5.' Yes.. thank Naga!"

She then immediately made her escape, hoping not to get caught. Although Serena noticed her dig it up, and smiled from where she stood.

"_I noticed that Lucina found one of the three idols, at least I think she did. She looked pretty giddy and had a slight skip in her walk as she left. I'm glad she found one of them, because that's one idol that's definitely not in Soi Fon's hands." - Serena_

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, Ion was standing on Josiah's shoulders, looking on top of branches and through higher holes in the trees.

"Found anything?" asked Josiah. Ion was pretty light for his weight, so Josiah was feeling little to no pressure.

Ion shook his head, "Nope. Nothing. Good idea regardless, since Pepper found one of the idols this way in Blood vs. Water."

"_I think it was smart how we split ourselves up to find the idols. I put myself with Josiah because he's a clever guy. He knows what he's looking for, and being a student of the game, he's aware of where all the idols are hidden. So far, that hasn't worked out well yet, but there's still time left." - Ion_

This only left the pair of Rheneas and Pepper still searching hard for a hidden immunity idol. While a strange pair-up, the duo was working hard together. They were in front of a forked tree, and Pepper was watching Rheneas dig.

"C'mon, dude! I can feel it! It's gotta be here!" grinned Pepper.

"_Rheneas and I have been searching pretty much all day for this idol! I don't even know if the others gave up yet, but I'm not giving up! And as long as Rheneas is still out here with me, we're going to stay here until we find a dang idol!" - Pepper_

Rheneas nodded, and continued to dig with his hands while Pepper watched from behind. Eventually, Rheneas felt something beneath the sand, and pulled it out, "Found it!" He called out to her.

Pepper kept herself from squealing a little out of excitement as she bounced over towards him. Rheneas unwrapped the idol and it looked nothing like a winner head. Instead it was a normally designed idol, and the note sounded even stranger as Rheneas read it.

"'This is not an immunity idol. While shaped like an idol, this idol will provide you with one extra vote that you can cast at any tribal council up to the Final 5'..." read Rheneas, "Wow... that's new."

Pepper nodded, "Yuh huh! Question is, who should get it, huh?"

Rheneas shrugged, "Well, do you want it? I don't mind giving it up to you, we're on the same team after all."

"_Then it dawned over me. I have Josiah's fake idol, and since we found this extra vote idol... oh man! That'll be so evil, I love it! So what I did was, allow Rheneas to keep the idol. After all, he needs to do something for our alliance rather then be the brains, am I right?" - Pepper_

"Keep it, Rheneas," smiled Pepper, "But uh... let me have the wrapping and the note, please. Just because, okay?"

Rheneas merely shrugged, and handed the supplies over to her, "If you say so I guess.."

Pepper giggled mischievously to herself once she and Rheneas split off back to camp.

"_I have the extra vote in my pocket. It could help or hurt my game, but for now I'm just going to keep it in my back pocket for the time being. Right now, the plan is to vote off Soi Fon and Vyse. Then we can use it to gain leverage over the others in the event Lucina doesn't want to join us." - Rheneas_

– – – – –

"Come on in you guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Singapore, you will team up into two teams of five. The lightest member of your team will be hoisted up in the air, being held up by the other four players of the team. Every ten minutes, one player will drop out, leaving the last and strongest member holding up the light player. The last team left standing will win reward."

"For today's reward, you will go on an airship ride around Kattlelox Island. You will be dropped off at a water slide made specifically for you guys! Not to mention you'll get a nice little lunch. Let's divide up into teams, and get started."

Team A

Lightest Player: Lucina

In order of strongest to weak: Soi Fon, Hyde, Vyse, Josiah

Team B

Lightest Player: Pepper

In order of strongest to weak: Shulk, Serena, Ion, Rheneas

"Alright guys, Lucina and Pepper are locked in, and we're on."

– 10 minutes in... –

The odds were incredibly stacked against Team B, as most of the stronger players were on Team A, and Team B only had Shulk to serve as their strongest member.

"Okay, it's been ten minutes, so Josiah and Rheneas, both of you can drop out now."

Both Josiah and Rheneas let go of their individual ropes, and gave more weight to hold for the other players. While it seemed easy for Team B to hold up Pepper, they still had weaker players holding on, giving Shulk more work to do compared to Soi Fon on Team A.

– 20 minutes in... –

"Okay, another ten minutes have passed. Vyse, Ion, drop out."

Both Ion and Vyse let go of their ropes, and stepped off to the side to join Jeff and the others. At this point, Serena was struggling, and Shulk's hands were losing grip on the rope. While Shulk was indeed strong he had to work a lot more in this challenge due to the more weaker players on his team. Soi Fon and Hyde were barely sweating at this point.

– 30 minutes in... –

"Okay, it's been a half hour. Serena and Hyde both need to step down, and have it come down to the strongest two players; Shulk and Soi Fon."

Once Serena and Hyde dropped out, it was all down on Soi Fon and Shulk to hold up Lucina and Pepper up in the air over the water as best they could. Soi Fon smirked to herself, as she knew she had this won due to the much weaker Team B. Shulk sighed a little, pulling hard on the rope, hoping for Soi Fon to give up.

– 40 minutes in... –

In the end, one player dropped out...

…

…

…

...and it was Shulk. Dropping the rope caused Pepper to sink underwater, giving the win for Team A.

"Shulk drops out! SOI FON, LUCINA, HYDE, VYSE, AND JOSIAH WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"Great effort by Team A, despite it being one of those long shot challenges. All of you will enjoy a nice little picnic lunch, and a water slide to feel re-energized and ready for the next 13 days of this game. You can head down the trail where the airship will pick you up. For the rest of you, got nothing for you, so head back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 26

All five players got up on the airship, and enjoyed the whole trip around Kattlelox Island. Vyse was totally ecstatic to be on an airship again, being an air pirate himself.

"_This was the best reward I could have won in 26 days! We're on an actual airship, traveling around Kattlelox Island before being dropped off at our destination, and I loved every minute of it! Reminds me of what I have back home with Aika and the Blue Rogues!" - Vyse_

"This is totally awesome." grinned Vyse, standing next to Soi Fon and Hyde on the balcony of the airship.

A few moments later, the airship landed at the water slide destination, and all of the players got off.

Hyde picked up a sandwich from the table, and looked to the others, "To a good reward, and 13 more days of strategy and fun!" And with that, everyone cheered.

"_Feels good to get a break away from the game for once. Course I get to spend it with people I really don't have a connection with at all. I suppose I could talk to Vyse about making a move, but at this rate... I like the idea of getting both him and Soi Fon out, and moving on with the game." - Josiah_

Josiah jumped onto the water slide and slid down in a joyful cheer as he landed in the lake. Soi Fon sat off to the side watching him while eating a sandwich. This left Hyde, Vyse, and Lucina to talk by the picnic table.

"Mind if we talk for a bit?" asked Vyse.

Lucina shrugged, as did Hyde. Lucina looked over at him, "Sure, what's up?"

"Okay, last night we got snubbed by the other group," explained Vyse, "They told us we'll vote for Serena. Guess what, didn't happen. So I promise you, and I swear on my name as a Blue Rogue that neither Soi Fon or I have a hidden immunity idol.. and I swear the name we write down next is Josiah's."

Hyde nodded his head, listening to him carefully, as did Lucina.

"_Listen man, any advantage you can take, you should take it. The other side blew it. I mean they had it all lined up to vote off Serena, and they didn't take it. Vyse swears to us that he and Soi Fon will be voting against Josiah and uhh... hey, we might need to think about it, dude." - Hyde_

"How do we know you're not lying to us right now?" asked Lucina, cautiously.

Vyse shook his head, "I won't lie to you. I can't speak for Soi Fon honestly, but I can tell you as a man that I have no idol on me or back at camp. That's the truth. You don't have to trust me, but I'm not lying when I tell you our target is Josiah."

When neither Hyde or Lucina bothered to continue with the discussion, merely just nodding along with Vyse's words, Vyse shrugged, "I'll just leave you two to discuss it, and.. we'll see what happens, okay?" He gave them a smile, and then slid down the water slide.

"_Soi Fon didn't bother to talk to anyone about making a move, so I did what I could to get Hyde and Lucina on our side. Hopefully we can get them, and Shulk and Serena to vote off Josiah, and we'll be right back in the mix to go all the way." - Vyse_

After he left, Hyde looked over at Lucina, "Any thoughts on that, man?"

Lucina shrugged, "Personally I feel like that's a mistake. We should focus our attention to taking both him and Soi Fon out as soon as possible. Then we make a move."

"Wait too long, and then you'll be the one that pays." reminded Hyde, remembering his alliance's mistake in Singapore.

"_I'm not sure what Hyde's true feelings are, but I know I want to stick to the plan and vote out Soi Fon and Vyse. I'm still on the fence about whether I'm sticking with my old Laropa alliance, or if I'm going to be with Shulk, Hyde, and Serena. I'm still a wild card, and I want that to stay that way." - Lucina_

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 26

Back at camp, everything was pretty somber. The other day was mostly tiring due to the big idol hunt that went down.

Ion and Rheneas were laying down on the beach, speaking about the game. Pepper was also there, sitting on her bushy tail with something in her paws.

"So what are you planning to do with that?" asked Ion.

Pepper grinned widely, "Well, uhh.. see I'm gonna put this fake idol back where Rheneas and I found the extra vote idol! I just wanted to tell you guys so that you don't come across it by accident!"

"_Pepper came to Rheneas and I and told us about a fake idol Josiah made. She is planning on hiding that idol back where she and Rheneas found this extra vote idol in hopes to trick somebody with it. Considering neither idol look like a head of a former winner.. I think it could work." - Ion_

"Well, I'll say I like the idea of it. Heh, maybe Soi Fon will come across it?" joked Rheneas.

Pepper laughed, "Hah! That would be classic! I hope she does in the end. Josiah and I will be laughing our butts off! At least I will, at any rate!"

With that said, Pepper ran off into the forest to hide her fake idol. Ion shook his head a little, smiling softly, "She's a handful. Although I don't mind it at all."

"Of course you don't, you deal with Anise 24/7 back home." chuckled Rheneas.

"_Ion's been my main ally since Day 1 of this game. I did have Sindel as a side alliance, but since she got blindsided by the idol, I've been close with Ion since then. I don't have, however, any intentions of bringing Ion to the Final 3. That's just silly of me to consider." - Rheneas_

"Anyway, here's my plan with the extra vote," explained Rheneas, "We continue with the plan. Vote out Vyse. Vote out Soi Fon. Then we use it to gain a 5-4 advantage over the others. Final 3 is you, me, Pepper. Sound good?"

Ion nodded, and shook Rheneas' hand firmly, smiling, "That sounds very good to me. I believe with my heart we can make it happen."

Rheneas nodded firmly, "It's honestly the best way we can play this game right now."

"_Rheneas has no idea that I completely betrayed Sindel and sent her home with the Laropa idol. That's a good thing for me, because I still have his trust, and in return he has mine. With him holding the extra vote idol, and Pepper having a fake planted, the game will be stacked in our favor quickly." - Ion_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Serena and Shulk were talking about a few things.

"Did you find anything yesterday?" asked Serena.

Shulk shook his head, "Not really. I searched through the trees, but found absolutely nothing. Gave up once I saw others leave the forest."

"_Yesterday's hunt for the idol didn't end very well for me. I don't know who found what, but I know that I found absolutely nothing. All I can hope for is that Serena, Hyde, or Lucina found something that we can use to our advantage later in the game." - Shulk_

"Well, I do know this," explained Serena, "Lucina found one of the idols. I noticed her dig one up, and leave with a rather giddy look on her face. So that's one good thing."

"Think she'll tell us?" asked Shulk, a smile on his face.

"If she doesn't, I'll bring it up to her. I'm not going to leave you or Hyde out of the shadows though." smiled Serena.

"_Right now, I'm wanting the Final 3 to be me, Lucina, and Shulk. I absolutely adore Hyde, but I look over at the jury as it stands now... and he's got two locked votes in Sub-Zero and Gadget. I can feel that Hyde's laid back attitude will attract the jury. I just want to have a fair shot at winning." - Serena_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived via launch star to the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from the spa."

Soi Fon, Hyde, Vyse, Josiah, and Lucina all returned from around a corner, and stepped onto the black mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Hyde."

Hyde did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Lake Hylia, it's an endurance competition. You will hold up two poles up against a plank that rests above your head. You must push the poles against the plank and keep it that way for as long as you can. If either pole slips off the plank, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, guarantees a 1 in 9 shot at a million dollars, and makes it three more days. Let's get started."

All ten players got situated under neath their designated spots.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Lucina and Shulk competed in this immunity challenge in Lake Hylia, and in that season Shulk was one of the first players out of it, while Lucina came seconds of beating Brian, but lost. Once again Lucina was looking calm and collected, while Shulk was struggling to keep his hands holding the poles up.

Along with Lucina, Serena, Rheneas, Soi Fon, and Vyse were looking pretty good off the bat. Josiah and Hyde were having shaky hands already alongside Shulk. Pepper was the only female not doing well in this challenge, while Ion seemed decent.

"This is Day 27. Nine of you will get to see that glorious Day 30, and one of you won't. You got to fight to stay alive!"

– 20 minutes in... –

Two people dropped out first...

…

…

…

"First two players are out of the challenge! Hyde and Pepper. No shot at immunity for either of them, and Hyde's first individual lost of the season."

Hyde shrugged it off, feeling good about not winning another immunity challenge. Pepper wasn't happy, since the challenge was stacked against her.

Rheneas, Lucina, and Serena were looking very good. Although now both Soi Fon and Vyse started to struggle. Soi Fon was fighting to the tooth and nail to keep those poles steady and straight, knowing full well that if she lost, she was likely going home.

Ion was definitely struggling now, with the poles inching to the edges of the plank above him. Josiah and Shulk had calmed down a little, but it didn't seem to be enough.

– 30 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out...

…

…

…

"There goes Shulk and Ion! That's four down, and six left to drop!"

Ion wasn't entirely bothered by the loss, and neither was Shulk. Shulk was at least proud he did better than in Lake Hylia.

Lucina was still looking quite the best, and Vyse and Soi Fon had found their sweet spots once again, and looked decent again. Rheneas and Serena looked very calm still, although they started to shake a little in the hand area. Josiah was still fighting to stay in this.

– 40 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out...

…

…

"Josiah drops out! Down to five!"

Josiah stretched out a little after dropping his poles, resting his hands a little.

Once again, the stress and the numbness returned to both Soi Fon and Vyse, and now Rheneas as well. Soi Fon grit her teeth and beared the pain as she knew this was do or die. On the other hand, Vyse just couldn't take it much longer. Especially with Lucina and Serena looking near unbeatable.

"Vyse also drops out! We're down to four people. 3 women, and the oldest man left in the game."

Rheneas smirked at that comment. Both Lucina and Serena looked really good still, although Lucina looked even better.

– 50 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out...

…

…

...and it was Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon is out of this challenge! Hard fought battle, but it wasn't enough."

Soi Fon only dropped out due to the pain, as well as how good Lucina was doing at this immunity challenge. She didn't think there was a way Lucina would drop out.

Serena sighed of relief that Soi Fon didn't win immunity, so she also dropped out, seeing no more reason to put herself through more pain.

"Following her is Serena! Serena drops out and we're down to Lucina and Rheneas! Rheneas would love to win his first individual immunity challenge, while Lucina would like to claim victory over this one!"

– 1 hour in... –

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...there was no way Rheneas could have hung out to dry any longer than Lucina. So he dropped out to give Lucina the win.

"And with that, Rheneas drops out. LUCINA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Lucina.

"Strong effort today, Lucina! Last time you were seconds from beating Brian, but it didn't work out the way you wanted it to. Today, you do win the challenge, and have a 1 in 9 shot at winning the title of Sole Survivor. As for the rest of you, not the same news. Somebody going home tonight and becoming the third jury member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 27

With tribal council looming in a few hours, Soi Fon was not feeling easy about her safety tonight.

She looked out into the horizon with her arms crossed, standing by herself, "It wasn't enough, Yoruichi. I apologize.."

"_I refuse to accept that tonight's my final night. But from it appears, I do believe it is. I have no immunity idol, no immunity necklace, and no way of telling what's going to happen tonight. I'll have my bags packed, and hope Vyse has a plan up his sleeve." - Soi Fon_

A few moments later, Vyse walked up to her, and stood beside her. Soi Fon looked down at him, "What's the plan?"

"We vote for Josiah. I spoke with Hyde and Lucina at the reward.. so we'll see what happens. I'd pack your bags to be safe." warned Vyse.

Soi Fon nodded, "Already did."

"_Survivor is a game of no guarantees. I have a feeling Soi Fon is going home, but at the same time, she's sucking at the social game, while I'm not! If they're smart, they'll look over at me and write my name down! All I can hope for is that we get Josiah out tonight. Fingers crossed!" - Vyse_

Meanwhile, back at camp, the other eight players were discussing the vote together.

"Easy discussion," remarked Josiah, throwing a few sticks into the fire, "Soi Fon. I really don't see her pulling out a third idol. Honestly."

Hyde nodded, "Right, man. She's more dangerous than Vyse. I mean Vyse didn't seem to try very hard today. She did. I wouldn't expect her to fight that hard if she didn't have protection, dude."

"_Tonight, we all came to an agreement that the vote will be against Soi Fon. She's grown to be a strong competitor, and we're all pretty sure she has no immunity idol. I know that's quite the possibility, since my alliance has the extra vote. The other two... I don't know. But right now, I'm not worried." - Ion_

Josiah laid down in the shelter once the very short discussion had ended. Pepper was laying in there with him. She snickered a little as she looked at him.

"Hehe... dude, know what I did yesterday? It's planted... the fake idol is planted out there." grinned Pepper.

Josiah blinked, before grinning himself, "You mean, our fake idol? Nice, can't wait to see if it makes an impact this time around."

"_Last time, I made the best fake idol in the history of the game, and it never impacted the game once. Mickey's wife came across it, of all people." (He rolls his eyes) "And of course Link finds it and hands it back to me... can this idol for once be found by someone to embarrass them? Please?" - Josiah_

"Rheneas and I found an idol that provides an extra vote," explained Pepper, "So like... I let him have it, while he gave me the note and wrapping. It looks so authentic, man!"

"And since one idol isn't even a winner's head... we're now in a position to plant that idol and ruin someone's game," chuckled Josiah, "If Soi Fon finds that idol... I'll feel like the million dollar man."

"_I would honestly love that little knife twist if Soi Fon does indeed find my fake idol. She's been a pain in the ass since Day 1 of this game. I'm just trying to play the game to win. If it means making moves and fake idols... that's how I intend to win the game. You can't fault me at that, right?" - Josiah_

Meanwhile, in the forest, Hyde, Serena, Shulk, and Lucina were talking about the vote.

"Honestly, man," began Hyde, "We need to consider potentially making a move tonight. Vyse came up to me and Lucina the other day, man, and said he would gladly vote off Josiah tonight. There's no way he or Soi Fon are going to the other group."

"But can we trust them? I mean, it's interesting to say the least, but I wouldn't be surprised if they're going to the other group and telling them something different." noted Shulk.

"_Last time in Singapore, man, my alliance was definitely not prepared for the merge. We made two votes.. then the third one at Final 10 was the death blow for my alliance. I'm not going to come up short again. It lies in the hands of my alliance. If they all agree, we'll make it happen, man." - Hyde_

Serena nodded, "If we keep Soi Fon longer in the game, she has more chances of finding a hidden immunity idol. I mean there's three of them out there, and I know who has at least one of them."

Both Lucina and Hyde looked over at her. Then Lucina nodded her head, "Would it calm all your nerves down if I told you I found one of those idols?" She reached into her pocket, and showed off the Beat immunity idol she found. Although she said nothing about it being the special idol.

"Oh, nice! Great work Lucina!" smiled Shulk, warmly, "That's at least one idol they don't have."

"Definitely." smirked Hyde, although he took notice that she mentioned it was a normal idol.

"_I'm totally excited that Lucina found the hidden immunity idol. From what she showed, it was the normal idol, and not a special idol. Oh well, I won't complain about it, really. An idol is still an idol, and to have one of them in control of our alliance, that's great!" - Shulk_

"I personally think we should stick to the plan," explained Lucina, "Josiah will be easy prey later on. Soi Fon will be dangerous in immunity challenges. Did you see how well she did today?"

Shulk nodded, "I know, but we should take it into consideration, of course. We can't ignore it. I mean, if there's a free chance to make a move, we should make it."

"I agree," nodded Serena, "They tried to get me voted off last tribal council, but they got snubbed off. Now they're coming to us. I'm.. actually agreeing with Hyde now. We need to make the first move."

"_At first, I wasn't entirely on with the idea of making a move to blindside Josiah. But now that I think about it, it may not seem like a bad idea. It's our opportunity to make a bold move. A bold move they tried to make on us, but got snubbed. May be a once in a lifetime chance!" - Serena_

"Well, what's the consensus, man?" asked Hyde, looking at the others, "Seems like Serena and I are on Josiah. Lucina is on Soi Fon. Shulk, dude, it's on you. What do you think needs to happen?"

Shulk chuckled softly, placing his arms behind his back, "Heh.. no pressure, right?"

"_Soi Fon is a strong competitor. She'll put a lot of effort into winning those immunity challenges. Josiah isn't as a strong, but he's very strategic and will definitely make a move when the numbers are right. I want to strike first, but I don't know if Final 10 is... the striking moment for me." - Shulk_

After making his decision, the alliance agreed with his decision, and planned to vote for that person.

– – – – –

The Foloropura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Sub-Zero,"

Sub-Zero wore his Grandmaster uniform again, but wore his mask on his face.

"And Gadget, voted out at the last tribal council."

Gadget had her auburn hair in a ponytail, and wore a sparkling red dress.

"We've come a long 27 days, and yet, sadly, for one of you, tonight will be the last night for one of you. Ion, how have the dynamics changed since tribes merged into one?" asked Jeff.

"I think they've changed a lot. We came into the merge coming off of three back to back idol plays. Everyone's here to play the game, and nobody at this point is safe. Anything can change on a whim." replied Ion.

"Lucina, tonight you're safe, so you don't have to worry about being voted off. Do you fear that in the future you'll be seen as a challenge threat?" asked Jeff.

Lucina nodded softly.

"I do believe at some point that will be the case. For now, I don't think I am the biggest threat or even close to being the biggest threat. There are others out there that are." replied Lucina.

Soi Fon's expression twitched a little.

"Soi Fon, definitely put up a hard fight tonight. Did you feel like you needed immunity tonight?" asked Jeff.

Soi Fon lifted up her bags.

"Do you see these, Jeff? I'm all packed and ready to go home. I don't have an idol on me, and you know that I've been a pain in your production team's arse. So I won't be surprised if I'm the one voted off tonight." replied Soi Fon.

"Josiah, how should the tribe vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"The tribe should vote out the biggest threat left in the game. As you know there's plenty of players that fill that quota. My vote should be very obvious at this point." replied Josiah.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes.

"Serena, last night you got a couple of votes. Do you expect to see your name again tonight?" asked Jeff.

Serena shook her head.

"No.. I don't believe so. I feel like my name will be off the parchment for a few more nights. At least a girl can hope!" replied Serena.

Some players laughed with her a little.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Shulk, you're up."

– – –

Josiah's Vote: Oh Soi Fon! I didn't know you cared! Bye bye! (Soi Fon)

Shulk's Vote: For my alliance, we have to vote this way. The smartest move we can make. (?)

Soi Fon's Vote: It's you or me tonight. If it's you tonight, I'll be legitimately shocked. (Josiah)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Josiah. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Josiah. Two votes Josiah.

…

…

Soi Fon. One vote Soi Fon, two votes Josiah.

…

Soi Fon. Tied two votes Soi Fon, two votes Josiah. (She sneered a little.)

…

Soi Fon. That's three votes Soi Fon, two votes Josiah.

…

Soi Fon. That's four votes Soi Fon, two votes Josiah. (Soi Fon shook her head. Lucina closed her eyes.)

…

…

…

…

Josiah. That's three votes Josiah, four votes Soi Fon. (Josiah's eyes perked up a little.)

…

…

Josiah. Tied again with four votes Josiah, four votes Soi Fon. (Soi Fon grinned a little. Pepper raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Josiah. Five votes Josiah, four votes Soi Fon, one vote left. (Josiah shook his head, looking over at the other players.)

…

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, and the third member of our jury, Josiah. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Josiah sighed, completely blindsided by the vote. Although he kept a smile on his face as he patted Pepper's head, and shook the hands of most players as he brought his torch up. He ignored Soi Fon.

"Josiah, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Josiah nodded, waving goodbye to the others as he left the area.

"Now that's what I call a great blindside. Final 10 is usually the start of a long line of blindsides for most seasons. I'm sure those blindsides will start rolling in now. Can't wait to see what happens next. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Josiah's Final Words**

"Hey, if I had to choose how I leave the game, it's a blindside. I didn't see that coming from a mile away, but I respect that in the game of Survivor. My only regret is that Soi Fon gets to last longer than I do. She definitely won't get my vote. Pepper, you will get my vote, so hang in there, and kick ass!"

VOTE

Josiah – Serena, Lucina, Hyde, Vyse, Shulk, and Soi Fon

Soi Fon – Josiah, Ion, Pepper, and Rheneas

Sorry for the long delay. I was sick over the weekend and had little time to work on the episode. I should be back in rotation, so we'll see what happens moving forward, okay? :D

Episode 11 has a string of announcements coming soon! Both for Dingo Canyon and the future of my series! These announcements will certainly have you saying "Hello?" and "Hi!" before it even releases! ;)

_**2...**_

"_**WE'RE ALMOST BOUND FOR EARTH! I HOPE GRAVITATION DOESN'T PULL US BACK!"**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 He Wants To Play Survivor

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Soi Fon and Vyse wanted to get rid of Josiah, seeing him as an untrustworthy player and someone who likely had a hand in making sure Gadget left instead of Serena. But there was little time for discussion, as the Great Idol Hunt was slowly but surely underway._

_Within minutes, all ten remaining players were out in the middle of the forest looking for the three hidden immunity idols. One was found by Hyde, which was the normal idol. Another was found by Lucina, which was the special idol. She was noticed by Serena. The final idol was found by both Rheneas and Pepper. However, it wasn't a normal idol; instead it was an extra vote. Seeing a way to hide Josiah's fake idol, Pepper allowed Rheneas to have the extra vote._

_At the reward challenge, the odds were stacked against the team of Ion, Shulk, Serena, Rheneas, and Pepper. In the end, Lucina, Soi Fon, Hyde, Vyse, and Josiah all won a trip around Kattlelox Island and a water slide picnic._

_During the reward, the players savored their victory. Vyse got a chance to talk with Lucina and Hyde about voting against Josiah. He also claimed to have no immunity idols on him as well as Soi Fon. While Hyde was willing to make a move, Lucina wasn't._

_Back at the Foloropura camp, Rheneas revealed to his alliance that he had the extra vote. Pepper also told him and Ion her plans to hide the fake idol to pose as the extra vote idol to trip up somebody on the opposing alliance. Meanwhile, Serena told Shulk about Lucina having a hidden immunity idol, and they both hoped she would come clean about it._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Rheneas and Lucina. In the end, Lucina was able to finally win the immunity challenge she lost in Lake Hylia, giving her safety for the night._

_Before tribal council, it was pretty clear that Soi Fon was the next to go. Even she was aware of it, as she had no immunity idol to protect herself with, so she was mentally prepared to leave. However, the alliance of Serena, Hyde, Shulk, and Lucina discussed voting off Josiah and making a move. Serena and Hyde wanted Josiah to go, while Lucina wanted Soi Fon out. It would come down to Shulk's decision._

_At tribal council, Shulk decided that it was Josiah's turn to be voted off, sparing Soi Fon, and sending Josiah to the jury in a 6-4 vote. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Hyde, Ion, Lucina, Pepper, Rheneas, Serena, Shulk, Soi Fon, and Vyse**

**Jury: Sub-Zero, Gadget, and Josiah**

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 28

After the massive blindside of Josiah, there was an alliance that felt completely worried and out of the loop.

"Whoa... geez, what happened last night?" muttered Pepper, still a little shocked.

"I think we weren't expecting that." sighed Ion.

"_Last night, Josiah was voted off. I did not see that coming at all, and I believe this is a turning point in the game. While I didn't trust Josiah as much as I did Rheneas or Pepper, it's still a loss for my alliance, and I believe it's going to be a big hit moving forward." - Ion_

Hyde nodded his head silently after placing his torch with the others. He fist bumped Shulk, "Good move?"

Shulk nodded, "Easily a good move. Soi Fon's a bigger threat, so keep her around to keep the target on her over us."

"_Last night it was down to me to make the decision to flip the script or stick to the plan. I decided that Soi Fon needed to stay a little longer because my alliance is full of physical and social threats. If we keep Soi Fon, that's someone who's a bigger threat in the game. All in all, a good move." - Shulk_

Lucina shook her head, "Still a missed opportunity. But I suppose we'll work around it."

Shulk nodded his head, "Exactly. I know you weren't willing to vote Josiah, but I feel like it's for the better."

"I suppose so. I don't mean to be a debbie downer," replied Lucina, "I'm just thinking about our next move."

"_I wasn't ready to make my move to completely choose my alliance. If I could balance my alliances a little longer I might have been able to control the votes in my favor. With Josiah gone, I feel stuck with my alliance." (She shrugs) "Oh well, I am adaptable. I hope Ion and Rheneas understand." - Lucina_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Vyse was having a conversation with Rheneas and Ion about the game.

"I want to make things perfectly clear to you," explained Vyse, looking over at the duo, "We wanted Josiah out of the picture because, well.. we couldn't trust him. Soi Fon was sure that he was responsible for ensuring Gadget left and Serena didn't."

Ion shook his head, "I don't believe that's true. We decided that as a team. But I understand why you wanted him gone."

"_With Josiah gone, I believe now's the time to make a bold move and get the other players on our side against the Fogorote and Halo team! Hyde and Lucina are big physical threats, and we need to take them down. I just hope Laropa and Pepper see it our way moving forward." - Vyse_

Vyse nodded, "See, we need to work together moving forward. In my mind, you guys and Pepper..? You're not threats. Hyde? Lucina? They are."

Rheneas nodded, "I completely agree with that. Hyde's won several challenges lately, and Lucina's someone who can't be trusted. Plus she's a tough competitor."

"Without a doubt Lucina's not on your side," replied Vyse, "I know she was on your tribe before, but I feel like her loyalty is with Shulk and Hyde. That was proven last night."

"_At this point, the only two people I can fully trust and believe in are Ion and Pepper. Lucina is definitely on Fogorote and Halo's side, and I can't blame her for siding with the numbers. I do have the extra vote, and if we can get a few numbers on our side, it could benefit in the long run." - Rheneas_

Ion nodded, "I believe you're right. What does Soi Fon think about this?"

"She's all for it. She just wanted Josiah gone before we did this. Now that he is, she's comfortable working with you guys," smiled Vyse, "Hey, it's five against four. We can't lose!"

Rheneas smiled in return, "Definitely not likely at this point."

"_I don't trust Vyse or Soi Fon still. However, after the blindside we got last night, we should accept the offer because if they're telling the truth we have the numbers. Either way, Rheneas has the extra vote idol he and Pepper found the other day, so that could definitely help us just in case." - Ion_

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 28

Laying down in the shelter, Pepper and Hyde were having a conversation to themselves about both the game and life outside the game.

"So uh.. got anything we don't know about you?" asked Pepper, curiously.

Hyde shrugged, "Well uhh... dang, man. Got abandoned by both my parents. I'm half black. I think most of you know that about me."

"Well I sure didn't." giggled Pepper.

"_Last night, my best ally was voted off. Wanna know what else was voted off? My chances of winning a million dollars! I was planning a Final 3 between me, Rheneas, and Josiah, and I felt like I had it won then! I have no faith in my old alliance to make it to Top 3, so it's time to jump ship." - Pepper_

Hyde yawned a little, "So, what's going on right now, dude?"

"Well uhh.. listen. I don't feel comfortable with my alliance anymore," explained Pepper, "Josiah was the reason I stayed close to them. Now that he's gone, I don't think I can win anymore."

Hyde snickered, "Think you had your glorified goat to the end, man? Not bad.."

Pepper stuck her tongue out, "Oh shush up! Listen, I'm telling you right now, from my eyes.. you're fourth out. Guaranteed."

"_I never saw a need to flip alliances in my last two seasons. But hey, there's a first time for everything, right? Haha! With Hyde, he's a cool dude, and very laid back. He's a definite threat to win this game, and why him exactly over the other people in his alliance? He's at the bottom. I feel it!" - Pepper_

Hyde raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, dude? You mean out of my alliance?"

"Think about it, dude!" continued Pepper, "I know those dark shades of yours don't strip away your eyesight! Do you honestly think Lucina has your back over Shulk's?"

Hyde shrugged, "Haven't thought about that, honestly. Personally I don't think ten steps ahead, man."

"_Pepper's a skunk, man. Never thought I'd wanna be ten inches near a skunk before in my life, but how times change. She told me that I'm definitely in trouble if I make it to the Final 4 with my alliance. To be fair, man, I don't think that far into the game, but I see what she's saying." - Hyde_

"I'm just telling you that eventually we have to break those guys up! Shulk's got Lucina and Serena wrapped around his finger," warned Pepper, "He's got power that you don't, moving forward! I think against those girls he'll win!"

"He's very likable man," nodded Hyde, "A good dark horse to win it all."

"But right now, we need to stick to the plan and get Vyse and Soi Fon out of here first! We can't risk those two lasting long in the game. Especially Vyse." warned Pepper.

"_So it's definitely something I'll consider in the next couple of days. Shulk was someone I had the chance to get rid of 19 days ago. Man, if he's the one to vote me out I'd look like a big idiot. Hey, as long as I have Pepper's vote, I'm willing to make more moves when the time's right." - Hyde_

Meanwhile, Lucina and Shulk were walking down the trail towards tree mail.

"I've never asked you since we got back together," began Lucina, "How different is Survivor without the Monado by your side?"

Shulk chuckled a little, "Well, it's definitely a change of pace. I can definitely say I won't be able to save you, but at the same time I won't be able to hinder your game at the end."

Lucina smirked, "Well I appreciate that."

"_I felt bad after Lake Hylia, because I felt like I cost Lucina the game. She already had the jury mad at her, but from what I heard, even if she didn't do anything wrong, she wouldn't of gotten their votes. Why? Because of me seeing the future and saving her numerous times. It's a shame." - Shulk_

"I will continue to apologize for that until my lungs give out, Lucina," said Shulk, "Believe me on that."

Lucina nodded, "Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong. The jury was just wrong and bitter. Although Aladdin deserved it very much."

"_Shulk's a very good man. He means well, and fights for his friends. I think that's a saying the Radiant Hero once said long ago. He's the reason I feel comfortable in this alliance. Someone I trust from another season, and he's vulnerable without the Monado, making him less of a threat." - Lucina_

"Exactly, and I'm glad it was him and not Br- Oh, hello there." noticed Shulk, stopping in mid sentence. He noticed a familiar figure from the Lake Hylia season.

"Hello!" greeted an animatronic balloon boy.

"Well look at that, it's Balloon Boy." noted Lucina quietly, before noticing something else on Balloon Boy, "And look, there's a buff on its head."

Indeed he was wearing a buff. It was a white colored buff that had a completely never before seen logo on it. Balloon Boy's static face continued to grin as he walked over to deliver tree mail to Lucina, "Hi!"

Lucina opened the note and turned to Shulk, "It's the Survivor Auction again!"

Shulk smiled brightly, "An auction? Sweet! I never got to participate in our season's auction. Not to mention I'm starving for a new meal!"

Lucina and Shulk continued to talk. They heard Balloon Boy laugh a few times before disappearing randomly.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

Just like the last Survivor Auction, Balloon Boy was there to help out around.

"As I'm sure most of you know, this is Balloon Boy, or BB for short. He's going to be apart of our Survivor Auction, and help out around giving items and the sort. Isn't that right, Balloon Boy?"

"Hello." greeted the Balloon Boy, nodding his head.

Just then, Jeff noticed the white Survivor buff on it's head, "Wait, where did you get that, BB?" He walked over from his post to take it off of him.

Jeff chuckled as he returned to his seat, "How cute. He thinks he wants to play Survivor, huh?"

Balloon Boy laughed out loud. The others didn't take much notice of this little scene.

"Now, shall we get to the auction?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each of you has $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor unless I give you permission. Always keep in mind to save your money. You'll never know when you'll need to use it. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered." noted Jeff.

"Hmm, I'll call 180 on that!" called Ion.

"Off the bat, we get an 180 bid from Fon Master Ion." remarked Jeff.

Ion shrugged, "It's the best I can do for now. I'm feeling lucky."

Seeing how that was one of the first few items, no one bothered really to bid against Ion.

"Very well, sold to Ion for 180 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was spaghetti and meatballs.

Ion smiled warmly, and took a bite right there after thanking Jeff, "I do believe this is worth 180 dollars. Thank you." He then took it back to his seat.

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"Next item!"

"100!" called Serena.

"120!" called Soi Fon.

"140!" called Serena.

"160!" called Soi Fon.

"High bid so far is Soi Fon at 160. Any other takers?"

"200!" called Hyde, raising his wallet up.

Nobody decided to challenge Hyde for another bid.

"Once, twice, sold to Hyde for 200 bucks."

Jeff revealed what it was; a bacon cheeseburger with fries.

Hyde smirked and took a big bite right there, "Mmm.. that hits the spot, man. Thank you, Probst."

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again. All part of the plan, right Balloon Boy?" chuckled Jeff.

Balloon Boy only giggled again. Mysteriously he had the white Survivor buff back around his head.

"200!" called Soi Fon.

Serena raised her hand calmly, "220."

Soi Fon called once again, "240 then."

Shulk raised up his wallet, "300 dollars."

"Shulk bids at 300 bucks. Does anyone else want to jump in?"

Nobody else did anything. Lucina thought about jumping in, but she decided to save her money.

"Okay then. Once, twice, sold to Shulk for 300 bucks."

Shulk ran up to give Jeff his money, and Jeff revealed the next item which happened to be a big dud item; a bowl of cold rice from their own camp with warm water.

Shulk sighed, "Aww, come on! Oh well, better than nothing, huh?"

Soi Fon and Pepper snickered a little as Shulk brought his rice and water back to his seat. He was disappointed to not get anything big.

Jeff turned to look at Balloon Boy, "Okay, time for Balloon Boy's item. Why don't you go get it for us, BB?"

Balloon Boy nodded, giggling once again as it walked away for a few moments. Then it returned with a box in his hand. It contained a big piece of garlic bread that could be cut into pieces.

"Right here, we have amazing garlic bread. It's a side dish over at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You have to split money with another Survivor. Since there are nine of you, one person will be left out."

Soi Fon raised her hand, "Vyse and I will split starting at 300." Vyse nodded in agreement, and pulled out his wallet.

"300 being split between Soi Fon and Vyse. Is there anything higher?"

"Let's bid together, Serena," offered Rheneas, to which Serena nodded with a soft smile, "Sure." Rheneas then called out, "320!"

"400." called Soi Fon for her and Vyse. Other pairs trying to outbid Vyse and Soi Fon were Lucina and Pepper, and Shulk and Ion. Hyde decided not to participate in the bidding, satisfied with his bacon cheeseburger.

After some whispering between Lucina and Pepper, Pepper smirked and looked at Jeff, "We're going to go 600 bucks, Jeff! Let's do this!"

"Wow! 600 dollars split between Pepper and Lucina. Shulk and Ion can't bid any higher than that. Soi Fon and Vyse, Rheneas and Serena, if you bid higher, you keep it going. Otherwise, it's bought by Lucina and Pepper." offered Jeff.

Rheneas looked over at Serena, whom shook her head, deciding to let Lucina and Pepper win the garlic bread. Vyse also talked Soi Fon into not bidding, telling her to save her money.

"Very well, then. Sold to Lucina and Pepper for 600 dollars. Enjoy your garlic bread, guys!"

Both of them handed 300 bucks to Jeff, and Balloon Boy waltzed over to deliver the garlic bread to them.

"Hi." greeted Balloon Boy as he sat the garlic bread box in Lucina's arms and then returned to Jeff's side.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"This is an advantage in this game," explained Jeff, holding up a note in his hands, "This is a tribal council pass. If you buy this pass, you can use it to skip any tribal council you want one time. This is what I meant by saving your money. This is worth 500 dollars, which only four of you have. Rheneas, Serena, Soi Fon, and Vyse. Come on up you four."

Soi Fon, Vyse, Serena, and Rheneas all walked up with their wallets.

"If you want this item, please drop your wallets on the table." explained Jeff.

Immediately both Soi Fon and Vyse placed their wallets on the table. Serena looked over and dropped hers immediately after. Rheneas took a while to think about it, but he decided to not take the pass, and sat back down with the others.

"Okay, we're going to draw rocks to determine who gets the advantage, since three of you want it." Jeff motioned over for Balloon Boy to bring over a bag of rocks. He took it from him, and reached it out, "Please draw a rock, don't look at it."

All three players did so.

"Okay on the count of three, show me your rock. If it's black, you win the pass. If it's white, you get nothing. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

…

…

…

…

…

The one with the black rock was Vyse. He did a fist pump and high fived Soi Fon. Serena frowned a little.

"Congratulations Vyse, you've earned a tribal council pass. From the next tribal council to the Final 6 tribal council you can skip any tribal council you wish. It's one time use, so use it wisely."

Vyse smiled, and placed the pass in his pocket. Serena congratulated him on winning the prize.

"Time for something nice. How about a sweet desert... four big pieces of chocolate cake! It comes with a twist after you buy it. Since three of you spent all of your money, only the remaining six can bid."

Pepper immediately hopped up onto her bushy tail, "200! I need the chocolate Jeff! That's what I've been craving for 29 days, man!"

"300." called Hyde, knowing that only he, Rheneas, or Ion at this point will win the bid, "Pepper, I know what the twist is man, let me pay for it."

Pepper stuck her tongue out at him with a playful pout.

"300 going for Hyde. Only Rheneas or Ion can out bid him. Going once..."

Ion looked over at Hyde, and then looked at his remaining money. He decided to not bid anymore, and allow Hyde to have the chocolate cake. Rheneas didn't do anything either.

"...twice... sold to Hyde for 300 bucks. Come on down."

Hyde smiled and walked up to Jeff, handing him the rest of his money.

"For the twist.. you must share this reward with two other people. Three will get chocolate cake with you, and the rest will not. Who will they be?"

Hyde thought about it, and decided on something a little different.

"You know what, Jeff?" began Hyde, placing his hands in his pockets, "I'm already stuffed up like a pig from that bacon cheeseburger, man. If you want, I'll give away my slice of cake."

Jeff shrugged, "It's your cake, man. Do with it as you wish."

Hyde nodded, "And I will, dude. Pepper, Shulk, Serena, Lucina, come dig in guys!"

"Thanks Hyde! You're the best!" cheered Serena. Both Serena and Pepper hugged Hyde before claiming their slices of chocolate cake, eating along side Lucina and Shulk.

"That's it. The auction is over! You all can head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 29

Upon returning to camp, those who received chocolate cake from Hyde were thanking him once again.

"Thanks, Hyde," smiled Shulk, shaking his hand, "I thought that was the worst thing that could have happened at that auction for me."

"Nothing to it, dude." smirked Hyde, before returning more hugs to Serena and Pepper.

"_At the auction I bid 300 dollars on disgusting, bland rice and water that seemed to have been baked in the sunlight. Thankfully, Hyde stepped in and gave me and the rest of our alliance some chocolate cake. It is rather strange why he gave it to Pepper over himself, though... odd, but whatever." - Shulk_

Lucina stood off to the side, shaking Hyde's hand, "Thank you for showing some gratitude, Hyde. Didn't expect that from you."

"Hey, gotta play some angles, dude." replied Hyde.

"_I don't know what Hyde is playing at. He gives up his own piece of cake to Pepper of all people. Is he trying to gain favor, or get numbers for our alliance? I have no idea, and I don't know if he'll even tell us what his strategy is. For now, I'm keeping my eye on Hyde, as well as Pepper." - Lucina_

Pepper stood on Hyde's shoulder with a big grin on her face, "Hah! I wonder what those angles are, huh? Trying to gain my vote?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, man. Just keep your mouth shut and we'll be cool, alright?" reminded Hyde.

"Gotcha." replied Pepper with a giggle.

"_Only problem with Pepper is that she's just so damn annoying! She can't keep her mouth shut, so if she wants to flip, and do it subtly, she's not doing a great job, man. More likely than not, she's going to be caught by her old alliance. I can't work with players like that, dude." - Hyde_

Soi Fon rolled her eyes at the sight, walking off back into the forest to continue her search for the hidden immunity idol. Nobody really noticed her.

"_I spent all my money today. For what? A white stone? Please... I came into this game fighting hard from Day 1. Thankfully, Vyse has the pass, and now according to him we have both Laropa and Pepper in our grasps. But that's not enough for me. I need to find an idol of some kind." - Soi Fon_

She started her search around the area where the extra vote idol was hidden at. She only had a few clues as to where this idol could be located at, and that's only from the word of Gadget. Besides that, that's all she knows.

"There's three out there. There's no possible way all of them have been found.." muttered Soi Fon to herself as she continued to look through trees, dig through bushes, and through the dirt around the trees.

"_You can never truly feel safe in this game. One moment you could find the alliance of your dreams, but the next moment they're ready to slice your throat and send you home. With hidden immunity idols, I feel safer, and more in control of my own fate in the end. I don't want to give up yet." - Soi Fon_

A few moments later, Soi Fon dug up a wrapped object. She smirked as she unwrapped it to reveal the fake idol that Josiah made and Pepper hid. However, she knew little about that, and noticed that the note said she had no immunity idol, but an extra vote.

"Hmm... not what I wanted, but it's a start at any rate." grinned Soi Fon as she stuck it in her pocket, and covered up her tracks before returning to camp undetected.

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 29

Nearby the shelter, Serena and Lucina were having a short conversation.

"I was thinking we should have a group meeting, don't you think?" asked Serena.

Lucina shrugged her shoulders, "What for?"

"Well since you have the hidden immunity idol, I feel like we need to discuss what we're doing next," explained Serena, "I mean, at this rate, we have all the power in the world."

Lucina nodded softly, "That's what I was thinking."

"_I did reveal my hidden immunity idol to the rest of my alliance before we left for tribal council the other night. I wasn't intending on doing it, but I felt like it was the best move to ease my alliance, and get them to trust me. Although, I'm glad I did since, well..." - Lucina_

"Also, uhh.. I just wanted to let you know," chuckled Serena softly, "I'm glad you told everyone. I saw you find the immunity idol when you did. If you didn't I might have."

"Oh.. well, I'm glad you gave me time to show it myself." smiled Lucina softly. She gave Serena a little fist bump.

"_Last season, I betrayed my alliance to further my own game. Now, I feel like I have a much better shot of winning if I keep to my alliance of four. I want the Final 4 to be myself, Lucina, Hyde, and Shulk. Now that the idol, one of them, is in our possession, it's going to be an easier road!" - Serena_

A few moments later, Hyde and Shulk sat next to the women inside the shelter to begin their discussion about the future of the game.

"I think right now, man? We're solid. We've got it all set up." smirked Hyde.

"Are you positive, Hyde," asked Lucina, "I don't have a whole lot of trust in Pepper, just to let you know."

Hyde shrugged, "My only fear with Pepper is that she has a big mouth. But I think with enough convincing she'll be brought over to our side."

"_You know, it's interesting to point out that Lucina claims to have a normal idol. But.. I have the normal one, so I'm assuming hers is the special one. Not sure why she's hiding it, man. But whatevs, I'm not going to complain, dude. It's her idol. Let her do what she wants." - Hyde_

"What's the next step?" asked Shulk, looking at the others.

"I say we need to stick together to vote off Soi Fon and Vyse next. I just hope we can get the numbers." worried Serena.

Hyde held a hand up, "I'm working on that, man. Pepper's thinking about flipping, so we'll just have to see if she's willing to do it."

"I just hope we can trust her." noted Lucina, sternly.

"_I don't trust Pepper very much. Queen Sindel and I did go through her bag and found an oddly shaped idol that we never saw get played since we discovered it. I can only assume it was a mere fake, but I haven't the slightest idea what it was. For now, I'll find it hard to trust her." - Lucina_

Meanwhile, Pepper was going on a walk to collect treemail, humming the Littlest Pet Shop theme to herself.

"Hmm... hey, might as well check in on the fake idol while I'm out here, huh?" noted Pepper to herself. Along the trail, she took a detour towards the fake idol hiding spot.

"Huh... seems like someone was here.." noted Pepper quietly as she dug through the dirt. She eventually realized her fake idol was missing.

"Oh my gosh... someone took it! HAHA!" laughed Pepper, falling onto her back, laughing out loud, "Someone took it! Nice! Whoever has it is going to be soooo embarrassed soon!"

"_Literally the best thing happened today! My fake idol! Err rather Josiah's fake idol... it's gone! Someone took the idol, and someone literally has a fake idol in their pocket, thinking it's legit and real! Hahaha! I got to contain myself, but it's just so gosh darn funny! I didn't think it'd work!" - Pepper_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Lucina."

Lucina did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Edenia, you are going to be balancing on a balance beam. While you are doing that, you will hold a wooden bow, with a ball balancing on top. If you fall off the beam, or the ball falls off the bow, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, and will be safe at the vote tonight."

"But there is a twist to this challenge. If you choose not to compete, if immunity is not important to you? You can sit out, and have a feast on cheeseburgers, wine, and beer. It's our famous Farmer Burger, named after Matt Farmer; the superfan who dropped out of an immunity challenge to eat a cheeseburger. If you wish to eat, you may step off the mat."

Pepper, Serena, and Rheneas all stepped off their mats, feeling that they wouldn't win immunity anyway, and walked over to the feast table. Minutes later, Lucina also stepped off the mat to join the others.

"Okay. Pepper, Serena, Lucina, and Rheneas all opted out of this challenge. Ion, Hyde, Shulk, Soi Fon, and Vyse will compete in today's challenge. Let's get started."

Everyone else got situated on their perches.

"This challenge is on... and you guys over there can start eating and drinking."

– 10 minutes in... –

Ion and Soi Fon were looking quite good right off the bat. Both looked steady and narrow on their balance beams. Shulk, Vyse, and Hyde were already wobbling and looked unable to keep their balance.

Pepper chowed down on the cheeseburgers, not really caring about the immunity challenge at all. Serena and Lucina watched carefully, as did Rheneas.

"Four people felt very confident in that they didn't even want immunity. They may be very sorry, or very lucky tonight at tribal council."

– 20 minutes in... –

One person dropped out...

…

…

…

"Hyde's the first one out of this competition! We're down to four players in this competition."

Hyde shrugged it off, didn't seem all that upset at losing a balance competition.

Shulk steadied himself a little bit, regaining his balance. Vyse was still wobbling from side to side. Soi Fon closed her eyes and focused on winning. She didn't want to go home, and was still fighting to be safe at the vote.

– 30 minutes in... –

Two more people dropped out...

…

…

…

"Two people fall off! Shulk and Vyse are now out of the challenge! It comes down to Ion and Soi Fon. The two most focused players left in this challenge."

Shulk was doing okay, but he started to lose his balance, and just couldn't recover. Vyse also fell off due to his misbalance. Neither man was disappointed.

Ion was beginning to wobble a little on the balance beam. His ball rolled from side to side on his bow. Soi Fon had her eyes closed and seemed to be in a trance at this point. Vyse got his hopes up about her winning immunity.

– 40 minutes in... –

In the end, there was one winner...

…

…

…

…

...and it wasn't Ion, who fell off at the end.

"Ion can't hang in there any longer. SOI FON WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Soi Fon.

"Great effort today, Soi Fon. Clearly, you needed immunity, and likely due to the reduced competition, you're safe tonight at the vote, and you now have a 1 in 8 shot at a million dollars. As for the rest of you, got nothing for you but a date at tribal council where the fourth jury member will be named. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 30

With Soi Fon safe from the vote tonight, the Fogorote/Halo alliance was pretty much in agreement about who needed to be sent home.

"Vyse tonight?" asked Serena.

"Vyse tonight," confirmed Shulk, looking over at Lucina and Hyde, "And should he use the pass to skip tribal tonight, I guess we go for Ion."

"Sounds fair to me, man." replied Hyde, nodding his head.

"_Soi Fon unfortunately won immunity, so it looks like we're going to vote off Vyse tonight. Not the vote I had in mind, but we got to do what we need to do. Although, Vyse does have the tribal council pass, so if he skips tonight's vote, we're going after Ion. He's the next biggest threat." - Shulk_

"Are you sure you have Pepper just in case we need her vote?" asked Lucina.

Hyde nodded, "I'll talk with her before we leave, man. Shouldn't be hard at all. Just leave her to me, dude."

"_I chose to sit out of today's immunity challenge for strategic reasons. I did not want to win another immunity challenge, for that one would be my third this season. I believe I already have a target on my back for being strong in challenges and being a wild card, so I need to do what's best for me." - Lucina_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Pepper, Vyse, Soi Fon, Ion, and Rheneas were all talking about who to vote off tonight.

"So are we all in agreement to stick together?" asked Vyse, looking at everyone.

Ion nodded firmly, "If you guys are in 100%, then so are we. We're five, they're four. Like you said, Vyse, it's in our best interest."

"_With Soi Fon winning immunity today, I believe we should focus on making a move to take revenge for Josiah. With him gone, Soi Fon and Vyse are willing to work with us, and that's great. I believe tonight we should vote someone off that will be dangerous, like Hyde or Lucina." - Ion_

"I was thinking Hyde tonight," explained Rheneas, "He's the strongest one out of the four. He could have an idol, and uhh... yeah, I think it's a straight forward vote if we boot Hyde."

Soi Fon shook her head, "No. Hyde can be next. Right now, I want to see if the five of us can work together as an alliance. I say we vote out Lucina."

Ion looked over at her, "Why her over Hyde, though?"

"You don't have her vote anyway," explained Soi Fon, "So why even keep her around? If she continues trying to be buddy buddy, she can't be trusted. Her loyalty is with Shulk and Hyde."

"_If Hyde goes home next, I fear that Vyse and I might be the next biggest threats in the game. I still don't have full trust in the Laropa alliance yet. With Hyde around, he's still the biggest threat in the game, and not us. For me, I need Hyde around to keep myself safe." - Soi Fon_

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with that." agreed Vyse with a nod of his head.

"That's fair. You want our loyalty to be tested, and we'll prove it. Right guys?" smiled Rheneas, looking over at both Pepper and Ion.

Ion nodded, while Pepper smiled, "Absolutely!"

"_Looks like we're voting for Lucina. Look, at this point, I'm keeping my options open. I do want to flip and change my destiny in this game. But on the other side... maybe there's a chance for me to win with this group of five. But... I don't know. With Vyse and Ion around, I doubt it." - Pepper_

After agreeing to vote for Lucina, Soi Fon and Vyse split off from the main group. Rheneas turned to look at Ion and Pepper, "Do you guys think I should use my extra vote just to be safe?"

Ion shook his head, "No. I don't think we need it. Or maybe not at all for the rest of the game. I mean, if we go in this direction, the three of us could be the Final 3."

"If you say so." replied Rheneas, chuckling softly. Pepper whistled a little nonchalantly.

"_I do have the extra vote, and I don't think we'll need it tonight. I trust in Ion and Pepper to be on my side, and I believe Soi Fon and Vyse will vote as a pair. So either way, an extra vote won't matter. It's better to hold onto it for safe keeping for a greater cause." - Rheneas_

A few moments later, Pepper was speaking with Hyde in the forest about what she had heard from the others.

Hyde crossed his arms, "I'm a little surprised it's not me, but whatever, man. As long as you're on our side, we can make it work and blindside Vyse or Ion tonight."

"Okay, yeah, but uhh... dude, listen," explained Pepper, "Here's something that I didn't tell ya before. Rheneas? He uh... he has an extra vote."

"An extra.. what now?" asked Hyde, caught a little off guard by what Pepper said.

"An extra vote! That's the third idol. There's two normal idols, and one that's not even an idol," exclaimed Pepper, "Rheneas and I found it, and I gave it to him for him to hold onto. I then placed a fake idol right where we found it."

"_Pepper laid out a lot on the table man. Rheneas, old dude was never on my radar to begin with at all. Might have been due to his age, but now that he holds an advantage in this game; a greater one than Vyse's, maybe we need to switch it up and change our strategy for the night." - Hyde_

Hyde nodded softly, "Look, let's get the rest of the group together to discuss this, 'kay man?"

Pepper nodded in agreement. A few moments later, the duo was joined by Lucina, Serena, and Shulk in the forest. Pepper repeated her words to the others to fill them in on the news. She had also led them to where she hid her fake idol.

"Did any of you guys search here?" asked Pepper, curiously. No one nodded their heads, and to Pepper, she had a good idea who found the fake idol then.

"Wow, so that's a lot to comprehend all within hours of the vote," noted Shulk, "Rheneas has an extra vote. Pepper planted a fake idol. Said fake idol has been discovered by someone. This game just got a whole lot crazier, that's for sure."

"_Pepper's willing to give out a lot of information to us. I think that information is enough for me to know that I can trust what she's telling us. Nobody, and I mean nobody would go that far to expose all of that to people she's barely worked with in the last 30 days. I owe her my word." - Serena_

"Does this change what we're doing?" asked Serena.

"I think honestly, the best move is to get rid of Rheneas," explained Pepper, "If he's gone, whoever has the fake idol has no idea the real one is around, and it's gone from the game. Well, assuming it doesn't get re-hidden."

Hyde shrugged, "I'm down with that, man." Shulk and Lucina nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. Let's vote Rheneas off, and get rid of that extra vote." smiled Serena.

"He's not even playing it tonight, so we're free to take him out, and get rid of it!" smirked Pepper.

"_I've gained a little trust for Pepper, but it still isn't enough. However, I do believe I need her to trust me. In the end, I do believe what Sindel and I did was wrong, and we shouldn't of gone through her bags. I may not be able to trust Pepper, but I want her to trust me." - Lucina_

After agreeing to the plan, Shulk, Hyde, and Serena went back to camp. Lucina stayed behind to talk to Pepper, "If you don't mind me asking.. what did your fake idol look like?"

"Oh, uhh.. just looked like a bunch of seashells. Kinda looked like Mega Man in a way. Why?" asked Pepper, curiously.

"Oh so that's what it was. I suppose I should apologize on behalf of Queen Sindel and myself," replied Lucina, "for going through your bag. We didn't trust you back on Tempura, and we wanted to see if you were hiding anything. I'm completely sorry."

Pepper blinked, a little surprised to hear that from Lucina, "Oh, well... apology accepted? Not like it matters anymore, huh?"

Lucina smiled and bowed before the two girls left back to camp. However, Pepper had a lot on her mind.

"_I thought it was Ion's bag they went through, not mine! I don't have any respect for players who snoop through other player's belongings. Lucina, I appreciate the honesty, but man I expected ya to not be so snoopy! Now I'm really stuck in the middle. Do I send Lucina home, or Rheneas?" - Pepper_

– – – – –

The Foloropura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Sub-Zero,"

Sub-Zero wore his Grandmaster uniform once more, but showed off his black beard.

"Gadget,"

Gadget wore a green t-shirt with blue jeans. She didn't wear her goggles to tribal council.

"And Josiah, voted out at the last tribal council."

Josiah wore a lime green sweatshirt and beige khakis. He looked annoyed to be sitting there and also rolled his eyes at Soi Fon.

"Last night was the first really big move of the merge, and it left some of you in shock. Rheneas, you were one of those people in shock. What happened?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, you have me beat. Josiah was a good kid, and I think he was somebody very few people trusted. Can't say I saw it coming, but uh... doesn't put me in a good spot, that's for sure." replied Rheneas.

Josiah nodded in agreement.

"Hyde, do you think Josiah going home changed the entire course of the game moving forward?" asked Jeff.

Hyde nodded.

"Absolutely, Jeff. Listen, man, we're all here to play a good game. Josiah's a superfan, and we needed to take him out. Nothing personal. Someone had to go, and tonight, someone else has to go. Might be another blindside. You can't really tell, man." replied Hyde.

"Pepper, where do you stand right now within this tribe?" asked Jeff.

Pepper blinked a little.

"Uhh... well let's see here. I feel like I'm in a good spot right now. Right where the numbers are. Josiah was my best buddy in the whole game, so I definitely feel a little alone right now. But luckily, that's no longer the case." replied Pepper.

Both Ion and Josiah smiled a little.

"Vyse, I noticed you didn't use your pass tonight. You feel comfortable that you're not going anywhere tonight?" asked Jeff.

Vyse shrugged.

"You know what Jeff? If I go home tonight, I won't be surprised. But I do feel like I'm taking a risk in not using my pass tonight. Besides, I need to be here for my alliance. Trust me, it's a major risk." replied Vyse.

"Serena, how should the vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

Serena took a small breath.

"I believe the vote will be for someone who least suspects it." replied Serena.

Ion looked over at Rheneas with a worried look on his face.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Vyse, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: You're an old dude, but even old dudes can be threats. Sorry, man. (Rheneas)

Ion's Vote: I trusted you back on Laropa and Tempura. Now, sadly, it's your time to go. (Lucina)

Lucina's Vote: I hope Pepper is on our side tonight. I believe it's between you or me. (Rheneas)

Pepper's Vote: Okay, Peps.. who are we going to be saying "It's Me" to..? (?)

Soi Fon's Vote: Wild card eliminated. Good bye. (Lucina)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Lucina. (She nodded.)

…

Lucina. Two votes Lucina.

…

…

Rheneas. One vote Rheneas, two votes Lucina. (He raised an eyebrow. Vyse sighed of relief.)

…

Rheneas. Tied two votes Rheneas, two votes Lucina.

…

…

Rheneas. Three votes Rheneas, two votes Lucina. ("Wow" said Rheneas quietly.)

…

Rheneas. That's four votes Rheneas, two votes Lucina.

…

…

Lucina. Three votes Lucina, four votes Rheneas.

…

Lucina. Tied again with four votes for Lucina, four votes for Rheneas, one vote left. (Pepper closed her eyes.)

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, and the fourth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Rheneas. That's five, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Rheneas hung his mouth open, completely shocked about the vote. Ion shook his head while Pepper looked away from everyone. Soi Fon looked very irritated as Rheneas gave his torch up.

"Rheneas, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Rheneas nodded, "Thanks. Good luck guys, and uhh.. good move." He smiled warmly as he left the area.

"Another vote, another blindside. He definitely didn't see that one coming, and that's what makes Survivor what it is: amazing and completely surprising no matter what happens in the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Rheneas' Final Words**

"I'm a little disappointed. I did make it farther than I did in Beach Bowl Galaxy, but to me that wasn't enough. I don't know what exactly happened tonight, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. I hope Skarloey, and the rest of the team are pleased with my game this time around. Ion, take care and win!"

VOTE

Lucina – Vyse, Soi Fon, Ion, and Rheneas

Rheneas – Serena, Lucina, Hyde, Shulk, and Pepper

Okay! Just so that everyone knows, the extra vote idol will NOT be re hidden. The only idol that gets re hidden. will be the normal idol.

Anyway! Time for the big announcements. First DINGO CANYON! I am pleased to announce that Veteran's Island will be the returning twist! The four participating players can be seen on the wikia if you want to see them and see who they are!

Just like Gardevoir, Doc, and Maxwell, the losers of Veteran's Island will return to play again!

"BUT TJ, SEASON 30 IS THE LAST SEASON!"

...nope. Not anymore. I am pleased to announce that Season 31 will be Final Showdown, and Season 30 will be a brand new cast of characters! Here is what you can expect from Season 30:

-5 returning series. 9 brand new series.

-The three losers from Veteran's Island.

-A special guest character from the actual show of Survivor itself! A true Survivor veteran who's played three times.

-Three tribes of six battling it out! With a tribe division unlike any other. In fact, it's a division that can't even be done on the real show itself!

-Possible drop out..? Melissa McNulty style...? Who knows...

And for now... that's all I can say! More information on this season will be revealed once Dingo Canyon is underway. But for now, enjoy the new updates on the wikia!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 Worth It For My Family

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Josiah gone from the game, the Fogorote/Halo alliance reaffirmed their majority position within the game. However, those days were looking bleak as Vyse made a plan with Ion and Rheneas to bring Laropa and the rest of Tempura together to take on the others 5 against 4._

_However, there was a dent in that plan, and that was Pepper Clark. She was planning on flipping sides because she felt her chances of winning the game were all but gone. She warned Hyde about his alliance potentially voting him off at Final 4, and told him she was on their side._

_At the auction, it was your typical Survivor Auction. However, one item came into fruition. A tribal council pass that would allow the buyer to skip a single tribal council. This would keep them safe, but also ensure they get no blood on their hands. The winner of this item ended up being Vyse. Towards the end, Hyde also bought a chocolate cake to share with four players. He shared with his alliance, but gave away his cake piece to Pepper._

_Back at Foloropura camp, Hyde's alliance praised his move, as well as Pepper. However, Lucina saw that as a dangerous move on Hyde's part, and kept an eye on him moving forward. Meanwhile, Soi Fon went out on an idol hunt to attempt to protect herself. In the end, she found the fake extra vote idol that Josiah made and Pepper hid. However, she knew nothing about it being a fake._

_Later on in the day, the Fogorote/Halo alliance had a meeting discussing their next move in the game. With Hyde working on trying to get Pepper's vote, there was some doubt about her telling the truth, with Lucina having the most doubt. They agreed that the next two to go needed to be Soi Fon and Vyse._

_At the immunity challenge, the Survivors were tempted with cheeseburgers, wine, and beer. Serena, Lucina, Rheneas, and Pepper all stepped out of the challenge to eat instead of compete for immunity. In the end, Soi Fon beat out Ion to win individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, with Soi Fon winning immunity, the Fogorote/Halo alliance agreed to vote against Vyse instead, or Ion if he skipped tribal. On the flip side, the newly formed Laropa/Tempura alliance agreed to vote against Lucina, seeing her as a wild card in the game compared to the stronger Hyde._

_Pepper then relied all this information to Hyde's alliance, and even explained to them about Rheneas' extra vote idol, plus her fake idol. Thankfully for her, none of them were the ones who found the fake idol. With the news of Rheneas having an extra vote, the Fogorote/Halo alliance switched their votes to Rheneas. But Pepper soon learned about Lucina going through her bags back at the double boot, and Pepper had a change of heart about flipping._

_However, at tribal council, Pepper kept to the plan of what she had intended to do, and voted with the Fogorote/Halo alliance, sending home Rheneas in a blindside of 5-4, and shocking Ion in the process. Tonight, two players will be leaving the game! 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Hyde, Ion, Lucina, Pepper, Serena, Shulk, Soi Fon, and Vyse**

**Jury: Sub-Zero, Gadget, Josiah, and Rheneas**

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 31

Last night was a big night for several players. Pepper felt good about the decision she made, deciding not to get too catty with Lucina over what she told her right before tribal council.

"_I was so tempted to vote Lucina out last night! Listen, I don't like people who play the game like that. You don't go through someone else's bags, I mean that's just wrong! But honestly... I wanted Rheneas out so that the real double vote is gone. Soi Fon, Vyse? They're in for a big surprise soon." - Pepper_

Ion shook his head, completely blindsided by Rheneas going home. Soi Fon just looked irritated sitting off to the side. Vyse didn't have much of an expression on his face.

"What happened last night..?" asked Ion, looking around the camp, curiously.

Nobody spoke up at all at his request. Pepper looked away from him and the other Tempura players. Hyde and Lucina walked out into the forest by themselves as Shulk and Serena sat in the shelter with Vyse.

"Okay then.. guess that won't give me an answer." sighed Ion.

"_Last night I lost my best ally in Rheneas. I think Pepper felt uncomfortable in the alliance, and I have no understanding as to why she felt that way. All I know is that my days are numbered, and we have no upper hand. The extra vote is gone, and I have no idea where the other two idols are." - Ion_

In the shelter, Vyse looked over at Shulk and Serena, "I gotta ask though... I thought I was the one in danger. Why Rheneas?"

Serena shrugged, "Group consensus. We just.. uhh... we thought you guys had an idol. Rheneas would be the one less likely to get it."

"Fair point I guess," replied Vyse with a nod, "Although now Soi Fon's going to be kicking and screaming to stay in this game."

Shulk chuckled, "We can take her on."

"_Vyse does have the tribal council pass. In my mind, it doesn't mean much to me. I mean, I think it's fair to let him use it and then vote him off. He earned it, so let him get full use out of it. Besides, Soi Fon and Ion are going to be much more dangerous in these mental challenges." - Shulk_

A few moments later, Vyse exited the shelter to take a walk down to the beach. There he found Ion and Soi Fon speaking about their next move.

"What's going on now, guys?" asked Vyse.

Soi Fon shook her head, "We simply need to find the other idols, and win immunity. I'm not about to give up now. It's just infuriating that Pepper flipped on us for no reason."

"_I'm simply disgusted at Pepper right now. She was in a good spot within our new alliance. For her to flip to a group of four that will drop her at five is just... it doesn't settle well with me. However, knowing that I have an extra vote idol, we need to convince her to come back. Ugh.." - Soi Fon_

"She had her reasons, and I will not be mad at her for it," reminded Ion, "It is a game after all. But I'm just worried that there's nothing we can do."

"Oh there's plenty we can do, Ion," replied Soi Fon, reaching a hand into her pocket, "You need to do something for me, now. Get Pepper back on our side. Give her a deal she can't refuse. And then... we switch the vote in our favor with the idol I found."

"Whoa, you finally found an idol?" smiled Vyse, feeling better.

Soi Fon nodded, "Indeed I did. However, it's not an immunity idol in the sense. It's merely an extra vote. If we can get Pepper back on our side, we can make a 4-4 vote into a 5-4 vote. Just as intended last night."

"_It might sound strange to think Pepper will come back, but I think it's enough to get her trust back. Perhaps she just didn't trust Vyse or I to stay loyal since we did vote off Josiah at the last vote. But now we tell her about this..." (She chuckles a little) "This will surely get her on our side." - Soi Fon_

Ion still didn't make a sound, since he was still confused about Soi Fon immediately finding the extra vote idol after Rheneas supposedly had it.

"Wait so... huh... okay?" noted Ion. Soi Fon and Vyse didn't question his pauses.

"_Soi Fon found the extra vote idol... and that seems too quickly for my tastes. Did she immediately run into the forest to find an idol? I just... it's very confusing. I mean, if she did find the re hidden extra vote, then that's great! But at the same time... it's still suspicious. I don't know what to make of it." - Ion_

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 31

A few moments later, Ion and Pepper were having a chat around the campfire while the rest of the tribe was out working.

"Pepper, I know that it was you that flipped on us last night," said Ion, sternly, "Don't try to hide it from me. Why did you flip?"

Pepper sighed, "I don't know. Look, Ion, I needed to play my game. With you guys, I didn't think I stood a chance. Either I'd give a million to you, or a million to Vyse. I don't want to do that!"

"But in return, you're willing to give a million to one of those four players?" asked Ion, raising an eyebrow.

Pepper shrugged, "I'm just trying to make the game a little more interesting, dude.."

"_I knew Ion wasn't going to be happy, but thankfully Ion's not one of those guys that will snap and go crazy for betraying him. I don't think I've earned his vote at the end, but like... hey, at least we can still talk and be civil with one another, right? Besides, I'm still trying something..." - Pepper_

Ion sighed, "Well, listen Pepper... if you want to make the game more interesting, then consider the following. Soi Fon found the re hidden extra vote idol that Rheneas had. I know, sounds strange, but..."

Pepper cut him off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa... extra vote idol? Did she show you what it looked like?"

Ion shook his head, "No."

Pepper cracked a little grin, "Ion... hehe.. you gotta trust me on this... that's the fake idol Josiah made! I knew she or Vyse found it after showing the others the hiding spot! She doesn't have the extra vote!"

Ion felt a little stupid for forgetting about Pepper and Josiah's idol, shaking his head a little.

"_Pepper just told me that Soi Fon's supposed extra vote idol is the exact fake idol she told us about several days ago. I feel a little silly for not remembering it, but at the same time, it's a downer as well. That basically means we have no ammunition against the Fogorote and Halo alliance." - Ion_

Pepper shook her head, still keeping herself from bursting out in laughter, "Aw man, Josiah's going to be throwing a party when he learns that..! But seriously... Ion? It's not worth it. If she loses immunity, she has to go. If she wins.. it's Vyse."

"And if Vyse uses his tribal council pass?" asked Ion, "It's going to me, then?"

Pepper sighed, not really giving a straight answer, "I.. I don't know, maybe? Maybe Vyse won't use it because he's safe? Think about it."

Ion shook his head, "Don't lie to me Pepper. You know well that I'm going home if Soi Fon and Vyse find ways of protection."

"_Pepper's right. Soi Fon is going to be voted out once she doesn't have immunity. I would try to save her, but since her idol is fake, it's not worth it. I won't tell her that though. I don't want her to be trying harder in that immunity challenge. I'm still worried that my head's on the chopping block." - Ion_

Meanwhile, in the forest on the way to tree mail, Hyde and Lucina were having a conversation.

"Now just hear me out on this, man," explained Hyde, looking over at Lucina, "Do you honestly believe you stand a chance against Serena or Shulk at the end?"

Lucina shrugged, "Why are you asking me?"

"Look, man, I want to win this game. You do too. Everyone loves Serena and Shulk, dude," continued Hyde, "Sorry to say this but, the jury may not like us. I'm not the most friendly guy, and you.. you've been a wild card all season."

"_I think that Pepper wants to try and make me look bad by betraying my alliance, and then allow herself to sweep up their votes. Look man, that ain't happening with me? If I'm going to flip, I'm going to make sure I have a buddy with me. Lucina's a former Halo, and she's the best person to ask." - Hyde_

When Lucina refused to talk, Hyde continued, rolling his eyes, "Lucina, listen. You had to deal with a bitter jury, man. To be fair, you lost to Aladdin whom was a strong player himself, but you deserved more votes. If you think the jury values strategic play, they only will if they like you."

"And what makes you think Serena and Shulk will get those votes over someone like you or I?" asked Lucina, stopping in her tracks to look at him, crossing her arms.

"Nobody's said a damn bad thing about Shulk since we've merged," explained Hyde, "and only Soi Fon has bitched about Serena. All in all, Shulk's the man to beat."

"_So I was right in my suspicions about Hyde. However, I must say he gave me a lot to think about. He wants to make a move against Shulk, as he's the biggest jury threat out of our alliance. Shulk's my best ally in the game, but... Hyde's right. Do I want to win this game? Or lose it at the end again?" - Lucina_

"I'm not going to make a move until we get some of these stronger threats out, Hyde. I understand what you're saying, and I'm glad you've come to me, but I'm not ready." reminded Lucina.

Hyde shook his head, "Dude, I know! Chill, we're going to take out Soi Fon first. Once she's gone, we make a move. That will give you time to think about it, man."

Lucina nodded in agreement, and the two returned to camp with tree mail in hand.

"_At the same time, however, I don't know if Hyde is playing me for a fool, or is genuinely wanting me to flip with him. Soi Fon, Ion, and Vyse all need to go before Shulk does, in my mind. But still, if I betray Shulk, will I have his vote? Or will Serena? I... I don't know entirely.." - Lucina_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Prison Island, this will be a 3 leg obstacle course. In each leg, you will be maneuvering a buoy through a rope course. The buoy must be pulled through the long line of rope, and you must keep up with it, throwing yourself through obstacles. The first five to finish Leg 1 move on, followed by the first three in that leg, and in the final leg, we will have one winner. That winner will win immunity, and given at least two more days of safety. Losers, somebody going home tonight. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"For the first leg, you will move the buoy up and over walls, and under walls. First five to finish move on. Survivors ready? GO!"

This was going to be a tough challenge, as everyone remaining was quick on their feet and pretty nimble for the course ahead. Pepper was actually happy to be competing, as this was the only immunity challenge she won in Prison Island. As expected she was in the lead.

Ion, Serena, Hyde, and Soi Fon were closing in behind her, working their way up the walls, and digging themselves underneath them. Vyse wasn't trying as hard, as he didn't feel like he needed to be a threat with Soi Fon around. Lucina and Shulk were slowing down a little.

Pepper crossed the line before the others, moving on to the next round.

"Pepper's moving on! Who's next?"

Ion rolled his way out from under a wall, and got onto the mat, making him the second person. Soi Fon, Hyde, Serena, and now Shulk were coming in close to fill in the final three slots. Lucina and Vyse were out of it. Shulk was catching up when he noticed Hyde slow down a little as he took a breather.

"It's Pepper, Ion, and..!"

…

…

…

"...Soi Fon! Serena! And Hyde! Pepper, Ion, Hyde, Serena, and Soi Fon moving on to the next round! Vyse, Shulk, and Lucina are all out."

Shulk and Lucina shook their heads, not impressed with their performances. Vyse gave a thumbs up to Soi Fon as he sat with the others. The Top 5 got ready.

"For Leg 2 you will have to maneuver your buoy around a balance beam, whilst keeping your own balance. If you fall, you have to cross the beam again, but the buoy's progress stays the same. Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players got set up on their balance beams, and thus far had a good time crossing it while moving the buoy through the looped holes around the beam.

All three women were ahead of the two men, with Ion failing to keep his balance straight. Hyde was merely just slow on the balance beam. Soi Fon and Pepper were making a quick beeline to the end of the beam, with Pepper hoping that Soi Fon fell. Pepper was balanced easily on the beam, since she was smaller and had less worries of falling off.

Soi Fon was working too fast, however, for she knew if she fell, she was going home.

…

…

…

…

..and as Pepper crossed the balance beam to the finish, Soi Fon fell off too early.

"Pepper crosses! But Soi Fon falls! Soi Fon has to start over, costing her a lot of time!"

Soi Fon cursed to herself as she had to start from the beginning. This gave Serena less worries, and allowed her to focus on finishing the balance beam. She was the second to move on.

However, Hyde was closing in on the finish, moving slow but steady. Soi Fon only needed to push her buoy a little ways ahead so she could win the round.

In the end..

…

…

…

"Hyde crosses minutes before Soi Fon! Pepper, Serena, and Hyde moving on to the next round! Soi Fon and Ion are out of the challenge; no shot at individual immunity."

Soi Fon cursed out loud again, grumbling as she walked off to mumble to herself, trying to remain calm. Ion meanwhile, felt sorry for Soi Fon.

"For the final leg, you will continue the same type of challenge of moving the buoy through a rope and through a course. Only this time you are underwater. If you need a breath, come up for air. First one to complete the course, wins immunity, and is safe at the vote. Survivors ready? GO!"

Hyde, Pepper, and Serena all dove into the water, and started on moving their buoys through the course. With Soi Fon pretty much out of the way, Serena was not going too fast, not trying to win. She knew it didn't matter who won at this point.

So it was coming down to Hyde and Pepper for who would win individual immunity. Pepper really wanted to win immunity, as she wanted to prove something to everyone remaining in the game. Hyde was neck and neck with Pepper, watching her progress underwater. He came back up for air, as did Pepper.

"You want this?" panted Hyde.

Pepper nodded, panting as well, "Yeah.. I do.."

Hyde nodded in return, "Then do it man.."

Pepper grinned, and soon both players dove back underwater. Hyde went slower this time around, and allowed Pepper to get to the end of the course and raise her buoy to the surface.

"And with that PEPPER WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Pepper.

"Great job Pepper! Should have expected you to win the same challenge as before, huh? Well, regardless, you are safe tonight at the vote, and cannot be voted off. As for the rest of you, tribal council tonight. Someone going home and joining the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 31

Inside the shelter, Hyde, Serena, Shulk, and Lucina were all discussing the vote and other things.

"Did you throw that challenge, you two?" asked Shulk, looking at Serena and Hyde.

Serena nodded, "Yeah. I mean, it didn't matter who won to me. Soi Fon already lost."

"Yeah man. Besides, Pepper needed to have a win for once," explained Hyde, "We need to keep her trust, y'know?"

Lucina nodded quietly.

"_The more I think about it. I think Hyde is continuing with his strategy from Survivor Singapore. Playing like he's not playing the game, but really trying in reality. I don't know if I'm the only one who's noticed. I still don't trust him, but maybe I stand a chance against him in the end." - Lucina_

"Anyway, we're voting Soi Fon tonight? Get her out of here?" asked Serena.

Shulk nodded, "Sounds like the right move anyway. We have the numbers to take out whomever we want."

"With that in mind, though, Shulk, perhaps we should vote off Vyse in case he doesn't use his pass." suggested Lucina.

Shulk shrugged, "I agree, but.. Soi Fon's a double threat. She's got strength and mental prowess. I honestly foresee, hehe, even without the Monado, that Vyse will use his pass once Soi Fon goes home."

"_I think it's smart to keep Vyse around. Soi Fon and Ion are going to be dangerous moving forward when these challenges grow more mental and less physical. So first, we need to send home Soi Fon, and just make our lives in challenges way easier." - Shulk_

"Fair enough man, let's do this." smirked Hyde, shaking hands with the rest of the Fogorote Halo alliance.

"To the Final 4!" smiled Serena brightly.

"_When it comes down to it, I trust Hyde, I trust Lucina, and I definitely trust Shulk. The four of us have been in control of this game since the merge began. Sure, we lost Sub-Zero in the beginning, but that was a minor setback. I really think if we get Soi Fon out tonight, we're so set!" - Serena_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Ion, Vyse, Soi Fon, and Pepper were discussing the vote themselves.

"Alright, let's not mess around tonight," sighed Soi Fon, crossing her arms, "We're voting against Hyde tonight. He's the biggest threat out of those four, and I think the biggest snake in the game."

Ion nodded in agreement, "I agree with you on that. I'm down for Hyde tonight."

"_I didn't win immunity tonight, so I'm not feeling good about this vote. Thankfully, I do have the extra vote idol. So if Ion does his job and gets Pepper back on his side, we'll have 5 votes against 4 and Hyde is going to suffer a big blindside. Then the game will be back in my control." - Soi Fon_

"Pepper, are you joining us tonight?" asked Ion, looking down at her, "I mean, if you vote with us, we can... well... uhh... yeah. We can use Soi Fon's extra.. vote to send Hyde home." He knew the idol was fake, so he was trying to barely lie about knowing this fact.

Pepper blinked about it, "I'll think about it, okay? Hyde let me win today's challenge, so that'll be his mistake, huh?"

"Most definitely." grinned Soi Fon, not noticing Ion's hesitant words.

"_Soi Fon, it's not going to work. You have a fake idol. I mean, maybe you stand a chance against Hyde if we tie it up and you beat him in fire making, but c'mon. Do ya really think I'm stupid to keep you in the game when you voted out my best ally? Don't think so!" - Pepper_

"Well, I'm not using my pass tonight," shrugged Vyse, "So let's make it work, okay? Us four to the Final 4." He held his hand out to shake.

Ion nodded and shook Vyse's hand firmly, followed by Soi Fon's.

"_Is it strange that I trust Ion more than Soi Fon? He's got nothing to lose now that his best ally is out of the game, and he's not selfish. Soi Fon is incredibly selfish. When it was our necks on the line she insisted on using the idol on herself over me. Good instincts, but what if she was wrong?" - Vyse_

A few moments later, Vyse and Soi Fon left back to camp, leaving Ion and Pepper to discuss a few more things.

"You know Pepper," explained Ion, "I gave it some thought, and.. I think it's worth voting against Hyde, and tie it up. If Soi Fon can beat Hyde in fire making you might have a chance to win this game! Heck, I'll even help you if it'll make you feel better?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pepper, raising an eyebrow.

"Think of it like this," continued Ion, "If we vote Hyde tonight, and Soi Fon beats him in fire making, we'll be the Final 4. Then, I'll take fourth place, and allow you to go to the end with Vyse and Soi Fon. I will then sway the jury in your spot. Josiah, Rheneas, myself? That's three votes guaranteed. I'll even talk to Sub-Zero and Hyde. Then you could win the game. There's a strong chance there!"

"_Pepper's whole reasoning for flipping to the Fogorote/Halo alliance was that she didn't think she could win the game. However, now that I think about it, she has a fair shot if she goes to the end against Vyse and Soi Fon. Vyse is her only competition, and I could work the jury in her favor." - Ion_

"Wow, uhh.. Ion.. that's really kind of you." smiled Pepper, looking up at him.

Ion smiled back, "I'm used to giving back to my friends. You're no different, Pepper."

"But we got to think this through, Ion," reminded Pepper, "I mean... do we want to keep Soi Fon in the game over Hyde? I mean.. I think we can convince Hyde to turn against his alliance. That's what I've been trying to do since Josiah left, man."

Ion nodded, taking in her notes and thinking about the vote with her.

"_Ion's a generous kid, and I appreciate his offer to work the jury in my favor just to have the votes to beat Vyse at the end. However, like... I think we need to think it through. I really, really don't trust Soi Fon. I kinda trust Hyde, and besides, I've been working Hyde into making a big move!" - Pepper_

After a little more discussion, Ion and Pepper agreed to a move, and the duo returned to camp.

– – – – –

The Foloropura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Sub-Zero,"

Sub-Zero wore his original blue outfit from the second Mortal Kombat tournament, including a mask.

"Gadget,"

Gadget wore a red dress with her auburn hair in a ponytail. Once again, she didn't wear her goggles.

"Josiah,"

Josiah wore a black buttoned shirt and beige khakis. He looked happy to see Pepper with immunity.

"And Rheneas, voted out at the last tribal council."

Rheneas wore a blue conductor's uniform, sans the hat. He smiled at the Final 8 peacefully.

"Another day, another tribal council, and with blindsides flying everywhere, no one is safe. Vyse, I gotta ask, what's your strategy right now regarding the tribal council pass?" asked Jeff.

"Well, right now I feel like I'm in a good spot for the time being. Should that ever change, I'm getting the hell out of here. Hehe, but I think if things go as planned, I may never need to use it." replied Vyse.

"Pepper, what do you think is going to happen tonight? With eight people left, there's a chance for a fire making challenge to take place." asked Jeff.

Pepper nodded, grinning a little.

"Oh Jeff, you aren't ready for the fireworks that are going to shoot out tonight! Trust me, this will be a tribal council to remember." replied Pepper.

She looked over at Josiah to give him a wink. Josiah blinked, trying to understand what she's trying to signal.

"Shulk, how about for you? How should the vote go down tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think the strongest are going to be in danger tonight. I'm one of them, but unlike some other people here I haven't won any immunity challenges, nor have come close. So... am I really a threat?" replied Shulk.

Hyde nodded his head.

"Ion, last tribal council it seemed like you were on the bottom. Are you feeling nervous about going home tonight?" asked Jeff.

Ion nodded.

"A little bit, yes. I have been on the losing side two times in a row. Tonight, I would like for that to be different, hopefully." replied Ion.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Pep-"

Soi Fon stood up before Jeff could finish, "Jeff. I believe I have some business I want to take care of. I would like to play this extra vote."

Everyone looked over in her direction as Soi Fon stood up to give Jeff her extra vote idol. Pepper was trying to hold back laughter. Josiah blinked a little as he recognized the idol, and then noticed who was playing it.

"This is a new twist this season," explained Jeff, holding the idol, "The extra vote. Per the rules, if you play this idol, you will gain access to an extra vote. Meaning that your vote could count twice. Or you can vote for two different people."

Soi Fon smirked, nodding her head.

"...however, this idol is not the extra vote idol. It's fake." confirmed Jeff, before tossing it in the fire.

At that, Pepper bursted out into laughter. Serena, Hyde, and Lucina cracked smiles a little bit, and Ion tried hard not to giggle himself. On the jury side, Gadget and Rheneas had smiles on their faces, while Sub-Zero and Josiah were merely stoic.

Soi Fon glared over to the jury side once she heard Pepper's loud laughter, and looked directly at Josiah. Josiah merely gave her the middle finger in reply.

Vyse shook his head, before looking at Ion. Ion shook his head in return, before whispering something to him. Vyse sighed, looking down.

"Soi Fon will only get to cast one vote tonight. It's time to vote, Pepper, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: Guess all I gotta say to that, man, is... karma bitch. This is for Sub-Zero, dude. (Soi Fon)

Ion's Vote: I think this is the right move to make. I'm incredibly sorry.. (?)

Soi Fon's Vote: Damn you Josiah Shaw. Damn you to hell... We will speak at Ponderosa.. (Hyde)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Hyde. (He nodded, crossing his arms.)

…

Soi Fon. One vote Hyde, one vote Soi Fon. (She rolled her eyes.)

…

…

Soi Fon. Two votes Soi Fon, one vote Hyde.

…

Soi Fon. Three votes Soi Fon, one vote Hyde.

…

…

Soi Fon. That's four votes Soi Fon. (She shook her head, grabbing her things. Vyse didn't look at her.)

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, and the fifth member of our jury, Soi Fon. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Soi Fon didn't say much to anyone, nor said goodbye as she grabbed her things and her torch, slamming it in front of Jeff.

"Soi Fon, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Soi Fon nodded, leaving tribal council in a hurry. Josiah smiled from the jury side, completely pleased.

"As Pepper said herself, that was certainly a tribal council to remember. With Soi Fon gone from the game, what lies ahead for this tribe? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Soi Fon's Final Words**

"Well, I guess I can find some irony in my three times of playing in this Survivor series. It started with a fake idol, and ended with one. Not the irony I wanted to have happen, but whatever. I could care less what happens next. Vyse and Ion are both cowards, Hyde and Lucina are snakes, and Serena's useless."

VOTE

Hyde – Soi Fon

Soi Fon – Serena, Lucina, Hyde, Vyse, Shulk, Ion, and Pepper

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 32

With Soi Fon out of the game, and by a unanimous decision, the real battle was about to begin any day now.

"That was just too perfect," smirked Lucina, looking at the others, "She managed to do, what, two idols back to back? Now she's gone for good."

Hyde nodded, chuckling, "Yeah man, now the competition just got more intense with her gone. Biggest threat's gone, now more threats emerge."

"_There's definitely a downside to voting out Soi Fon, man. Soi Fon was the biggest threat, so you know what I become the next biggest threat left in the game. Physically, that is. I still won two challenges back to back, and... I think I'm gonna hold back, dude. Let somebody else take those reigns." - Hyde_

"Just Ion and Vyse remain now," noted Serena quietly, looking at her alliance once they were alone in the shelter, "Can you just believe we made it this far? Final 4."

"Yeah man. See, there's an obvious advantage to making a move early in the merge to gain numbers over the others. I made that mistake last time, and here we sit." smirked Hyde.

"One of us will be crowned the champion of this entire game. How exciting is that?" smiled Shulk, brightly.

"_If I had brought the Monado out here with me, I'd be one of the first people out of this game. No joke, okay? But it turns out that the Monado was merely a stepping stone for me. I managed to get into a better tribe, better alliance, and the numbers better than with Zoruto. We're so close!" - Shulk_

"All it takes is one mess up," said Serena, "One person to flip, but you know what? I trust all of you to stay loyal to the Four. I can even trust Pepper to keep her word now."

Lucina nodded, looking over at Serena, "Indeed we can. I had my doubts about her, but now I think we've gained her trust."

"_In Survivor, you need to be thinking about every possible move you can make. For instance, Hyde wants to make a move against Shulk, if there's one person I want out from our alliance, it'd be Serena, not Shulk. I do not believe Serena trusts me, after what she said the other day about my idol." - Lucina_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Vyse and Ion were having a conversation about the last vote.

"I'm glad you stuck by our side and voted Soi Fon out with us." smiled Ion, looking over at Vyse.

Vyse sighed, nodding his head, "Pepper started to crack up in laughter, then you whispered those words to me, and I just... I just did it. I don't feel good about it, but it had to be done."

"_Last night, I did send a vote towards Soi Fon knowing she was going home. Ion told me after she played that fake idol that he was voting against her, so... I just did it. Soi Fon wasn't the best ally to be working with anyway, so it's not entirely bad. I still have my pass, and I intend to use it." - Vyse_

"I just want you to know that our days aren't completely numbered yet," explained Ion, "Because Pepper told me that she is trying to get Hyde to make a move against his alliance. From what she told me, she thinks she has him guaranteed. But no promises yet."

"I'm going to assume it'll be against Shulk, right? I mean, he's got the best chances of winning this game if that alliance goes to the Final 3, and he's there." replied Vyse.

"_Right now, I do see Shulk as the biggest threat to win this game. As Soi Fon pointed out, there isn't a whole lot of respect towards Serena, and Lucina and Hyde don't have the ideal social games. If Shulk is sitting there at the end, he's a guaranteed millionaire. He needs to be the next to go." - Ion_

"I say right now our chances of making it through are good," continued Ion, shaking Vyse's hand, "But I'm prepared to go home if Shulk wins immunity today."

Vyse chuckled, shaking his hand back, "Absolutely."

"_Getting Vyse to not use his pass will be tricky. Without Vyse, we won't be able to blindside Shulk if that's still on the table. The numbers just will not be there, and I could potentially be sent home. Vyse can be selfish and protect himself, or he can help us take down a big threat." - Ion_

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 32

Laying down in the shelter, Serena was having a talk with Ion and Vyse about life outside of the game.

"I gotta say Serena," smiled Vyse, "I respect you a lot for coming out here despite all those troubles concerning Braixen."

Serena nodded, "Yeah, I know... I mean like, Braixen and Callum both wanted me to come out and play again. They asked Braixen to come back as well, but of course she was busy. What could have been.."

"_It's Day 32, and there's only 7 days left before we all return home to our families. Still, I worry about Braixen. She's out there with Greninja fighting against Team Magma to get the mega stones and other wild pokemon freed from poachers. I... I'll never forgive myself if Braixen ends up like them.." - Serena_

"No matter what, I believe she is doing just fine. You have absolutely nothing to worry about," reassured Ion, "You trained her to be strong, and she evolved did she not?"

Vyse nodded, "And Greninja is there to protect her the whole way through. I don't know my Pokemon well, but I think Greninja is fully evolved, yes?"

Serena nodded, "Yeah, she is. And I agree, I'm sure Greninja will be doing her best to keep Braixen safe, even at the cost of her own life."

"_I think Serena is one of the strongest mentally out here. She's come 32 days with the constant worry and fear about what might be going on with her pokemon, Braixen. In a way, it's strikingly similar to Anise and myself. Anise worries about me all the time, so I understand Serena a lot." - Ion_

"Maybe you'll get a video message from them when you get home," suggested Vyse, "You're almost done as it is. 7 days, Serena, and I know you can do it."

"Thanks you two... I'm glad to have a lot of good friends on this island." smiled Serena warmly.

"_Vyse and Ion are such caring individuals. Certainly more than Soi Fon or even Hyde, really. It does suck that we have to vote them out in the coming days, but that's the game for you. I signed up to play Survivor, and play it better the second time. It'll hurt, but I think it's worth it for my family." - Serena_

Meanwhile, out in the forest, Hyde and Pepper were walking down to tree mail, talking about a blindside plan.

"It's the perfect time, Hyde," grinned Pepper, sitting on his shoulder, "Soi Fon's butt is gone in that hilarious tribal council, and now we can safely make our move to boot Shulk."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Okay, Pepper, I understand that, dude. But you gotta know from my perspective; is it the right move at 7, man?"

"_Like I said before Pepper's likely trying to make me look like an ass in front of the jury. 'Oh look at Hyde, he betrayed his alliance like a coward!'. Something like that, man. Look, I'm not going to blindside anybody. Now, if Lucina wants to join me... that's another story, man." - Hyde_

"Well when do ya want to make the move then?" questioned Pepper, "Like... Final 4 when you lose immunity and get the boot? Final 5 when I'm going home likely? Ya need to do it now, Hyde. When Vyse and Ion are free votes."

Hyde shook his head, "Pepper, you gotta understand, dude, Vyse and Ion are playing the game as well. If they sneak into the end, we don't win either. Listen to me... how's a Final 3 of you, me, and Lucina sound?"

Pepper blinked, thinking about it in her head.

"_Hyde's so... ugh... what's the right word here? Russell would know. Hyde doesn't want to draw blood, something like that! I mean, he does, but he doesn't want to be the only one doing it. I don't even like or trust Lucina, dude! She's so far up Shulk's butt that it's pointless to even tell her anything." - Pepper_

Pepper sighed, "I don't even like Lucina right now. She's just... she's too far up Shulk's butt, Hyde. I think she has no loyalty to you or to me."

Hyde smirked, "Watch me, Pepper. I will get Lucina to flip. She's not stupid. She wants to win this time and avoid a bitter jury."

Pepper crossed her arms and mumbled, "I don't really that jury was bitter, honestly. But whatever. Do what you need to do, dude. Just know that if Shulk wins immunity we're screwed."

"You think I don't know that?" muttered Hyde, grabbing treemail from the box.

"_I need Lucina to see sense into making a move. If she goes to the end with Shulk and Serena, she will lose. I won't vote for her. I'd vote for Shulk over her! Gadget would vote Shulk, Josiah might, Soi Fon and Vyse might. Pepper will as well I bet! If Lucina doesn't see reason, she's just blind, dude." - Hyde_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Pepper."

Pepper did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Packers, you each have your own fire making station. Using coconut husk, driftwood, and anything else you see out there, you will attempt to build a fire high enough to burn through your rope, and raise a flag. First player to accomplish this, wins immunity, and guarantees themselves a 1 in 6 shot at a million dollars. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All seven players raced out towards the long line of coconut husk, twigs, sticks, and many more fire supplies. Vyse, Serena, and Lucina were taking their time, and appeared to be in no rush to begin building a fire. Shulk and Hyde, on the other hand, grabbed everything they could before racing back to build a fire.

Eventually Pepper, Ion, and Vyse raced back carrying their supplies, followed by Serena. Lucina was still trying to find the best wood, and the best husk possible. Hyde built up his stack before Shulk's and started to light up his matches. Pepper and Ion also worked a little faster than Shulk, trying to get their fires going with the matches. Shulk was taking his time just like Lucina was.

Eventually Hyde and Ion lit their stacks on fire and started to build them up a little. However, Ion's stack wasn't big enough, nor was his fire. He was falling behind as Hyde was putting himself in the lead. Lucina returned with all her supplies and started to build her fire stack. Eventually Shulk was ready with his stack, and immediately struck a flame, trying to catch up.

Pepper, meanwhile, struck her match, and because she used so much coconut husk, her stack went up literally in flames within minutes! She was easily taking over the lead from Hyde and Shulk! However, that was all she had, aside from a few sticks.

Even though Vyse and Serena got their fires going, the big flames were coming from Hyde, Pepper, and Shulk. In the end...

…

…

…

...Pepper's big flame was enough to burn through the rope with just a few more added sticks.

"There it is! PEPPER WINS HER SECOND STRAIGHT IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Pepper.

"Another good performance from you, Miss Pepper Clark! With this win, you are guaranteed not only three days and the Final 6, but you're also going to live to see Day 100 in your Survivor career. Congratulations. As for the rest of you, got nothing for you. Somebody will be going home by the end of the night. See you all then."

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 33

With yet another immunity victory for Pepper, and both Ion and Vyse vulnerable, the Fogorote/Halo alliance were once again sitting in the shelter and discussing the vote.

"So who are we sending home first? Ion or Vyse?" asked Shulk.

"I really doubt that Vyse is even coming to tribal council tonight," remarked Serena, shaking her head, "So it has to be Ion."

"_I almost won today's challenge, but uh.. guess you can't win them all huh?" (He chuckles a little) "Ah well, I hope to win at least one immunity challenge before I leave the game. Tonight, we're going to send Ion home over Vyse. Vyse might use his pass anyway, so it's a no-brainer for us." - Shulk_

"Although we need to think about voting Vyse off anyway in the event he doesn't use the pass." suggested Lucina.

Shulk shook his head, "No, we'll be fine if Vyse doesn't use the pass. I think it's fair to let him use it anyway. Besides, we can just vote Pepper off in that situation. She can't win all the other challenges."

"Fair enough." nodded Lucina.

"_I don't agree with the plan at all. If Vyse doesn't use his pass, we should vote him off with it still on him. He's still stronger than Ion. There's a chance more mental challenges are coming, but that's poor assuming. Anything can happen and anything could come our way; mentally or physically." - Lucina_

After agreeing to the plan, both Shulk and Serena walked away from the shelter to begin their chores for the evening. This left Hyde and Lucina with a chance to talk about their plan.

"Well, well, well," noted Hyde, yawning a little bit, "Shulk didn't win today's challenge. I think tonight's the night to take him out and take control of the game."

Lucina sighed, "I don't know Hyde, like.. Shulk's not who I would like to take out."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Okay, then, so what? You just want to send Ion or Vyse home tonight?"

"No, no, not them," muttered Lucina, "If you want to make a big move and go to the Final 3 together, I want Serena to go first before Shulk. I can't trust Serena anymore, she broke my trust a few days ago."

"_Serena's playing a very honest game, and that can be dangerous at the same time. She admitted to me that if I never told our alliance about the hidden immunity idol, then she would have shared it, since she saw me dig it up. That just shows me that you don't trust me, so why should I trust you?" - Lucina_

Hyde blinked, "Serena? Really? She's not even on anyone's radar, and she's not even a jury threat."

"So what? I trust Shulk. I do not trust Serena," said Lucina sternly, crossing her arms, "If you want me to flip, vote Serena. Otherwise, I'm sticking to Ion. I will not be voting against Shulk."

Hyde sighed a little, shaking his head, "Fine, man.. we'll do Serena."

"_I don't agree with Lucina at all, man. Once Serena's gone, Shulk's going to be fighting hard to win these damn immunity challenges. With Shulk gone, Serena isn't strong enough to put up that much of a fight, y'know?" (He shook his head) "Damn man... well, I'm not going to receive his ire, dude." - Hyde_

The duo shook hands, and Hyde left the shelter, sighing a little once again. He walked into the forest where he found Pepper and Ion having a conversation.

"Listen guys, boy do I have news for you," muttered Hyde, crossing his arms, "Lucina doesn't want Shulk to go tonight. She'd rather see Serena gone tonight."

Pepper blinked, "Wait, what? Are you kidding me? Serena over Shulk? See Hyde, I told ya! She's so far up Shulk's butt!"

"_Hyde, what did you expect, dude? Ya think she'll just accept fact and vote against Shulk? Hell no! She's definitely jealous of how close Serena and Shulk are, and I'm positive that's the reason. I mean, come on! Shulk is ten times the threat that Serena is." - Pepper_

"What do you think we should do now?" asked Ion, looking over at Hyde.

"Listen, I'm sticking to Shulk tonight, dude," explained Hyde, "He's the biggest threat socially right now. Those guys need to go now that we're, what, six days from the end? But at the same time, I want to appease Lucina and give her what she wants."

Pepper shrugged her shoulders, "Well hey, that's her decision! If she's the one that ultimately gets Serena out of the game, she'll be blamed for it more than we will!

"She's got a good point." agreed Ion.

"_With the plan switching from Shulk to Serena, and still no confirmation from Hyde about what he wants to do, I feel very nervous walking into tribal council tonight. If Hyde and Lucina aren't on our side, or don't vote with us, I'm definitely going home. No question about it." - Ion_

"I need to think about this, man," sighed Hyde, "I'm just saying I prefer Shulk goes over Serena. Hey, we have the numbers, man. 4 against 3, even if Lucina looks bad by voting Serena."

Ion nodded softly, "I respect that Hyde. We'll think about it ourselves. I hope we can come to an agreement soon."

"Same here, dude." agreed Hyde before leaving the forest.

"_I'm thinking it's just safer to vote Ion off tonight and not risk making a bad play tonight. But at the same time... Serena goes home and it'll be all Lucina's doing and not mine. Whereas with Shulk, it's all my doing and not hers. I don't know, man, we'll just have to see what happens later tonight." - Hyde_

Throughout the day, Pepper, Vyse, and Ion changed their plans many times before the sun started to set. They finally agreed to a plan. As the tribe was leaving for tribal council, Ion grabbed his torch and looked over at Vyse.

"Vyse? Are you coming tonight?" asked Ion.

Vyse thought about it.

…

…

…

… "Sure, why not. You need my vote anyway." smiled Vyse, grabbing his torch as Ion handed it to him.

"_This could be the biggest mistake of my life, or the luckiest moment of my life. I'm going to save my pass for the next tribal council which is the last time I can use it anyway. If I survive tonight, I have a 1 in 5 shot at winning Survivor. Otherwise to the jury I go!" - Vyse_

– – – – –

The Foloropura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Sub-Zero,"

Sub-Zero wore his original blue outfit again. This time, he was wearing a chest plate from his cyborg form. It was the only memento he kept from his cyborg years.

"Gadget,"

Gadget wore a purple tank top, and matching sweatpants with midriff showing. Instead of goggles she wore a headband.

"Josiah,"

Josiah wore a long sleeved blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and beige khakis.

"Rheneas,"

Rheneas wore a brown suit without a tie, with a white shirt underneath the suit jacket.

"And Soi Fon, voted out at the last tribal council."

Soi Fon wore her black captains robe along with her blade sheathed on her back. She did not look happy at all.

"This game has been a crazy one over the last 33 days, and tonight that crazy game will end for one of you. Shulk, I gotta ask, what's it been like to play the game without the Monado this time around?" asked Jeff.

"Totally different Jeff. I mean, I was responsible for doing many things in Lake Hylia using the power of looking into the future. Without it here, I think I've done fairly well. I won't know for sure until the game's over." replied Shulk.

"Hyde, has there been any talk about the other hidden immunity idols? We saw that Soi Fon found a fake extra vote idol, but what about other idols?" asked Jeff.

Hyde nodded.

"Of course there's talk, man. Just because none of us find clues in the rewards anymore don't mean a thing, dude. We're still trying to figure out who has what." replied Hyde.

"Serena, if it's you tonight, how do you think Braixen will feel about your performance out here?" asked Jeff.

"She'll be very proud of the way I played the game. I dedicated my entire second chance to her and my boyfriend. That's all I want to do right now. Win this game, and then live a wonderful life with Braixen and Callum." replied Serena.

Soi Fon scoffed a little, "If you can win..."

"Vyse, once again, you show up at tribal council. There's only one more vote you can play that pass, so what's your plan with it, anyway?" asked Jeff.

Vyse chuckled.

"Well Jeff, if I go home tonight, it's gone. If I don't I'm using it at the Final 6 tribal council. I know it's completely unfair, but I never had the necklace around my neck. They had all the time to vote me off, and they never did." replied Vyse.

Serena looked over at Shulk, and Shulk shook his head.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ion, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: Plan aborted. Sorry dude. (Ion)

Ion's Vote: Right now, this is the best choice to make sure I don't go home tonight. (?)

Lucina's Vote: I'm incredibly sorry, but it's just a game, and I know you'll understand. (?)

Shulk's Vote: You played well to get here, Ion. Be proud of how you played the game. (Ion)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ion. (He nodded, clasping his hands together.)

…

Ion. Two votes Ion.

…

…

Ion. That's three votes Ion. (Lucina looked over at Hyde, and Hyde shook his head.)

…

…

…

Serena. One vote Serena, three votes Ion. (Serena didn't make much out of it, nodding her head.)

…

Serena. Two votes Serena, three votes Ion.

…

…

Serena. We're tied three votes Serena, three votes Ion, one vote left. (Shulk and Serena looked confused, and looked over at Pepper.)

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, and the sixth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Serena. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Serena and Shulk were completely shocked to see that fourth vote. Lucina looked pretty ticked off, however. Serena only hugged Shulk good bye as she gave her torch up.

"Serena, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Serena waved goodbye, "Wow, good luck you guys.." And then she left the area, still stunned and a little upset.

"Another blindside hits tribal council tonight, and that should be the expectations moving forward at every tribal council from here on out. If you want to win this game, you need to make big, bold moves to win that money. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Serena's Final Words**

"I'm just in total shock right now. I mean... I felt so comfortable in our alliance, but... wow, it's just crazy how fast this game can change. I don't know who flipped, but I think it's between Hyde and Lucina and... I can't imagine either of them writing my name down. Shulk, I wish you all the luck."

VOTE

Ion – Serena, Hyde, and Shulk

Serena – Lucina, Vyse, Ion, and Pepper

Loved ones in the next episode! We'll be seeing some familiar faces in Anise, Chrom, and Sunil obviously. And even a first look at Zoe Trent, who will be competing in Survivor Dingo Canyon next season! Yes, that means two loved ones will be showing up in the next episode for all of the castaways! What a shame too, since we're missing out on Braixen's return... oh well!

Anyway! I forgot to explain a twist known as the Chosen One's Alliance which will debut in Survivor Dingo Canyon.

At the beginning of the game, each tribe will do a First Impressions vote. They will vote for whom they think is the strongest, the smartest, and the nicest. Those three players will then be given a free ride to their camps ahead of the others to make a decision for their tribe. They will also be placed in an alliance. This alliance will have benefits should two or three of the players make the merge, or nothing at all if one or none make it.

More will be explained later! And yes, Crazy Packers Fan, I have been keeping track with your story. Just haven't had the chance to review. ;)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 Give Them Karma

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With Rheneas being blindsided at the last tribal council, there was a clear majority and a clear minority in the brewing. However, Soi Fon was still under the impression she had a true extra vote idol, and planned to use it to gain favor in the game._

_Ion tried to get Pepper back on his side by potentially giving her information about the extra vote idol. Pepper immediately told Ion that it was a mere fake and that nothing good would come from it for Soi Fon or him. Meanwhile, Hyde was thinking about making a move against Shulk and Serena, but tried to get Lucina on his side. Lucina was undecided._

_At the immunity challenge, just like in Prison Island, Pepper pulled out a victory in the only immunity challenge she ever won in Survivor history, leaving Soi Fon completely vulnerable._

_Before tribal council, the majority alliance immediately agreed to vote off Soi Fon and send her home. On the flip side, Soi Fon, Vyse, and Ion wanted to vote off Hyde, and use the extra vote idol to their advantage. Even though Ion knew the truth, he tried to get Pepper to see sense by offering her his help to sway the jury in her favor should she force a tie between Hyde and Soi Fon._

_At tribal council, Soi Fon was publicly humiliated by some laughter after she was told her extra vote idol was a fake. As Josiah flipped her the bird, Soi Fon was flipped an even bigger bird when everyone including Vyse voted her off in a 7-1 decision, making her the fifth member of the jury._

_After they returned to camp, Vyse felt bad about voting Soi Fon off, but he knew that it was going to happen. Serena and Shulk were talking about how well they've done in the game, while Lucina was still thinking about Hyde's offer, but did not want Shulk gone, but rather Serena since she did not trust her at all._

_Hyde told Pepper about wanting to bring Lucina into the fold, and make the Final 3 the three of them. Pepper, however, did not trust Lucina at all as she feared Lucina was too closely aligned with Shulk to not keep her mouth shut about any blindside plans. But Hyde reassured Pepper that he would manage to get Lucina on his side to make a blindside happen._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Shulk, Hyde, and Pepper. For the second straight time Pepper won individual immunity and was guaranteed a spot in the Final 6._

_Before tribal council, the Fogorote/Halo alliance agreed that Ion was the bigger threat over Vyse and planned to send him home tonight. After another conversation between Hyde and Lucina, Lucina said she would only flip if they voted against Serena instead of Shulk. Hyde was not keen about that idea, as he wanted Shulk out, but he agreed to the deal regardless. Hyde later told Ion, Vyse, and Pepper about this plan, and was totally unsure if Lucina was even going to make the move. After giving it some thought, Hyde knew what he needed to do._

_At tribal council, Hyde apparently aborted the plan and voted against Ion. However, Ion was spared when Lucina wrote down Serena's name, and it was enough to send the completely shocked Pokemon trainer home in a 4-3 decision. 6 are left, tonight one more will go..._

**Final 6: Hyde, Ion, Lucina, Pepper, Shulk, and Vyse**

**Jury: Sub-Zero, Gadget, Josiah, Rheneas, Soi Fon, and Serena**

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 34

Last night saw a big blindside in the form of Serena. This left Shulk completely caught off guard about where he stood in the game.

"_Last night, Serena was voted off, and I have no idea what just happened. Either Hyde or Lucina flipped on the alliance, and I can't figure out why one of them would do it. I'm leaning on Hyde being the culprit, since, well, he wasn't fully in the main Final 3." - Shulk_

More interestingly, despite everything, Lucina appeared to be even more upset than Shulk was.

"I can't believe what just happened last night..." muttered Lucina angrily, glaring over at Hyde.

Hyde raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, man? You mean, like, how you finally decided to make a big move? Yeah, good for you."

"_Hyde betrayed me last night. He promised me that we would vote as a pair if we both decided to flip. In the end, he chickened out, and now I look like the bad guy since he voted Ion and I voted Serena. It just... infuriates me that he has to play the villain and lie and deceit like that. It's disgusting." - Lucina_

Shulk sighed, "Could just... one of you explain what happened?"

"Gladly," nodded Lucina, pointing at Hyde, "He wanted to flip on the alliance and vote you off tonight. Got me involved in his little scheme."

"Oh, and did she mention that she was the one that wanted Serena to go. You're only here Shulk because she had bigger blood with Serena." Hyde finished for Lucina.

"Shut up," snapped Lucina, "I didn't want to betray either of them, but I really took your words to heart, Hyde! I want to win this game, but you're making me look bad!"

Hyde shrugged, "Dude, what am I supposed to do? You give me a lot of impressions that you never want to make a move, so I chickened out, man."

"For some reason I don't believe you." muttered Lucina. Shulk sighed once more, shaking his head.

"_Here's the truth man, of course I voted Ion on purpose. I was set up perfectly so that no matter how Ion, Vyse, and Pepper voted, I could send either Serena or Shulk home. I was sure Lucina would write down Serena's name, so for once my assumptions are right. But, now it's time to play friendly." - Hyde_

Hyde looked back towards where Ion and Vyse were, and shook his head, "Listen. Both of you. We cannot afford to #%#% around right now. We betrayed you Shulk, but we need those two out. Vyse is going to Final 5. If Ion loses immunity, he needs to go."

"Hyde, I understand what you're saying," nodded Shulk, "But you got to admit, you can't expect me to trust you right away. Same goes to you, Lucina."

Lucina shook her head, and walked away, choosing to ignore both of them, as she was that angry at Hyde.

"_I'm going to do everything in my power to take Hyde out of this game. I have the special idol in my hands, so if I can get Shulk back on my side, and get Ion's trust, we can put an end to the backstabber that is Steven Hyde. I came here to win a million dollars, and I won't let him ruin it." - Lucina_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Ion and Vyse were having a quick talk.

"This is exactly what we wanted," grinned Vyse, "A division among the majority alliance. Hyde's in trouble, Lucina's in trouble, and Shulk's in trouble."

Ion nodded, "Absolutely. I believe sending Serena home was the best option for us."

"_Last night, Hyde really didn't give us a final target, so Vyse, Pepper, and I needed to decide if we were sending Serena or Shulk home. In the end, we believed that if Serena stayed, there would be a higher chance of that alliance reforming. So, with a heavy heart, we voted her off, and I think it's working out." - Ion_

Ion continued to talk, "Here's what I think, we should send Hyde home next, and split him and Pepper up. Then we can make the Final 3 you, me, and Pepper. Is that a deal?"

Vyse smirked, nodding as he shook Ion's hand firmly, "Deal. Sounds like a plan, my friend."

"_I still have the tribal council pass, and I'm definitely going to use it so I can guarantee myself a spot in the Final 5. At this point, I have high hopes that Ion can survive the next vote, so hopefully we can send Hyde out next, and then Shulk and Lucina. Then one of the two of us will win this game." - Vyse_

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 34

Sitting down within the shelter, Shulk and Lucina were having a conversation about what happened at the last tribal council. This time Hyde wasn't around to contradict Lucina's points.

"Okay, start from the ground up, Lucina," said Shulk, "What happened?"

Lucina nodded, "Okay. Hyde comes up to me and tells me that I should be thinking about how I can get myself to the end of this game and win. He points out that you and Serena were likely big jury threats and that if I went to the end with you I would lose like I did against Aladdin."

Shulk blinked, "Seriously? I mean... I think it would be close between you and me. Don't you remember that Soi Fon had a grudge against Serena for being too passive and not willing to make any moves? I don't think she would have done very well."

Lucina sighed, "Yeah, I know. I should have thought about it a little more."

"_Between Lucina and Hyde, I trust Lucina a little bit more. She did outright cause Serena's elimination, but I know she did that to keep me in the game, since she trusts me, I think. Hyde is trying to weasel his way back to the top, and I would like to bring him down a few notches." - Shulk_

"What happened then?" asked Shulk.

"Right before tribal council, Hyde approached me with the intention of voting you off," explained Lucina, "But I really didn't trust Serena, and I felt better if she left instead of you. I had no intentions of writing your name down. If he didn't give me a choice, I would have voted Ion like we planned."

"Well I appreciate that, Lucina." smiled Shulk.

"_I don't care what Hyde says. I'm sure that he wanted me to get the blood on my hands and potentially gain Serena's ire. I expect Serena to not be bitter, but she was someone that really took our alliance to heart and worked hard to get us to the Final 7. So I'm worried if I make it to the end." - Lucina_

"I want both of us in the Final 3," explained Lucina, smiling back, "You, me, and Pepper. Screw Hyde. Both of us stand a strong chance if we take Pepper to the end."

"I like that idea," nodded Shulk, "We just have to hope the next vote goes according to plan."

Both Shulk and Lucina shook hands firmly.

"_I think Lucina and I are back on the same page, but it's hard to tell what she's thinking. For all I know, this whole conversation means nothing and I'm the next one voted off. But I think Lucina's anger at Hyde is genuine, so I think if we can get the votes, we'll be set for the Final 3." - Shulk_

Meanwhile, walking around in the forest, Pepper and Ion were having a chat about what's to come in the last five days of the game.

"What do you think about you, me, and Vyse in the Final 3? I mean, I know you think you can't win, but that's 50 thousand dollars you can win from that alone." suggested Ion.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Do you have a plan on how you and Vyse intend on getting there? Like, you guys understand that you're the two biggest jury threats right now being the underdogs, right?"

"Oh of course," smiled Ion, "But that's not going to stop us. I am aware of the divisions among the Fogorote and Halo alliance. We haven't made up our minds yet, but we're going to vote off Shulk or Hyde at the next tribal council."

"_I've been giving it a lot of thought, and then it dawned on me; what if Hyde or even Pepper has a hidden immunity idol. Hyde might feel threatened to play it if he has it, so maybe we can let him think he's going home, and then vote off Shulk instead. It would get rid of an idol and a threat." - Ion_

"I mean, based on what we could all hear from that fight this morning?" replied Pepper, "I think Hyde's going to be less of a threat to win now, don't ya think? I say Shulk goes home next. He should have went last night, but whatever."

"Well, do you think Hyde has a hidden immunity idol?" asked Ion.

Pepper shook her head, "Nope. I doubt it. He hasn't said a word about idols since we started working together after Josiah got the boot."

"He could always be hiding one," suggested Ion, "But what I was thinking is if he has one... we convince him that he's going home. Then he uses the idol, it's gone, and we just keep with the plan to vote Shulk."

"That might just be crazy enough to work! I'll have to ask him about the idol, Ion, since I think he'll tell me if he does or not." grinned Pepper.

"_I'm probably in the best spot possible right now! Like, I think everyone wants to take me to the end for the simple fact that I betrayed my alliance and played the flipper card that screws over most flippers at the end. I think I'm in everyone's Final 3 plan, and if I'm not then they're darn crazy!" - Pepper_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Edenia, you will start off on opposite ends of a square grid. After establishing an order, you will move one at a time. Once you have run out of moves, you are out of the game. Last person left standing wins reward."

"After 35 days of playing this time, I'm sure the one thing you miss more than food or entertainment is love from home. So we're going to give you just a little taste of what's coming ahead for you today. Vyse, here's your girlfriend Aika."

The young peppy pig-tailed girl in yellow bounced out from behind the bushes to pounce Vyse. Vyse grabbed Aika and hugged her tightly against him, kissing her softly.

"Pepper, here's your boyfriend, Sunil!"

Sunil Nevla was a contestant from Survivor Blood vs. Water, and was Pepper's loved one and partner that season. The young and nervous mongoose appeared from behind the bush, and hugged Pepper tightly, kissing her on the lips, "I missed you Fluffytail.."

"Shulk, I'm sure you're ready for some love. Here's Fiora, your girlfriend."

Fiora walked out from behind the bushes and embraced Shulk as he hugged her tightly against him. He calmly stroked her hair and said loving things to her as they stood there in that loving embrace.

"Okay Lucina, here's a little love from home. It's your father, Prince Chrom."

Chrom was a contestant in the same season as Lucina; Survivor Lake Hylia. He embraced his daughter tightly as he stroked her hair and nodding his head confidently, "You've done so well, and I'm proud of you."

"Hyde, time to see your girlfriend. Jackie come on out!"

Hyde stepped forward and held his arms open for Jackie to fall right into his arms. Keeping a smile on his face, he embraced Jackie and held her close for the time Jeff gave each loved one pair.

"And finally, where are we to end without a visitor for Fon Master Ion. Come on out Anise Tatlin!"

Big name three-time Survivor contestant Anise Tatlin raced out from behind the bushes to jump into Ion's arms, exclaiming out loud, "Wow! Amazing! You're so close Ion, so don't give up you hear me! We need that money!"

"Okay, here's what's at stake. If you win today's reward you will get to share the reward with your loved one and... someone else from home. That's right, two loved ones for the winner! You will enjoy a picnic of sandwiches, barbeque, wine, drinks, and a lot more!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Here's the twist... loved ones.. you will be competing in today's challenge. You will be competing in the challenge to earn time with your loved ones, so I hope you're ready to win. We'll draw for spots on the board, and let's get started."

After talking with their loved ones regarding strategies and who to help win or lose, all six loved ones randomly chose an order and got on their respective spots. The board was an 8x8 grid of squares.

"The order made was Aika, Anise, Sunil, Chrom, Fiora, and Jackie. Aika gets to make the first move."

Aika started at A1. She moved down to A2.

Anise started at E1. She moved down to E2.

Sunil started at H1. He moved down to H2.

Chrom started at H8. He moved up to H7.

Fiora started at D8. She moved left to C8.

Jackie started at A8. She moved left to B8.

"This is going to take quite a while..."

– 4 moves later... –

Aika and Fiora worked together to ensure Jackie got stuck in a corner, but Jackie was clever enough to anticipate this and managed to block off Aika. Aika still had a lot of moves to make, despite this. Sunil was playing careful and away from other players, while Anise was trying to play aggressively. Chrom was off on his own, avoiding others and trying to win.

Aika was at C4. She moved up to C3, her only option at this point.

Anise was at E4. She moved down to E5, snickering as she completely blocked off Jackie from making many more moves.

Sunil was at F4. He moved right to G4.

Chrom was at G8. He moved left to F8.

Fiora was at D7. She moved right to E7.

Jackie was at C5. She moved right to her last spot; D5.

With the turns reset, Aika moved left to B3. Anise moved right to F5, trying to avoid a block from Fiora and Chrom. Sunil knew he was about to be crowded and moved to H4. Chrom planned out his next move and went up to F7. Fiora wanted to last as long as she could, so she moved from E7 to E6. Jackie had no more moves and she was the first one eliminated from the game.

Aika moved up to B2, giving her plenty of room after being blocked off by Jackie earlier in the game. Anise moved right to G5, and eventually found herself face to face with Sunil, whom moved down to H5. Chrom moved up to F6, and blocked off Fiora from making another move, and she was eliminated from the game.

Due to the fact that Aika had three more moves, and Anise, Sunil, and Chrom were all moveless, the competition ended just then after Aika moved up to B1.

"Just like that, this competition is over. AIKA WINS REWARD FOR VYSE!"

Vyse ran over onto the board to hug Aika tightly as the others clapped and cheered for them.

"Great job Aika, you looked like you were in danger earlier, but that's when you never give up and proceed to make the best of your situation! Thanks to you, Vyse wins reward and will get to spend the day with not only you, but also Gilder. Vyse, you now have a difficult decision. Choose two people to spend time with you on this reward. They too will get to spend time with two of their loved ones."

Vyse crossed his arms, and took a while to think about his decision.

"Alright... I'm going to share this reward with Ion... and Lucina."

Ion smiled warmly, and joined up with Vyse and Aika with Anise. Lucina also thanked Vyse as she and Chrom joined them.

"Sadly for Hyde, Shulk, and Pepper, I've got nothing for you. You three can head back to camp, while you guys can enjoy a great picnic with your loved ones. Gilder, Sync, and Gerome will be waiting for you there. Have fun guys, and I'll see you tomorrow for the immunity challenge!"

– – – – –

Reward Day 35

Eventually the reward winners and their loved ones arrived at the picnic area. There they found Gilder, Sync, and Gerome. Gilder is Vyse's good friend; Sync is a clone of Ion; and Gerome is Lucina's boyfriend.

"Hey hey! Welcome to the party, we were just about to get started!" grinned Gilder.

Ion noticed Sync up ahead, looking over at Anise, "Sync? That's a surprise."

Anise scoffed, "Please! They basically begged him to come on with me. They really wanted to see one of your twins on the show!"

"Twin isn't the best word to describe us." remarked Ion.

Sync approached both Anise and Ion and held a hand out to Ion, "Good to see you again, Fon Master."

Ion smiled at him, and shook his head, "A pleasure to see you too, Sync."

"_Sync and I are both replicas of the original Fon Master Ion. Two of seven, actually. He sees himself as a failed experiment, as he wasn't chosen to take over like I was. I think we're polar opposites because I feel more positive about the world, whereas he sees things only in a negative light." - Ion_

Lucina hugged Gerome tightly, resting her head on his shoulder, "It's good to see you again. What's life like back at Ylisse?"

Gerome smirked, "Heh... let's just say you and Chrom started the craze of Survivor.. nearly everyone's trying to get on now. My lunatic father.. Miriel's kid.. and I heard from Nah that her dad got rejected."

Chrom chuckled a little, "Yeah well, when you think about it, Frederick can be a little too.. err... strange. Especially since his only reason for going on is because I went on, of course."

"Mother still isn't interested in applying?" asked Lucina, looking over at Chrom.

Chrom shook her head, "Afraid not. Robin fears that she will be an immediate target due to her strategist nature. Probably for the best, if you ask me."

"_My parents, my brother, and my boyfriend are just about the only important people that matter in my life. I want to win this game for them. After what happened at the last vote, and having seen my loved ones, I know that it's do or die, and I'm not going to die now." - Lucina_

By the picnic table, Vyse was sitting with Aika and Gilder. Gilder was looking around at everyone else.

"I gotta say Vyse, third time's definitely the charm huh?" grinned Gilder, "Gonna bring back the million dollars to the Blue Rogues this time?"

Vyse nodded with a smirk, "Of course. I'm guaranteed the Final 5 with a tribal council pass I have in my pocket, so I just need to win the next two immunity challenges, and I have a fair shot to win."

Aika smiled brightly and hugged Vyse tightly around the waist, "Please do, Vysey! I really, really, really want to do something fun with you with all the money! We can go explore and visit really exotic locations with that!"

Vyse chuckled, kissing her cheek, "Definitely going to be one of the first things on our to-do list."

"_I took Ion for obvious reasons, and while I could of taken Pepper on this reward, I really wanted to bring Lucina along for the ride just to see where her head is at. We need to get information out of her regarding the next vote, and hopefully Ion can make the right decision come next tribal." - Vyse_

After everyone had gotten what they wanted to eat, Vyse, Ion, and Lucina were given a little bit of time from their loved ones to strategize about the game.

"I'm glad you brought me here, Vyse," explained Lucina, "I was looking forward to having a private meeting with you and Ion regarding the next vote. Are you still using the pass?"

Vyse nodded, "Unless I win immunity, I'm using it just to make sure I'm safe."

"Fair enough. Listen, Ion, if I tell you you're safe with Shulk and I, will you write down Hyde's name?" asked Lucina.

Ion nodded firmly, "Absolutely, but my fear is a hidden immunity idol. I haven't seen any of the idols that were told about at the merge once. I think Hyde might have one."

"_Ion brings up a point that even I didn't think about. Hyde and Pepper both found hidden immunity idols before in their past seasons, but so have I. I hold the special idol in my hand.. and regrettably if Hyde has the other idol it's more powerful than mine. We'll have a lot to think about..." - Lucina_

"Not to mention if he doesn't have it now, he has all the time in the world to go looking for it now." reminded Vyse.

Lucina sighed, before looking up at Ion, "Okay... for now, we're voting for Hyde still. Trust me, once we get back to camp and talk to Shulk, we'll have a plan set up to fall back on. If I were you, Ion, I'd win immunity."

Ion nodded, "Oh of course, I knew that."

"_If Hyde has the hidden immunity idol, I am very likely going home as the unfortunate pawn. I don't really want to sacrifice Pepper or tell Lucina directly that Shulk is our fall back plan, so for now I'm just going to follow Lucina's instructions, and play it my way." - Ion_

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 35

Hyde and Pepper were walking along the trail talking about the next vote.

"I'm worried Pepper," noted Hyde, "Did you see how they blocked off Jackie like that, man?"

Pepper nodded, "I noticed. Fiora, Aika, and Anise were all trying to knock her out! What gives!?"

"_Today at the reward challenge, it seemed like everyone was trying to ensure I didn't win the challenge. I mean, three of the loved ones were intentionally trying to block Jackie off. Man, that just pisses me off. Based on that, I really think Lucina and Shulk are trying to lose the game, man." - Hyde_

"Don't they see that we need to take Ion and Vyse out of this game?" exclaimed Hyde, before sighing, "Pepper, if I get the boot tomorrow night, take those morons out for me, dude. Give 'em karma."

Pepper snickered, "Don't worry. I was already approached for a Final 3 deal by Ion, so that's totally covered dude!"

Hyde shook his head, "Man... and all this time I felt for Lucina in her season. Deserved more votes... but now I can see why she didn't get those votes. Her game is beyond terrible."

"_I have no idea what's going on right now on that reward picnic! All I know is that there's a plan to flush out an idol from Hyde and blindside Shulk. Anything can change once they return tomorrow. What I need to do is figure out if Hyde's even GOT an idol to begin with." - Pepper_

"All I'm gonna say dude is if you got an idol you better play it to stay safe. We have no idea what Lucina's telling Ion or Vyse." warned Pepper.

Hyde nodded, sighing a little, "Yeah I know, man, and I've been looking all over the damn place for it... no luck, dude."

Pepper frowned, "Ah shucks, that sucks. We're going to have to get Ion's vote for sure now..."

"_I'm not telling Pepper about my idol because with the position she's in now, she can do whatever the hell she wants, man. She's going to the Final 3 no matter what, since she's not getting votes, so.. if she starts to distrust me, they'll know about my idol. Don't want that, man." - Hyde_

"But what I can tell you is that Lucina has the special idol," explained Hyde, "She told us all when we were still all on the same page. If we can find that other idol, we're golden, man."

Pepper grinned, "Hah! If she tries to save someone with that, it's such a waste of an idol! We'll just vote her off or someone else!"

"Exactly, man. This is why she should have just kept her mouth shut and her motives quiet." smirked Hyde.

"_Listen, I'm just playing the game, man. Why do I have to be called the bad guy and victimized just because I'm playing a slightly villainous game, man? Josiah's absolutely right, just because you play like a villain but don't act like one doesn't mean you need to be looked down upon." - Hyde_

Meanwhile, Shulk was sitting down in the shelter, waiting for the call to go to the immunity challenge.

"_I need to win today's immunity challenge. I haven't won individual immunity once, and today's the day it'll change. If I don't win immunity I'm prepared to see my name written a few times and it could be the fatal votes. I just hope Lucina can get Ion's vote tomorrow. He's our last hope." - Shulk_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the players returning from the reward."

Vyse, Ion, and Lucina walked out from behind and stepped onto the mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Pepper."

Pepper did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor: Cuties, you're going to be using this slingshot, and you will try to knock out all 3 of your targets. First three players to do so move on to the final round. In the final round you will attempt to knock out all 5 of your targets. The winner of that round wins immunity. However, plan your aims, because you can miss at anytime. Every hit counts."

Everyone got situated at a station.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Hyde hit Ion's first target.

Ion hit his second target.

Lucina hit her first target.

Pepper hit her first target.

Shulk hit his first target.

Vyse hit his first target.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Hyde hit his first target.

Ion hit his final target, making him the first player to move on to the final round.

Lucina hit her second target.

Pepper hit her second target.

Shulk hit his second target.

Vyse missed.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Hyde missed.

Lucina hit her final target.

Pepper hit her final target.

Shulk hit his final target.

Vyse hit his second target.

Jeff had to re-watch the tapes to determine which two out of Lucina, Pepper, and Shulk would move on to face off against Ion.

…

…

…

"It's going to be Ion... Shulk... and Pepper! Ion, Pepper, and Shulk are moving on to the Final Round!"

Vyse nodded, comfortable about not winning the challenge. Hyde wasn't too happy about the win, while Lucina was satisfied to know Hyde wouldn't win immunity.

"In this round you have five targets. The first person to get all of their targets knocked out wins immunity and is guaranteed a spot in the Final 5. Let's go. Ready, Aim, Fire!"

Ion hit his first target.

Pepper hit her first target.

Shulk hit Ion's second target.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!"

Ion hit his third target.

Pepper hit her second target.

Shulk hit Ion's fourth target.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!"

Ion hit his final target.

Pepper hit her third target.

Shulk hit his first target.

"And it's over! ION WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 5!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Ion.

"Great job today Ion! Definitely a sharp shooter out there in the fields, and I give you credit for it. Because of that, you will once again have a spot in the Final 5. As for the rest of you, tonight one more player will be going home and become the seventh member of the jury. Vyse, just a warning, tonight is your last night to play your pass. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 36

Vyse immediately crawled into the shelter to take an early nap, knowing full well he wasn't going to go to tribal council.

"_I'm not going to tribal council tonight. I know that with Ion winning immunity that I think it's very likely if I went tonight and something went wrong that I would be the victim. So I'm not taking that risk, and I can only hope Ion makes the right decision tonight." - Vyse_

Down by the beach, Ion was having a talk with Hyde and Pepper regarding the vote tonight.

"Look at it this way, Ion," explained Hyde, "You're safe tonight and you're not going anywhere. I can guarantee you that with our three votes we can send Shulk home. It's a done deal."

Ion nodded, "I know what you're saying. I'm happy to be safe tonight, but it doesn't make my decision any easier."

"_Look it should be easy for Ion to see what needs to happen tonight, man. Vote Shulk off, and then we'll be strong to the end. Course, we're not making a Final 3 deal, but we need him to see that Shulk is a bigger threat socially than say... Pepper or I. Definitely the smartest play, man." - Hyde_

"What do you say Ion? Can't hurt to get rid of that Monado Boy, huh?" grinned Pepper.

Ion nodded again, "But I must ask... what do I gain from voting Shulk off?"

Pepper held her paw up, "Shh, Ion, we'll talk about that later, okay?" She looked up and winked at Hyde.

"Ah, I see. Alright then, I'll give it some thought then. Thank you." smiled Ion before leaving the area.

"_Right now, I believe if Hyde has an idol he will be playing it tonight. Which makes my intended vote for Hyde pointless. At least that's what I'm hoping for. If I made my agreement too obvious, then he won't play the idol and Shulk will go home without the idol being played." - Ion_

After he left, Pepper looked up at Hyde, "Do you believe he'll vote with us?"

Hyde sighed, crossing his arms, "Wait and see what Lucina does with her idol, man. I swear if she saves Shulk with it..."

"_I don't think Lucina would use her special idol on Shulk. I mean, like, what would be the point? You would be going home instead, don't you see what the point of the so-called 'special' idol is? Lucina can't be that blind or oblivious. I'm bringing my idol tonight just to be safe." - Hyde_

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Lucina and Shulk were talking about the vote. Lucina had exchanged some notes with Shulk from what she heard from Vyse and Ion on the reward.

"Wait, they think Shulk has the hidden immunity idol? The special one?" asked Shulk.

Lucina shook her head, "Not the other one, the actual one. Because my idol is the special one. I know I could have told you, but... to be fair it's not very special, so I didn't see the point in telling everyone."

"_While I am glad Lucina has the special idol, I don't know how we're going to play this tonight. I mean... if she saves herself, I'm in trouble. If she saves me, she's in trouble. It's a double edged sword, and the only way we're safe is if Hyde doesn't have that idol." - Shulk_

"You know.. what's the harm in splitting the votes between Hyde and Pepper?" asked Shulk.

Lucina shook her head, "Because if Hyde plays the idol and Pepper goes home, we lose our potential goat."

"Lucina, we may not have a choice. I mean Ion won today's immunity challenge." warned Shulk.

"I know that," sighed Lucina, "It's just... I want Hyde out tonight. I don't care what it takes. He doesn't deserve to be here after what he tricked me."

"_Tonight I'm definitely going to be voting against Hyde tonight. He's the biggest threat left in the game, and after how he made me look bad by chickening out and leaving me to be blamed for Serena's ouster, if he wins the game that way... I'll be sick to my stomach. Ughh... I want him out." - Lucina_

Shulk shook his head, "I'm sorry Lucina, but I'm going to vote for Pepper tonight. We need to have a back up plan if he plays an idol, and I'm not going home tonight."

Lucina looked over at him, before sighing softly, and looking away, thinking to herself about what to do.

"Ion's voting against Hyde," explained Shulk, "So if you vote Pepper with me, and Hyde plays his idol, then we tie 2-2. We can easily boot Pepper on the revote. Hyde's too selfish to give her an idol."

"...give me some time to think, Shulk. Please?" asked Lucina.

Shulk nodded, and left the forest to give Lucina some time to think about the vote.

"_I have the special idol tonight, and Ion's convinced Hyde has a hidden immunity idol. I don't want to have to send Pepper home tonight, but... it might have to be our only option. I might need to make a drastic move tonight in order to keep both myself and Shulk safe tonight." - Lucina_

After planning everything out in her head, she walked out of the forest to join the others minus Vyse in the trek to tribal council.

– – – – –

The Foloropura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury..."

"Sub-Zero,"

Sub-Zero wore the latest rendition of his blue ninja outfit, sans the mask.

"Gadget,"

Gadget wore a teal t-shirt and blue jeans, smiling at the others.

"Josiah,"

Josiah wore a red-pink collared shirt and blue jeans.

"Rheneas,"

Rheneas wore a dark greenish conductor's suit without a tie or hat.

"Soi Fon,"

Soi Fon wore her black captains robe once again. She looked a little less angry today.

"And Serena, voted out at the last tribal council."

Serena had on her newest outfit from her journeys in Kalos, along with shorter hair.

"From what I can see, Vyse did not show up for tonight's tribal council and used up his pass. He is now safe from the vote and cannot vote or be voted off. We're close to the end, and with blindsides flying left and right, I'm sure nobody's ready to quit now. Pepper, can you see yourself in the Final 3 again?" asked Jeff.

Pepper nodded with a big grin.

"Yuh huh! I mean, I know I can't win the game because of the way I played the game, but for me I think it's just best for me to get as far as I can and be proud of the way I played the game. I won't be bitter if I lose." replied Pepper.

Josiah and Rheneas both smiled warmly.

"Shulk, with Vyse and Ion both safe tonight, there's no holding back tonight for the original alliance now. What do you do tonight?" asked Jeff.

Shulk chuckled.

"Well Jeff, I think our alliance wasn't holding back at the last vote when Serena was blindsided. Right now, I'm feeling very nervous and I feel like I'm going to be seeing my name written down. I hope it's not me tonight." replied Shulk.

Lucina sighed, looking over at him.

"Hyde, how about for you? Feeling like tonight's your last night, or do you still have some fight left?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, I think I've been trying to play the game the best I can, man. I think the jury may respect my game, but some won't. Like Shulk, I'm also expecting to see my name on the parchment tonight." replied Hyde.

Lucina laughed quietly, speaking up, "That's funny of you to say Hyde... because if I was on the jury, I wouldn't respect your game at all, and I would make sure they see it my way."

Hyde shrugged, "If you say so, man."

"Hyde, there's nothing you can do tonight," continued Lucina, "You're by far the most untrustworthy player left in the game right now. You've lied to me, you've lied to Shulk, you've lied to several of the jury members. I wouldn't be surprised if you lied to anyone else."

"Like how I wasn't the one that got Serena voted out? That's cute." retorted Hyde.

Serena, on the jury side, shook her head, now knowing exactly who got her out of the game.

Lucina reached into her pocket, and pulled out her hidden immunity idol, "Hyde, the reason you're screwed tonight..."

…

…

…

"... is because I'm playing this idol on Shulk. It's the special idol." confirmed Lucina, standing up to walk the idol over to Jeff. Everyone was shocked to see this happen, including Shulk.

"This is indeed the special idol. The rules of this hidden immunity idol are that the user is safe before the votes are cast. That means Shulk, you are safe tonight. You cannot be voted out. That leaves Lucina, Hyde, and Pepper as the only ones vulnerable." explained Jeff.

Lucina sat back down, while Hyde shook his head, "Really, man? Really?"

Lucina nodded, "Yes, really. If you have that idol you better play it tonight. Because we have three votes coming your way, and that's a fact."

Ion was thinking about the vote silently, trying not to get involved. Pepper was panicking a little, paranoid since she didn't think Hyde had the idol after what he told her.

"Very well then. Guess my fate is sealed, man," noted Hyde quietly, "Let's get to the vote, Probst. Just to get it over with."

"Very well. It's time to vote, Lucina, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: No words can describe how I feel tonight, man. (Lucina)

Ion's Vote: Based on your response, I don't think you have the idol.. sorry. (Hyde)

Lucina's Vote: I hope that wasn't a mistake... (?)

Pepper's Vote: Darn it... sorry! (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. All of a sudden Hyde stretched out his limbs and stood up.

"You know what Jeff.. let's not bother with the votes man," said Hyde, "I know it's me. Let me just do the job for you, dude."

Everyone looked confused, watching as Hyde grabbed his torch and walked over to Jeff.

…

…

…

After Hyde got to where Jeff would normally snuff his torch, Hyde pulled out his immunity idol, "Sike. Play this on me tonight, Probst."

Jeff had the snuffer in hand, and was shocked himself at Hyde's fake out. He put the snuffer away and took the idol from him. As Hyde sat back down, Pepper was in total shock, clenching onto her knees.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Hyde, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Hyde. Doesn't count. (He smirked. Lucina rolled her eyes, looking away from his smug grin.)

…

Hyde. Doesn't count. (Shulk nodded his head, looking over at Lucina.)

…

…

…

Lucina. One vote Lucina. (She closed her eyes.)

…

…

Pepper. One vote Pepper, one vote Lucina, one vote left. (Pepper blinked, once again shocked at seeing her name come up.)

Nineteenth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, and the seventh member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Pepper. That's two, that's all I need tonight. You need to bring me your torch.

Pepper rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she grabbed her things and her torch, giving it to Jeff, "Man! I blame myself for that, but really? You're voting me out?"

"Pepper, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Pepper shook her head as she ran out of the tribal council area. Hyde shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"Congratulations. You have made it to the Final 5. For some of you, it's a new feeling. You're three days away from potentially winning this game. You have two more immunity challenges, three more tribal councils, and at the end only one winner. I can't wait to see how this shakes up. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Pepper's Final Words**

"Like seriously! Who does split votes in this series! That's why I voted against Hyde tonight! I figured if he's going home, I better vote with the tribe, and if he doesn't then Lucina goes home! Nope! Split vote, and I'm gone. Now that I'm gone, that Final 3 will definitely become one of closest endings yet!"

VOTE

Hyde – Ion and Pepper (didn't count)

Lucina – Hyde

Pepper – Lucina and Shulk

One of the first and few times in the series where a split vote plan actually is carried out and SUCCEEDS!

So who will be crowned the winner of Survivor Battle Royale? The fierce princess Lucina? The 70s stoner Hyde? The airship pilot Vyse? The Monado geek Shulk? Or quiet Fon Master Ion? Find out this week or next week!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 24 veterans of Survivor history returned to play the game for the second or third time. They were all voted in by the fans of the Survivor series, and were all prepared for a bloody battle to the end. They were separated into four tribes of six; Fogorote, Halo, Laropa, and Tempura._

_For the Laropa tribe, they were given nothing of value from the reward challenges, always being denied a portion of the reward. They quickly became the weakest tribe out of the four. A majority alliance was formed between Fiona, Ion, and Rheneas, although Sindel managed to sneak her way into Rheneas' head to try and take down Fiona. In the end, Barney and Morrigan just weren't good enough to stay longer._

_The Halo tribe was just as weak as the Laropa tribe, despite having stronger players. Alliances were all over the place, and nobody knew where their loyalties lied. Pairs formed included Hyde and Sub-Zero, and Vixey and Lucina. Amaterasu and Orbb were the first two casualties for this tribe._

_Despite being a strong tribe, Fogorote was drowned out by conflict and arguments. Particularly between Skarlet and America. America made an alliance with Coco and Phoenix, and proceeded to hide the flint from the others so that they had full control of the hidden immunity idol clue. In an attempt to take down this alliance, Shulk, Serena, and Skarlet formed a trio._

_The Tempura tribe never had to worry about tribal council one time for the first 16 days of the game. Instead, just like Fogorote, there was conflict. Josiah was the main source of conflict, as he was trying to come off as a normal guy while still trying to play the game. He even pretended that the real Tempura idol was a fake idol he made to trip up future enemies, and Dexter and Soi Fon found it by accident. A few days later, Dexter handed the Tempura idol back to Josiah, believing he would re-hide it._

_On Day 7, the Halo tribe was dissolved into the other three tribes. Hyde went to Fogorote; Lucina and Vixey to Laropa; and Sub-Zero was sent to Tempura._

_At first, Lucina and Vixey were dead-on-arrival for the Laropa tribe. Vixey was seen as the weakest link between the two and was the first to go. For Lucina, she was spared when Fiona used her sleeping strategy to catch Rheneas and Sindel in a talk to take her out. However, Lucina decided not to aid Fiona, as she formed a partnership with Queen Sindel, and Fiona was voted off next._

_While Tempura continued to win challenges with the strong Sub-Zero on their side, Fogorote was still split as ever. With Hyde being the middle ground between America's alliance, and Shulk, Serena, and Skarlet, he had to make his decision carefully and he took every advantage possible. Despite trying to pour votes onto Shulk rather than Skarlet, Hyde voted against America's alliance, and sent home both Coco and America back to back, leaving Phoenix Wright by himself._

_On Day 13, the three tribes became two with a tribal swap. The new Fogorote tribe consisted of Soi Fon, Josiah, Dexter, Hyde, Sub-Zero, Shulk, Serena, and Skarlet. The new Tempura tribe consisted of Gadget, Vyse, Pepper, Lucina, Phoenix, Sindel, Ion, and Rheneas._

_On the new Fogorote tribe, there was clear division between the Tempura tribe and the Fogorote tribe. The wild cards would end up being Sub-Zero and Hyde, the former Halo members. Both of the Halo players knew about Josiah's 'fake idol' and they had the Halo idol to prove him wrong. So at tribal council, Sub-Zero gave Hyde his immunity idol to play on himself, and the two voted separately to cause a 4-4 tie vote. Dexter pulled the purple rock, sending him home. This sent Soi Fon over the edge, and would put out all the stops to take out Josiah for his deception._

_On the new Tempura tribe, the former Laropa tribe had the numbers once Ion and Pepper rekindled their alliance from Blood vs. Water. This left Gadget, Vyse, and Phoenix on the outside of the numbers, and Phoenix was the first one to go._

_On Day 18, both tribes had to go to tribal council. For Fogorote it was simple enough. Josiah managed to talk Soi Fon to sense and make her realize they need to work together before they're both sent home back to back. With Soi Fon finding the Fogorote idol, she allowed Josiah to use the Tempura idol on her to save her from being voted off, and they sent home Skarlet. For Tempura, however, it was a different story. Lucina and Sindel both distrusted Pepper after they went through her bags to find a hidden immunity idol. While it was a fake idol, they hadn't an idea about it. But having accidentally knocked over Ion's bag, Ion became paranoid, and gave his Laropa idol to Pepper to play on Vyse, blindsiding Sindel with the same idol she thought was fake back on Laropa._

_The next morning, the two tribes merged into the black Foloropura tribe. It was clear that there were several alliances being formed here. The first was a power alliance between the rest of the Fogorote and Halo tribes. The second was between Ion, Pepper, Josiah, and Rheneas. The third were the remaining members of Tempura. When half of the tribe had to go to tribal council, Soi Fon used her Fogorote idol to take out of the strongest players in the game; Sub-Zero. However, her alliance would not have that power the next vote, as Gadget was voted off._

_The next day became one of the biggest idol hunts in Survivor history! Hyde managed to find a normal hidden immunity idol; Lucina managed to find the special immunity idol from Lake Hylia; and Rheneas and Pepper both found a new immunity idol that provided an extra vote. In the end, Rheneas kept it for himself when Pepper didn't want it, as she had a plan to trip up another player with the fake idol Josiah made for her. Another advantage in the game was a tribal council pass, won by Vyse during the Survivor Auction._

_The next two tribal councils would prove that the Fogorote/Halo alliance held all the power in the game. First, they blindsided Josiah instead of taking out Soi Fon or Vyse. Then, with Pepper flipping over to the majority alliance to get as far as she could in the game, they blindsided Rheneas, making sure the extra vote idol was never played._

_Pepper had planted the fake immunity idol where the extra vote idol once was, and Soi Fon came across it. With it, she planned to send home Hyde with her alliance. However, Pepper knew better once she heard of the plan, and managed to convince both Ion and Vyse to finally vote off Soi Fon, after humiliating her after playing the fake idol._

_The last couple of days saw Pepper trying to convince Hyde to make a move against Shulk and Serena, as they were the top jury vote-getters at this point, and she also told Hyde that likely he would be fourth if he didn't win immunity. Ready to make a move, Hyde tried to get Lucina's vote, but Lucina would budge against Shulk. She was willing to vote off Serena, as she didn't trust her. At tribal council, Hyde did not vote for Serena, but was impressed to see that Lucina did, watching as Serena was voted off 4-3 with all the blood on Lucina's hands._

_Last episode, the remaining six players competed for a visit from their loved ones. In the end, Vyse's girlfriend Aika won the challenge, and eventually they got to share the reward with Ion, Lucina, and their families._

_While on Reward, the three players talked up a plan to blindside Hyde. Ion feared he had the hidden immunity idol, and knew he needed to win immunity to stay alive in the game, especially with Vyse playing his tribal council pass at the last opportunity he had._

_Hyde tried to make Lucina and Shulk see sense, especially after Lucina had blown up at him for making her look bad. He didn't want Ion or Vyse to get any farther in the game, but he feared Lucina and Shulk were going to let them by accident._

_At the immunity challenge, Ion clenched out a victory of his own, forcing one of the members of the majority alliance to be voted off._

_At tribal council, Lucina lashed out at Hyde, and called him out on all of his mistakes and evil deeds in the game. She gave her special idol for Shulk to play, and told Hyde if he didn't have the idol that he was going home. This freaked Pepper out and caused her to vote against Hyde, thinking he didn't have the idol. However, Hyde arrogantly played his immunity idol, saving him from going home, but he did not expect to see a split vote play come into fruition as Shulk and Lucina voted against Pepper to send her to the jury._

_Now only five remain!_

_Lucina._

_Hyde._

_Vyse._

_Shulk._

_And Ion._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Three will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest to become the Sole Survivor!_

**Final 5: Hyde, Ion, Lucina, Shulk, and Vyse**

**Jury: Sub-Zero, Gadget, Josiah, Rheneas, Soi Fon, Serena, and Pepper**

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 37

After the last tribal council, there was a few surprised players. Particularly in the form of Ion, Hyde, and even Vyse once he saw whom was voted off.

Only Lucina and Shulk were satisfied with the previous results at tribal council. They didn't want to send Pepper home, but they had no choice.

"_Last night, I'm amazed our plan worked. Pepper voted against Hyde, and we had the votes to send her home. I wasn't afraid to intimidate Hyde or even provoke him into playing the idol. I knew one way or another Pepper was going home. Even in a re-vote. In the end we made the right choice." - Lucina_

Hyde placed his torch next to the others, and walked over to speak with Shulk and Lucina.

"Listen guys, I apologize for being a dick," explained Hyde, "I wanted to, like, rub it in your face. I did not expect you to split the votes, man."

"It was worth the risk and we knew if you played the idol, and we didn't split the votes, she would have been sent home." replied Shulk.

Lucina crossed her arms, "At least you got fifth place. Are you pleased with that?"

"Hell no, man!" replied Hyde, shaking his head, "That would be the worst thing you could ever do right now, dude!"

"_Are you serious? What planet am I on right now, man? Do these jokers really want to take both Ion and Vyse to the Final 4? You're looking at another purple rock, man, and no matter who it picks, one of those two win the damn game. I won't let that happen, no way no how." - Hyde_

Hyde sighed, "Listen, if you want Vyse and Ion to win this game? By all means, I'll let them win. Hell, I even told Pepper if I got voted out to vote with them and take you both out. I'm here to win, aren't you?"

Shulk nodded silently, while Lucina nodded and responded, "Yes, of course I am! But I also want to win this game or lose it to people who do deserve it."

Hyde smirked, "Oh? So you're concerned I might win the game, and you're willing to risk your game to make sure I don't win? Just to save the embarrassment?"

"_Hyde has Sub-Zero, Gadget, and Pepper on lock. I'm sure of it. Last time, I wanted Pac-Man in the end over Brian, but Brian wouldn't get many votes, so I knew Aladdin or I would win. Hyde? He's got 3 votes. One or two more, and he wins. He doesn't deserve to win, and I won't let him." - Lucina_

After Hyde left the area, Shulk sighed and looked over at Lucina, "Lucina, maybe we need to take him. I want to win too, you know. Vyse and Ion are our biggest competition right now."

Lucina shrugged it off, "I'll give it some thought, Shulk. It's just... I know I'm overreacting, but the way he's playing the game, and screwing me over doesn't settle well with me."

"Very well..." replied Shulk with a frown.

"_I want to win. I've come this far to Day 37 without the help of the Monado. Lucina wants to mess it up for me just because of the way Hyde plays this game. I hate to say it but, if it comes down to it, I might need to distance myself from her. I can't vote her off, but I may need to act on my own." - Shulk_

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 37

Down by the beach, Ion and Vyse were talking about the next move in the game.

"What happened last night? Did they trick Hyde or something?" asked Vyse.

Ion shook his head, "From what I can guess, Pepper voted for Hyde just to stay safe, but she fell victim to a split vote plan. I can't blame her, though, as split votes never happen."

"So what's the next step then?" asked Vyse.

"_From what I can tell, Hyde and Lucina are still at eachother's throats. I have no idea where Shulk stands right now. Shulk may, or may not, be sick of the fighting, but I don't know entirely. We might need to stoke the flames a little more, and hopefully get one of them out next." - Vyse_

"Well I think it's fair to say we cannot take Shulk," explained Ion, "While we could still win, he might sneak out on top. I do not think Lucina or Hyde can win over us, or even sneak in a win."

Vyse smirked, "You know... if Hyde doesn't win immunity, I think they're voting for him again. We'll just have to rope him in as a third vote. Then we are home free!"

Ion smiled, "I like that idea, Vyse. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad to bring Hyde along with us. His alliance appears to have abandoned him."

"_Right now, we believe the best move to make is to make sure Hyde doesn't win immunity, and hopefully get word on him going home by Lucina or Shulk. Then we can tell Hyde he's in danger, and if he doesn't vote with us, that he's going home. If he does win... we're in trouble." - Ion_

A few minutes later, Lucina walked down to the beach with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I have a quick word with you?" asked Lucina.

Vyse nodded, patting the sand next to him, "Sure thing. We were wondering when we would talk."

"Wonderful," smiled Lucina, "I just wanted to tell you two to try your best at today's immunity challenge. If Hyde wins immunity, one of you will likely be going home. Otherwise, we'll vote him off."

Ion looked over at Vyse, and smiled. It was exactly what they wanted to hear from her.

"_And just like that, boom we got what we needed to hear. Regardless if Hyde wins immunity or not, we have the right ammunition to take out Lucina or Shulk tonight at the vote. I don't know... Lucina tends to open her mouth at the wrong times... and I think her game might be over tonight." - Vyse_

"You don't believe it's a risk bringing us to the end?" asked Ion.

Lucina shook her head, "No. I would like to see someone who's deserving of the win. Hyde... he doesn't deserve it. He's likely going to waste that money on drugs or something.."

"That's a reasonable concern." replied Ion.

"_I do owe Ion a little something after I straight up left Laropa at the merge for the new alliance between Fogorote and Halo. While I do believe I made the right choice in working with Fogorote and Halo, I still believe that there's a chance for me to win this game if I finish out strong." - Lucina_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guy's ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Ion."

Ion did so.

"For today's challenge, from Survivor Kattlelox Island, you will be doing a word search on a chalkboard. On the board are twenty four names of all twenty four players who competed this season. Each board is large, and unique, so finding each name will be time consuming. Once you find all the names, you must then find the secret word using the intersecting letters. First person to get that word right, wins immunity, and has a spot waiting for them in the Final 4. Let's get started."

Everyone was assigned a station and awaited Jeff's orders.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

– 10 minutes in... –

Hyde found 7 words.

Ion found 8 words.

Lucina found 6 words.

Shulk found 6 words.

Vyse found 5 words.

– 20 minutes in... –

Hyde found 16 words.

Ion found 15 words.

Lucina found 13 words.

Shulk found 12 words.

Vyse found 13 words.

– 30 minutes in... –

Hyde found 23 words.

Ion found 22 words.

Lucina found 17 words.

Shulk found 21 words.

Vyse found 18 words.

– 40 minutes in... –

Hyde found all 24 words and was now looking for the mystery word.

Ion found all 24 words and was now looking for the mystery word.

Lucina found 23 words.

Shulk found all 24 words and was now looking for the mystery word.

Vyse found all 24 words and was now looking for the mystery word.

– 50 minutes in... –

In the end, both Hyde and Ion finished first before the others, but Hyde was slightly faster.

…

…

"The correct term is "Click Icon 5", yes a strange combination of words, but it is our correct term! Hyde is right! HYDE WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Hyde. Although really only Shulk was a genuine cheer.

"Great job Hyde! Seconds ahead of Ion, and yet here you are on top of the game! Because of that you are safe tonight at the vote and have a spot waiting for you in the Final 4. Ion, Vyse, Shulk, Lucina? After 37 days of playing this game, one of you will be going home tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 37

With Hyde safe for the night, Lucina wasn't entirely happy about it. Ion and Vyse were now nervous about the upcoming vote. Shulk, meanwhile, was happy for Hyde.

Shulk shook Hyde's hand, "Great job today. So glad you won today's immunity challenge."

Hyde smirked, "I had a feeling something odd was going to happen if I didn't, huh man?"

"Sad but true. But I wouldn't want to do it. Lucina's just... peeved is all." replied Shulk.

"_I am so happy Hyde won immunity today. That means in a nutshell he's not going home at all, and we'll be able to get our alliance back up to speed and onward to the Final 3. The question tonight is... who do we send home? The strong Vyse, or the smart and kind Ion?" - Shulk_

"So is it a toss up for right now?" asked Hyde, "Between Ion and Vyse?"

Shulk nodded, "Pretty much. If the three of us stick together, doesn't really matter who goes home first or second."

"Then we should go for the one that has a better shot at winning the final immunity challenge, man. Just saying." shrugged Hyde.

"_I hope Lucina isn't too upset at me spoiling her plans but uh... I'm still here man. I'm here to the Final 3, and hey, even Shulk wants me here. He's grown a pair again, unlike her." (He snickered) "True, she's a woman, but... I guess in a fictional sense, she needs a pair. She can win if she keeps me." - Hyde_

A few moments later, Lucina joined the group to discuss the vote.

"I'll give you my congratulations Hyde, on today's win," remarked Lucina, "But that's all you will receive from me. Tonight, are you on our side to eliminate one of the two outsiders?"

Hyde nodded, "Of course I am, dude! What, do you want me to vote you out tonight? I mean... you're sure trying hard to get rid of me, man.."

Lucina rolled her eyes, "I, at least, have a good reason to take you out. You, on the other hand, do not."

"What...? But like... ugh, whatever, man." muttered Hyde.

"_Oh, okay. So it's okay if you do it, but if I do it you'll throw a big hissy fit over it? Listen man, I know I can't take Vyse or Ion to the end and expect to win. But you know... give it some thought... maybe I could risk it, just to spite the hell out of Lucina." - Hyde_

After agreeing on a target between Vyse and Ion, Hyde split off away from the group. A little while later, he approached Vyse and Ion whom were looking for him.

"Oh Hyde! We were looking for you." smiled Ion.

"Oh really? What a coincidence, man, so was I." chuckled Hyde.

Ion and Vyse proceeded to explain to Hyde everything Lucina told them before the immunity challenge. Hyde shook his head with a chuckle.

"_I respect Lucina's game, but it was a little careless when she approached us a little too early about booting Hyde tonight. If she had waited for after the challenge, maybe we wouldn't have the upper hand to potentially get Hyde's vote tonight." - Ion_

"Really? Like... really?" laughed Hyde, "Hehe... what game is she even playing anyway? It's been like, what, a complete 360 for her since she booted Serena."

Vyse shrugged, "I have no idea, but I think you should give her your revenge. After all if you didn't win today, you were either going home, or forced to help us vote her off. So it's lose lose to you."

"Ahhh, but now I have immunity, man," smirked Hyde, "That means I could save myself that trouble and vote one of you out tonight."

"Sure, you could," replied Ion, "But if you don't win immunity tomorrow, will Lucina and Shulk keep you around again? If you vote Lucina tonight, we can promise you a Final 3 deal."

Hyde didn't reply, just stood there and thought about what they were saying.

"_Ion and I said what we needed to say, so hopefully we can send Lucina home tonight and get rid of the negativity that's been around Foloropura for the last four days. Can't say for sure if we've convinced Hyde fully, so tonight we shall see what ends up happening." - Vyse_

Hours later before tribal council, Hyde was laying down in the shelter thinking about the Final 3, and what would happen if he took Ion or Vyse to the end with Shulk. He started to count votes on both sides. This helped him form a better decision tonight as now he was convinced what he needed to do.

Lucina grabbed her torch and looked down at him before they got the call to leave for tribal council.

"_I could have just screwed myself today by telling Vyse and Ion about the plan to boot Hyde. But I don't care if I did or not. I know Hyde's not stupid, so he'll gladly vote with us tonight. If he doesn't, he just lost a million dollars, and I believe that will be a fact." - Lucina_

– – – – –

The Foloropura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Sub-Zero,"

"Gadget,"

"Josiah,"

"Rheneas,"

"Soi Fon,"

"Serena,"

"And Pepper, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome back to tribal council, where once again, someone will be leaving the game and join the jury as the eighth member. Vyse, do you think skipping a tribal council yesterday could affect the chances of you going home tonight?" asked Jeff.

Vyse shrugged.

"Maybe it will. I mean, I know that out of everyone here, I've been to the least amount of tribal councils this season, so... yeah, there's always a chance it'll be me tonight." replied Vyse.

"Shulk, how do you vote tonight? Last night was a big night and votes seemed to be everywhere. Will tonight be the same, or totally different?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight should be a straight-forward night. No surprises, no blindsides. I think we're past that point of blindside time, honestly." replied Shulk.

"Lucina, how about for you? Feel confident you're staying tonight, or are you worried that it could be you?" asked Jeff.

Lucina shook her head.

"No, not really. I think I will be making it to the Final 4 tonight. I know that sounds like an arrogant statement, but I have my reasons to believe so." replied Lucina.

"Okay, it is time to vote, Shulk, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: Sorry, man. It's just your time to go home. (?)

Ion's Vote: I respect you a lot, but I believe you've made a big mistake. Sorry. (Lucina)

Lucina's Vote: This wasn't meant to be you tonight, but I hope you understand our intentions. Sorry. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, tonight is the last time you can do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Lucina. (She nodded her head.)

…

Lucina. Two votes Lucina.

…

…

…

Ion. One vote Ion, two votes Lucina. (He smiled softly, nodding his head.)

…

Ion. We're tied two votes Ion, two votes Lucina, one vote left. (Vyse looked over at Hyde curiously.)

Twentieth person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, and the eighth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

...is Fon Master Ion. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Ion smiled peacefully, and grabbed his things, "Very well. Good luck guys!" He grabbed his torch to give it to Jeff.

"Ion, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ion nodded, waving goodbye to the others as he left tribal council.

"Just as we predicted tonight; straight-forward and no blindsides. Regardless of what happened, you have made it to the Final 4. For three of you a new experience. Get some rest, because tomorrow will be quite the long day. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ion's Final Words**

"I'm not totally surprised that I was voted off tonight. I believe Hyde needed to do what was best for him, and I'm proud he made the right decision. While I'm not happy I didn't win the game for my family, Anise, and my friends, I'm still proud to place fifth once again. Thank you for the opportunity!"

VOTE

Ion – Lucina, Hyde, and Shulk

Lucina – Vyse and Ion

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 38

After Ion was voted off, the Final 4 returned to camp in mostly high spirits.

"Hey guys, great job! We made it to the Final 4!" cheered Shulk, throwing his hands in the air.

Vyse smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Yeah..! Sucks that Ion had to go, but that's the game for you, huh?"

"_I'm not surprised that Hyde voted off Ion. I mean, I know now that if I don't win immunity that I'm going home next, but hey, for a Blue Rogue, that's part of the challenge! I came this far on the bottom of the pecking order, and I'll continue to fight to Day 39!" - Vyse_

Hyde stretched out his limbs, "Now we just wait for Probst now, right? Man... this is gonna be a long day."

"Definitely," agreed Lucina, sitting down near the fire, "I do hope you're ready to compete today, Hyde."

Hyde snickered, "Still trying to take me out, man? Whatever, I'm going to work hard to win the challenge today, and hey, Lucina, you better give me respect. I had the power to send you home, and I didn't."

Lucina shrugged, "So? You made the right decision. Voting me off would have been your death sentence at the end."

"_For Hyde's game, he needs to keep Shulk and I in the game. But I'm not playing his game, I'm playing my game, and I need him gone. I need to slay the beast that tried to destroy my game from the bottom up. Prove to the jury that I will not back down from a fight." - Lucina_

A few moments later, Jeff Probst arrived at the Foloropura camp.

"Hey guys! Anyone home?" greeted Jeff.

Shulk waved at Jeff, "Hey Jeff! We were waiting for you!"

"I'm ready for the final immunity challenge, Probst. Bring it on!" chuckled Hyde.

Jeff chuckled a little bit, "Alright Hyde, calm down, we gotta get to the Rites of Passage first. You will go down the trail, and find the 20 torches of the 20 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the challenge area, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

"_My game started off jumping from tribe to tribe. I was with Halo, then with Laropa, and then I settled with Fogorote and Halo. I believe that was the best move for me, but I've been in a downward spiral all thanks to Hyde. I don't want the same thing that happened in Lake Hylia to happen again; a bitter jury. I need to fix up my act, and send Hyde out the door so that I can earn that respect back." - Lucina_

"_Last time in Singapore, I played a passive game, and just laid back and let the others do the talking. This time, man, I needed to play the game. Play a game where I make big moves, and just fight to Day 39. I believe I made the right moves, man, and I'm trying to win the game. I care about the million dollars, man, unlike other players still out here. I need this immunity more than ever, dude." - Hyde_

"_This game is almost like Unfinished Business for me. I start out on the bottom alliance, and I've just been fighting back up to the top anyway I knew how. Last season, that was all thanks to a fake idol. This time was all thanks to some in-fighting among the majority alliance. I've fought to be here since Day 1, and I'm one day from winning this game. It all comes down to one more challenge." - Vyse_

"_I think not bringing the Monado this time really helped my game. Without the Monado, I was able to play a game where I'm not foreseeing the future. While I was never suspected of those powers in Lake Hylia, I still left in tenth place. Right now, I have a chance to place anywhere from fourth to first! I think that says a lot about players with special powers. Maybe those are a disadvantage." - Shulk_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Barney's.

"I find it very hilarious that Barney was the first person voted off yet again." noted Vyse, snickering a little.

Lucina nodded, "I know. I heard from Ion that he indeed got married, but was already smitten by Morrigan. What a shame."

They came across Amaterasu's torch.

"I feel really bad for Amaterasu. She was targeted solely on the fact that she had Issun tied to her." remarked Lucina.

Hyde shook his head, "Wasn't going to deal with Issun again, man. Like Ammy, hate Issun."

They came across Orbb's torch.

"I think Orbb definitely had a good strategy coming into this game, man," said Hyde, "But, like, c'mon, we were losing, and it was becoming sneaky."

"After I found out that it lied to me, it needed to be sent home. Immediately." replied Lucina.

They came to Morrigan's torch.

Vyse smirked a little, "Why wasn't I surprised to see Morrigan be an early boot this season?"

"Because she's a terrible game player. Plus there wasn't any men falling for her. There was Barney, but he got the boot. Ion and Rheneas weren't putting up with that #%#%." replied Hyde.

They came to Vixey's torch.

"Vixey was one of my good allies from the beginning," smiled Lucina, "It is a shame she couldn't be here today."

"Vixey had a lot of heart in her, dude. She definitely deserved to win Destiny Isles, honestly." smiled Hyde.

They came to Coco's torch.

"I didn't like having to vote Coco off before America," remarked Shulk, "But she would have become a threat."

"Definitely, man. She's too smart for this game. The sooner she left the better." replied Hyde with a nod.

They came to America's torch.

"America just wouldn't shut up one time we were out there," muttered Shulk, "Thankfully we took care of him quickly."

Hyde shook his head, "Dang, man, how the hell did you guys make it to Day 12 without fire?"

They came to Fiona's torch.

Lucina smiled warmly, "I wanted to like Fiona, but I knew she was a serious contender, and I made the right decision."

"I think Fiona was playing a little too hard out of the gates. I would have liked to have played the game with her, though." replied Vyse.

Then came Dexter's torch.

"When I heard that Dexter was the first one eliminated from the new Fogorote tribe, I was shocked. Like.. really shocked." noted Vyse.

"That was a smart move on Sub-Zero and I's part. We called Josiah out on his fake idol bull#%#%, and we took out a big threat. Glorious win, man." smirked Hyde.

They came to Phoenix's torch.

"Phoenix was a clever guy, honestly. He had a plan from Day 1, but I wasn't involved in it." said Shulk.

Vyse nodded softly, "I was with Phoenix for a few days before he got voted off. I wish he lasted just a little bit longer, really."

Sindel's torch came next.

"Sindel promised to teach me a lot about being a Queen, and I think once this game is over, we'll be in touch quite often." smiled Lucina.

Vyse chuckled a little, "Sindel was a good player. But I feel like we outplayed her with the immunity idol."

Then came Skarlet's torch.

"I didn't like Skarlet from Day 1, but we worked together from the beginning thanks to America, and... she wasn't that bad." remarked Shulk.

Hyde nodded his head, "But Skarlet doesn't know how to play the game, man. Just enact vengeance on those she hates."

Sub-Zero's torch came next.

"Man, that tribal council sucked. Sub-Zero was my main alliance from the beginning." remarked Hyde.

"I believe it was better he left then as opposed to later. He was one of the biggest threats in the game." said Lucina.

Soon came Gadget's torch.

Vyse smiled softly, "Gadget was my main partner in the game. We were together from Day 2. Hyde, she's a great friend and alliance member."

"Absolutely, man. Gadget's clever, smart, and quite the cutie if I say so myself, dude. Wasn't happy to write her name down, though." noted Hyde quietly.

Next was Josiah's torch.

"Josiah was one of the most misunderstood players in the game. I feel like he was a villain, but he was genuinely a nice guy." smiled Vyse.

Hyde nodded his head, "Definitely an example of a nice guy just trying to play a villain game, dude."

Rheneas' torch came next.

"I believe Rheneas was a fish up against sharks. He wasn't truly an all-star, but he proved himself." smiled Lucina.

Vyse nodded a little, "I was expecting to see Freddy Fazbear instead of him. Thankfully I was wrong!"

Then came Soi Fon's torch.

"Soi Fon was a strong personality out here on Survivor. But I feel like she's a little selfish." noted Vyse.

Hyde nodded his head, "She fought hard though, man. Didn't give up until she was voted off."

Serena's torch came next.

"Serena was my first alliance from Day 1. She had a lot of heart, and I helped her through her worries regarding Braixen." smiled Shulk.

"I will regret this move for the rest of my life. She was a victim of silly circumstances." remarked Lucina. Hyde rolled his eyes.

Soon came Pepper's torch.

Hyde chuckled a little, "Pepper cracked me up a little bit once we merged. But like... sometimes she can be a little annoying, man."

"I know what you mean, Hyde. She's funny, but she does try a little too hard to be funny." replied Vyse.

Last, but not least, came Ion's torch.

Vyse gave the torch a thumbs up, "I'm fighting to win this game, Ion. Just like we planned."

"Ion was one of the most honest, polite players to ever play this game. He definitely deserves to be here still, but that's the game." smiled Lucina.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Hyde."

Hyde did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, from Survivor Kattlelox Island, you will be tackling a maze. In the maze are four stations with ladder rungs. You must navigate through the maze, and find the four stations containing the ladder rungs. Once you have all four rungs, you must then put them together to build a ladder to the top of the tower. The first person to the top of the tower, wins immunity, and earns themselves a spot in the final tribal council. Losers go to tribal council, vote off the final member of our jury. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready to begin.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All four survivors raced out from their starting locations on the maze. Each ladder rung was color coded for the players. Hyde was looking for black, Lucina was looking for white, Shulk was looking for red, and Vyse was looking for blue. They were all fast paced and were all close with one another. One by one, all four players managed to find and collect their first ladder rung.

Hyde and Vyse were running the fastest, as both of them knew that if they lost the challenge that they could likely be going home. Both of them found the second ladder rung, followed by Shulk. Lucina eventually got lost, and was the first player to get lost in the maze since it started.

Eventually Shulk lost track of where he been in the maze, and kept having to backtrack through the maze. This gave Lucina time to recover and find her second ladder rung, tying with Shulk. Hyde and Vyse were keeping up with their pace and were still going through the maze and it's obstacles to find their third ladder rungs.

Shulk eventually came across his third ladder rung, and grabbed it immediately. Hyde and Vyse started to tire out, and Hyde eventually got lost for the first time, while Vyse merely only slowed down. Shulk was on a sprint through the maze to find his final ladder rung, while Lucina managed to find her third ladder rung. All four players needed one more rung to start putting the ladder together.

Sprinting caused Shulk to be tired out a lot faster, and he had to slow down to catch his breath. Vyse was the first player to find his final rung, followed by Lucina. Lucina had caught up from being the slowest in the beginning of the challenge. Hyde was still lost around the maze, but he managed to find his final ladder rung. Now all they had to do was find the middle again to put the ladder together to claim immunity.

The first person to reach the middle...

…

…

…

…was Lucina. She had passed Vyse in the race, and made it to the middle. Vyse started to panic once he heard Jeff call out each ladder rung Lucina placed into the ladder.

Eventually Lucina climbed up the ladder just as Vyse ran into the middle.

"She's got it! LUCINA WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Lucina.

"Once again, congratulations Lucina on winning the final immunity challenge. You've made it from being behind in the beginning, and yet you fought back and because of that, you will be sitting in the Final 3 with a chance to plead your case for the million dollars. Hyde, Shulk, Vyse? One of you will not make it to the end, and tonight we will find out who. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 38

With Lucina winning immunity, and neither Hyde or Vyse winning it, it was certainly going to be a big vote leading into the Final Tribal Council.

Both Lucina and Shulk were sitting in the shelter discussing about what to do for the vote.

"I think it should be a done deal that we send home Vyse tonight," explained Shulk, "He's got more votes on the jury than Hyde."

"Like?" asked Lucina.

Shulk held up his hands, "Hyde has only Gadget, Sub-Zero, and Pepper. Vyse has Gadget, Soi Fon, Pepper, Ion, and likely Hyde himself. That's 3 against 5 guaranteed votes. Vyse will win."

"_I need Lucina to see reason that tonight we need to keep Hyde and send Vyse home tonight. Vyse will win this game, and I can see it coming a mile away and I don't even need the Monado to know that. Hyde only has three, and it might be the only three he gets." - Shulk_

Lucina shook her head, sighing, "Listen Shulk, I want to win this game, but I also want a good person to win this game if I can't win. I can live with you winning... or Vyse... but not Hyde. The fact he has three guarantees scares me."

Shulk sighed, "Sorry Lucina, but I'm a lock for Vyse tonight. If you want to vote Hyde, you're forcing me to draw a purple rock, and... that won't make me a happy camper if I'm on the jury."

Lucina sighed, looking away from Shulk.

"_I was okay with Brian in the end because there was no way he would win the game. Hyde has votes... and I don't think he deserves to win. He's a liar, a manipulator, and has made himself look good at the expense of making people, like me, look bad. I don't want to reward him for that." - Lucina_

A few minutes later, Hyde walked by the shelter just to have a quick word.

"Listen uh... I'm voting for Vyse tonight. I'm not going to pull any #%## tonight," explained Hyde, "We vote Vyse out 3-1, and we're set, dudes."

Shulk nodded, "That's what I want to do. You just gotta talk sense into Lucina for that third vote."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Listen, Lucina... I know you hate me. For whatever reason that may be... but you set aside your differences to give Brian third place. Why not me?"

"Because you might win. Didn't we have this conversation already?" asked Lucina.

"Well yeah but Vyse might win as well! Ever thought about that?" exclaimed Hyde.

"_Lucina's absolutely just... I don't know man. She's killed her game off completely in the last five days focusing all of her energy on me and me alone. Maybe if Pepper were still here, I might see her point, but.. she can't be that dense that Vyse can't be in the Final 3... right?" - Hyde_

After Hyde left the area, a few moments later Vyse walked up to give in his word.

"Well, Hyde's vulnerable tonight," explained Vyse, sitting down on the stump nearby, "If you wanted him out yesterday it doesn't change today, right?"

Lucina shook her head, "Doesn't change a thing right now. I think tonight the three most deserving will be in the Final 3. You, me, and Shulk. May the best hero win."

Vyse smiled happily, "Can't wait for that."

"_Oh my God, I might actually have a shot! Hyde didn't win immunity, so maybe, just maybe, there's a chance they'll vote him off tonight as payback for his deception. If they do that, heh, well I guess I'm going home with a million dollars. I don't mean to brag but hey, that would be a great ending!" - Vyse_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Lucina was weighing out all of the options in her head.

"_I still don't know what I want to do. Maybe I need Hyde in the Final 3.. but if he wins I'll never forgive myself. It's hard to explain my feelings, and I feel like I'm losing it out here, but... I don't know. I just feel like the winner should be the one that's most deserving of the title." - Lucina_

– – – – –

The Foloropura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury,"

"Sub-Zero,"

"Gadget,"

"Josiah,"

"Rheneas,"

"Soi Fon,"

"Serena,"

"Pepper,"

"And Ion, voted out at the last tribal council."

"So here we sit at the Final 4 tribal council, with the lone woman safe tonight. One of the three men going home to finish off the jury. Lucina, how important is tonight's vote for you?" asked Jeff.

"Very important Jeff. I mean tonight I had a lot to think about because there's two guys here that I think are going to be dangerous jury threats. I'm just thinking about who can I beat and... who deserves it more." replied Lucina.

Hyde and Vyse both looked at eachother.

"Shulk, I'm going to assume she's talking about Hyde and Vyse. Where do you stand right now, being one of three vulnerable players tonight?" asked Jeff.

Shulk shook his head.

"It's been complete chaos since the Final 6, Jeff. There's been tons of scrambling, tons of backstabbing, and I'm just... trying to keep everything together. We're this close guys, let's finish this." replied Shulk.

Vyse closed his eyes.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Shulk, you're up."

– – –

Hyde's Vote: Sorry man. But it's either you or me. If it's me, congratulations, you just won. (Vyse)

Lucina's Vote: I might hate myself forever for casting this vote if it backfires... (?)

Vyse's Vote: I think you played very well, but I think people are tired of you. Sorry, 'dude'. (Hyde)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Vyse. (He nodded.)

…

Hyde. One vote Hyde, one vote Vyse. (He smirked, looking over at Vyse.)

…

…

Vyse. Two votes Vyse, one vote Hyde, one vote left. (Vyse looked over at Lucina.)

…

…

…

…

Twenty-first person voted out of Survivor Battle Royale, and the ninth and final member of our jury, Vyse. That's three, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Vyse nodded, shaking his head a little as he grabbed his things and his torch before giving it up to Jeff.

"Vyse, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Vyse nodded, giving a thumbs up to the others as he left the area.

"Congratulations Lucina, Hyde, Shulk! You have gone as far as you can go in this game. Tomorrow night the power will shift over to the jury. Nine people you may or may not have had a hand in voting out now hold your fate in their hands. You have one more night out here on Kattlelox Island. Get a good nights rest, and we'll see you back here for the final tribal council. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Vyse's Final Words**

"Shulk might have put a bug into Lucina's ear about what the right thing to do was, and... it hurts being lied to at the last minute. Especially since I was one day away from potentially blowing away the win. Oh well, I'll still be flying airships with the Blue Rogues, and enjoying life as it comes. Good luck!"

VOTE

Hyde – Vyse

Vyse – Lucina, Hyde, and Shulk

– – – – –

Foloropura Day 39

Upon returning to camp, Shulk placed his torch next to the others, and started to applaud.

"Congratulations guys! We have made it to the Final 3!" cheered Shulk.

He high fived both Hyde and Lucina, while Hyde smirked, "Sure as hell we did, man! I'm glad managed to pull it together after all that's happened."

Lucina shrugged, high fiving Shulk and sitting down by the fire, "You merely got lucky Hyde. We needed you here over Vyse, since we know you wouldn't get many jury votes."

Hyde snickered a little, "Yeah okay. You keep saying that, alright?"

"_My ass has been on the chopping block since I bailed on the Serena vote, man. Can't believe I managed to get here after I had a rampaging princess trying to ruin her own game. I'm going to be humble tonight, I mean, the jury won't be happy with me, so I gotta come clean with my game." - Hyde_

"Give it a rest you two," muttered Shulk, "Honestly, we all deserve to be here and we shouldn't be putting eachother down, okay?"

"Hey I'm happy to be here, dude," smiled Hyde, "It's just grumpy over here that isn't entirely happy with it, man."

Lucina sighed, "Hyde just... shut up please. At least be happy we're giving you 50 thousand instead of 25 thousand, okay?"

"Hey, I am happy, man," replied Hyde, "I'm more concerned about why you're not. Do I look upset, Shulk? Am I missing something here?"

Shulk shook his head, "Nope, I think you're really feeling glad and excited from what I can tell."

"_I didn't get to make many moves in the game this time around, but I feel like I was the glue that held the alliance together. Without me, I don't think Lucina keeps Hyde around. They're still bickering, and it's sort of driving me mad, to be honest. Maybe that will be my saving grace tonight." - Shulk_

Hyde turned away from Lucina to look at the shelter, "Alright... onto more important things. What about the shelter? Got any ideas, Shulk?"

"Nope. I'd say we leave it for the producers to tear apart tonight." chuckled Shulk.

Hyde smirked, "Sounds good to me man. Less hassle for us and more time to get to tribal council for questioning."

Lucina stood up from the log, and faced the two men, "Then let's be on our way. We're going to have a big night tonight."

"_I'm going into tonight with a rather strange strategy. Hyde has three jury votes, and that really scares me. He put me in the spotlight as being the traitor already, so I'm going to do the same to him. I'm going to sabotage his game tonight so that in the end Shulk or I can win this game." - Lucina_

Shulk grabbed his torch and faced the others, "Alright guys, everyone ready?"

"Let's go, man. Good luck to both of ya, okay?" smiled Hyde as he took his torch and followed Shulk down the trail.

Lucina followed close behind, "Yes, good luck indeed..." And with that said, the Final 3 was on their way to the Final Tribal Council.

– – – – –

The Foloropura tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury..."

"Sub-Zero,"

"Gadget,"

"Josiah,"

"Rheneas,"

"Soi Fon,"

"Serena,"

"Pepper,"

"Ion,"

"And Vyse, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Shulk, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"Hey guys! Umm, I came into this game with a different strategy than in Lake Hylia. In that season, I had the Monado, a blade that allowed me to see into the future. This time, I didn't bring it, and I knew not bringing it was my advantage this time. I kept true to my alliance, and while I didn't make many big moves, I was essential to keeping the alliance strong the last couple of days. I think I deserve to win because I improved my game. I proved you don't need special powers to win the game." pleaded Shulk.

"Hyde, you're up next."

"Sup fellas. Yeah, yeah, I know I come off as an arrogant jackass, but I'm gonna drop that tonight, because I'm gonna need your votes tonight to win this game, man. Last season I stood off to the side, and let others make the moves for me. This time, man, I needed to make the moves. And that's what I did. From Day 1 of this game, I was playing hard, and the last couple of days were rough just trying to stay in the game. I deserve to win because I actually care about winning. Thanks." pleaded Hyde.

"Lucina, close us up."

"Coming into tonight's Final Tribal Council, I hope to not repeat the same mistakes I made back in Lake Hylia, because there I had a bitter jury. I made mistakes that really rubbed people the wrong way, and I got blamed for most of it. This time, I got pulled underneath the rug so many times it was disgusting. I believe I have made the moves I needed to make to give you all a reason to vote me as the Sole Survivor. Don't listen to Hyde, Shulk and I do care about winning the game." pleaded Lucina.

"Thank you, finalists. In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Lucina, Hyde, and Shulk. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, Serena."

Serena nodded, calmly walking up to face the finalists.

"Hey guys," greeted Serena, "Tonight I want to focus my attention on you, Lucina. You were someone I trusted a lot out here, second to Shulk. I intended all the time to bring you both to the Final 3, and that's the truth. Why, oh why did you decide to betray that?"

Lucina sighed, "Honestly Serena, you lost my trust when you told me that if I hadn't of revealed my idol to the alliance, you would have done it for me. That's not trustworthy, that broke my trust. But I do want to tell you that voting you off was a mistake. Hyde completely screwed you over."

Hyde raised an eyebrow, muttering out a quiet 'What?'.

Serena raised an eyebrow, "Okay, but Lucina? Every jury member that followed me to Ponderosa said the same thing; you told Hyde you wanted Serena out. Otherwise Shulk would be sitting in my spot."

"It was poor communication," replied Lucina, "Hyde and I promised that if we were going to flip on the alliance we would do it together. Hyde straight up lied to my face and made me look back in front of everyone as being the back stabber. Like I said before, my goal was to avoid the stigma of a bitter jury."

Serena chuckled a little, "You know Lucina... I spoke a lot with Braixen after your season ended. She told me that there was no bitter jury. She plainly told me you sucked at the game. Social game to be exact. I still worked with you, seeing some good in you. But... from what I want to see you want to play the blame game."

Lucina shook her head, "That's not true, Serena. It's just... you need to see the truth."

"Then tell me the truth!" groaned Serena, "Just admit it was your idea to send me home, and don't bring Hyde's name into it. Hyde has nothing to do with it."

"Of course he does. Without him, you would have never been voted out." replied Lucina, hastily.

Serena shook her head, "Whatever, I'm done here. Good luck guys."

She walked over to sit down on the jury side. Hyde and Lucina shared a glare at eachother.

"Vyse."

"Great job on making it to the Final 3, guys," smiled Vyse, "Lucina my question is for you. You really contradicted yourself a lot out here. Like.. you want to take Hyde out, yet here I sit on the jury. What happened yesterday?"

Lucina nodded, "Hyde was going home until Shulk talked me into keeping him around. He recognized that Hyde had fewer friends on the jury, and that you had enough to win. I'm sorry I led you on, but until the last minute I thought I was keeping you."

"Fair enough," replied Vyse with a nod of his head, "Hyde, same question. Why did you decide to keep Lucina around after she wanted your head on a silver platter?"

"Because I wasn't a dumbass, man. I could see a strong Final 3 if the three of us stood strong," explained Hyde, "But, hell, I had my plans if they didn't see reason. Telling Pepper to work with you and Ion if I went home at 6, for instance."

Vyse nodded, "Alright, cool. Thank you both."

He sat back down on the jury side.

"Josiah."

Josiah smiled, walking up to address the finalists.

"Hey guys!" smiled Josiah, "I'm glad I get to do this again, huh? Once again, I'm just going to assess your games from the bottom up. Uhh... Shulk! I'll start with you. You were the ideal passive player. Didn't make any moves, but you tried to keep unity even when your two allies are about to kill eachother on the spot. I commend you for trying your best."

Shulk smiled, nodding his head.

"Hyde!" continued Josiah, "I felt for you, man. Just because we play like villains doesn't mean we have to be seen as total assholes. You had Lucina villainizing you, and I had Soi Fon doing the same thing. You made some of the better moves this season, dude, and while you sucked in the social aspect, I have to applaud you on the moves you made."

Hyde smirked, nodding his head.

"And finally, we come to Lucina," grinned Josiah, "Lucina I gotta say. In 28 seasons of Survivor I have never seen someone go from a perfect 10 to a perfect 0 all in a couple of days. Your ideal move would have been to keep Hyde, and not Ion and Vyse, but whatever I guess I can't argue with your logic. But I do have a question for you; do you think you played a better game this time, compared to Lake Hylia?"

Lucina nodded, "Absolutely. In Lake Hylia I was all over the place, being roped into alliances, being the swing vote in a lot of votes, and it burned me in the end for no reason. Here, I felt like I kept myself together here in Battle Royale. Although had it not been for Hyde, I think my game could have been a lot cleaner."

Josiah nodded, turning to Jeff, "Alright. I think I know what I need to do. Thank you!" He then sat back down.

"Soi Fon."

Soi Fon quickly stood up and walked up to talk.

"I won't take very long to get my speech done," explained Soi Fon, "Last time I was on the jury, I voted for the person that I was aligned with, as I believed no one in the Final 3 of Yoshi Desert played a good game. This time... there was."

All three finalists nodded their heads.

"One of you... played the best game here. One of you... played the worst game here. The other one... sat back and did nothing of value." explained Soi Fon, counting on her fingers, "The results of my assessment... may surprise some of you."

Hyde and Lucina looked at eachother once Soi Fon sat back down in her seat.

"Ion."

Ion smiled, holding his hands behind his back as he walked up to talk.

"I just wanted to say congratulations to all of you for making it here!" smiled Ion brightly, "You all played a good game, and for different reasons alike. My question for you tonight is... what trait do you think defined your game. Lucina, you can go first."

"Easily integrity." replied Lucina.

Hyde thought about it, "Gonna have to say cutthroat."

Shulk nodded, "And for me... loyalty."

"Alright, thank you all, and good luck!" smiled Ion as he sat back down with the others.

"Sub-Zero."

Sub-Zero stood up and calmly walked over to speak.

"Congratulations to the three of you. We were closely aligned after the merge, and I just have to say that despite all odds, you all prevailed and settled your differences," complimented Sub-Zero, "Lucina, I know deep down, there is still some good in you. Finish this game strong, please. Hyde, Shulk, do the same. Thank you."

He then sat back down.

"Pepper."

Pepper jumped up from her seat and landed in front of the others to talk.

"Sup guys! Great job on making it here!" smirked Pepper, "Uhh... my only question is for Hyde! The night I was voted out, how come you never told me about the hidden immunity idol. I could have gladly voted Lucina for you and send her home. None of this would have happened if you did!"

Hyde chuckled, "True. First off, that arrogance I showed playing the idol was just to rub it in her face. Second off, I didn't tell you about the idol because I wanted this idol to myself, man. Keep it a secret for as long as possible. Sorry I didn't tell ya, but you were still my buddy."

Pepper nodded, "Alright thank you! And for my final question... all of you... why should the two people sitting next to you not deserve to win the game? Hyde first."

Hyde nodded, "Well, Shulk doesn't deserve to win because he was too quiet, man. I mean, good strategy, but I don't see how you can win all the time. Lucina doesn't deserve it because... well, she's insane, man."

Lucina rolled her eyes, "Shulk doesn't need to win because he didn't make any moves. For Hyde though, he's been the biggest backstabber and most cutthroat player to ever play the game. For example... Pepper, he could have told you about the idol, but he didn't. He never trusted you completely. Gadget, he wanted you to go home first, confident you would vote for him to win the game. Sub-Zero, he could have given you his necklace when Soi Fon idoled you out of the game, but he didn't, because he knew he was screwed if he did."

Hyde raised his hands up and faced her, "The #%#%? That's the best you can come up with? Especially the latter? Let it be known I did ask Sub-Zero if he wanted it, but he turned it down. Try harder Lucina, jesus..."

Sub-Zero nodded quietly.

Shulk blinked, before sighing and answering Pepper's question, "Alright then, uhh... Lucina shouldn't win because she hasn't owned up to her game, and Hyde shouldn't win because he was a snake for most of the game. That's all I have, sorry."

"Alright, that's okay! Good luck guys, and thanks for the drama!" snickered Pepper as she clambered back to her seat.

"Rheneas."

Rheneas stood up to walk over to face the finalists.

"Hello and congratulations on making it to the Final 3," smiled Rheneas, "Tonight, my questions are directed at Shulk and Lucina. Shulk, you first. I highly respect your game out here. You didn't have to make enemies, nor did you have to get involved in any conflict or drama. You stayed true to yourself, and I respect that."

Shulk nodded, "Thank you, Rheneas."

Rheneas nodded with a soft smile, turning to Lucina, "Now, Lucina... I respect your game, but I feel like you're putting too much focus in Hyde rather than yourself. This is your night. Not the night to continuously bash Hyde. You need to own up to your game, like Shulk suggested, and maybe you get my vote tonight."

Lucina nodded softly, before Rheneas smiled warmly and sat back down.

"And finally, Gadget Hackwrench. Finish us off, cutie."

Gadget smiled warmly, because walking off to face the finalists.

"Hey guys, great job on making it to the Final 3!" smiled Gadget, "So uhh... Hyde! I know I promised you my vote early on in the game, but tonight, you could lose it based on what Shulk and Lucina say, so keep that in mind."

Hyde nodded, smirking, "Nothing is guaranteed, of course, dude."

"Exactly," giggled Gadget, "So uhh... Shulk. Can you tell me one move that you made out here? Everyone's saying you didn't make any moves, but I think you have. Care to explain?"

Shulk nodded, "Of course I can. I was responsible for keeping the alliance together as best I could. I needed to keep Hyde and Lucina, especially Lucina, focused on getting rid of Ion and Vyse. Had it not been for me, I think Vyse would be sitting here and not Hyde."

"Alright, nice," smiled Gadget, before looking at Lucina, "Lucina, I'm the last person you need to convince. You need to own up to your game right now. You were responsible for voting off Serena, but you're passing off the blame onto Hyde. So... should we be giving Hyde all the credit instead of you? Or am I mistaken?"

Lucina shook her head, "No, I was the one that wanted to vote off Serena. But it would not have happened if Hyde had told me he wasn't flipping. I will own up to voting off Serena, but I still think Hyde tried to make me look bad. That's the honest truth."

Gadget nodded, "Fair enough answer. Thank you guys."

She sat back down at her seat.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Sub-Zero, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Battle Royale is all said and done for! We will have a new winner soon! How will the votes be shown? I will release the Final Votes one hour after the finale is released! Around 7 to 7:30 AM EST! :D

Survivor Dingo Canyon is next! So be ready for that coming... maybe in a week or so, who knows. It could come sooner if my hype is too much to wait for writing. XD The cast list is already out and available to read, so check it out if you want to!

Please read the end notes after the winner is decided, please, tons of information you would need to know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Las Vegas. Hyde, Lucina, Shulk, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up guys? Glad to see you all here tonight!"

All of the contestants cheered.

"It's good to see some excitement on Finale night! Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. After 39 days, we will find out who will be the winner! Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"YOU'RE REALLY FEELING IT SHULK! WIN IT ALL!"

"SECOND TIMES THE CHARM LUCINA!"

"HANGING OUT, DOWN THE STREET! THE WINNER IS HYDE!"

First vote,

…

…

Hyde.

…

…

Shulk. One vote Shulk, one vote Hyde.

…

…

Lucina. Tied one vote each now.

…

…

Hyde. Two votes Hyde, one vote Shulk, one vote Lucina.

…

…

…

Shulk. That's two votes Shulk, two votes Hyde, one vote Lucina.

…

…

Hyde. That's three votes Hyde, two votes Shulk, one vote Lucina.

…

…

Hyde. That's four votes Hyde, two votes Shulk, one vote Lucina.

…

…

…

…

The winner of Survivor Battle Royale is HYDE!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Hyde jumping up into the air cheering loudly, excited that he won the game. Only Shulk congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 12 contestants booted, Barney, Amaterasu, Orbb, Morrigan, Vixey, Coco, America, Fiona, Dexter, Phoenix, Sindel, and Skarlet, soon joined them.

"Despite having been victimized by Lucina throughout the finale, Hyde came out on top as the Sole Survivor! He managed to make some moves, some moral and some non-moral, but in the end, the jury still saw him as the best player out of the three! From what I can see, there is no bitter jury, so great job to Steven Hyde!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my twenty-eighth season of Survivor! ^^

So Hyde is our winner this time. The winner did bounce around a lot. Hyde, Vyse, Ion, Shulk, Lucina, and Serena were the big names of Sole Survivor this time around. While I was tempted for an underdog win with Vyse or Ion, I felt like we were ready for it quite yet.

Remember that vote regarding the tiebreaker? Well, that was intended to be true this season between Hyde and either Lucina/Serena. However, things changed, and clearly we're not going to have a tiebreaker this time. Maybe in the future... and those results of that poll will never be known until it happens.

On Sunday this week, I will be streaming from 11AM EST for an hour or two on Twitch tv under the name TJBambi93. I will be playing Tomodachi Collection, and on my island are the 28 winners of Survivor, so please check it out, and follow me at TjlovesMidna on twitter for updates!

Following this season is Survivor Dingo Canyon! 20 new players will be coming out to play Survivor in the very hot, very tiring Dingo Canyon! From Veteran's Island returning, and the brand new Chosen One's Alliance, this will be a season to remember!

**Brio: Inkling, Mangle, Marge, Meloetta, Mileena, Pikachu, Quistis, Sunset, Yuffie, and Zoe**

**Cortex: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Henry, Jason, Larry, Maxwell, Nigel, Rayman, and Shinnok**

_**Veteran's Island: Leela, Mawile, Ness, and Yuki**_

Check out the cast list!

Two more things! First off, fanfic recommendations! CrazyPackersFan and Mickey02Mickey have Survivor fanfics that deeply require your support! Please check them out and support their writing. The stories are getting good!

Second off the results of the second chance non-canon poll!

Well... I'm happy to say... I love the results.

**Tribe 1: Braixen, Ghirahim, Gosalyn, Grune, Jacob, Katherine, Kellam, Marth, Pinkie Pie, and Squidward**

**Tribe 2: Allison, Angela, Blaze, Eric, Freddy, Gallade, Heath, Rainbow Dash, Shuichi, and Wave**

I'm sorry to Archer, Blanca, Gonzo, Gum, Jackle, Kano, Minka, Sagwa, Scorpion, Scott, Sheik, and Tangy. Your second chances will have to wait. Again this is a NON-CANON season that will be updated every Thursday morning!

There will be a slight delay for Dingo Canyon, but ultimately, I think the wait will be worth it! :D


End file.
